MAS ALLÁ DE LAS CREENCIAS 2nd Stage
by BBadGuy-Pato Producciones
Summary: La guerra contra los Dom ha cobrado un gran precio entre los habitantes de Uma. Yukari Yuzuki, la valiente fotografa Freelance de BraveBunny perdió a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo por esta, pero este conflicto apenas y empieza ella debe buscar la verdad para salvar su planeta junto con su amiga IA y Yuma, antes de que la verdadera amenaza caiga sobre Uma.
1. Toma 1

**_MAS ALLÁ DE LAS CREENCIAS_**

_**NOTA:**__ Historia inspirada en el juego Beyond of Good and Evil de Ubisoft._

_** 000**_

_Notas antes de iniciar:_

_Uno: ¿Por qué a Yukari? Porque también es una gran vocaloid a la que no le tiran mucha bola y se merece una historia para ella junto con otras Vocaloids que tampoco salen mucho o siempre son co-estelares o secundarios._

_Dos: ¿Por qué no a Gumi o a Miku o Rin y Len? Miku Hatsune no me cae muy bien, no me gusta mucho sus canciones, me gusta mucho Gumi pero… no creo que encaje en el papel y a Rin y Len los veo hasta en la sopa en el FF y a ellos nunca los podría encajar como pareja, para mi serán hermanos siempre además como dice un artículo por internet donde hablan de que son reflejos: "en ningún espejo te reflejas travestido xD"._

_Tres: ¿Se basa completo en el Juego Beyond Good and Evil? No, está inspirado en su trama porque si fuera por completo tendría que haber muchos personajes humanoides y el segundo personaje es un cerdo, solo usaremos sus bases y universo pero luego la historia pueden irse a otro rumbo e incluso modificarse._

_Cuatro: ¿Habrá Yuri o Yaoi? ¡Válgame el cielo! ¡NO! Aunque con yuri no sé, tal vez si porque hay muchas más vocaloids chicas que chicos._

_Quinto: ¿Habrá romance? Claro, pero no sabemos con quien emparejar temporalmente a Yukari. Esta entre uno de los miembros de Zola Project o con Yuma (Aunque este, me cae más con Gumi)._

_Sexto: Esto no es pregunta es algo que se decidió por mutuo acuerdo hace años, si el fic al lapso de dos semanas no recibe al menos tres Revs lo borramos, así es con todos los fics experimentales que hacemos y haremos al menos un año más._

_Ahora comencemos._

_**Título: **__Entre el Bien y El Mal  
__**Idea: **__Pato  
__**Modificaciones y Acotaciones:**__ BBadGuy  
__**Género:**__ Aventura/Sci Fi_

_**Toma 01**_

_**La Invasión**_

"_Guerra, es lo que suena ahora en la superficie del pacífico planeta Uma, los Dom,una raza alienígena hostil asedian este pacífico planeta llenando de terror a sus habitantes. Pero no se debe temer, porque para ello y para nuestra seguridad las tropas Alfa están para proteger a nuestros ciudadanos; ahora escucharemos a su líder en un discurso para todos los habitantes de Uma."_

_-¡Ciudadanos! nos llegan tiempos aciagos, ¡pero no deben temer! Las Tropas Alfa están aquí para proteger a los habitantes de este mundo y con su ayuda, seremos capaces de salvar este mundo de esta terrible amenaza que se avecina y con el tiempo, vencerla._

Uma era un planeta agradable, un pequeño oasis en innumerables planetas rudos e implacables de la galaxia con sus formas de vida, el clima siempre era templado, los lagos cristalinos y bellos árboles que aparte de dar una sombra fresca donde uno podía descansar eran capaces de asimilar mucho de los contaminantes y con ello dar un oxigeno puro eran una bendición mientras que su población había logrado tener un equilibrio práctico entre la naturaleza y ellos. Muchos decían que era un paraíso y en ese paraíso ahora una joven junto con un niño (que curiosamente tenía orejas gatunas y cola) veían sentados en una roca como los peces del lago de un color azul eléctrico saltaban emitiendo curiosos sonidos.

Pero así como el clima estaba agradable de repente el mismo cambiaba de modo drástico mientras el cielo se volvía de un color verde fosforescente y un agujero en el mismo se abría alertando a la joven y al niño. Y al hacerlo el terror empezaba a cundir.

-¡Ya vienen! –gritó el niño asustado.

-Rápido, monta –le gritó al chica indicando su espalda, el niño con agilidad felina se subió en su espalda mientras ella emprendía la carrera hasta un faro donde más niños corrían para refugiarse; del cielo rasgado empezaban a caer varios meteoritos en varias direcciones y a su vez a un modo de defensa en el cielo se elevaban campos de fuerza para contrarrestar el ataque de estas criaturas que se precipitaban con malas intenciones.

Aquella chica con el niño a sus espaldas llegó al faro donde este se bajó.

-Métete adentro con los demás y llama a Lily, yo enciendo el escudo.

-S-sí…

La chica se acercó a un panel y colocando su palma en el monitor activó el mecanismo elevando una antena que se extendió creando un campo de energía que envolvió el faro para repeler a los invasores, pero como se activó de repente se desactivó ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica.

-¡¿Qué?!

"Su cuenta con la compañía de energía Optima es menor de 300 créditos, el suministro de energía será suspendido"

-¡Me estás jodiendo!

Los meteoritos llegaban al faro.

"Lamentamos los inconvenientes."

La chica miró a la entrada del faro donde los niños la esperaban agitando sus manos.

-Date prisa Yukari.

-¡Métanse dentro!

Pero era muy tarde, el asteroide caía y creaba un cráter cerca de los niños y de este miles de tentáculos sujetaron a estos que empezaron a gritar, no tardó mucho cuando extrañas criaturas de color verde fosforescente aparecieron flotando con un aguijón afilado y un par de garras brillantes, pero lo más aterrador era que su cuerpo estaba conformado solo por una cápsula donde estaban atrapados los niños que gritaban y lo golpeaban hasta que de de un momento a otro quedaban en un estado de animación suspendida y sus ojos con la mirada perdida.

-Malditos.

Uno de esos estaba detrás de ella.

-¡…!

-¡Yuka!

Aquella criatura iba a atraparla pero antes de lograrlo una llave de gran tamaño salía volando contra él dándole de lleno en su cuerpo y derribándolo, Yukari sorprendida vio a otra chica acercándose de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules que se colocaba a su espalda.

-¡L-Lily!

-Atenta niña –le regañó esta mientras le alcanzaba un objeto cuadrado que Yukari sujetó hábilmente en el aire-, yo me encargo de los de este lado, ve a ayudar a los niños.

-Claro…

Puede que ese mundo fuera un lugar bello pero todo mundo tiene peligros y aquella chica de cabello morado los conocía bien, su trabajo le había mostrado la otra cara y por ello también había aprendido a defenderse por lo que cuando recibió aquel objeto sujetó el mango donde apretaba un botón, al hacerlo aquel objeto se extendió hasta tomar una forma alargada, mostrando una hoja de acero ovalada con un curioso diseño en al base (un conejito morado) mientras que del borde la energía comenzó a fluir y a moverse a gran velocidad como pequeños dientes.

-Saluden a mi pequeña moto-sierra.

Los monstruos atacaron pero ella no era para nada una presa fácil y esquivándolas con gran agilidad de una sola vez atacaba con su sierra levantándola y dejándola caer con toda su fuerza en la base de una de las criaturas abriéndola de par en par y con ello liberando al niño que estaba atrapado que al verse libre recuperó la consciencia mirando a la chica con ese objeto en la mano sorprendido.

-¡Len! Ponte a cubierto rápido.

-S-si…

Sin perder tiempo atacó a los demás con velocidad y precisión, cercenado sus garras y su aguijón que intentaban usar en su contra y mientras hacía todo eso no perdía para nada su gracia ni belleza, era como más que pelear estuviera bailando entre aquellas cosas a su vez que los cortaba en trozos y abría aquellas cápsulas liberando a los chicos atrapados que corrían uno a uno hasta el faro para esconderse.

-Esto no tiene fin –gritó su amiga que también se las sabía apañar muy bien con aquella enorme llave que portaba en manos-, ¡Bichos persistentes!

Pero al final juntas empezaban a hacerlos retroceder o mejor dicho diezmarlos hasta que las únicas en pie fueron ellas y su faro estaba a salvo.

-¡Guau!

-¡Increíble!

-¡Son las mejores chicas! –gritaban alegres los niños.

Yukari presionó de nuevo un botón y su sierra volvía a ser una cubo.

-¿Estás bien Lily? –quiso saber mirando a su amiga.

-Oye, eso no es nada –dijo muy confiada apoyando la llave en su hombro con aptitud engreída lo que hizo sonreír a la chica de cabello morado-. Vamos dentro, esto no acaba

La rubia miraba el cielo con expresión seria, aunque ellas habían acabado con la amenaza de su faro había más meteoritos que caían.

-Si… chicos no…

-¡Cuidado!

Debajo de Yukari un cráter se formó y miles de tentáculos la sujetaron llevándosela.

-¡YUKA!

Yukari no podía moverse cayendo al agujero indefensa para encontrarse cara a cara con otra de esas criaturas aunque al mismo tiempo diferente, un ser que parecía más una especie de flor deforme de verde fosforescente con miles de garfios en lugar de pétalos y en medio un ojo brillante que la inspeccionaba; mientras la inspeccionaba Yukari empezó a sentir que escuchaba miles de voces en su cabeza en un idioma extraño, voces que parecían hablarle mientras a lo lejos observaba un monumento borroso pero que era imponente y a la vez escalofriante.

Su consciencia se perdía poco a poco.

-¡Yuka!

La criatura la miraba fijamente pero perdió contacto cuando una figura más entró en escena mirándolo a él cabeza abajo.

-Hola…

Era otra chica, pero esta estaba flotando en el aire mientras su largo cabello rubio, casi plateado que flotaba ignorando por completo la ley de la gravedad y más aún la situación porque sonreía a ese bicho.

Por observarla no pudo evitar el golpe que vino desde el cielo mientras la rubia de un salto bajaba para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas con la llave que usaba liberando a Yukari que en cuanto estuvo libre del agarre recuperaba la consciencia, la otra chica se colocaba a su lado sin perder su sonrisa.

-Así estás mejor Yukari.

-S-si. Gracias por intervenir IA.

La criatura irritada lanzó un chillido clavando uno de sus tentáculos al suelo creando alrededor de las dos una jaula de garras.

-¿¡Qué esperas para ayudarme Yuka!? –le gritó Lily mientras llamaba la atención del monstruo

-V-voy.

-Les dejo –dijo la chica llamada IA con las manos en su espalda-, lo físico no es lo mío.

-Te veo luego – le dijo Yukari activando de nuevo su sierra y la chica desaparecía en un destello y como puntos brillantes se introducía en un artefacto con una pantalla circular que llevaba Yukari en el cinturón donde aparecían varios íconos tridimensionales para luego apagarse de nuevo.

La criatura estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de atrapar a Lily que no vio venir a Yukari que tomando impulso daba un salto levantando la sierra para darle un mandoble justo en su cabeza hasta que fue tarde para ella y la recibía de lleno.

-¡HAAAAA!

Cuando acabó todo Yukari guardaba de nuevo su sierra mientras que Lily hacía lo mismo con su llave.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si –dijo Yukari mientras se acercaba a lo que quedó de aquel bicho y empezó a revisarlo, porque había algo que podía serle de utilidad y así fue encontrando flotando entre sus restos algo brillante y que a cada rato emitía estelas de luz multicolores, algo muy parecido a una perla.

-Bueno, al menos los bichos grandes que despachamos nos dejan algo –dijo Lily mientras Yukari sujetaba la enorme perla con sus dos manos-, guárdala, seguro nos sirve para moneda de cambio en el taller Mammago.

-IA… ¿nos haces el favor?

-Claro, últimamente no tenemos mucho efectivo que digamos –dijo la voz de la otra chica proveniente del objeto que llevaba en el cinturón Yukari mientras digitalizaba la perla para luego introducirla en el interior de aquel aparato por la pantalla circular como destellos de luz-, bien hecho Yukari, no me esperaba menos de nuestra valiente, hermosa, delicada y…

-Deja de decir babosadas IA –le interrumpió Lily con los brazos cruzados.

-No te metas solterona, que estoy elogiando a nuestra valiente conejita.

-¿¡Me volviste a llamar solterona!?

-Solterooooona.

Lily iba a replicar lo que le dijo aquella chica holograma pero antes de lograrlo un pilar de luz se creó justo en el cráter creado y de esta bajaban varios hombres con armaduras negras de gran tamaño y musculosos.

-Tropas Alfa reportándose, amenaza neutralizada. Pueden subir con seguridad.

-Y llegó la caballería –dijo Lily con sorna-, tarde como siempre.

Yukari fue la primera en subir, tras tanto caos se empezaba a sentir mareada, sin contar esas imágenes que vio cuando esa cosa la había atrapado, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso solo entró en el pilar de luz y empezó a flotar hasta llegar a la superficie donde ante su sorpresa aparte de más soldados de los Alfa estaba un reportero con una cámara flotante.

-Una vez más la guerra ha cobrado su precio entre los pobres habitantes de Uma. Reportando en vivo desde el faro y casa hogar Megurine donde varios niños que perdieron a su familia por culpa de los Dom se refugian ha recibido un fuerte ataque de parte del invasor alienígena, pero por fortuna nuestros guardias de las tropas Alfa han logrado repeler al enemigo.

La cabeza de la joven le estaba matando.

-Dígame señorita, ¿cómo se siente al ser salvada por nuestros miembros de las fuerzas Alfa?

¿Salvada? Si ella y Lily fueron las que se encargaron de todos los bichos que habían osado llegar, sin contar que si no fuera que si no les cortaran la energía esto no hubiera pasado, pero ante todo esas benditas tropas Alfa no estaban en ese momento.

-¿Y bien? –le atosigó el reportero

-Y-yo.

-JA, pues no fue como si vinieran como un rayo –dijo Lily a su detrás rascándose la nuca-, ¿Acaso no pueden venir antes? Si siguen así la próxima no quedará nadie a quien salvar, ¡me oyen enlatados!

-Co-¡corte! –gritó el reportero.

La mirada de Lily era desafiante, pero era normal en ella sin contar que tampoco le gustaba que molestaran a Yukari.

-Tranquila rubiecita –dijo el reportero-, no es para que te pongas así; Bien, ya tenemos todos, adiós.

La cámara y el reportero ingresaron a la nave junto con las tropas para luego marcharse con un rugido de sus motores dejando a los niños y a las dos chicas observando el lugar por donde se marchaban.

-Es por esa aptitud que nunca tendrás novio –dijo de pronto IA apareciendo como un holograma.

-¿¡Ah!?

-Eres muy marimacho.

-Mira pedazo de software, que…

Yukari iba a interrumpirles pero su vista de pronto se nubló y caía al piso.

-¿Yuka? ¡Yuka! Aguanta niña, ¡Rin, trae el suero rápido!

Apenas y escuchaba y gradualmente todo se volvía oscuro.

_**000**_

Las calles eran furas, no importaba donde fuera, aún en el paraíso hay un infierno.

-Hola... -saludó alguien.

Quien le hablaba era una chica muy hermosa, su largo cabello rosado era brillante y su sonrisa, esa bella sonrisa.

-¿Estás sola?

Ella le extendió la mano que ella quiso alcanzar.

-¿Yuka?

Cuando despertó estaba en su cama rodeada de los niños y Lily sentada a su lado.

-Li-ly.

-Gracias al cielo que estas bien, me asustaste.

-Lo siento, creo que no he descansado bien estos días.

Lily se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Dormir? Sabes bien que algunas de esas cosas pueden infectarte. Mañana voy a comprar más suero, además aún no estamos del todo seguros. Sin energía este lugar es un buffet para los Vorax que merodean el perímetro. Debemos de algún modo reconectar el servicio de energía.

-Pero nuestra cuenta está vacía –dijo Yukari abatida echándose de nuevo-, rayos.

-Si necesitan créditos IA puede ayudarles –dijo una vocecita en el cinturón de Yukari donde estaba aquel aparato de pantalla circular para luego aparecer esta vez no como holograma sino con total nitidez y casi como si fuera real.

IA era una chica muy linda (aunque no se podría decir que era una chica real), cabello que ella parecía variar de color de rubio platinado a rosa muy pálido siempre largo con varios mechones en su rostro al igual que dos trencitas que caían en sus hombros, piel pálida y ojos violetas, llevaba puesto muchas veces una camiseta que mostraba sus hombros de mangas largas y ajustadas color negro, una minifalda rosa, una media que le llegaba al muslo izquierdo y botas blancas.

-IA, nuestra cuenta está en números rojos.

-Entonces hay que ganar dinerito –dijo ella alegre-, he conseguido un buen trabajo para noticias Brave Bunny y Co.

-¿Trabajo? –Lily parecía interesada

-Así es. El laboratorio científico OnmiArk está catalogando toda la fauna del planeta y está interesado en alguien que pueda entregas imágenes de la fauna de este sector, cualquiera es importante como este bichito que está aquí volando.

Una especie de mariquita con cuernos volaba por el cuarto.

-Solo saca fotos de animalitos y tendremos mucho dinero. Incluso el perro de la rubia es de utilidad.

-Últimamente creo que estás más descompuesta que de costumbre –dijo Lily de pronto-, ¿cómo se te puede ocurrir tantas tonterías juntas? Será mejor que te revise la programación uno de estos días.

-Hey, tranquila solterona –dijo IA ofendida-, no te desfogues conmigo ya que no tienes novio.

-¡Cierra ese pico digital! –le gritó Lily sujetando su llave de nuevo-, me voy al taller a ver si puedo hacer andar el condenado deslizador, cambiemso una perla por efectivo y ya.

Yukari hubiera querido intervenir pero meterse en las peleas entre IA y Lily era como meterse muchas veces en la boca del lobo.

-No le hagas caso Yukari, solo hazme caso y verás, luego veremos si en verdad necesito una actualización.

-Gracias IA.

IA al ver sonreír a Yukari no pudo evitar abrazarla.

-Eres tan linda Yukari.

-Hey, hey, espera. ¿Cómo puedes tocarme?

-Un nuevo programa que me descargué de la red –dijo alegre IA-, solidificación 3D versión beta. ¿Qué te parece? Pero no es permanente y quería probarlo.

-IA, ten cuidado con descargarte programas raros, ya tuvimos problemas con la ley la última vez.

-Que mala, yo no sabía que aparte de descargarme un software para detección de gusanos electrónicos también me descargaba el programa para activación de los misiles Exterminatus de un crucero del Imperio y menos de esos locos de los Lobos Espaciales.

-Por eso digo que tengas más cuidado, ¿Si?

IA hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Bien, pero hazme caso, ¿Si? Aparte, cuando dice fauna incluye todo tipo de seres vivos. Sácale una que otra foto a Lily, seguro les gustara un espécimen de Homo Grunnonis Solteronis –diciendo esto IA desaparecía para volver al monitor circular de Yukari.

La joven de pelo morado sonrió algo incómoda por lo que dijo pero era ya normal que ambas no se soportaran aunque Lily fue quien técnicamente creó a IA. Bueno, ella y Luka; pensar en eso hizo que se pusiera triste y acercándose a un mueble al lado de la cama sujetó un cuadro donde estaban ella, Lily y una chica muy hermosa de largo cabello rosado, ella se llamaba Luka Megurine y es, era alguien muy importante en las vidas de ambas chicas, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que comenzara esa guerra.

Dejó la foto en su sitio buscó su cámara que estaba dentro de un cajón, por suerte había comprado un carrete digital nuevo antes de que su cuenta quedara en cifras rojas por si se presentaba algún trabajo como el que tenía ahora.

-¿Por dónde empiezo?

Como respuesta a esta pregunta un enorme animal que más que animal parecía solo un montón de pelos con patas y hocico se le subió encima ladrando alegremente mientras empezaba a lamerle la cara.

-¡hyaaah! I-Inu, esperas, espera jajaja, me haces cosquillas.

Él perro retrocedió y empezó a dar brincos alegremente meneando la poca cola que tenía, Yukari al verlo así pensó que para iniciar ese álbum de fotos de fauna él debía ser la primera.

-No te muevas mucho Inu… uno, dos… ya.

Por suerte IA tuvo razón, Yukari solo tuvo que tomar fotos a unas cuantos animales que solían merodear por el faro como ese armadillo gigante o esa ave que solía pararse en el techo del faro sin contar a esas manta rayas azules que volaban alrededor deseando alguna presa, los Vorax. Con ellos tuvo los créditos necesarios para reponer la energía eléctrica (algo de lo que se encargó IA no sin antes dejar un correo anónimo diciéndoles que eran unos bribones) cuando ese problema se solucionó decidió ver cómo estaban los niños.

-Yukari –le saludó una niña de unos 14 años de cabello corto rubio y ojos azules que a veces Yukari pensaba que podía tener alguna relación con Lily… era como ver a la hermana menor de esta

-Hola Rin, ¿y Len?

-Gritando alegremente que ya hay energía.

-¡Ya tenemos energía! ¡De vuelta a la civilización! ¡Yuhuuu!

-¿ves?

-Si –dijo con una sonrisa pero luego se topó con una niña que estaba sentada en una piedra totalmente sola-, ¿Cómo está Yuki?

-Aún no habla pero es de esperarse –dijo Rin viendo también a la niña-, sus padres fueron raptados por los Dom justo delante de ella.

-Traten de ser buenos con ella, ¿sí?

-Descuida, lo haremos, pero por el momento seguro desea estar sola.

Todos los niños en el faro habían sufrido lo mismo, sus padres, hermanos y abuelos fueron raptados por aquellos invasores mientras ellos asustados veían todo ocultos y temblando, ¿pero qué más podían hacer? Lily y Yukari por eso habían decidido acoger a cuantos pudieran en aquel faro mientras durara esa guerra, pero la guerra hacía que aumentaran más y más los huérfanos a pesar de que las Tropas Alfa hicieran lo que hicieran era como si no tuviera fin. A veces más que guerra parecía una invasión y exterminio.

-Len y yo iremos con ella luego –dijo Rin-, Lily me dijo que cuando acabaras lo que estabas haciendo bajaras al taller, hay algo que quiere que le ayudes.

-Bien, nos vemos Rin.

La niña agitó su mano cuando Yukari se dirigió a una compuerta que estaba en el edificio contiguo del faro, un lugar que antes fue usado como cuartos pero al venir más y más niños se hizo pequeño, ahora solo servía para que Lily trabajara y también como base de operaciones de su trabajo: reportajes Freelance BraveBunny y Co.

_**000**_

-¿Lily?

-¡Maldito Cacharro! ¡No me obligues a destriparte!

Otra vez Lily le estaba gritando al deslizador, tras el último trabajo (y por culpa de IA) había sufrido algunos daños y desde entonces BB y Co. había estado fuera de servicio un tiempo sin contar con la cuenta casi vacía.

-¿Y el diagnostico Doctora?

-Tres de las cuatro Baterías están fritas, turbina dañada, el sistema guía también está con daño, todo gracias a un programa parlanchín.

-Ya te pedí perdón por eso, ¿no? –dijo IA apareciendo.

Tras un rato Lily dejó la llave en el piso y se estiró un poco, había trabajado mucho para hacerlo andar

-Bueno, ya hice lo posible con lo que tengo, pero necesito piezas nuevas. No nos queda de otra que hacer una visita al taller Mammago.

-¿Está en condiciones de moverse? –quiso saber Yukari, la verdad su que deslizador no estaba muy bien que digamos, de hecho notaba muchas abolladuras, grietas sin contar que una de las hélices que lo movían estaba medio rota.

-Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo, ayúdame a cargar las baterías –dijo Lily mostrando una enorme batería donde en lo alto habían dos electrodos que chispeaban llenos de energía.

Lily ya tenía buenas razones para quejarse del estado del deslizador porque IA les consiguió un trabajo donde tuvieron que sacarle la foto a una anguila dragón, una especie de anguila de gran tamaño, cuernos y bigotes de un color azul eléctrico y que solía emitir luz de su cuerpo por la energía que tenía dentro, todo iba bien hasta que la anguila los vio cerca de su nido por culpa de las coordenadas que les dio IA por lo que hecha una furia empezó a corretearlas descargando toda su batería contra ellas. Los resultados: el deslizador dañado y mayor parte de la paga en repararlo y aún así todavía necesitaba más arreglos.

Entre las dos empujaron la enorme batería de carga y esta hizo conexión con el cable que recargaba la batería del deslizador, un momento de espera y el motor funcionaba.

-Bueno, no queda de otra, al taller de esos ladrones.

-Lily, no son tan malos.

-¿Malos? Dije ladrones, no malos.

La compuerta del deslizador se abrió y recibió a las dos chicas, Lily se puso en el asiento del piloto mientras que Yukari se colocaba en el asiento del copiloto y por su parte IA se introducía en el sistema operativo.

-Muy bien, motores al 30%, energía en un 65% y decreciendo rápidamente, tiempo de aguante aproximado serían unos 20 minutos –indicó IA apareciendo en el monitor.

-Suficientes para ir donde esos cornudos, ¿lista? –preguntó Lily a Yukari

-Lista…

El motor se encendió y las hélices empezaron a girar moviendo el vehículo que salió del faro a toda velocidad.

Otra cosa que era particular de Uma era sus bastas extensiones de agua, gran parte del planeta era agua y por eso la mayoría de las ciudades las carreteras eran reemplazadas por canales donde vehículos anfibios y flotantes surcaban a cada momento. El Faro estaba justo en una isla, por lo que el trayecto hasta la ciudad o a cualquier lado fuera algo larga, por suerte el mar solía siempre estar tranquilo y rara vez los barcos u otros deslizadores se aparecían descontando los cruceros que eran fáciles de evadir.

-Esos son peces cola de escorpión –dijo Yukari sacando una foto de las mencionadas.

-Que lindos –dijo Lily sin tomar mucha atención.

-Este deslizador está sufriendo –dijo IA en la pantalla.

-Aguantará lo suficiente hasta llegar al taller.

-Eh, Lily, creo que no durara tanto –dijo IA de pronto.

-Por qué di… rayos.

El panel de control empezaba a saltar chispas y tras esas chispas un montón de humo comenzó a salir.

-¡WAAAHH!

-Yukari el extintor…

-Sí.

Justo con el panel de control las hélices dejaron de moverse justo cerca del taller.

-Cof, cof… justo ahora.

-Cof, cof, abre la compuerta…

A la deriva las dos salieron del deslizador donde el humo empezaba a salir.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –quiso saber Yukari mientras sacaba otras fotos pero esta vez al paisaje, esta vez para su diario digital.

-En problemas y apuro, siempre al paso esta el taller Mammago –dijo una voz proveniente de un deslizador pequeño que aparecía cerca de ellos.

-Hola Mayu…

-Descuiden voy a remolcarlas hasta el taller, sin coste adicional.

-Gracias –dijo Yukari agitando la mano.

Un lazo de energía se enganchó al deslizador y con velocidad fueron remolcadas hasta un taller muy colorido donde un cohete tenía una inscripción con letras vivas y de un rojo brillante con el nombre del taller: MAMMAGO.

Este taller era muy conocido sobre todo por aquellos que les gustaba las carreras, sus turbinas eran muy recomendadas por su increíble potencia y su cadencia de activación, aunque solía quemar el motor tras unas semanas, desde hace un tiempo las tropas Alfa habían tachado de ilegales a los mismos por lo que sus cuentas actualmente no manejaban créditos, en su lugar solo aceptaban perlas como las que no hace mucho Yukari y Lily habían obtenido ya que son muy valoradas en el mercado negro aparte de valiosas y era de donde ellos solían sacar sus productos para darlos luego al doble. Lily era reacia a ir a ese taller no solo por eso de los precios sino por…

-¡Bienvenidas a Mammago! –dijo una chica muy joven dándoles un abrazo efusivo a ambas, de larga cabellera de color rubio claro que terminaba al final en varios colores, ojos grandes marrones que mostraban mucha energía y una sonrisa de lo más inocente.

-Ho-hola Mayu, ¿cómo estás? –Saludó nerviosa Yukari-, ¿y tu osito?

-Justo aquí.

Mayu, como se llamaba la chica les mostró un osito de felpa que ella siempre tenía a la mano que estaba ahora atado a su cinturón donde también tenía sus herramientas, algo que la chica de cabello morado y Lily sabían desde que usaban ese taller era que nunca, pero nunca se debía separar a Mayu de su osito que si no…

-Como me solía estorbar un poco para trabajar le hice un gancho para que pueda estar a mi lado todo el tiempo, ¿a que sí osito lindo? –Mayu acarició a su oso para fijarse luego en el deslizador-, ¡Qué bien! Tenía deseos de darle una revisada a su deslizador hace mucho, es tan interesante.

-Mayu, no se te ocurra hacerle arreglos "extras" ¿Si? –se apresuró a decir Lily-, me costó mucho hacer andar el motor cuando le colocaste por alguna razón que desconozco un cañón laser a la carrocería.

-Hummm, eso se debió a que no calibré bien la potencia y la batería, pero esta vez lo haré mejor.

-Mayu.

-¡Y no hay tiempo que perder! –dijo la chica alegremente mientras metía el deslizador en el taller ignorando las quejas de Lily-, si quieren mejoras "normales" hablen con Bubakkar y Gob, como saben, solo perlas.

-Ve tú Yukari, debo evitar que está loca ponga cosas que no debe al deslizador –dijo Lily suspirando.

-Claro te espero.

Como Yukari había vivido en ese planeta desde que tenía memoria y también pro su trabajo para ella era normal la convivencia con todo tipo de gente que habitaba la misma, aunque estas fueran rinocerontes de dos patas parlanchines, esos eran Bubakkar y Gob, los hermanos que administraban el taller y traían todos los productos.

-Hola Gob.

-Hola Yuka –dijo el rino alegremente mientras usaba una manguera para apagar el fuego que ardía en uno de sus muros que estaba con un enorme boquete-, ¿puedes creerlo? El campo de energía no fue capaz de detener a esas cosas y nos hicieron un hoyo en el muro.

-Últimamente están más violentos.

-Y que lo digas, si quieres mejoras ve a ver a mi hermano, ¿Si? Voy a estar ocupado con esto un rato.

Yukari entró en la compuerta que daba a la tienda principal donde otro rinoceronte con rastas en su cabello y un sombrero muy colorido.

-Hola nena, ¿Qué te trae?

-Solo veo que nos puede servir y que este en nuestro presupuesto.

-El negocio anda apreto ¿no?

-Y que lo digas, pero tengo uno que otro trabajo aunque no paguen mucho –dijo Yukari y recordó su cámara-, hablando de eso, ¿puedes posar un rato para mí?

-¿Eh?

-Gracias.

Las dos estuvieron más o menos una hora y en ese tiempo Yukari eligió un turbo motor que parecía nuevo, seguro con eso les sería más fácil escapar de sus "trabajos" sobre todo se estos lanzan rayos de energía del hocico.

-Gobi, un turbomotor para instalar.

-Turbomotor marchando y bailando.

-¡Sabía que iba a instalar algo bonito! –chilló emocionada Mayu

Unas horas después las dos esperaban afuera, Lily hizo lo posible para evitar que Mayu destripara el deslizador, pero no puedo evitar que si o si le instalara lanzadores de torpedos laser.

-¿Te ganó?

-Sí –dijo Lily mientras comía unos bombones rosas de un paquete que decía K-Bups al igual que Yukari-, pero esos cañones no consumen mucha energía y parecen estables, así que no objeté nada. Además Mayu lo hace sin costo.

-Y también te pueden estallar en la cara.

Lily se rió.

-Eso sí.

-¿Y que se supone que nos puede atacar para tener armamento regulado por los Alfa? –preguntó IA que se aparecía en miniatura frente a ellas.

-Los Dom.

-Anguilas Dragón.

-Vorax Gigantus.

-Bueno, sí, hay muchas cosas hostiles que nos quieren comer –dijo IA sonriente-, ah sí. Yukari, tienes un mail

-¿Un mail? ¿Es de las fotos?

-No, se trata de un nuevo trabajo –dijo IA mostrando-, dice que es muy bien remunerado pero no da más detalles, dijo que nos dejará los detalles en casa.

-¿Qué te parece Lily?

-No creo que sea más peligroso que esa anguila de mal genio.

La compuerta se abría y el deslizador salía esta vez sin abolladuras ni daños, técnicamente como nuevo ante la mirada sorprendida de las dos, por su parte Mayu parecía muy complacida de su trabajo.

-Listo, el turbomotor está instalado, los cañones tienen suficiente potencia y de buena cadencia de disparo, reparamos las hélices, el fuselaje, reemplazamos las baterías por nuevas, reemplazamos el blindaje por uno de mejor resistencia para casos extremos y el panel está funcional, aparte el copiloto puede usar los cañones independientemente, soy muy buena.

-Nah, si tuviera las partes yo también hago cosas increíbles –dijo Lily tranquilamente-, gracias por…

Por poco y se le desencaja la quijada cuando vio el precio que debía pagar en una tableta que sujetaba Mayu.

-Son 30 perlas

-¿¡Treinta!? ¡¿Acaso le pusiste cosas de primera?!

-Oye, no te estoy cobrado de los cañones, solo de los reemplazos, los repuestos de las piezas dañadas, el fuselaje, blindaje y...

Lily iba a replicar pero Yukari ase adelanto y aunque doliéndole se descolgó el aparato donde guardaba todo lo que podía del cinturón y lo colocó cara a cara con la tableta.

-Me gusta mucho tu modelo SACO -dijo Mayu-, ¿modelo casero?

-Terminemos, ¿Si?

-Claro, transfiriendo 30 perlas.

Lily estaba a punto de llorar por la transacción mientras IA le daba palmaditas, tras la transferencia Yukari suspiró mientras que Mayu parecía muy alegre.

-Vuelvan pronto.

Lily se acercó a Yukari.

-¿Cuántas nos quedan?

-Cinco –dijo Yukari con lagrimones en los ojos.

-Va-vamos no es para tanto –les quiso animar IA.

-¿¡No es para tanto!? Cada perla equivale a 3999 créditos, ¿cómo que no es para tanto? Más te vale que el negocio que nos espera sea jugoso porque si no te juro, te juro que usaré un troyano para deshacerme de ti.

-¡Yukari! –chilló IA abrazando a Yukari que sonreía a punto de llorar (menuda contradicción ¿no?) viendo aún la pantalla de su SACO-, la solterona me quiere lastimar.

-¡Y no me digas solterona!

Las tres se marcharon del taller con dirección de nuevo al faro, sin saber que ese correo iniciaría algo nuevo en sus vidas y también algo peligroso.

_**Toma 1  
La Invasión  
FIN**_

_**PERSONAJES**_

_**YUKARI YUZUKI**_

Edad: 19 años

Yukari es una joven fotógrafa Freelance, ella junto con Lily forman el "Brave Bunny and Co." encargándose de sacar fotografías en lugares donde otros no osan acercarse al menos no solos y fuertemente armados, Es una chica amable, dulce y honesta así como valiente. Como fotógrafa siempre está en primera línea para obtener lo que desea y claro, su paga, tiene muy buen ojo para sacar fotos así como una buena habilidad en defensa personal para situaciones en extremo peligrosas.

Cuando era niña Yukari perdió a sus padres y terminó vagando en las calles hasta que conoció a Luka y a Lily viviendo juntas en aquel faro que funcionaba como Casa Hogar para niños huérfanos. Con el tiempo ella y sus amigas crearon el Brave Bunny o también conocido solo como BB con lo que se apañaban para pagar los gastos de su casa hogar. Su vida feliz se acabó cuando los Dom aparecieron y en una de sus incursiones se llevaron a Luka.

Por alguna razón Yukari siempre encuentra trabajos demasiado arriesgados en su labor como fotógrafa por lo que Lily suele ir a su lado en la mayoría para evitar que se siga metiendo en problemas lo cual ella aprecia mucho aunque su amiga siempre parezca fastidiada. Su mayor sueño es volver a ver a Luka pero ya han pasado tres años desde su desaparición, pero no pierde las esperanzas.

_**EQUIPO DE YUKARI**_

_Psycho-Sierra Bunny-Bone: Bunny-Bone es una sierra de energía psíquica que Lily diseñó para Yukari, en términos simples, usa la misma energía de Yukari para activarse y eso la hace que nadie más que ella la pueda usar, a pesar de ser una temible arma Yukari siempre ha tenido la costumbre de adornarla con figuritas de conejitos._

_Equipo S.A.C.O.: El SACO o Sistema de Almacenamiento y Comprensión de Objetos es lo mejor en tecnología para almacenar grandes cantidades de objetos de modo fácil y ligero._

_Cámara HD "Ojo Veloz": Como toda buena fotógrafa Yukari necesitaba un buen equipo y eso es su cámara, también es el único recuerdo que tiene de sus padres, esta cámara es capaz de captar imágenes 2D y procesarlas a 3D así como poder enviarlas al Cliente casi de inmediato esto cortesía de IA._

_**LILY**_

Edad: 23 años

Lily es la "mecánica" del grupo, a pesar de detestar su trabajo como suele decir siempre es alguien muy talentosa y una manitas para cualquier cosa que sea tecnológica logrando hacer funcionar cosas que incluso se creían desahuciadas, sus padres murieron cuando era muy joven y vivió mucho tiempo en las calles hasta que conoció a Luka, junto con ella regresó a su hogar que era el faro donde su padre le enseñó la vocación de mecánica.

Tras la pérdida de Luka, Lily se ha apegado mucho a Yukari ya que es lo que queda de su familia teniéndole gran cariño aunque intenta a toda costa no mostrar mucho. Siempre acompaña a Yukari en sus trabajos como dice ella "para que no se meta en líos" y cuando no esta con ella en sus trabajos se queda en su taller trabajando en quien sabe qué… también es muy buena en informática y programación siendo su mayor logro la creación de la Inteligencia Artificial IA, a quien no soporta.

Lily siempre aparenta ser ruda, prepotente y arisca, dándole tintes de marimacho, aunque en verdad es una chica muy tímida e insegura que le cuesta expresar sentimientos abiertamente ya que no se cree bonita como lo era Luka o lo suficientemente dulce como Yukari, lo que más desea es enamorarse pero a veces lo ve como una misión imposible por su temperamento.

_**EQUIPO DE LILY**_

Llave multiuso Toadstool: su inseparable llave de trabajo, lleva en ella un martillo, un corta cables, unas pinzas y un cortador laser de baja intensidad, Yukari no sabe como puede manejarlo ya que pesa mucho.

Equipo S.A.C.O.: El SACO de Lily suele llevar ante todo repuestos básicos y equipo de reparaciones cuando se presenta una emergencia con el deslizador para mantenimiento rápido aunque también entre su equipo hay una curiosa peineta adornada con una abeja que ella cuida con recelo.

_**IA**_

Edad: 5 años (Aparenta 18)

IA es la Inteligencia Artificial creada por Lily hace un tiempo, sin embargo a pesar de que Lily la creó y le dio su personalidad y todo ambas casi nunca se llevan bien, discutiendo cada vez que se ven.

IA parece estar enamorada de Yukari ya que siempre esta cerca de ella y le dice una que otra cosa subida de tono cuando Lily no observa, IA se encarga de las finanzas, de encontrar trabajos y pagar las deudas de Brave Bunny and Co. así como de la cocina. Es a veces de temperamento algo frío y como Inteligencia Artificial cuando tiene cerca a alguien que no conoce o no le agrada, pero cambia de eso a una chica muy habladora y alegre con de repente estando con Yukari y Lily así como a alguien gruñona sobre todo con la joven rubia a quien gusta molestar sobre todo con su problema de no haber tenido novio hasta ahora.

_**MAYU**_

Edad: 16 años

Mayu es la única humana que trabaja en el taller Mammago un taller que suele trabajar con material poco "legal"; al igual que Lily es una mecánica muy hábil a su corta edad pero también que le encanta experimentar sobre todo con los vehículos que no le pertenecen obteniendo grandes logros y a veces también grandes desastres, sobre todo está al parecer obsesionada con remodelar de cabo a rabo el deslizador de Yukari y Lily que hacen hasta lo imposible para evitarlo. Mayu siempre parece una chica dulce e inocente, sin embargo también guarda un lado oscuro y violento que los pocos que la ven… no viven para contarlo.

_**EQUIPO DE MAYU**_

Osito de Peluche: Mayu siempre lleva consigo su Osito de Peluche donde quiera que va, al parecer este es el único objeto que hace que ella esté calmada ya que cuando no lo tiene cerca cambia de temperamento a otro algo… Psicópata.

_**LUKA MEGURINE**_

Edad: Desapareció cuando tenía 20 años.

Luka fue una joven de conductas educadas y amables, fue quien encontró a Lily y luego a Yukari era de gran corazón y se preocupaba por todos sobre todo los niños que perdieron su hogar y sus familias, poseía una hermosa voz que embelesaba así como una gran belleza que solo era opacada por sus sentimientos. Ella junto con su novio deseaban fundar una casa hogar pero el ataque de los Dom lo impidió siendo ella secuestrada por ellos cuando intentaba salvar a los niños del faro. Lily y Yukari aún no se perdonan no haber podido hacer nada cuando sucedió esto.


	2. Toma 2

_**MAS ALLA DE LAS CREENCIAS  
Autores: **__BBadguy y Pato_

_Es bueno regresar a la raíces, de nuevo este equipo que no debió separarse pero se separó por una temporada regresa y con muchas reflexiones, la verdad es que nosotros no somos nadie para decir que si no hay revs debemos borrar, siempre hay alguien que lee, que se toma la molestia aunque no deje nada y también, en el ámbito de los Vocaloid recién empezamos así que no podemos pedir revs si somos desconocidos, así que sin más vueltas empecemos. Ah sí, ya se decidió la pareja de Yukari (perdón Gumi). Atte. __**Pato**_

Es raro empezar de nuevo, juré no volver a escribir antes, pero no puedes impedir que un viejo perro siga con sus viejas costumbres y eso soy yo, pero más que perro soy un viejo lobo que sigue aullando a una luna que está menguando hasta desvanecerse (la juventud) sin decir más continuemos con este fic. _BBadGuy (esperando con ansia Guilty Gear Xrd)_

_**Toma 2  
La Isla Negra**_

(Barrios Bajos de la ciudad Hillys)

El Bar NicoNico era un bar muy frecuentado por la gente de dudoso expediente, pero tampoco se podía decir que albergaba en su interior a la mafia o criminales peligrosos, simplemente era un sitio donde gente que detestaba que los estén mirando a cada momento por cualquier razón y gustos desea pasar el rato. En ese Bar ahora mismo Lily y Yukari pasaban el tiempo antes de iniciar con ese nuevo trabajo que se les encomendara con algo de secretismo, motivos que aún no les era del todo claros.

-¡Ahí, ahí! ¡TOMA!

-¡ARRRGGGHH! No me vencerás niña, ¡No mientras me llame Vinny!

-Eso dices ahora pero… ¡Te tengo!

-¡NOOOOO!

Lily en esos momentos estaba en uno de los muchos juegos del bar, para ser exactos en el tablero de holodiscos, un juego que se trataba en sí de un juego muy parecido al hockey con cuatro discos cada lado lanza estos mediante los mandos dirigiendo la dirección y la potencia mientras los discos eran elegidos a lanzar por el sistema para que estos pasen al lado contrario, el ganador resultaba del lado que se quede sin discos. Todos en el bar sabían que en ese juego Lily orgullosamente se declaró campeona cuando tenía 14 años y al parecer no había perdido para nada la práctica.

-Muy bien Vinny, son dos de tres, dámela.

-¡Exijo una revancha! –se quejó el humanoide que parecía un tiburón muy gordo con sudadera, brazos y piernas que llevaba una gorra donde brillaba claramente una perla-, ¡seguro usaste a esa chica artificial que te inventaste.

-¿A ella?

A lo lejos IA estaba con Yukari que le mostraba un video con lentes holográficos que a la chica la tenía a mar de sonrojada.

-Según el reglamento de Inteligencias Artificiales Art. 15 párrafo 2 Carson y Peters –dijo IA que al parecer escuchaba con una voz seria-, las entidades digitales están registradas en el banco central de Uma y cualquier infracción significa el borrado total para evitar los sucesos ocurridos con una tal Skynet y no me gustaría para nada ser borrada. Mi registro es el 00-785K-FX03.

IA mostraba un panel con su nombre y código.

-Perdiste Vinny.

-Te juro que te venceré Lily, algún día.

-Ese día te doy la revancha.

Diciendo esto el tiburón parlanchín se sacaba el gorro y le entregaba la perla que Lily recogió con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Cuando quieras jugamos Vinny.

El tiburón miró la mano que extendía Lily y la estrechó.

-Bien, y te juro que voy a vencerte.

Tras este saludo de jugadores honorables Lily fue hasta la barra donde estaba Yukari con IA con la perla.

-Con esta tenemos siete –dijo tranquilamente-, ¿qué ves Yuka?

-¿¡Ah!?

La chica de pelo morado se asustó al ver a su amiga a su lado desconectando el lente

-N-Nada, nada, no veo nada.

-¡Déjame ver!

-¡Te digo que no veo nada!

Yukari peleó para conservar sus lentes pero Lily fue más rápida y agarrándolos en el aire se los colocaba y presionaba un botón que tenía al lado, IA quiso desconectarse pero Lily ya sabía bien como evitar las tretas de su amiga digital.

-A ver, cargando…

El video siguió en donde Yukari lo había dejado y Lily al igual que ella se quedó roja como tomate.

-¡Madre santa!

Lily se quitó los lentes igualmente sonrojada.

-¡IA!

-Oye, Yukari ya es mayorcita.

-¡Eres una pervertida! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ver esto en un lugar público?!

-Por mí no se molesten –dijo el cantinero que era una vaca o mejor dicho un toro muy musculoso blanco moteado con lentes oscuros que limpiaba un vasos más por manía que porque estuviera sucio-, la cópula humana no me interesa.

Las tres se quedaron un momento mudas.

-Ah, pues gracias Muh –dijo la rubia con los brazos cruzados-, dame un vaso de jugo de naranja con miel, ¿quieres?

-Saliendo.

Muh, el cantinero le dejó un vaso grande con su pedido que ella lo terminó de un tirón ante los ojos de sus amigas.

-¡Esto es delicioso! –dijo Lily alegremente tras terminarla y golpeando el vaso en la barra.

-Claro, claro. Dejando eso a aparte –dijo el cantinero vaca, que diga toro-, ¿cómo va lo de nuestro asunto?

Lily sonrió.

-Aún hay problemas, no contaba con el veto a vehículos aéreos que pusieron los Alfa, pero cuando vea el modo de evadirlos tú lo sabrás primero.

El toro sonrió.

-Está bien, estaremos en contacto –diciendo esto la pasó un paquete con tres hipodérmicas con un líquido fosforescente de color azul-, últimamente son difíciles de conseguir, sería bueno que ante todo evites el contacto con ellos y solo en casos extremos.

-Lo sé, gracias Muh –dijo Lily guiñando un ojo para después dirigirse a Yukari con rostro serio mientras ella miraba hacia otro lado-, Vamos Yuka, luego hablamos de tu castigo.

-¿C-Castigo? –a Yukari no le gustó estas palabras.

-Lily, no eres la mamá de Yukari –le defendió IA.

-Si pudiera también te castigaría a ti y aunque no sea su madre soy como su hermana mayor.

-Lily onee-chan, perdón –le suplicó Yukari con cara de arrepentida.

Lily no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-Estoy bromeando, ya no eres una niña.

-Aún así das mucho miedo –dijo IA desapareciendo-, solterona.

-¡Tú!

-¿Qué es ese asunto que tiene con Muh? –se apresuró a preguntar Yukari.

-De un tesoro. Lo sabrás a su tiempo.

La ciudad Hillys, un barrio realmente ajetreado, edificios no muy grandes de color blanco como casi toda la ciudad, brillantes carteles holográficos mezclados con tiendas y puestos en las calles que vendían de todo un podo, pero por lo que realmente Hillys era reconocida era pro ser la cuna del gran premio de carrera de deslizadores de Uma, carrera donde aparte de la adrenalina de los choques y la velocidad también se ganaba una gran cantidad de créditos. Yukari quería competir y en más de una ocasión lo dijo, pero el plan estuvo aplazado porque la inscripción eran 15 perlas, perlas que ya no tenían tras la refacción del deslizador.

Habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente del faro y ese día ambas habían decidido ir a la ciudad a por víveres así como suero para cualquier contingencia contra los Dom, aunque estas también costaban mucho y no podías conseguirlas con normalidad por dictamen de las fuerzas Alfa por razones desconocidas hace seis años, sin embargo Lily tenía sus modos, Muh era su proveedor aunque el precio al que los vendía no era para nada bonito, pero a pesar de ser un toro era alguien de mucha confianza con respecto a conseguirlo.

Mientras caminaban las grandes pantallas de la ciudad mostraba los ataques recientes que habían asolado la ciudad y sus alrededores, se informaba que cincuenta habitantes de Hillys fueron atrapados y lo mismo en otras partes del planeta, los Dom al parecer empezaban a abrirse paso en los escudos lo cual ponía nervioso a todos y con incertidumbre.

-¿Yukari? –escuchó una voz en su SACO-, ¿hola?

Yukari colocó un audífono al aparato y se lo colocó al oído.

-¿Qué pasa Rin? ¿pasó algo?

-N-no, pero hay un asunto realmente apremiante.

-¿Y qué es?

-¡Que nos estamos muriendo de hambre! –dijo otra voz que era del hermano de Rin.

-¡Len!

-Bien, bien, no desesperen, ya llegamos –dijo Lily.

Yukari recogió la bolsa de víveres que hace no mucho compraran.

-Vamos a comer y luego veremos que quiere ese sujeto llamado Castellac en Isla Negra.

Ese día ambas regresaban del taller y a pesar del precio Lily no negaba para nada que el deslizador funcionaba perfectamente, incluso admiraba el trabajo que habían logrado aunque por el precio era algo que exigir. Al regresar ambas a su hogar Yukari buscó el panel del taller de Lily donde se supone estaba el mensaje donde se explicaba el trabajo, increíble fue su sorpresa al encontrar en el panel un disco brillante que giraba en un cristal.

-Un disco físico –dijo Yukari sorprendida.

-Debe ser algo un poco ilegal –dijo Lily mirándolo.

-Pues hay que averiguarlo.

Yukari cogió el disco y lo colocó en el lector, el monitor se encendió y apareció un hombre de traje de pelo moreno y lentes oscuros sentado en un escritorio.

-Saludos señorita Yuzuki y señorita Lily, no me conocen, pero he recibido buenas recomendaciones acerca de sus personas y su compañía BraveBunny, su inquebrantable voluntad para cumplir su trabajo es algo admirable en todas partes de Uma y claro está en otros sitios del sistema donde sus fotografías han llegado. Pero ahora vayamos al grano, el trabajo que les ofrezco es peligroso, eso es lo primero que deben saber. Pero también muy bien remunerado debido a esos riesgos. Se preguntaran el motivo del disco físico y la razón es muy simple, las fuerzas Alfa hace mucho que han empezado a monitorear las comunicaciones que ellos consideran ilegales sobre todo con la aparición de la red IRIS.

Yukari conocía ese nombre, hace un tiempo, de hecho desde que los Dom aparecieron en Uma y las fuerzas Alfa también un grupo clandestino había empezado aparecer y a publicar discos físicos dando noticias sobre todo hablando de las tropas Alfa y su relación con los Dom, muchos decían que eran terroristas y anarquistas pero a veces compartía algo de sus pensamientos, ya que era una extraña coincidencia de que los soldados de estas fuerzas aparecieran con un breve tiempo con relación a estos alienígenas y que cuando comenzaban los secuestros ellos aparecían como siempre tarde. Pero los protegían o al menos eso quería pensar.

-Si desea el trabajo, contáctese con el Señor Castellac a este número, una vez nos contactemos nos encontraremos en las minas abandonadas de Isla Negra en el lapso de 72 horas, el asunto debe ser tomado con discreción. Si no acepta también lo comprenderemos.

Diciendo esto la comunicación se cortaba.

-¿Cuánto es la paga? –quiso saber sin rodeos Lily.

-10000 créditos –dijo Yukari mirando el panel con la oferta.

-Pues que no se hable más –dijo Lily colocando el número en el panel y dejando el mensaje de que aceptaban el trabajo y se verían a la hora indicada- Listo.

-Se les recuerda que nuestra despensa se está acabando –dijo IA de repente- y los niños harán un motín si no comen.

-Pero la despensa estaba llena hace tres días –dijo Yukari sorprendida.

Lily puso rostro serio.

-Sí, pero recientemente hemos acogido a más niños –dijo ella-, debemos reacomodar nuestro presupuesto de comida.

Aunque el faro fuera un bello lugar para vivir y todo Yukari y Lily también sabían que las cosas empezaban a complicarse debido a varias leyes de control de los Alfa, los comestibles estaban subiendo de precio y en su lugar ellos pusieron de moda comprar los llamados Nutripills, pastillas que se elaboraban en la fábrica a las afueras de Hillys que según ellos son raciones de guerra y que reemplazarían por completo la comida en estos tiempos de guerra, Yukari sugirió a Lily comprarlos pero ella aún no estaba de acuerdo en eso y mientras hubiera comida o pudieran cosecharla en casa (un proyecto que IA empezó junto con Rin que pro el momento necesitaba tiempo para que diera frutos) no compraría eso.

-Bueno, mañana iremos de compras, también tengo que comprar suero…

-Es buena idea…

-También debemos conseguir algunas perlas que cierta chica virtual nos hizo perder.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que pedir perdón?

-3999 veces por cada perla perdida.

(Tiempo actual)

Tras cocinar y comer todos en familia, algo que le gustaba a Yukari las dos se preparaban para marcharse para ese nuevo trabajo que les serviría para mantenerse viva un tiempo más; que se colocaba su chaqueta se fijó en su nueva invitada que aún no parecía adaptarse al faro ni mucho menos a esa vida y que ahora estaba sentada en su cama mirando hacia afuera por la ventana.

-Hola Yuki.

-¿Ah? Ho-hola.

-¿Cómo estás? –quiso saber la chica del cabello morado sentándose a su lado.

-Bien, pero…

La joven de pelo morado comprendía en que pensaba, todos los niños pensaban también en eso la primera vez que vinieron.

-Piensas en tus papás, ¿no?

-¿Crees que estén vivos?

Yukari prefirió no responder, aunque ella también deseaba que en algún lado aquellos atrapados siguieran vivos, pero esa esperanza a veces era tan remota.

-Lo sé… no soy tonta, es posible que no –dijo la niña-, pero si se pudiera…

-Yo también deseo con todo mi corazón que estén vivos en algún lado. Entiendo cómo te sientes en ese aspecto.

La joven acarició la cabeza de la niña que sonrió débilmente.

-Desde que llegué muchos niños hablan de una chica que vivía aquí también llamada Luka, también y vi su foto en tu habitación y en la de Lily.

-Oh…

-¿Quién era? –quiso saber la niña.

Al escuchar eso Yukari se puso algo melancólica.

-Era como mi hermana mayor, de mí y de Lily.

-¿La querías mucho?

-No la quería, la quiero con toda mi alma, pero… debo seguir adelante tanto por ella como todos los que están a mi lado. Yo se lo prometí.

Yukari sonrió débilmente y Yuki sabía que eso se debía que pensar en ella aún le dolía.

-Sigo triste por lo que pasó –dijo Yuki-, cada noche aún suelo tener pesadillas y cuando pasa Rin me consuela. Aunque no es lo mismo, también empiezo a sentirme feliz con la vida que tengo aquí.

-¿En serio? Eso me alegra.

-Tú y Lily son buenas personas. Como todos los chicos de este lugar.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra que digas eso.

Alguien subía por los escalones.

-Yuka, es hora de irnos –gritó Lily por esta ya vestida para salir.

La chica rubia llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra, camiseta amarilla con un estampado de una abeja con una lanza (un curioso diseño la verdad y con las letras "KB START") que mostraba su ombligo, pantalones jean largos y botas que le llegaban la rodilla, guantes sin dedos y su cinturón con su equipo SACO.

-Ya voy –respondió Yukari saltando de la cama de Yuki-, nos vemos Yuki.

La niña asintió.

-Creo que iré a ver que hacen Rin y Len, son divertidos.

-Eviten que Len haga algo tonto, ¿Si?

-SI…

Al notar su salida el enorme perro que vivía con ellos se acercó meneando su cola.

-Cuídalos Inu.

El perro ladró alegremente girando sobre sí mismo que de un brinco subió a la cama de Yuki y se puso a su lado que lo acarició con una mano mientras agitaba la otra para despedirse de las dos chicas que se marchaban.

Yukari solía usar un vestido de un pieza con falda corta del mismo color que su cabello con rayas verticales con varios listones, medias largas hasta el muslo del mismo color, zapatillas negras que se ajustaban al tobillo con hebillas y ante todo una chaqueta negra con capucha donde sobresalían claramente orejas de conejo con rayas moradas, Yukari tenía en gran estima esa chaqueta porque fue un regalo de Luka cuando cumplió 15 años.

Una vez dentro de su vehículo, el deslizador emprendió la marcha mientras IA en versión miniatura veía el mapa de la ciudad para buscar la ubicación de Isla Negra. Al igual que ellas había cambiado de ropa aunque solo la parte superior cambiándolo por un top que mostraba sus hombros y su vientre de color blanco con líneas rosa.

-Sigan por este sector y…

-No habrá sorpresas por ahí… ¿no? –preguntó Lily virando

-Confía en mí, ya actualicé el mapa.

-Eso dijiste la última vez.

-Jo, confía en mí solterona, si pudiera actualizaría el mapa con las coordenadas de chicos guapos y disponibles para que los molestes a ellos.

-¿Quieres que te borre aquí mismo?

-Inténtalo solterona.

-¡No me tientes!

Yukari no prestaba mucha atención a su discusión, estaba ocupada revisando las fotos que había sacado estos días de los animales que veía alrededor de su hogar.

-Bueno, creo que el rollo está lleno, ¿las envías IA?

-Por supuesto, todo para salir de aquí –diciendo esto IA desapareció con un archivo que aparecía a su lado como un paquete de entregas y de paso cambiaba su ropa a una de cartero.

Sin IA el trayecto se estaba volviendo algo silencioso, aunque la chica digital solía ser veloz con esto de enviar cosas a veces se tardaba porque vagaba en la red buscando programas nuevos para ella, aunque al parecer se hizo más selectiva para evitar los problemas que tuvo un año atrás con ese código de misiles de la Armada Imperial.

-Lily…

-¿Hmmm?

-Aunque no creas, creí verme en Yuki cuando estábamos hablando.

-Lo recuerdo –dijo Lily divertida-, parecías más un conejo asustado que una niña. Te escapaste tres veces del faro y Luka y yo tuvimos que buscarte por todos lados.

-Bueno, es que me dabas algo de miedo.

-¿Tú también?

-Estoy bromeando. La verdad sentía que tenía que ir a algún lado esas veces.

No tardarían mucho en llegar a su destino.

-Lily, ¿cómo conociste a Luka?

La chica no respondió rápidamente, Yukari a veces no quería hablar del tema porque desde lo ocurrido hace tres años Lily era algo reacia a hablar, era obvio que las dos se habían conocido mucho más tiempo y seguro recordar solía afectarle más.

-De hecho nos conocimos mutuamente –dijo Lily de pronto-, y siendo sincera al principio no la soportaba, me parecía tan… empalagosa y su cabello rosa con esos mechones me irritaba más.

Yukari se rió.

-Pasamos muchas cosas juntas; cuando terminemos aquí te hablaré de algunas de ellas –Lily viraba viendo una enorme isla de piedra negra que se elevaba hasta casi formar una montaña con una entrada donde el sistema direccional del deslizador indicaba el destino-, bien, llegamos, Isla Negra.

-¿Me perdí de algo? –preguntó IA apareciendo de pronto.

-No mucho, andando.

Los dos abarcaron el deslizador y salieron a la ensenada que luego daba a un prado lleno de vegetación y con la luz del sol que se filtraba por los agujeros del techo de piedra y donde miles de aves volaban a las que Yukari de primeras a primeras sacó una foto. Así como a un curioso animal que parecía un elefante solo que peludo y sin orejas y colmillos.

-Bueno, unos más y…

–Más dinero –dijo IA rápidamente.

A lo lejos notaron con una limosina muy elegante, algo que a Yukari sorprendió y a Lily le fastidió, por su parte IA veía en ellos dinero, solo eso.

-Lily, ¿por qué no te pones el peine que siempre guardas?

-¿¡AH!?

-Debemos parecer presentables, incluso tú. El tipo parece tener mucho dinero.

-Voy a pasar por alto eso ahora –dijo Lily con una vena en su cabeza-, y ese peine lo guardo para un momento muy especial.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Es cierto, siempre lo veo entre tus cosas y nunca lo usas –dijo Yukari de pronto- ¿para qué lo guardas?

Lily se sonrojó un poco y guardó silencio.

-¿Lily?

-Eh, cu-cuando tenga una cita –dijo aún más roja y mirando hacia otro lado.

-O sea nunca lo vas a usar –dijo IA.

-¡TE VOY A…!

IA desaparecía.

-Bueno, no niegues que tiene algo de razón, si fueras menos violenta y ruda –sugirió Yukari aunque algo temerosa-, seguro consigues una cita.

-Nah, si alguien se va a interesar en mí será por como soy, no con una careta.

-LIly…

-Descuida, si no lo uso en una cita lo usaré el día de mi muerte.

-¡Eso no es gracioso! –se quejó Yukari.

-Ay, perdón. Vamos chica conejo. Estamos perdiendo tiempo

Al llegar de la puerta apareció el mismo sujeto que las contactara, con el mismo traje y las gafas.

-Me alegra que vinieran.

-No tan rápido chico pingüino –dijo Lily-, primero lo primero, quiero ver quien es tu jefe porque esto del secretismo no me gusta para nada.

-Lo siento, pero el señor Castellac no quiere mostrarse debido a su status, si los Alfa saben que se involucra en algo que puede desprestigiarlos sería peligroso.

-Eso a mí no…

-¿Cu-cuál es el trabajo? –se apresuró a decir Yukari.

El sujeto sacó un panel donde se mostró una imagen terriblemente borrosa de al parecer una criatura.

-La invasión Dom no es como se lo pinta en los medios, ellos dicen que las fuerzas Alfa los están rechazando, pero no es cierto, los Dom ya están aquí así como sus criaturas y se están proliferando rápidamente, ese es el motivo que los escudos no funcionen ahora contra ellos y también modifican la fauna volviéndola más agresiva cuando antes no lo eran, eso es algo que no podemos permitir o nuestro planeta estará condenado.

-¿Y esto?

-Es la criatura que deben buscar.

Yukari revisaba la imagen, la verdad no podía averiguar que era claramente, pero parecía una especie de caracol o algo parecido, si no fuera por la clara imagen de un abultamiento que solía haber en todas las criaturas complejas Dom seguro creía que era una broma.

-IA

IA apareció y al ver al sujeto puso otra expresión a la chica que solía hablar mucho.

-Digitalizando imagen. Digitalizado

-Vaya, una Inteligencia Artificial con cuerpo físico, tienen buen equipo

-IA es más una amiga que un equipo –dijo Yukari-, ¿verdad IA?

-Sistema IA acaba de analizar la imagen. Criatura desconocida, material biológico desconocido, se necesita una mejor información –diciendo esto se metía de nuevo al equipo SACO de Yukari.

-Di-disculpe, no le gustan los desconocidos.

El tipo sonrió levemente.

-Esta criatura es un par, macho y hembra y necesitamos que saque una foto de los dos juntos ¿entiende? La aparición de esta bestia puede indicar que nuestros grandes temores de que los Dom están en el planeta y que las tropas Alfa lo saben y no hicieron nada al respecto. Como les indique en el disco, este trabajo es peligroso, si no aceptan lo entenderemos.

Yukari miró a Lily que levantó los hombros.

-Bien, les conseguiremos sus bichejos, ¿dónde empezamos?

-Están en su nido –dijo el chofer de Castellac-, justo en el centro de esta mina abandonada. Les deseo suerte.

-Ya sabía yo que había gato encerrado al citarnos aquí –dijo Lily-, pero trabajo es trabajo, espero que la paga valga la pena.

-Si las fotos son nítidas y no como la que les mostré tendrán un bono.

Diciendo esto último las dos se adentraban la entrada de la isla algo recelosas

_**000**_

(Interior de la mina)

-¿Cómo pudo llamarme equipo? Si soy una chica linda e inteligente.

-No pienses eso ahora IA –dijo Lily muy seria viendo el plano que había en la entrada dejando algo sorprendida a IA al ver que no aprovechó el momento para molestarla peor cuando se trataba de trabajo solía ser algo profesional-. Yuka, saca una foto a esto, a ver si el programa de escaneo que tiene IA nos sirve.

La chica de pelo morado sacaba su cámara.

-¿Lista IA?

-Claro…

Yukari sacó una foto de los planos que había de la mina y al hacerlo IA empezó a escanear mediante los datos todos recovecos de ese lugar mientras aparecía una barra en su cabeza que se llenaba.

-Escaneo terminado en un 75, 81, 95%... escaneo completo –diciendo esto extendió la mano y apareció un mapa tridimensional de la mina-, estamos justo aquí y el objetivo está más o menos en el fondo de las minas, tiempo estimado que nos costaría llegar a ellos es de una unas 8 horas.

-Esto nos va a llevar algo de tiempo –dijo Lily-, Bien, no hay tiempo que perder, mientras más rápido lo hagamos más rápido saldremos de este hoyo y nos pagaran, si en verdad este caso es para desprestigiar a esos enlatados de los Alfa vamos a tener que cambiar la paga a perlas en la tienda de SeeU.

Diciendo esto las dos entraron. La mina de Isla negra fue hace mucho un sector lleno de minerales ricos y otros tipos de materiales que eran usados para manufactura en el planeta, sin embargo tras la invasión Dom las primeras víctimas fueron los trabajadores de estas minas por lo que por seguridad de los ciudadanos ese sitio fue cerrado afectando en cierta medida la economía sobre todo de la ciudad que tuvo que ver otros modos de obtener ingresos sobre todo con el problemas de las constantes invasiones, incluyendo la reapertura del matadero, un lugar que hace mucho fue clausurado por varias organizaciones por varias faltas higiénicas y de daños al ecosistema, la gobernadora Meiko al ver la crisis tuvo que ceder a la petición de su pueblo para reabrirla, con esta la economía se repuso un poco, pero aún así esa mina así como las que fueron cerradas por amenaza Dom dieron un fuerte golpe a la ciudadanía al ser clausuradas.

-Qué raro –decía Lily revisando una veta cercana de un cristal púrpura que brillaba con intensidad.

-¿Qué es raro?

-La meta-esencia parece haber sido sacada recientemente –dijo Lily mirando los cortes-, según recuerdo esto fue cerrado hace seis o siete años justo cuando comenzó la amenaza Dom.

-¿Quieres decir que alguien trabaja en este sitio?

-Tal vez o tal vez a esos bichos les gusta comer esto, al fin y al cabo estos cristales emiten energía pura y los Dom...

Lily se calló.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, una suposición mía.

-Esas cosas valen mucho en el mercado –dijo IA mirándolas-, un poco nos puede servir, ¿no creen?

-Bien, si dan dinero por esto yo saco un poco –dijo Yukari sacando su sierra.

El camino era algo difícil debido a varios derrumbes, muchas de las ubicaciones del mapa estaban bloqueadas y otras más estaban selladas a tal punto que no podían entrar, tal vez residuos de la invasión.

-Todo bloqueado –dijo Yukari frente a una puerta de acero con malla- y este es el último camino posible.

-A un lado niña –dijo Lily sacando su llave-, esto lo arreglo en un instante

Usando el cortador de su llave Lily se deshizo de la malla de acero abriendo la entrada, con el paso libre siguieron su camino aunque aún sin poder encontrar su objetivo, en lugar de eso se las estaban viendo cada vez con los animales que decidieron hacer de la mina su hogar, sobre todo unos insectos gigantes que merodeaban por los lugares con cuatro alas membranosas y que no parecían tener ojos pero si varios dientes filosos, también se encontraban babosas gigantes que de vez en cuando lanzaban descargas eléctricas que aunque fueran lentas sus descargas eran de cuidado.

-No son muy difíciles de vencer –dijo Yukari sacando su sierra-, ¿Verdad Lily? ¿Lily?

La chica rubia estaba en una esquina temblando y eso era algo raro en ella.

-Odio esas cosas, las odio –murmuraba temblando-, ¿por qué debe haber babosas?

-¡Cuidado Lily!

Una de ellas se acercó lo suficiente para ver a Lily cara a cara y de paso darle una descarga leve.

-¡GYYYAAAAHHH!

-¡Lily!

De repente Yukari observó como la babosa salía volando por los aires y se caía por el barranco.

-¡COMO LAS ODIO!

Vadeado el peligro también se toparon con unos seres humanoides parecidos a escarabajos que se pusieron violentos cuando Yukari sin querer rompió uno de sus huevos, el mayor problema fue que los atacaron en un grupo muy numeroso.

-¿Otra cosa más señorita pies de elefante? –le preguntó Lily viéndose rodeada.

-Lo siento, sí.

Les costó algo enfrentarse y huir de ellos pero lo lograron y de nuevo estaban en camino de su objetivo tras esconderse en lo que parecía ser un centro de monitoreo de los capataces de esa mina, el lugar parecía tener aún su generador de energía funcional y Lily pensó que sería bueno repararlo para reponer la energía de los túneles inferiores mientras Yukari recuperaba un poco el aliento tras se perseguida por esas criaturas.

-Esas cosas son pacíficas –dijo A -, para atacar deben estar realmente nerviosas.

-Pise sus huevos –dijo Yukari-, eso las molestó.

-Aún así ahuyentan al enemigo y luego regresan a su nido, no los corretean por todos lados.

-Bueno, pues eso confirma que hay una criatura Dom aquí, ya que los animales se portan violentos cuando hay uno cerca. –dijo Yukari intentando recuperar el aliento tras haber huido de ellas-, a propósito, ¿dónde estamos?

-No muy lejos –dijo IA mirando el mapa-, tras ese barranco.

Lily hizo andar el generador y las luces ya l energía del sector se activó nuevamente.

-Sí que soy buena –dijo alegremente-, ¿Hmmm?

-¿Qué pasa?

Lily apretó unos botones del panel del monitor, encontrando varios archivos de grabación.

-Lily…

-Son grabaciones de lo sucedido el día que los Dom atacaron la mina -dijo ella.

Activó la secuencia de grabación, en el monitor ya algo viejo se empezaba a ver como los trabajadores gritaban y corrían por todos lados de la mina mientras esas criaturas que atacaran el faro las sujetaban y luego se las llevaban dentro de sus cápsulas, algunos intentaban hacerles frente pero eran muchos y algunos lo pagaban caro por intentarlo. Lily miraba todo con rostro serio al igual que Yukari, esa escena se había repetido tantas veces ya en Uma que verlas solía incluso ser habitual peor en las grabaciones las dos lograron divisar a un tipo de cabello violeta muy largo que trataba de organizar a cuantos podía para poder huir de aquel sitio lo más pronto posible, resultando herido pero aún así sin rendirse.

-Ese es…

-Sí…

Lily sacó un disco de su SACO y lo colocó en la máquina para copiar las grabaciones. Lily de paso pausaba la imagen donde se veía el rostro del chico.

-Gakupo, el novio de Luka –lanzó una leve risa-. Con razón Luka decía que era a veces un idiota.

Yukari tenía un leve recuerdo de él, un joven apuesto y educado, serio, aunque a veces algo despistado. Recordaba que él y Luka se entendían muy bien pero un año antes de que ella fuera raptada por los Dom recordó que lo encontraron sentado en el sillón del faro con rostro tranquilo pero ya sin vida y con algo en sus manos, recordó como Luka gritó al verlo así y fue así como supieron que los Dom si no podían capturarte te infectaban, eso provocó que Luka dejara de sonreír casi un año entero, pero un día así como estuvo deprimida también volvió a ser la de antes ya que como ella les dijo él no murió en vano sino que les había dado la llave para el futuro, algo que para Yukari siendo aún muy joven no entendía.

Lily guardó al archivo en un disco.

-Toma IA.

-Sí

IA estaba muy seria y algo triste, una expresión que Yukari se esperó, Gakupo ayudó en su creación sobre todo en el programa que le permitía aprender, caso contrario IA solo sería un programa sin emociones con aspecto humano.

-Así que era aquí donde trabajaba –dijo Lily.

-Kamui-san era valiente.

-E imprudente, pero seguro eso fue lo que le gustaba tanto a Luka... Sigamos.

Lily parecía algo pensativa, no solo por lo que viera, sino por otra cosa que tenía que ver con esas grabaciones

Evadiendo unas piedras y algunas criaturas que se habían asentado entre las piedras al final entraron al centro de la mina encontrando incrustado justo en un precipicio que no se sabía hasta donde llegaba lo que ellas reconocieron rápidamente como un meteorito igual a los que solían caer en los ataques Dom, pero este era realmente gigante. Las dos llegaron a su superficie por una especie de puente natural creado a base de piedra y lo que parecía huesos, seguro lo que estaba o estuvo aquí se comió algo mucho más grande.

-Escaneo completado, esto es materia orgánica Dom –dijo IA-, el tipo de gafas no se equivocaba, ellos ya están en el planeta.

Empezó a sufrir interferencias.

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué pasa IA?

-Ge…nial, esta co…sa al parec…er tie… un leve pulso electromagnéti…co que hac… que … pueda mant… estable.

-¿IA?

-Es… temp..ral cuan…o s…lga…m… y…o.

La imagen e IA se distorsionaba.

-¿Y dónde están esos bichos? –preguntó Yukari-, según sus datos.

-Shhh, Yuka… mira.

Lily le señaló unas rocas donde estaban dos criaturas similares a esa imagen que les dieran que se movían como si hicieran un baile, levantando y bajando los ojos y emitiendo curiosos soniditos.

-Vamos Yuka, una foto y a largarnos de aquí.

-Bien, solo un momento y… ¡Las tengo!

-Transfiriendo al cliente –dijo IA de inmediato aún con interferencia-, voy a… tar…dar l…es veo en la s…ali…da.

De repente la imagen e IA desapareció de golpe mientras todo el lugar temblaba ante la sorpresa de las dos chicas la cual fue en aumento cuando vieron como la forma rocosa que usaran de puente se retraía y entraba en el meteorito

-Algo no pinta bien.

Las criaturas que danzaban dejaron de hacerlo y desaparecieron dejando a Lily y a Yukari aún más alarmadas y de esto a un gran susto cuando de uno de los cráteres que había en esa piedra esos seres aparecían peor no eran un macho y una hembra, eran un solo ser gigantesco que comenzaba a emerger abriendo sus fauces detrás de Yukari.

-¡Yukari detrás!

-¡…!

La chica reaccionó rápidamente sacando su sierra para golpear a lo que estaba a sus espaldas, pero su sierra rebotó lanzándola por los aires y de no ser por Lily se caía de aquella piedra sujetándola de la capucha de su chaqueta para luego ayudarle a subir.

-¡Te tengo!

-¿¡Qué es esa cosa!?

-Lo que sea no está de humor.

Un rugido y esta se metió en el cráter para aparecer en otro abriendo sus fauces, lo que se supone eran las criaturas que debían fotografiar en realidad eran sus ojos, unos ojos que al parecer usaba como señuelo para ocultar su figura real. Un buen modo para alimentarse sobre todo si no puede salir de su madriguera.

-IA, ¡tenemos problemas!

-El… cam… netico… es… n-no puedo…

La criatura abrió su boca y de esta se concentró energía.

-¡Cuidado!

Lily y Yukari se separaron justo cuando una descarga de energía salió del hocico de ese bicho creando otro cráter en ese meteorito y de paso un temblor y que la enorme piedra se moviera.

La chica rubia pareció reconocerlo porque ya había visto uno de ellos antes.

-Un devorador de almas… Yukari, tendremos que ver el modo de hacer frente a esta cosa –gritó Lily sacando su llave para usarla como arma.

-¿¡Y cómo!?

-No lo sé bien peor primero ve por un lado y yo por el otro.

Yukari asintió y las dos corrieron en direcciones distintas para confundir a aquella bestia pero su plan no resultó como esperaban ya que de las grietas del meteorito aparecieron tentáculos con púas afiladas que por poco y aplastan a Lily que de una voltereta lo pudo evitar a duras penas.

-¡Waaahhh!

-¡Lily!

Otro tentáculo apareció con dirección a Yukari, ella sin dudarlo usó su sierra para bloquearlo provocando chispas por el choque, esas púas no las podía cortar con su sierra y eso la puso nerviosa… los tentáculos desaparecieron provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso, esa bestia volvió a aparecer entre las grietas estando cara a cara con Yukari que al tenerlo tan cerca otra vez tuvo imágenes extrañas en su mente; esa estatua parecía guardar algo o alguien mientras a su alrededor miles de seres estaban como de rodillas, a sus espaldas había cápsulas brillantes donde había gente. Yukari sacudió su cabeza pero ese momento fue suficiente para que la criatura intentara devorarla.

-¡Yuka!

Lily se lanzó sobre ella evitando el fatal encuentro, la bestia abrió de nuevo sus fauces pero antes de intentar de nuevo comérselas Lily se puso de pie y con ambas manos usaba su llave como garrote dándole de lleno en su cabeza, la criatura rugió retrocediendo y metiéndose por la grieta de donde salió.

-Yuka, ¿estás bien? ¡Yuka!

-Ngh, eso dolió…

-Esa cosa está por algún lado, ¿puedes levantarte?

-Si…

Las dos se colocaron espalda con espalda alertas, la bestia apareció por otra grieta rugiendo y lanzando de nuevo una descarga de energía que ellas evitaron por poco, al verse separadas de nuevo los tentáculos aparecieron para atacarles, Yukari esta vez esquivó el golpe y cortó el tentáculo por el otro lado que no estaba lleno de púas lo que enfureció a la criatura que retiró el miembro cortado.

Pero como cortó uno otro tentáculo aparecía a su detrás que Lily repelió con su llave.

-Cuida tu espalda Yuka.

-Gracias.

-Aún no me las des. Si seguimos así seremos su comida antes de que logremos hacerle algún daño serio.

-Chi…s te… no…

-¿IA?

La voz de IA se escuchaba por el SACO de Yukari pero apenas y era entendible bien y parecía que quería darles un mensaje importante.

-¡No te oímos chica software!

-Endeble… terreno… r… puntos…

El meteorito tembló de nuevo y la criatura aparecía de nuevo pero en vez de atacar con sus tentáculos o con energía directamente intentaba alcanzarlas con sus fauces, las dos lograron evadirlo y ese chocó con el suelo provocando otro temblor y no solo eso, todo el meteorito se hundió un poco más.

-Este trozo de piedra va a caerse –gritó Lily.

-Entonces debemos apurarnos en ver un modo de vencerlo.

Lily pensaba rápido.

-Vamos Lily, piensa, piensa… ¡Ya sé!

-¿¡Qué!?

-Usemos el punto débil que nos sirvió para escapar de la anguila dragón.

-¿Y esa es?

Aquella criatura sacudió su enorme cabeza por el impacto algo atontado.

-¡LOS OJOS!

Las dos se separaron de nuevo llamando la atención de aquella criatura que lanzó un rugido para meterse de nuevo por la grieta de donde sacara la cabeza

-Yukari, trata a toda costa cortarle esos tentáculos con tu sierra cuando aparezcan, yo por mi parte lo irritaré lo necesario para que quiera atacar de modo directo y ahí lo dejamos ciego.

-Bien, ¡te cuidado!

-Tú también.

La bestia daba una fiera pelea, ellas debían esperar el momento preciso para atacar o caso contrario las únicas que no la contarían serían ellas. La criatura sacó su cabeza de otra de las grietas detrás de Lily pero ella con un veloz movimiento lanzaba su llave con todas sus fuerzas dándole justo en uno de sus ojos, algo que hizo rugir a la bestia de dolor porque el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que esta se cerrara, Yukari aprovechando este momento corrió hacia él activando su sierra, la criatura liberó sus tentáculos al sentir su presencia, pero ella esperaba esto ya que de un veloz movimiento las evadió y las cortó una a una provocando otro rugido de dolor del monstruo mientras movía su cabeza de modo loco, Lily recogió su llave y girando sobre sí misma le propinaba un fuerte golpe justo en el hocico logrando tambalearlo, Lily a pesar de su aspecto delicado y frágil en verdad era muy fuerte.

-¡Yuka!

Yukari comprendiendo su señal y corrió hacia ella que colocaba su manos juntas para impulsarla los que Yukari a toda velocidad hizo posando uno de sus pies para que Lily con todas sus fuerzas las catapultara justo encima de la criatura y con su moto sierra atacó a los dos ojos de la bestia cortándoselos lo que consiguió otro rugido del monstruo para ocultarse de nuevo en la grieta por donde saliera. Por su parte la joven de pelo morado llegaba la suelo y aunque intentó caer de pie terminó estrellándose en el piso.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, ya sin sus ojos esa bestia no podría atacarlas fácilmente y mucho menos sus tentáculos, pero la criatura no iba a rendirse así como así, ellas lo iban a pagar lo iban a pagar con creces y lo notaron cuando el piso tembló hundiéndose más.

-Algo no va bien…

La criatura lanzó un rugido ensordecedor para salir de aquel meteorito pero esta vez lo hizo completamente mostrando todo su cuerpo que era como de una serpiente llena de anillos brillantes. La enorme bestia se elevó hasta lo alto abriendo las fauces completamente y en ellas empezó a cargar energía, algo que ellas no se esperaban y más aún observaron aterrorizadas

-Esto debe ser broma –dijo Lily-. Va a hacer volar todo el meteorito.

Yukari miró por todos lados peor no había una posible salida que usar pero en esa búsqueda de un escape sus ojos se posaron en un conjunto de rocas que estaba justo encima de la bestia, era un plan arriesgado pero tenía que funcionar, Yukari concentró todas sus fuerzas en su sierra para que esta girara sus dientes a toda velocidad y con toda su potencia.

-¿Qué haces?

-Algo desesperado.

Yukari conectó su sierra a un cable, el mismo que conectó a su muñeca.

-Cable de psycho energía activado –dijo una voz proveniente de su sierra.

Yukari giró empezó a hacer girar la sierra como si fuera una boleadora lo más rápido posible mientras la criatura cargaba toda su energía en ese ataque mortal, tomando todo el impulso necesario Yukari lanzó su moto sierra hacia esa dirección donde estaba las piedras, el arma se elevó como una flecha gracias a la potencia imprimida y chocando con las rocas las cortó provocando un derrumbe que iba justo encima del devorador de almas cerrando su hocico de golpe justo cuando iba a lanzar la descarga y eso provocó un potente estallido que iluminó toda la cueva y a la vez una onda expansiva que hizo temblar todo el lugar, Yukari jaló el cable para atraer de nuevo su sierra peor tras tenerla a su lado ella cayó de rodillas.

-Yuka…

-Olvidé que esto usa mi propia energía.

-Eres una imprudente, ¿¡…!?

Sin embargo a pesar de haber derrotado a la bestia la acción hizo que la criatura no solo cayera encima del meteorito sino que también un alud de rocas

-Esto va a caerse.

Lily notó unas piedras que sobresalían, la distancia necesaria para llegar a ellas de un salto

-¡Yuka aprisa!

-S-si –Yukari aprovechó el momento para sacar una foto de la criatura…

Las dos corrieron con todas sus fuerzas y dando un salto hacia esta protuberancia se sujetaron casi por los pelos entre las piedras que sobresalían y el meteorito caía al abismo justo con esa bestia que tenía la boca abierta de donde salía humo; Yukari aprovechando esto sacó con una de sus manos su cámara y sacó justo a tiempo la foto de esa cosa antes de que cayera al abismo junto con el meteorito, por suerte tuvieron buenos reflejos y ahora estaba encima de esa plataforma de piedra aunque respirando muy agitadas.

-Yu-Yuka…

-¿Hmmm?

Lily se recuperó un poco.

-¿Tienes un imán para los problemas o qué?

-Eh… bueno…

La voz de IA empezaba a escucharse en el equipo SACO de Yukari nitidamente.

-¿Chicas? ¿Están bien? –escuchó una voz-, Yukari, solterona.

-(Y sigue llamándome solterona) ¡Si, estamos bien!

-Aunque algo colgadas.

-Mi sistema está bien ahora, ese bicho provocaba el campo electromagnético.

-Lo sé, es un devorador de almas –dijo Lily, aparecieron la primera vez que hubo una invasión, se supone que los Alfa los habían aniquilado.

De lo alto de la caverna aparecía la limosina.

-Increíble, lograron vencerlo, incluso antes de que interviniera –dijo el chofer del señor Castellac-, bien hecho chicas.

-¡En vez de felicitarnos sáquenos de aquí! –le gritó Lily.

La limosina les envió dos cables que ellas engancharon a sus cinturas para que la limosina les elevara hasta un lugar seguro, cuando estuvieron allí el chofer del señor Castellac salió de la limosina, Yukari tuvo que sujetar a Lily para que esta no le golpeara con su llave.

-¡Lily Cálmate!

-¡Calmarme, voy a matar a este imbécil y a su estúpido jefe!

-Lamento los inconvenientes, no creí que respondieran de ese modo tan espontaneo, Gakupo siempre me dijo que eran jóvenes que tomaban riesgos.

Lily se quedó algo paralizada al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Gakupo? –Lily dejó sus deseos homicidas de lado al escuchar ese nombre-, ¿qué tienes que ver con el novio de Luka?

-Primero lo primero, no existe tal señor Castellac –dijo el chofer sacándose las gafas y presionando un botón cambiaba su cabello de negro a rubio claro un poco largo que cubría un lado de su rostro para después colocarse un sombrero de ala corta-, esto fue una prueba, necesitaba saber si eran capaces de poder controlar la situación en momentos de riesgos y lo aprobaron con creces.

-Y… usted es –quiso saber Yukari.

-Me llamo León –dijo de chico rubio-, y soy miembro de la Red IRIS.

-¿IRIS? El grupo terrorista.

El chico llamado León sacó algo de su bolsillo y presionando un botón transformaba la limosina en un taxi deslizador.

-Déjenme dejarles cerca de su vehículo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, además tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Yukari y Lily aceptaron y entraron en el vehículo cuando estuvieron dentro Leon emprendió marcha no sin antes lanzar una cortina de humo porque las tropas Alfa llegaban y no quería que los descubrieran.

-Las tropas Alfa trabajan para los Dom –dijo sin rodeo.

-¿Qué? –Yukari escuchaba esto algo incrédula-, eso es una broma, puede que sean lentos de actuar pero hasta ahora nos han defendido de la amenaza, ¿cómo puede ser que trabajen para ellos?

-Piénselo bien, ellos siempre aparecen un tiempo después de que los Dom atacan. Nunca se les ha visto antes o incluso intentando un ataque a una avanzada Dom, eso se debe a que ellos tienen un acuerdo con las criaturas.

-Pero ellos nos protegen, caso contrario los Dom.

-Señorita –dijo León-, ¿piénselo? A pesar de que ellos dicen defendernos los Dom secuestran más gente que la que ellos salvan además que la propaganda que les hacen, es para que la gente no note nada y siga confiando en ellos y así no tomen la situación en sus manos. En otras palabras nos usan como ganado o moneda de cambio para los Dom, pero no sabemos los motivos, tienen una gran influencia en medios de comunicación, organizaciones e incluso la gobernadora Meiko es monitoreada por ellos mientras nos tienen encerrados en esos campos de fuerza que aparte de protegernos…

-No nos dejan salir de las ciudades o lugares donde están instalados –aumento Yukari-, pero una invasión a gran escala podría.

-Por alguna razón los Dom no pueden estar mucho tiempo en nuestra atmósfera –dijo Lily de pronto-, esa criatura que viste se llama devorador de almas, eran monstruos horribles pero su debilidad es que no aguanta el aire de la atmósfera… por eso entraba a cada momento en el meteorito

Lily miraba por la ventana tras decir esto.

-El meteorito como dijo IA era materia orgánica Dom, al dañar sus ojos hicimos que prefiriera autodestruirse porque nos consideró amenazas

-Por eso ellos necesitan a alguien más que les entreguen presas

-¿eso son las tropas Alfa?

-Sí.

León llegaba hasta su deslizador que había sido ocultado en una isla pequeña lejos de Isla Negra que ahora estaba rodeada de tropas Alfa. Las dos bajaron del taxi e IA apareció a su lado.

-Dijiste que fue una prueba, ¿para qué? –preguntó Lily.

-Las necesitamos, a ambas –dijo León-, la red IRIS necesita a personas intrépidas y valientes como ustedes que sean capaces de mostrar a la luz los verdaderos motivos de las tropas Alfa y al hacerlo lograr que la sociedad se quite la venda de los ojos.

Yukari ya comprendía lo que él decía.

-Entonces nos estás pidiendo que…

-¡De ninguna manera! –gritó Lily de pronto-, como me oyes chico lindo no aceptamos.

-Pero Lily…

La rubia hizo que Yukari se quedara callada mientras que el chico notó en los ojos de Lily hostilidad y también nervios.

-Sé lo que les pasó a ustedes hace tres años, yo también conocí a Megurine y era una gran mujer y yo como…

-¡Tú no podrías saber lo que vivimos! Además, nosotros debemos cuidar a los niños que quedaron huérfanos por esta guerra y si aceptamos solo los pondríamos en peligro.

-Ellos ya están en peligro –dijo León-, mientras la guerra siga y la gente no haga nada al respecto ellos tarde o temprano.

-Nosotras estaremos allí para evitarlo, siempre lo hemos estado, así que no vuelvas a ofrecernos tal estupidez.

-Lily espera –le interrumpió Yukari-, esto, esto nos puede ayudar a averiguar que sucedió con Luka, con todos los que fueron raptados, podemos…

-¡NO!

Yukari a pesar de lo que la aptitud de Lily decidió enfrentarla.

-Ya han pasado varios años y esto no parece tener fin, los Dom ya han atacado otros planetas y seguro en los otros planetas también hicieron lo mismo, Uma tarde o temprano caerá si no hacemos algo, si podemos hacer la diferencia. Podemos impedir que más niños terminen como Rin y Len, como Yuki, ¡Como nosotras!

-¡No es no!

IA no decía nada, prefería no hacerlo cuando Lily se ponía así, mientras que Leon se colocó de nuevo los lentes negros comprendiendo que la petición era muy apresurada.

-Entiendo que sea una decisión difícil –dijo el metiéndose en el deslizador taxi-, pero quiero que lo piensen, ¿sí? Debemos detener esto y ustedes pueden hacer esa diferencia. Si deciden cambiar de opinión vayan al bar NicoNico, vean a Oliver para contactarse con nosotros, la contraseña es: "En su concha, la perla siempre está segura"

Las dos no decían nada.

-Ah sí, se me olvidaba su pago, lo hicieron realmente bien y se merecen los créditos recolectados. Espero su respuesta.

Diciendo esto él se marchó mientras que IA mostraba en la pantalla los números subir en su cuenta.

-Recibidos 15000 créditos, la verdad la paga fue buena.

Ya anochecía.

-Vamos a casa.

-Lily…

-No pienso hablar de esto, no vamos a aceptar y punto final.

-Pero…

Yukari por poco y pierde el equilibrio, Lily la sujetó.

-Usaste de modo muy irresponsable tu sierra, necesitas descansar, ¿bien? Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

Diciendo esto Lily dio por zanjado el tema y las tres regresaron a su hogar.

_**000**_

Han pasado dos días de ese incidente y Lily fue muy cortante con lo que dijo, las invasiones cobraban más víctimas y los niños veían temerosos las noticias y lo que pudiera pasar, aunque Yukari quiso hablar sobre el tema nuevamente Lily lo cambiaba o simplemente no le escuchaba y eso era algo que ella no solía hacer con ella, siempre estaba abierta a lo que ella quisiera decir, incluso IA notaba el cambio en la rubia a tal punto que sus discusiones eran casi nulas y eso ya era señal de preocupación.

Pero, Yukari al escuchar lo que dijo León no podía dejar de pensar en esto y ante todo, lo sucedido con Luka, con los padres de los niños que tenían a su cuidado. No podía dejar esta oportunidad así como así. La red IRIS, la red terrorista que había cometido ataques a la ciudad de Hillys y a la misma Uma, una red que por alguna razón conocía a Gakupo, pero, ¿de dónde? Al escuchar el nombre de él y de Luka hicieron que estallaran varias preguntas en su cabeza y difícilmente esas preguntas se podrían acallar ahora sobre todo por cómo reaccionó Lily ante la propuesta, nunca la había visto así de alterada, no era la chica enfadada de siempre esta vez estaba en verdad molesta a tal punto que incluso IA no quiso decir nada.

¿Pero por qué? No, no permitiría pasar esto, iba a llegar al fondo de esto a como diera lugar y no le importaba que precio pudiera pagar.

(Ciudad de Hillys tres días después)

-Bien SeeU, ¿eso es todo?

-Claro –dijo una joven de cabello ondulado muy largo con orejas negras de gato, en sus ojos se veían destellos que parecían estrellas

-Gracias, Yuka, nos vamos.

Yukari veía una vitrina donde se encontraba un bello vestido de color rojo, pero no para ella, de hecho pensaba que en Lily se podría ver realmente hermoso.

-Yuka…

-Sí, vamos.

La foto del devorador de almas les dio muchos créditos y también fue usado por la Red IRIS mostrando la incompetencia de los Alfa y más aún, que ellos permitían que estas criaturas siguieran en el planeta, claro que ellos desmintieron todo, pero había ya creencias divididas. Lily y Yukari llegaron al muelle donde IA les esperaba.

-Te juro que la cocina a veces es muy extenuante –dijo ella-, Len si sigue comiendo así se volverá una pelota.

Lily se metió al deslizador.

-Vamso Yuka.

-Rayos –maldijo esta.

-¿Qué?

-Olvidé recargar el rollo de la cámara –dijo ella-, y OnmiArk nos pidió más fotos de especímenes.

-Entonces vamos a…

-No, yo puedo sola –dijo apresuradamente Yukari-, la recargo y vuelvo en un taxi deslizador.

-Yo puedo acompa…

-Lily –le interrumpió IA-, sería bueno que regresemos con los niños, últimamente ha habido ataques más continuos.

La rubia pareció pensarlo hasta que aceptó.

-Voy a adelantarme, date prisa Yuka, ¿quieres?

-Claro, nos vemos en el faro.

Lily sonrió y junto con IA se marcharon, Cuando Yukari se vio sola fue a la ciudad pero no a la tienda de SeeU, en su lugar sus pasos le llevaron al bar NicoNico.

-Hola Yukari –le saludó el cantinero-, ¿y Lily?

-Muh, ¿conoces a un tal Oliver?

-El niño de las vendas, está arriba en el tercer piso.

-Gracias…

Yukari iba a subir los escalones peor antes de hacerlo Muh la detuvo.

-Hablar con Oliver puede traerte problemas, no solo con Lily.

-Lo sé. Pero debo hacerlo.

Sin más que decir Yukari subió hasta el tercer piso que solía usarse de alojamientos y ahí en un asiento encontró a un niño rubio con una gabardina azul que jugaba con una bolita en su mano, parecía tener la misma edad que Rin y Len y lo que más notaba era que tenía varias vendas en su cuerpo, sobre todo una en su rostro que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo.

-Hola.

-Hola, ¿quieres jugar? –le preguntó-, encuentra la bolita.

-Bue-bueno.

Oliver metió la bolita en uno de los tres vasos y empezó a girarlos rápidamente en varias direcciones a lo que Yukari movía sus ojos siguiendo el vaso donde estaba la pelota, cuando dejó de cambiarlas de lugar espero a que Yukari adivinara donde estaba, Yukari escogió la de la izquierda y efectivamente ahí estaba la bola.

-Es muy hábil señorita, un gran ojo.

Yukari respiró hondo.

-Dentro de su concha, la perla siempre está segura.

Oliver siguió sonriendo mientras le entregaba una tarjeta llave.

-La esperan en la habitación 3, señorita Yuzuki Yukari.

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Tengo mis medios –dijo el niño-, IA y yo nos conocemos bien.

Diciendo esto se quitaba un poco las vendas mostrando entre esas vendas un lente rojo brillante, un ojo biónico que estaba escaneando a Yukari. Yukari prefirió ignorar eso y fue al cuarto.

-Revise el armario, seguro encontrara algo de interés allí.

Yukari dijo que iba a ver lo que estaba detrás de todo lo que pasaba hasta las últimas consecuencias y costara lo que le costara, pero por desgracia a veces esas palabras son dichas muy a la ligera y lo iba a saber pronto.

_**Toma 2  
Isla Negra  
Fin**_

NOTAS FINALES: Que capítulo más largo, espero revs si hay, pero aún así la historia va a seguir. Desde aquí las libertades serán más y mayores. Hasta la que viene Atte: Pato


	3. Toma 3

_**Toma 3  
Secretos**_

Antes de iniciar el capítulo debo indicarles a los que esperan y nos han mucho dejado PM al respecto SI, ya estamos haciendo el capítulo que sigue de POESIA PARA LOS ENVENENADOS, nos está costando mucho aún con el boceto primario porque hay que ser sinceros, Nabruto está más bruto y tras que se apareciera la villana mega máxima y con eso el infame Deus Ex Machina dejó de gustarnos hace un buen rato, aunque no tanto como la porquería de Bleach (del que no sé nada después de que Rukia sacara Bankai y se olvidaran de las máscaras). En fin, sigamos. Disculpen por no contestar los pocos revs recibidos pero trabajar, escribir y limpiar la casa quitan mucho tiempo. Aún así muchas gracias.

_**DISCLAIMER: **__La idea de este fic, Beyond Good and Evil es un juego propiedad de Ubisoft, gracias por crear el juego (que estamos destrozando de lo lindo) y Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha y sus personajes de sus respectivas compañías dando gracias por damos personajes hiper maleables y darles una cachetada también por provocar tanto Twincest, Yuri y Yaoi de paso. _

_Atte: Pato_

_**000**_

(En el faro)

-Yuka se está tardando demasiado –dijo Lily mirando el reloj de la pared.

-Vamos Solte… Lily, ella debe estar paseando por la ciudad ahora mismo.

-¿Ah?

Lily iba a decir algo pero en eso los niños aparecieron al parecer porque uno de ellos estaba provocando algún problema.

-¡Lily! ¡Len se subió al techo del faro! –gritó asustada Yuki

-Otra vez –añadió Rin.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Dijo que iba a deshacerse de la morsa blanca de dos patas que camina por allí –dijo Rin con las manos en la cintura.

Lily miró el techo.

-Otra vez con lo de la morsa –dijo Lily algo fastidiada-, vamos IA, esperemos que no se haga ninguna avería con esa tontería.

-Claro.

Dejando que Lily se adelantara un poco IA suspiró aliviada de que otra cosa llamara su atención antes de que ella metiera la pata (la verdad IA era una Inteligencia Artificial única) viendo de nuevo el reloj decidió desaparecer para ir al lado de Lily aún dudando un poco de lo que tenía que hacer y como lo iba a hacer, porque a pesar de ser una Inteligencia Artificial fue creada de tal modo que era incluso capaz de dudar o ponerse nerviosa, de hecho a veces se preguntaba como las otras I.A. eran tan frías y lógicas. Y ahora mismo no sabía bien si hacer lo que le pidió Yukari o hablar con Lily sobre lo que pasaba. Al fin y al cabo sabía que lo que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante sería muy peligroso.

"Yukari, más te vale que sepas lo que haces, Lily no te lo va a pasar"

(Ayer en la noche)

-IA, voy a ir con los de IRIS.

-¿¡Qué cosa!? –preguntó algo sorprendida IA-, no puedes, ya dijo la solterona que...

-Debo hacerlo –le respondió.

-Pero…

-Shhh, recuerda que el cuarto de Lily está al lado –le advirtió-. IA, entiende, si esta guerra sigue Uma entera caerá, si puedo ayudar debo hacerlo.

Yukari parecía decidida e IA lo supo con su expresión.

-Sabes que Lily se va a enfadar y mucho.

-Tiene que comprender.

La chica digital se cruzó de brazos.

-No creo que me lo digas para que te guarde el secreto, sabes bien que puedo hacerlo sin que me lo pidas.

-Cuando vayamos a comprar en la tienda de SeeU y a cambiar una de las perlas voy a reunirme con ellos, diré que debo comprar una nueva cinta para mi cámara, cuando eso pase por favor, tienes que mantener ocupada a Lily para que logre hablar con ellos, no importa cómo pero debes hacerlo,.

(Tiempo actual)

-Me voy a meter en líos por esto –dijo IA suspirando.

Ya en la cima del faro Lily se subía para atrapar al chico rubio rebelde que estaba ahí con un trapeador.

-¡Len, baja de allí!

-¡Esta vez no se va a escapar!

-¡En el techo del faro no hay ninguna…! ¡ES CIERTO!

-¿¡AH!? –se escuchó un coro.

-¡Hay una morsa blanca que camina de dos patas!

IA respiró hondo y conectándose con el sistema de energía del faro mismo hizo que el sistema de seguridad completo se activara de golpe y con eso el campo de fuerza, esto provocaba que el techo mismo del faro se expandiera y creara una especie de panel, con eso Lily y Len desgraciadamente estaban imposibilitados de bajar del faro.

-¡IA! ¿¡Qué sucede!?

-No lo sé –dijo ella mintiendo-, yo no fui, el sistema se activó solo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-V-Voy a intentar apagarlo –dijo IA desapareciendo.

-¡IA!

-Mira Lily, el bicho es amigable.

Esto iba a tardar un tiempo, el tiempo necesario para que Yukari termine lo que tenía que hacer con esos tipos de IRIS, sin embargo, aún siendo un programa, aún siendo en sí una inteligencia artificial muy lejos de ser una persona IA realmente tenía un muy mal presentimiento de lo que esto pudiera traer.

_**000**_

Yukari sabía muy bien que en cuanto entrara en ese cuarto estaría haciendo aquello que nunca había hecho en su vida desde que se conociera con aquella rubia que era como su propia hermana mayor y eso era engañarla, estaba a punto de romper una línea que curiosamente nunca había hecho ni siquiera en su adolescencia, pero esto tenía que hacerlo a como diera lugar; hay una frase que dice es mejor pedir perdón que permiso pues esperaba que ahora esa frase funcionara tras terminar lo que iba a hacer y que Lily comprendiera los motivos.

Respiró hondo y metió la tarjeta llave en la ranura, esto hizo que la cerradura se abriera entrando en el cuarto. No era un cuarto que se diga muy grande, una cama un armario pequeño; ahora que lo recordaba Oliver le dijo que viera dentro del armario y no corta ni perezosa lo hizo abriendo la puerta de esta, el armario era como cualquiera pero en cuanto se acercó un laser azul reconoció la tarjeta que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Por favor no saque los brazos ni piernas –dijo una voz y de repente el armario comenzó a girar, Yukari de modo instintivo hizo lo que dijo la voz y no tardó en encontrarse con un ascensor donde se metió, una vez dentro el mismo comenzó a descender. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo ella se vio en un pequeño cuarto de operaciones donde había un gran monitor con varias cámaras, estas parecían estar conectadas a los sistemas de seguridad de la ciudad mostrando los ciudadanos que caminaban de un lado para otro vigilados siempre por las tropas Alfa que estaban en cada parte de la ciudad.

Justo en ese centro de operaciones estaban cinco personas que parecían estar al mando de ese puesto, entre ellos Yukari pudo reconocer a aquel muchacho llamado León que hablaba con otro de ellos, una chica pelirroja con orejas de gato que manejaba el panel.

-Sí, mantente alerta.

-León tenemos visita –dijo al chica sin dejar de mirar el monitor.

El chico rubio que estaba fumando un cigarro se fijó en Yukari y sonrió satisfecho.

-Vaya, me alegra que… ¿y la otra señorita que suele…?

-Es algo complicado de explicar –dijo Yukari rápidamente-, solo vengo yo.

León se apretó los ojos, a diferencia del tipo que vieron en la isla con mirada seria y confiada ahora parecía estar algo estresado y con ojeras.

-Bueno, no me esperaba menos tras lo que me dijo ese día –dijo juicioso-, gracias por venir. Pero espero que sepas que si aceptas estarás arriesgándote.

-Haré lo que sea si también obtengo respuestas –le respondió.

-Sí, es obvio que tras la discusión tienes preguntas.

León se estiró un poco.

-Pero primero debemos conocernos todos: La joven que ves en el monitor es Iroha Nekomura, es la encargada de publicar la voz IRIS.

-¿La Voz de IRIS?

-Si, por eso te necesitamos –dijo León-, la voz de IRIS es un periódico digital clandestino, mediante él podemos mostrar a la luz todo esto, pero hasta estas semanas ha estado en una especie de hiatos debido a que los Alfa se han vuelto más discretos con la información, pero si podemos obtener más pruebas de la actividad entre los Dom y los Alfa, conseguiremos que las masas se pongan en su contra y así tomar las cartas en el asunto directamente y no depender de esos embusteros.

La chica pelirroja de orejas de gato extendió su mano, Yukari no tardó en darse cuenta que Iroha aparte de tener orejas de gato también tenía una cola, Yukari sin querer aparte de que tenía aún un contrato con OmniArk sacó su cámara y le sacó una foto.

-¡Hey! ¿Y eso por qué?

-L-lo siento, es que… es mi trabajo.

La chica erizó su cabello.

-Ca-calma, ¿Si? No es por ofenderte Iroha.

-Sí, hay dos niños como tú en el faro, son muy dulces

La pelirroja no dijo nada.

-Bueno, Iroha Nekomura, es un placer.

-Las gemelas Anon y Kanon, encargadas de infiltrarse en la red de comunicación de Alfa.

-Hola…

-Un gusto.

Anon y Kanon eran muy parecidas, aunque Yukari notó claramente diferencias claras, Kanon tenía su cabello naranja largo y en una coleta a un lado de su cabeza y Anon, Anon aparte del cabello corto tenía más busto que su hermana; sin querer Yukari se miró a sí misma. Condenados complejos.

-Por último este es Tonio se encarga de edición.

Un hombre de aspecto elegante con cabello corto negro y barba de candado, Yukari sintió que era un hombre de clase realmente.

-Un placer señorita.

-Ya conociste a Oliver, aunque es un niño es un Hacker muy hábil, sin contar sus "mejoras" como suele decir él. Es nuestra seguridad, controla las cámaras del Bar y los alrededores para evitar a las tropas Alfa.

-Siempre y cuando no se la pase jugando con esa chica en red –dijo Kanon con las manos en la cintura-, ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

-Aria of the Planetes o ese era su apodo.

Yukari sonrió.

-¿IA?

-¿La conoces?

-Es una amiga mía.

-Y yo soy León, me contacto con los miembros de la red del planeta entero, aunque últimamente somos pocos.

-Como el líder.

-Nuestro único líder es y será Gakupo –dijo Iroha con voz seria.

Eso hizo que todos pusieran rostros sombríos. Yukari se sintió confundida, el tiempo que conoció a aquel joven sentía que solo era un tipo alegre y nada más que le gustaba Luka y que por eso soportaba muchas veces uno que otro desplante pro parte de ella, peor dse eso a ser alguien que era capaz de montar todo esto era algo increíble, Léon notó esa sorpresa.

-Te contaré eso luego, lo apremiante es lo que hablé contigo en Isla Negra y aunque las palabras no son muy convincentes muchas veces, esto tal vez pueda convencerte mejor.

Activó un botón de una mesa donde había un mapa al parecer de las incursiones de los Dom y cuando lo hizo, aparecieron imágenes, al verlas Yukari abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Esto es…

-Estas imágenes nos las dio VY2, nuestro mejor agente.

En ellas se veía cápsulas de cristal con personas dentro y también a las tropas Alfa caminando a su alrededor, uno de ellos parecía estar sufriendo mutaciones, mientras que en otras imágenes se veía a los miembros de los Alfa con una criatura Dom que ella no reconocía, pero cuando lo vio de nuevo aparecieron imágenes en su cabeza, esa estatua, algo que guardaba y ahora… ahora también una pareja que corría con algo en sus brazos.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? –preguntó Tonio.

-S-si. Solo un dolor de cabeza. Pero estas imágenes, ¿cómo con estas imágenes la gente no ve la verdad? Como fotógrafa se bien que esas imágenes son reales.

-Ignorancia –dijo Kanon cruzada de brazos-, necedad, escoge.

-Las imágenes son reales, si –añadió León-, pero la campaña de difamación que puso Alfa contra IRIS como grupo terrorista ha hecho que mucha gente no nos crea, aparte que los lugares donde estas imágenes fueron tomadas misteriosamente han desaparecido en los ataques Dom y los posibles testigos…

-Todos abducidos –completó Iroha-, no quedó ninguno que pudiera dar testimonio.

Yukari observaba las imágenes, entre ellas habían dos guardias que desentonaban mucho entre los musculosos Alfa, eran más bajos, peor la imagen donde estaban ellos era demasiado borrosa como para notarlos.

-Pero hicimos ahora un gran avance gracias a los esfuerzos de Gakupo y otros valientes.

-VY2 en sus investigaciones nos mostró tres puntos que son imprescindibles para los Alfa y los Dom al parecer –dijo Anon presionando otro botón mostrando otra imagen en el panel, mostrando tres puntos en el mapa-, dos en este sector y otro más importante. Las dos primeras son la fábrica de Nutripills, que recientemente está fuertemente defendida por los Alfa aunque no hubo ataques en esa zona, luego está el matadero, el hostigamiento que sufrió la gobernadora Meiko para reabrirlo fue muy extraño, en vez de que los Alfa defiendan a los mineros deciden abrir algo que ha estado cerrado por años.

-Gato encerrado –dijo Kanon.

-No me gusta esa frase –dijo Iroha.

-¿Y qué hay de ese VY2?

-Dijo que iba a tratar de infiltrarse en la fábrica –explicó León-, pero eso fue hace tres semanas. Aunque hace no mucho recibimos noticias de él de que logró entrar, sin embargo se cortaron las comunicaciones tras un ataque de los Dom.

Yukari comprendió, era por eso que la necesitaban.

-Creo que comprendo, puede que VY2 haya sido capturado o algo peor, si es así…

-En efecto, necesitamos que alguien ingrese y nos entregue pruebas de las actividades en la fábrica

-Es un trabajo peligroso, pero también si revelamos lo que está en esos lugares…

La joven de cabello morado se acomodó su chaqueta.

-Bien, estoy dispuesta, ¿cuándo empezamos? –habló decidida.

León sonrió al ver su decisión.

-No esperaba menos, Gakupo siempre dijo que te gustaba tomar riesgos, Pero aún no debemos ser precipitados, VY2 sabía de antemano que necesitábamos un nuevo miembro tras que… dijo que nos dejaría un mapa del complejo si fallaba, también nos dejaría alguna vía para ingresar sin ser detectados por la mayor parte de la fuerza que patrulla el lugar, confiamos en él y seguro no nos decepcionará.

-No podremos comunicarnos contigo por el SACO –dijo Iroha-, los Alfa suelen intervenir todo tipo de comunicaciones cuando empiezan a sospechar, ya perdimos una base así en otro lado de Uma y aunque dijeron que encarcelaron a los que encontraron allí, no sabemos nada de ellos, por eso necesitaras esto.

Iroha le entregó un comunicador que parecía un broche.

-La línea de este comunicador es segura y su señal rebota en varios satélites que giran a por el planeta –explicó la chica gato-, fue un regalo de una de nuestras antiguas agentes. Nosotros, IRIS le debemos mucho, al igual que a Luka.

La joven de pelo morado se colocó el broche el cual al ser activado mostró un punto en el panel de la base.

-Bienvenida, nuevo miembro de IRIS –dijo unas letras en la pantalla-, Yukari Yuzuki, por favor ingrese su NICK.

-¿NICK?

-Sí, es para mantener tu identidad en secreto, con este a Alfa le será muy difícil rastrearte.

Yukari lo pensó.

-AiDee.

-Introduciendo NICK AiDee, se generará una identidad aleatoria.

Quienquiera que había hecho aquel aparato era alguien muy hábil a tal punto que incluso Yukari se quedó sorprendida pero cuando acabó de generar todo apareció unas letras que ella no esperaba:

"¿EN VERDAD DESEAS SEGUIR?"

-¿Y eso?

-Seguro sabes que esto es peligroso, no voy a esconderte que hemos perdido a muchos buenos hombres y mujeres en estas investigaciones –dijo León al ver la expresión de Yukari-, muchos de nosotros perdimos buenos amigos en esta lucha, así que si aún quieres renunciar es tiempo, luego no habrá vuelta atrás.

La palabras la pusieron nerviosa, es como si pusieran a prueba su decisión, aunque ya la había demostrado con venir y no soloe so, también engañando a Lily, ¿qué más? No podía flaquear, no ahora.

-No, lo he decidido.

Las palabras desaparecieron.

-Bienvenida AiDee

León se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en su hombro.

-Por ahora eso es todo, sigue con tu rutina hasta que te necesitemos, mientras menso parezca todo sospechoso es mejor. Vamos, te acompaño a la salida, si viniste sin que tu compañera lo sepa puede que ella esté preocupada. Tonio, te dejo a cargo.

-¿Y por qué el señor soprano? –se quejó Kanon-, es a la mar de aburrido.

-Lamento eso señorita Kanon.

-¿Ves?

Diciendo esto ambos subieron de nuevo al ascensor, esta vez con dirección al cuarto donde estaba la entraba, dentro Yukari respiró hondo algo nerviosa. Lo había hecho, había dado un paso que jamás creyó hacer, pero era por una buena causa, no podía permitir que los Dom siguieran con esto, si en sus manos estaba detenerlos lo haría, pero también…

-Sigo sin creer lo que dijeron Gakupo… no parecía alguien que pudiera guiar gente, de hecho siempre parecía distraído y algo…

-Sí, lo sé –dijo León riendo un poco-, pero cuando se decidía no sabes que fuerza podía tener, sin contar ese condenado código que tenía, código samurái si mal no recuerdo. Un código muy antiguo que vino de otro sistema -León se puso algo nostálgico- Gakupo era un buen amigo mío, los dos juntos hemos estado monitoreando la amenaza Dom no solo en Uma, también en otros planetas. Él inició la resistencia junto con otros miembros que ya no están con nosotros, esa decisión la pagó al perder a toda su familia en un ataque Dom, así como sus amigos, todo lo que apreciaba, pero eso no hizo que se rindiera, se juró que nunca dejaría que eso pasara en otro planeta.

Yukair recordó al grabación dodne este guiaba a los mineros para escapar, a veces le costaba contrastar esa faceta de alguien duro y de nervios de acero con el tipo que solía visitar a Luka, aquel tipo sonriente y despistado.

-Su pérdida fue un golpe muy duro para todos nosotros.

-Sí, lo fue…

-Y luego perder a Megurine…

La compuerta se abría.

-¿Luka?

-Ella fue una de nuestras mejores agentes –dijo León-, aunque Gakupo se negó a que se metiera en esto ella lo hizo y…

-Y por eso ella ahora no está con nosotros –interrumpió una voz que Yukari reconoció de golpe.

En la habitación estaba Lily y su mirada era realmente dura, una mirada que fulminó a León y también a la joven que al verla supo que se había tomado más tiempo del que incluso IA podía darle.

-Li-ly…

-Te dije que no te metieras, ¡¿ESTABAS SORDA O QUE?!

-Lily, entiende…

IA aparecía al lado de Lily apenada dejando un mensaje escrito en el aire: Hice todo lo posible, perdón. Nunca había visto su expresión así, Lily en verdad estaba hecha una furia porque sin rodeos la sujetó de la chaqueta y la jaló fuera del armario ante la sorpresa de León.

-Señorita Li…

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo

Lily le miraba con rabia, una rabia clara.

-Si esto sigue Uma seguirá el mismo camino que otros planetas, donde esas criaturas van todo… Yukari y usted pueden…

-No me importa –le interrumpió-, Luka pudo apoyar estas tonterías pero yo no lo haré, no de nuevo. No voy a perder a nadie más por culpa de esto.

-Si nuestro sacrificio ayuda a que Hillys, toda Uma…

-¿Sacrifico? ¿Crees que alguien cae heroicamente o qué? Nadie quiere sacrificarse, nadie quiere ver como quien amas desaparece ante tus ojos y tú no puedes hacer nada mientras ellos también no quieren terminar así, ¡¿Acaso crees que quieren ofrecer sus vidas así?!

-Yo nunca…

-Haku Yowane, Neru Akita, Dell Honnie –empezó a nombrar la rubia-, la esposa de Tonio, Prima. Ritsu, Maika, Yohioloid. Yo los conocí a todos, a cada uno de ellos y te aseguro que ninguno deseaba ser mártir.

-Lily…

-¡Y no voy a permitir que Yukari sea una más que caiga en esta tontería!

Yukari quiso intervenir pero se sentía algo mareada en esa discusión que tenían León y Lily y sobre todo de todo lo que parecía estar bien informada de las actividades de IRIS, incluso sentía que quien hablaba no era la Lily que conocía, parecía alguien con más experiencia, alguien que incluso parecía haber visto el infierno y salido de este, sus ojos mostraban eso, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Dejando a León sin habla Lily sujetando a Yukari de la manga de su chaqueta salió del cuarto siendo vista de cerca por Oliver que solo hizo una reverencia bajando su cabeza mientras se marchaba, casi llevándola a rastras y ella sin poder decir nada Lily llegó con ella hasta el deslizador en total silencio para luego marcharse a toda velocidad hasta su hogar mientras veía en lo alto las naves de los Alfa patrullando la zona, el viaje estaba en silencio, en absoluto silencio que la chica de cabellos morados tenía miedo de romper, pero tenía que hacerlo de un momento a otro, no iba a cambiar de opinión, no iba renunciar aunque se lo pidiera.

Cuando el deslizador se detuvo en el puerto dentro de la cueva del faro Lily salió sin decir nada todavía mientras Yukari le seguía aún callada, pero debía romper de una buena vez el silencio.

-Esto, Lily –se apareció IA algo asustada por su expresión-, y-yo… dejemos esto para después, ¿Si? Cuando todos estemos más calmados y…

Yukari tomó valor.

-Lily, yo…

Sin embargo no pudo completar la frase porque la mano de Lily fue a parar directamente a su rostro en una furiosa bofetada que la tiró al piso ante los ojos alarmados de IA que se tapó la boca.

-¡Yukari!

-¡Estúpida!

Yukari se tocaba la mejilla aún sin creerse lo que había pasado, Lily le había dado una bofetada. IA estaba a su lado asustada y también sin habla de lo que acababa de pasar

-¿¡Acaso lo que hizo Luka por ti no significó nada!? ¿¡AH!? ¡TE ATREVES A ESCUPIR EN SU MEMORIA! ¡ACASO ELLA NO SIGNIFICÓ NADA EN TU VIDA!

-¡Claro que sí! –gritó Yukari aún en el suelo, Lily en verdad golpeaba duro porque su labio estaba partido y de este un hilillo de sangre caía, algo que la rubia notó y miró hacia otro lado sintiéndose arrepentida de lo que acababa de hacer. Pero no iba a dar brazo a torcer-, ella lo fue todo para mí, ¡todo! ¿¡Crees acaso que a mí tampoco me dolió!?

-Pues no lo demuestras, lo que quieres hacer no es hacer una diferencia, ¡ES SUICIDIO! ¡SOLO HARAS QUE…!

-Ahora, ahora lo que quiero saber es por qué me ocultaste que Luka era miembro de IRIS.

Lily no respondió.

-Se supone que somos como hermanas, ¿no? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

-Porque eso murió ese mismo día y ella lo quiso mantener en secreto para no preocuparte, ¿Acaso no ves que todo lo hicimos, ella lo hizo todo para protegerte? ¿¡Acaso no recuerdas lo sucedido hace tres años!?

Como olvidar un momento tan horrible. Los gritos, el fuego, esas cosas que por más que intentaba frenar no pudo, las fuerzas Alfa no vinieron esa vez, estaban solas, completamente solas y Luka…

-Guardó el secreto porque estaba segura que si lo sabías ibas a seguir sus pasos y yo, ¡yo tampoco iba a permitir que la otra persona más importante en mi vida desapareciera por ideales tontos!

Yukari se puso de pie.

-Lo voy a hacer, ¡no me importa lo que digas!

-¡Yuka!

-¡Es mi decisión! –gritó Yukari intentando a toda fuerza no ponerse a llorar-, ¡Es mía y solo mía la decisión seguir mis ideales!

Lily levantó la mano, Yukari le miró desafiante, al rubia no pudo hacer otra cosa que recordar una discusión similar pero no con Yukari sino con Luka.

-¡Esto es peligroso!, ¿¡Qué pasará si los niños se ven involucrados!?

-Tomaré mis previsiones, porque si no lo hacemos habrá más de ellos; niños sin padres, sin nadie, solos, vivimos un tiempo en las calles y sabes lo qué significa eso.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo! Luka entiende.

EN verdad no iba a cambiar de opinión.

-Bien, si no puedo hablar contigo hablaré con ese idiota de Gakupo y…

-Ya lo sabe y se rehusó mucho, pero al final aceptó.

-Luka…

-Es mi decisión y solo mía seguir mis ideales.

La rubia miró hacia otro lado bajando la mano.

-Puedes golpearme lo que quieras peor no voy a cambiar de idea.-

-Bien, está bien –dijo con voz quebrada Lily-, tú ganas.

Yukari la miró sorprendida hace tanto que no había visto ese rostro y más aún, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Haz lo que se te pega la regalada gana, ¡si quieres tirarte de un puente hazlo así quieres! Ya lo dije… no eres una niña. ¡Pero no quieras que esté de acuerdo!

Diciendo esto fue en dirección de su taller cerrando la puerta, Yukari se quedó mirando el piso mientras IA no sabía que decir. Creía que Lily se iba a enfadar, pero no que pasara esto, no que terminara en algo que nunca quiso ver, Lily nunca había tocado a Yukari ni siquiera cuando el trabajo era peligroso por su culpa, una cosa era un coscorrón no romperle el labio pero también Lily en verdad estaba preocupada, no solo eso, desesperada, angustiada… IA mientras intentaba asimilar lo sucedido se daba cuenta que aún no era más que un programa.

-Yukari…

-…

La joven se tocó el labio y sin decir nada se dirigió a su cuarto, el ambiente ya estaba demasiado tenso como para continuar y perseguir a Lily hasta su taller, si ella no quería entender Yukari no iba a convencerla y a su vez un sin número de dudas aparecieron por su cabeza, Lily parecía estar muy al tanto de lo que pasaba en IRIS pero nunca se lo había mencionado y seguramente ahora mismo tampoco lo haría.

"Pasamos muchas cosas juntas; cuando terminemos aquí te hablaré de algunas de ellas"

Lily por su parte dentro de su taller solo atinó a tirar todo lo que había en su mesa de trabajo incluyendo un marco donde estaba la foto de las tres, el cual cayó de modo violento y al chocar con el piso se quebraba algo que al ver la rubia corrió para recogerlo, el cristal estaba roto justo en el lado donde estaba Luka sonriendo. Lily se sentó en la silla que tenía allí y se tapó la cara.

-Ahora dime que se supone debo hacer –murmuró-, pelirrosada tonta.

Era normal que estuviera así, el temor de perder de nuevo a un ser querido le aterraba y más cuando iba a ser por el mismo motivo que la última vez, Lily podría parecer una chica fuerte, alguien dura e incluso algo masculina pero al fin y al cabo también era una chica común y corriente. Y una chica normal también tiene derecho a llorar sintiendo el miedo de una vez más poder perder a sus seres queridos.

-…Tonta.

_**Toma 3  
Secretos  
FIN**_

NOTAS: Este capi es algo trucho, un capítulo más luego de retrospectiva y luego otra vez nos meteremos en el juego, porque ahora todo está saliendo de nuestras cabezotas. Repito de nuevo, para quienes quieren POESIA PARA LOS ENVENENADOS el capítulo está en proceso en un 25% pero en proceso, lo colgamos el miércoles de la siguiente semana Pero temo que Nabruto en cuanto vea el capítulo final me va a decepcionar… (Creo que va a ser el final cliché estándar, todos felices y con hijos, es una suposición)

Hasta la que viene.

_**Atte: Pato**_


	4. Toma 4

_**Toma 4  
Memorias I  
Lily**_

_¡ME CORTARON LA INTERNET! No saben cómo me sentí porque tenía que descargar un archivo importante para el trabajo y lo que es peor, tampoco pude contactarme con Bad por ese lío y en el café internet me prohíben escuchen, ¡Prohíben! Que descargue o suba algo ¡Hijos de su mil…! (Respira hondo) Bien, ahora que encontré un modo de enviar cosas vamos a ser claros: Como dije al principio, NO me gusta mucho el RinxLen porque son muy ¡IGUALITOS! Y los doujins que me pillé de ellos eran tan pornos… Pero eso no quita que no pueda usarlos a la próxima para cualquier cosa si son necesarios no tengo discriminación en emparejar a cualquiera con cualquiera, siempre y cuando la trama lo permita, así de simple eso es lo bueno de Vocaloid. Ahora sigamos con este otro capítulo._

_PD: En serio, el final de Naruto me ha quebrado mucho cualquier parte de su fic. Pero ya sale paciencia PLIS._

_**-0-**_

(Esta parte es divide en dos, son simples recuerdos, es que debe haber una base un poco más fuerte para seguir lo que viene ya que el juego es un poco soso con respecto a eso)

Yukari miraba la mesa donde todos comían, los niños hablaban entre ellos alegremente aunque algunos también notaban la ausencia que había en la mesa. Lily no había comido con ellos tres días seguidos.

La jovencita de pelo morado y la chaqueta con orejas de conejo había tocado en más de una ocasión la puerta de su taller sin lograr nada, ni siquiera cuando le llamaba con una bandeja con comida o su postre preferido, Lily simplemente hacía de oídos sordos o simplemente parecía que no estaba dentro. Como le había dicho no le prohibió nada de lo que quería hacer, estaba ya en contacto con IRIS que aún esperaban señales de su compañero desaparecido, por alguna razón los ataques Dom estaban en suspenso al menos en Hillys, en otros lados del planeta seguían los ataques y ya una ciudad había sido declarada ciudad fantasma mientras los miembros de Alfa decían con dolor que era una terrible pérdida.

Y a pesar de eso lo que más le preocupaba a Yukari era que Lily no estaba a su lado.

-¿Lily? Lily… te traje hotcakes con miel, como te gustan…

-Es inútil Yukari, no hace mucho se instaló una procesadora de alimentos y en las noches va a comprar comida, no te va a abrir por mucho que le guste la miel –le dijo IA apareciendo a su lado.

-¿Has podido hablar con ella? –le preguntó.

-JA, con la solterona no se puede hablar –se quejó IA-, incluso puso un firewall que no puedo atravesar si no es con su permiso.

Yukari parecía triste.

-¿Y cómo va tus cosas con IRIS? –quiso saber IA más que nada para cambiar de tema, ella ya estaba muy al tanto desde que Oliver le diera los datos de Yukari y su ingreso.

-VY2 aún no da señales, pero tampoco parece que lo descubrieran.

-Bueno, algo es algo. Si quieres puedes ir a verles en el deslizador, Lily no te lo ha prohibido ni nada usarla.

-Solo cuando sea necesario ahora… solo quiero descansar un poco.

Diciendo esto Dejó lo que llevaba en una mesa y se marchó dejando a IA preocupada.

Dentro del taller Lily parecía estar construyendo algo que parecía ser una especie de cañón, de hecho era un cañón y mientras hacía los ajustes notó a un bicho que chillando intentó escaparse pero Lily usando su llave lo aplastó en el suelo dejando una mancha verde.

-Ya sabía yo que no tenía que comprarles nada a esos Orkos. Por muy buena manufactura robada que tengan

Un mensaje apareció en el panel de su mesa de trabajo.

"IA DESEA ENTRAR EN EL SISTEMA"

Lily suspiró y dejando el cañón presionó un botón de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa IA?

-¿Aparte de que actúas como una niña malcriada? Nada.

-Y vas a seguir con eso –dijo Lily-, regresando a su trabajo, estaba segura que donde había uno de esos bichos había otro-, No estoy haciendo nada para que Yuka no vaya, si quiere hacerlo que lo haga.

-Sabes qué extraña tu compañía y más que no la apoyes. Vamos Solterona, ¿Acaso no quieres a Yukari?

Lily le miró molesta.

-¿Qué no la quiero? La he cuidado nueves años, NUEVE. ¿O acaso lo borraste de tu memoria?

-Sí, lo sé. Pero, aunque te enfades, ¿No crees que se le haya pegado un poco la forma de ser de Luka? Ya sabes, ella siempre tenía un corazón valiente y su deseo de hacer lo correcto.

-Esas mismas cosas provocaron que ella no esté con nosotras. Luka siempre era tan imprudente. Demasiado… hacia lago y luego no pensaba en que pudiera pasar después.

-Igual que Yukari

La rubia sonrió un poco. IA se sentó en la mesa de trabajo y allí observó una vieja caja negra que por alguna razón le hizo sonreír triste.

-Solterona… digo, Lily, sé que tienes miedo. Yukari también debe tenerlo. Por muy valiente que sea… teme estar sola en esto, tu también lo debes sentir, ese miedo de estar sola.

Lily recogió la caja negra.

-Solo piénsalo, ¿Si? A mí tampoco me cae IRIS ni Alfa pero si las cosas siguen así.

-…

Como esperaba otro de esos bichos salió de la cosa que estaba reparando.

-¡GYAAAAAHHH! ¡Un Garrapato! –chilló IA saltando a la mesa.

-Solo es uno chiquito –dijo Lily que de nuevo aplastaba al intruso-, ¿qué harías si vez a uno de tamaño jumbo como vi yo? Y más de paso con un grupo de bichos verdes encima gritando WAAAGHHHH…

-Eso no quita que sean feos en cualquier tamaño. ¿Y desde cuando les compras cosas a los verdes esos? Y sobre todo armas.

Escuchó una señal que provenía del exterior.

-Mejor me voy, Oliver va a entrar en la red para que juguemos en red Shin Megami Tensei, te veo.

-Sí…

-Piénsalo… ¿sí? –le pidió de nuevo IA desapareciendo

Estando sola la rubia se sentó o mejor dicho se desplomó en su silla y se quedó pensativa, el cuadro que estaba en la mesa estaba en otro lado donde podía verlo con el vidrio cambiado, esos tiempos donde las tres estaban tan juntas parecían tan lejanos. Sujetó la caja negra que estaba en su taller y al igual que IA sonrió con nostalgia.

-Miedo a estar sola, ¿ah?

Lily sin querer comenzó a recordar su pasado.

_(Pasado)_

Recordaba que desde que tenía seis años y era una simple niña pequeña de largo cabello rubio sorprendió mucho a su padre cuando se interesó por la mecánica; era muy talentosa y como él también ejercía ese mismo oficio no dudó ni un instante en enseñarle todo lo que sabía aunque muchos le dijeran que eso no era el tipo de cosas que debía enseñársele a una niña, pero como su madre había fallecido al poco tiempo de nacer ella ese hombre hizo lo que pudo para que creciera como alguien feliz y si eso significaba apoyarle en su deseo de saber más de mecanismos y artefactos con gusto lo haría.

Su pequeña niña era talentosa no solo en las máquinas, sino que en todo artefacto electrónico incluyendo sus programas incluyendo su parte lógica; su padre se sentía orgulloso de que a tan corta edad tuviera tanto talento porque ya había logrado a los diez años lo que él le costó mucho más tiempo.

Pero esa vida acabó de repente un día que su padre se marchó.

-¿Y esto qué es? –preguntó ella mirando una caja negra.

-Es la inteligencia artificial de una nave que hace mucho tiempo se estrelló aquí –le explicó-. Al parecer este objeto lleva la copia de la nave de esa I.A. cuando la nave cayó… la verdad no pude repararla.

-Entonces no creo que yo.

-Yo creo que sí –dijo su padre acariciando su cabeza-, solo tómate tu tiempo. Seguro tú podrás lograr lo que yo no pude hacer.

La niña miraba la caja y le pareció algo emocionante.

-Sí, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Esa es mi pequeña Lily –dijo su padre sonriente.

El trabajo de esa caja fue algo difícil, cada día resultaba ser que encontraba cosas nuevas y otras que desconocía por lo que revisaba video libros, archivos de antiguos artefactos que ella y su padre repararan e incluso un viejo libro con planos y otras cosas de la vieja tecnología a ver si tenía algo por el estilo, cualquiera se hubiera dado por vencido pero ella era terca y era un reto que iba a completar a como diera lugar.

-Estoy en casa.

-…

-¿Hola?

-¿Eh? Ah, hola papá –le saludó rápidamente ya que seguía concentrada en la caja.

-¿Y cómo te va? –quiso saber su padre.

-Pues de mal en peor –dijo ella apoyando su barbilla en su mano-, por más que trato y trato no logro que funcione. A veces me da ganas de tirarlo al piso y romperlo. Seguro en piezas me sirve más que completo.

-Eso es una salida fácil Lily.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no quita que me frustra.

Su padre comprendía, ya era un mes entero que estaba en ello y aún nada; cuando iba a ayudarle una llamada le hizo cambiar de atención, le estaban llamando para reparar algo en la fábrica de emergencia al parecer una de las turbinas estaba en mal funcionamiento y lo necesitaban con premura.

-Sí, sí. Ya voy. Lo siento Lily tengo trabajo –le dijo mientras recogía su llave favorita de trabajo, Lily no sabía cómo podía manejarla porque pesaba mucho.

-¿Cuando acabes me ayudas con esto?

-¿No tienes tarea? –le preguntó.

-Ya la acabé.

Su padre le miró con la expresión de que no le creía.

-Bue-bueno, me falta historia pero es que es tan aburrida. ¿De qué me sirve saber de un tipo velludo y barbón que se metió a un abismo de la disformidad llamado Leman Russ?

-No hay excusas. Acaba primero eso y luego seguimos con la caja, cuando regrese voy a ayudarte, ¿Si?

-¿Prometido?

-Prometido.

Ella sonrió asintiendo para luego despedirse.

-Cuídate.

-Siempre lo hago.

Lily esa noche miraba preocupada miraba el reloj mientras terminaba su tarea y esperaba a su padre con esa caja oscura en manos, mientras revisaba la caja notó algo que pasó por alto y al repararlo con el soldador del taller de su padre para su sorpresa la caja negra se activó aunque con varios errores en el sistema que emitía lo que parecía ser un holograma, cuando su padre viera eso seguro estaría maravillado, decidió avanzar un poco más con su labor que lo escuchó…

Fue un estruendo, un estruendo salvaje y potente que se escuchó por todos lados, Lily asustada dejó la caja en la mesa de trabajo y se fue corriendo hasta lo alto del faro, en el último piso donde la luz guiaba a las naves a su destino ella podía ver todo el mar y saber que había sucedido, generalmente era ese lugar donde solía quedarse a veces para esperar el deslizador de su padre; desde allí notó una horrible columna de humo que se elevaba hasta lo más alto y ese humo provenía de la fábrica, el lugar donde había ido su padre hace poco. Como si tuviera un mal presentimiento corrió escalones abajo y encendía el televisor que estaba en la planta baja donde se escuchaba de lo sucedido, al parecer hubo una terrible explosión de una de las turbinas que generaba energía y ahora mismo los que fueron a trabajar para repararla estaban desaparecidos, eso hizo que la pequeña niña cayera de rodillas.

-Va a estar bien, va a estar bien. Mi papá sabe cuidarse, está bien –empezó a repetirse nerviosa.

Lily esperó hasta que el llegó el amanecer y él aún no llegaba, intentó comunicarse con él pero su equipo SACO estaba en casa, solo se había llevado al llave de trabajo. Preocupada subió de nuevo para ver el mar desde la cima del faro aún repitiendo que todo estaba bien, no era la primera vez que se metía en problemas con alguno de sus trabajos pero siempre regresaba, siempre lo hacía… esta vez no sería la excepción y le regañaría por no llevarse su SACO para poder comunicarse.

Otro día pasó y él no regresaba, como si fuera rutina Lily fue a la cocina para comer algo, lo había hecho varias veces cuando su padre no llegaba, escuchó el sonido de uno de los monitores para una video llamada pero no hizo caso, no iba a escuchar a nadie que dijera que a su padre le ocurrió algo, ella estaba segura que le vería allí, que su deslizador regresaría y él le contaría el desastre que ocurrió y como pudo ponerse a salvo justo a tiempo como siempre, eso es lo que haría y allí esperó y siguió esperando hasta que la noche del cuarto día llegó y ella apoyada en el muro de cristal en la cima del faro se quedó dormida con esa caja negra en manos.

A la mañana siguiente al abrir los ojos vio un deslizador que se acercaba junto con otro más al lado, el deslizador era remolcado pero ella lo reconocería donde fuera, era el deslizador de su padre.

Presurosa corrió hasta el muelle del faro para gritarle que le estuvo esperando más de tres días y que era un mentiroso con sus promesas para luego abrazarlo, eso es lo que haría; cuando el deslizador llegó junto con el otro que era de las patrullas de seguridad de la ciudad que lo remolcaba ella ya estaba abajo con la caja negra en sus manos que seguía funcionando e intentando emitir una señal holográfica. Molesta se acercó al deslizador que se abría

-¡Tardas…!

Pero quien salió de esta no era él, en su lugar estaba un hombre de cabello negro con una cicatriz en la frente, Lily lo conocía, era amigo de su padre.

-Lily…

-Al…

Su brazo estaba en un cabestrillo así como varias vendas en su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban empañados.

-Lo siento…

Al le extendió la llave que ella recogió a duras penas y apenas evitó que cayera al piso, esa llave era tan pesada. Los recuerdos fluían en su mente con esa llave.

-¡Ngh! ¡Muuuueeeveteeee!

-¡Lily! ¿¡Qué haces!?

Su padre recogía la llave.

-Esto no es un juguete, es muy grande para ti.

-Pero lo necesito –dijo ella-, hay una tuerca atascada y estoy segura que con eso podría…

Su padre la miró como inspeccionándola.

-¡Puedo hacerlo!

-No, no puedes.

-¡QUE SI!

-Bien, te la presto si la puedes mantenerla en pie.

-Bien…

Pero en cuanto la sujetó no la pudo sostener haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

-¡Demonios!

-Nada de malas palabras niñita.

-¿¡Cómo lo puede manejar!? Pesa una tonelada

Su padre se reía.

-No tanto, pero si es pesada, el truco está en el impulso.

-¿Impulso?

-Así.

Su padre sin esfuerzo la levantaba y la colocaba a su hombro.

-¿Ves?

-Nah, lo que pasa es que aún soy chica pero cuando crezca verás.

Lily seguía sin entender que pasaba mirando a Al pidiendo un explicación.

-La turbina estaba a punto de colapsar, él se quedó para intentar dar tiempo lo lamento, la explosión… solo dejó esto.

-No… es mentira… MENTIRA.

Los miembros de las fuerzas del orden se acercaron, a su lado estaba una mujer.

-Señorita Lily, tiene que venir con nosotros –dijo con calma.

-Mi papá no puede estar muerto, ¡no lo está!

La mujer le sujetó del hombro asustándola.

-¡No me toque!

-Pequeña, ahora que tu padre no está y no tiene parientes cercanos es el deber del gobierno de Hillys hacerse cargo de ti, lamento lo de tu padre pero ahora te llevaremos a una casa donde podrás estar bien, ahí…

-El faro…

-El faro de tu papá irá a pasar a manos del Gobierno, como es de utilidad para…

¿Se la iban a llevar? ¿Llevar a una casa… A UN ORFANATO, eso es lo que decían? Pero eso no era todo, le iban a quitar el faro, ¡Iban a robarle el faro, su hogar! Lily miró la mesa de trabajo donde estaba un panel de control, ella estaba con el equipo SACO de su padre, acercando la llave al SACO esta asimiló la llave y cuando los otros dos hombres iban a sujetarla ella velozmente corrió evadiéndolos hasta la mesa.

-Lily…

-¡Sujétenla! –pidió la mujer.

No iba a dejarlos, no iba a permitir que la refundieran en un lugar donde estaría lejos de lo que quería, ¡no iban a quitarle el faro de sus padres!

Uno de ellos la sujetó del cabello por lo que Lily le daba una patada con todas sus fuerzas en su espinilla obligándolo a soltarla, luego sin perder tiempo presionaba un botón de la mesa de trabajo cerrando todo acceso al faro y no solo eso, en lo alto de este se extendió el techo creando también un campo de fuerza para que nadie se acercara por aire ante la sorpresa de los oficiales y la mujer que tuvieron que retroceder mientras las compuertas se cerraban. Lily aprovechando el caos que creara empujó a Al entró en el deslizador de su padre con la caja negra en manos y lo accionó, otras cosas que su padre le enseñó era pilotarlo y sin más encendiéndolo se alejó a toda velocidad.

-Pero qué… ¿¡Cómo hizo…!?

Al sonrió levemente.

-Ya sabía yo que le enseñó muchas cosas.

Lily se alejaba de su faro, se alejaba del único hogar que tuvo desde que tenía menoría y ante todo se alejaba de su vida, la vida que desaparecía ya que su padre ya no estaba, su vida. La patrulla sonó a su detrás pero ella era al hábil a tal punto que la patrulla no podía creer que ese deslizador lo pilotaba una niña y mucho menos cuando ella se perdió de vista, escuchó la sirena del deslizador que remolcó el suyo y con un movimiento ágil se ocultaba en una cueva perdiéndolos de vista ya estando lejos de ellos pudo hacer lo que tenía ganas de hacer desde que le dieron la noticia… y eso era llorar.

-Papá tonto, tonto, ¡Tonto!

Ahí dentro siguió llorando, no podía hacer otra cosa.

_**000**_

El tiempo pasaba, debido a su acción salvaje se había olvidado de algunas cosas, una era ropa y la otra era la tarjeta de crédito de emergencia que le había entregado su padre cuando él tardara mucho en su trabajo, se había olvidado cosas realmente importante sin contar la comida, pero tampoco se esperaba que vinieran diciéndole, ¡Sorpresa! ¡TU PAPA ESTA MUERTO! ¡Ahora te vamos a llevar a un orfanato y nos vamos a quedar con tu faro! Lejos de donde ocultara el deslizador miró como varias patrullas vigilaban el faro esperando que ella regresara, era obvio que no lo haría mientras ellos siguieran merodeando por allí, aunque seguro tardarían porque lo que en realidad deseaban no era llevarla a un orfanato, era pequeña pero no tonta, ellos querían su faro, ya varias veces su padre echó a quienes venían porque le ofrecían créditos para que se los entregara para edificar no se que de la ciudad, su padre se negó tantas veces que se habían rendido pero ahora que no estaba tenían la condenada luz verde para hacerlo, no importaba que oficialmente el faro le perteneciera, ella era una niña, menor de edad y por lo tanto no tendría el tiempo ni a nadie que le ayudara para evitarlo así que ella tomó sus medidas y ese campo impediría que entraran y la puerta era a prueba de casi todo.

Esperarían en vano, el faro seguiría allí hasta que ella pudiera reclamarlo como se debe, pero mientras tanto debía hacer algo importante y eso era seguir viva. Y eso era algo que pronto se dio cuenta que no podría hacer fácilmente. Hillys era una de las ciudades más bellas del planeta Uma pero también en cada lugar bello hay un sitio horrible y en ese sitio Lily tuvo que estar.

Es terrible experimentar de primeras a primeras frío, hambre y sed. Su deslizador tal vez podía protegerla del clima pero de nada más, cuando llegó a la ciudad no tuvo más remedio de hacer algo que le juró a su padre nunca hacer y eso fue robar, tenía hambre y no tenía nada más que hacer ahora si es que quería seguir viva, porque donde pedía trabajo de cualquier cosa la echaban pero eso no le impediría seguir con su meta de recuperar el faro de su padre. Sus primeras incursiones no fueron muy exitosas, la guardia por poco y la encuentra varias veces, la segunda vez el dueño de la tienda resultó ser un salvaje que no dudó en usar un bastón de electrochoque con ella que casi la dejó inconsciente en la calle ahí mismo, lo otra vez más ruda le robó el SACO a una señora que estaba de compras y activando el código para que libere lo que llevaba dentro solo se encontró con cosméticos y esas tonterías y una tarjeta de crédito que no le servía de nada ya que si se le ocurría usarla seguridad la atraparía a unos cuantos minutos de intentar comprar algo con ella. Luego tuvo que aprender otra cosa más y era que afuera también habían otros grupos y una niña sola para ellos no era competencia… era algo que podían usar, estuvieron a punto de atraparla varias veces y sabía bien que podía pasarle si lo lograban.

Podía saber de maquinaria y todo, pero de lo demás no sabía. El deslizador de su padre estaba apagado para ahorrar energía y de ese modo era una chatarra atada en una esquina de un puerto abandonado de la ciudad. Gradualmente sin embargo así como el mundo era cruel con ella también ella aprendió a serlo, si nadie iba a darle la mano tampoco ella iba a pedírselos así que la siguiente vez su acción fue más osada, esta vez no le importaba que pudiera pasar y pensando eso logró su objetivo en una tienda, la siguiente vez hizo lo mismo en otros lados donde la vigilancia era menor (aunque con eso aumentaban otros peligros); poco a poco robar y sobrevivir no era algo que desconociera y a su vez la pequeña niña de largo pelo rubio que siempre sonreía de modo inocente desaparecía dejando a otra ruda y fría, otra Lily.

Pero esta tenía a su vez otro problemas que no podía enfrentarse… eso era la soledad.

Su padre era su único amigo, su confidente, su todo… en la escuela era todo menos alguien con amigos, no era muy popular una niña que era capaz de golpear al chico más grande de esta o más aún que le guste más jugar con maquinaria que con muñecas o alguna otra estupidez, ella era una niña distinta una niña distante y que muchos le tenían miedo. De todas las cosas que empezó a enfrentar esto era algo que tarde o temprano la vencería, estaba segura.

Peor era fuerte y así vivió… vivió dos años.

Con ese tiempo por muy dura que se había vuelto eso no quitaba que seguía siendo una niña y recientemente las cosas habían empeorado, los guardias habían recibido órdenes de encerrar a cualquiera que fuera encontrado en actos delictivos y para rematar los vendedores ya habían dado a conocer sus facciones a estos lo que le estaba complicando su vida, Tras el cuarto intento fracasado Lily sintió de nuevo el hambre rugir en su interior, debía tomar otras medidas ahora sin no quería morirse de hambre así que en lugar de robar en las tiendas conocidas se fijó en otra que estaba lejos de las que conociera ahí esperó a un comprador cualquiera para jugarse el todo por el todo en ese robo, si no lo lograba estaba segura que la encontrarían en una esquina muerta. Esperó en la tienda hasta que de la tienda apareció su víctima, una niña de largo cabello rosado que al igual que ella tenía la ropa desgastada; no importaba eso, tomó aire y corrió hacia ella. Antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar le dio un empujón tan fuerte que le tiró al suelo para luego recoger lo que llevaba y salir corriendo, lo había logrado esa noche podría comer algo… pero no contaba luego que la misma niña empezara a perseguirla a toda velocidad que incluso la sorprendió, porque no tardó mucho en tenerla muy cerca, peor ella estaba débil eso debía ser, pero Lily no iba a darse por vencida, hasta ahora no lo había hecho y no iba a hacerlo ahora.

Su persecución duró mucho, a pesar de usar callejones, túneles y cualquier cosa que le sirviera para eludirla ella le encontraba sin esfuerzo, no quedaba de otra si quería comer tenía que pelear con ella y dejando de correr al estar en un callejón sin salida la enfrentó, Lily jadeaba con fuerza al igual que la otra niña. Estaban exhaustas.

-D-devuélveme… m-mi comida… ya…

-No…

-¡Que me la des!

-¡Y yo te digo que no!

Ambas empezaron a golpearse; se jalaron los cabellos se rascaron las caras, Lily no iba a rendirse no si eso significaba de nuevo pasar hambre, furiosa se defendía y la otra niña tampoco daba brazo a torcer, era obvio que al igual que ella tenía mucho que perder, al final ambas quedaron en el suelo cansadas sintiendo su estómago rugir, Lily ya no tenía fuerzas y se quedó en una esquina mientras que la otra niña que aún pudo tener fuerzas para levantarse recogió sus cosas e iba a marcharse… en eso observó a la niña rubia que estaba igual que ella, suspiró y acercándose a ella le entregó la mitad de un trozo de pan algo que ella miró molesta y volteó, no necesitaba caridad.

-Si no quieres más para mí –le dijo ella sentándose a su lado y empezando a comer la otra mitad, Lily tragándose su orgullo agarró el pan y empezó a comérselo a grandes bocados, la otra niña le observó algo sorprendida-, ¿Hace cuanto que no comes?

-Tgres… dgas…

-¿Ah?

Lily tragó lo que llevaba en la boca.

-Tres días, son tres días.

-Yo voy dos, apenas obtuve dinero para comprar esto. A pesar de estar tan flaca me sorprende que hayas dado tanta pelea.

-Tenía hambre, ¿qué esperabas pelirrosa?

-¿Pelirrosa? Muy graciosa oxigenada.

-¡Mi pelo es natural!

-¡El mío también! –le regañó la niña-, ahora, ¿quieres que te de la mitad de lo demás o seguimos peleando?

-Hmmm… escojo la mitad

Primero ella le robó a la otra, luego ambas pelearon y ahora en un callejón lejos de todos ambas comían lo que había en la bolsa hasta que no quedó nada, Lily llena se apoyó en la pared mientras la otra le miraba divertida.

-¿Qué? Si quieres que te de las gracias pues esperas…

-Seguro no eres de las niñas que hace eso –dijo la niña-, por cierto, me llamo Luka, Luka Megurine, la propietaria de la comida que te tragaste

Lily se estiró.

-Luka… (Bonito nombre) yo soy Lily.

-Lily…

-Solo Lily y… gracias por la comida.

Las nubes se juntaban iba a llover.

-Genial, seguro ahora no tendré espacio en el albergue.

-¿Albergue?

-Si niña lista, ahora seguro tendremos que dormir en la calle.

Lily lo pensó, eso no le hacía nada de gracia.

-Ven, te devolveré el favor de la comida.

-¿Eh?

Juntas caminaron hasta el puerto y allí la niña de cabello rosado encontró un deslizador algo descuidado.

-No es la gran cosa pero nos protegerá de la lluvia.

-¿Poca cosa? Es grandioso.

Ambas dentro escuchaban los truenos y la lluvia chocando afuera, aunque el interior del deslizador era algo frío ambas juntas se las arreglaban para calentarse. Dos desconocidas unidas pro extrañas circunstancias.

-¿De quién es este deslizador?

-De mi papá… bueno, era de mi papá.

-Oh, lo siento –se apresuró a decir Luka al notar su tono de voz.

-No importa ahora. Durmamos, ¿Si? Mañana cada quien por su lado.

-Por mi bien.

Cuando la mañana despertó ambas salieron del vehículo algo adoloridas.

-Me diste una patada –se quejó Luka.

-¿¡Que querías que hiciera!? Me abrazaste donde no debías… pervertida.

-Tú también eres una pervertida. Además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste? Olías a…

-Eso fue un golpe bajo, ni que tu olieras a rosas, hasta tu pelo parece tentáculos de pulpo por lo descuidado que está.

Iban a discutir de nuevo pero como habían acordado era hora de que ambas siguieran su camino.

-Un gusto pelirrosa –dijo Lily siguiendo su camino.

-Igualmente oxigenada

Pero antes de que ambas siguieran su camino se detuvieron.

-Oye tú… –dijeron al mismo tiempo, al notar esto se rieron un poco.

-Eh, seguro entre dos nos las apañamos mejor que estando solas –dijo Lily mirando hacia otro lado-, ¿qué dices? ¿Una alianza temporal?

Luka pareció pensarlo para sin más sonreírle, Lily se quedó algo atontada la verla con esa hermosa sonrisa a pesar de su aspecto sucio y descuidado.

-Me parece bien, Lily.

Lily correspondió la sonrisa.

-Entonces, un placer… Luka.

Un encuentro, una vida nueva… una hermana.

_**Memorias I  
Lily**_

_**FIN**_

_**MOTAS FINALES:**__ Cortito, poquito porque la inspiración vino poquito. Y la segunda parte de Memorias viene luego. Volveremos a actualizar semanalmente una vez que se haya acabado el lío del internet (¡BOLIVIA TIENE UNA PORQUERIA DE INTERNET! ¡MALDIGO A TIGO! ¡MALDIGO A VIVA!) Ejem, perdonen por el arrebato pero sí que son unos ladrones, como verán a veces hay una que otra alusión a algo fuera de contexto pues aquí haremos una leve explicación ya que seguiremos usándola, son alusiones a Warhammer 40K un juego de rol de ejércitos y del cual tengo sus juegos de PC y el de 360 (Con el CapitánTITUS) y aquí van._

_**Exterminatus: **__Son el armamento definitivo del Imperio, estos misiles son capaces de destruir planetas enteros y por eso IA se metió en problemas esa vez, porque por un poco más y hace que la señal de su planeta sea vista por el Imperio y si lo descubrían seguro Uma desaparece del mapa estelar._

_**Lobos Espaciales: **__Son una Legión del Imperio de Marines Espaciales, guerreros modificados con grandes armaduras y también armamento, se les conoce por detestar la magia o mejor dicho el poder psíquico, son unos cabezas duras totales._

_**Leman Russ: **__Líder de los Lobos Espaciales que vive con lobos mutantes de un planeta helado llamado Fenris, actualmente se metió en la disformidad para buscar algo que salve al Dios Emperador de la humanidad que está en un trono todo seco y esquelético y es el culpable de la muerte de más de mil personas ¡AL DIA! En la Tierra y Trillones en la galaxia._

_Eso es todo, hasta luego._

_**Disformidad: **__Es lo que los humanos podrían llamar INFIERNO, es un abismo de energía pura llamada Inmaterium que es el reflejo de las emociones de todas las criaturas de la galaxia y está habitada por… Adivinen: ¡DEMONIOS! Por suerte Uma y su sistema no tiene tormentas de disformidad porque los psíquicos en esta son muy escasos._

_**Garrapato: **__Son unas criaturas de distintos tamaños, formas y funciones, su aspecto es horrendo aunque a los Orkos, la raza que vive con ellos son su mayor baza para comida, adornos, mascotas e incluso medicamentos, viven en simbiosis con estas criaturas porque se alimentan de lo que dejan… en su letrinas (¡NO ES BROMA!)_

_**Orkos: **__Con K, estos seres son criaturas muy belicosas, violentas y extrañas de la galaxia de piel verde colmilludos como los Orcos normales solo que estos usan armas de fuego y misiles así como maquinaria que nadie sabe cómo es que funciona. Algunos son piratas y comerciantes (muy pocos) de vez en cuando estos con la ayuda de un sujeto llamado el Kaudillo (con K)____entran en algo llamado fase__** WAAAAGGGH **__donde las tribus de Orkos se unen se arman y luego salen a hacer la guerra al primer pobre diablo que pillan en algún planeta, sobre todo el imperio, al caos, a los necrones a los tiranidos y demás razas del warhammer ya que los Orkos sin guerra no son Orkos. Por suerte Uma no está en sus planes de conquista y de paso no hay Orkos nativos en el sistema… les gusta hablar con K en lugar d en lugar de S. Ojo, un Orko molesto no es nada bonito de ver si es que vives para contarlo._

_Hasta la siguiente Atte: __**Pato**_


	5. Toma 5

_**Toma 5  
La Fábrica**_

_**Parte 1**_

_**Dead End**_

_(Bar NicoNico)_

León aún no recibía noticias de VY2, temía que le hubiera sucedido algo grave, pero también tenía confianza en que pudiera salir bien librado de lo que pudiera pasar, al fin y al cabo era un sujeto con muchos recursos para poder salir vivo de situaciones extremas y seguro ya iba a dar el informe. Las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien en ninguna parte de la ciudad, a la ciudad que se la declaró fantasma se le vino una más en no mucho tiempo y aún así la gente seguía confiando en los Alfa por mucho que demostraran su ineptitud o su fingido deseo de proteger a los demás; en Hillys recientemente habían sucedido 20 secuestros, los escudos de nuevo eran inservibles, pero también debía pensar que esto se debía a que la gente siempre desea confiar en alguien no importa cuán equivocado pueda estar y lo que es peor lo Alfa estaban ahora declarando que todo lo que estaba sucediendo se debía a la incompetencia según ellos de la gobernadora Meiko y sugerían a la población que era necesario que ella dimita a la gobernación de Hillys por el bien de la ciudadanía y que los Alfa tomen el control total. Si eso ocurría toda IRIS no habría servido para nada.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos no tardó en toparse con alguien que estaba en la barra con Muh que al verlo se acercó e él con paso firme y con los puños cerrados lo que no era muy buena señal.

-Señorita Li…

No pudo terminar la oración porque el puño de esta misma se estampaba en su mejilla derecha haciéndolo no solo ver estrellas sino también hacerlo girar como trompo ante su mirada sorprendida de todos cuando terminó en el suelo.

-Eso es por meter a Yuka en todo esto –le gritó llena de rabia y agitando la mano con la que acababa de darle un golpe.

León por su lado estando tumbado se tocaba la quijada, estaba seguro que esa joven mujer estuvo a punto de romperle una muela por la fuerza imprimida en su puño, ¿Le había pegado una chica? Porque la verdad sintió que le acababa de dar un puñetazo algún marine espacial con la servo armadura puesta (tampoco debía exagerar, porque si hubiera pasado eso no tendría ahora mismo cabeza por el puñetazo). Peor más fuer zu sorpresa cuando Lily así como de repente le dio un golpe ahora mismo le extendía la mano para ayduarle a levantarse.

-Ya me desahogué, ahora hablemos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres que te de otro golpe para que te levantes?

-No, no. Ya me levanto.

-E invítame un vaso de jugo.

León estaba aún tocándose la quijada del impacto del puño de la rubia, ya muchos en el bar NicoNico le habían explicado que a Lily era mejor no hacerla enfadar, era en verdad una joven muy fuerte, pero por alguna curiosa razón también delicada; un momento, ¿delicada? Seguro que el golpe propinado no solo le hizo remover la quijada de su sitio, sino que también la había revuelto el cerebro. Lily muy ajena a sus pensamientos estaba sentada dándole sorbos al refresco que León le "invitara" con mucha educación sin que por eso dejara de lanzarle una que otra mirada hostil.

-¿Y cómo va tu agente? –quiso saber más para iniciar la conversación que por otra cosa.

-Sin noticias –respondió León-, la verdad no esperaba que me preguntara eso señorita.

-Tampoco es que me importe mucho –añadió Lily con un tono despectivo, León podía deducir que se debía aún por su desacuerdo en que Yukari estuviera ahora con la red IRIS, pero le comprendía en cierto aspecto, si él fuera hermano de ella y supiera que se metería en peligro también estaría molesto.

-Señorita Lily…

-Deja las formalidades –le interrumpió rápidamente mientras colocaba la palma de su mano delante de su cara- , todos me llaman Lily y no me gusta que me digan de otro modo.

León se quedó algo confundido de cómo su tono de voz cambió; Lily terminó su refresco y suspiró.

-Bien, hablemos fuerte y claro.

_(Un Día después)_

Yukari estaba sentada con los brazos apoyados en la mesa, se había quedado allí tras que todos terminaran de comer, de nuevo Lily no estaba con ellos y parecía que esa decisión que tenía la rubia iba a durar mucho tiempo, para rematar a esta sensación de tensión en el faro que era su hogar se sumó algo que la tomó por sorpresa cuando terminó de enviar las últimas fotos de especímenes a OnmiArk y eso era que en la tienda de SeeU la había estado esperando un disco por parte de IRIS con suma urgencia por lo que ella misma empezó a deducir lo que estaba sucediendo; VY2 dejó su último mensaje y este explicaba lo que ellos temían, lo habían descubierto y capturado, incluso cabía la hipótesis de que lo ejecutaran ahí mismo pero también antes de ser capturado dejó los planos de la fábrica y la entrada que serviría a Yukari para ingresar al interior de la misma, aparte de esto VY2 también había dejado varios informes sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo en su interior y lo que estaba grabado no era nada alentador.

"Este es el cuarto día de mi misión de infiltración, por algún motivo las tropas Alfa han redoblado las defensas en la fábrica, transportan varios contenedores con contenido desconocido al menos para mí, esto de pasarse por guardia de sus fuerzas exteriores me impide mucha movilidad en los sectores de acceso restringido, mi insistencia sobre todo en la sala principal de procesamiento hizo que varios de los demás guardias sospechen de mí pro lo que tuve que desistir al menso temporalmente, debo seguir con mi misión sin dudar como lo hizo VY1; ya de por sí fue difícil conseguir la armadura de estos mastodontes como para que lo eche a perder, ¿cómo se mueven con esto encima?"

"Séptimo día: Por fin pude tener acceso a una de las alas restringidas y lo que encontré me heló la sangre: Encontré un laboratorio, peor un laboratorio donde la energía que necesitaba era tan intensa que dañó la cámara que uso, el análisis indica que la energía es de tipo psíquica, este dato me hizo buscar en su interior y encontré algo que… si al menos hubiera tenido las imágenes esto sería un poco más sencillo, no puedo siquiera describirlo, estuve a tal punto ensimismado por lo que observé que provoqué de nuevo sospechas en el personal de la fábrica… me están vigilando y debo ser cauteloso."

"Décimo día, debido a la intrusión que hice en el laboratorio las cosas se han complicado parece que mi intrusión llamó la atención de uno de los generales de las fuerzas Alfa, es muy diferente a ellos y con ello también sé qué engañarlo no será fácil, estoy seguro que me ha visto y sabe que no soy de fiar… a las pocas horas de arribar los vi traer una cámara de contención fuertemente vigilada… esto es imposible, en su interior se encuentra una Criatura de la Disformidad, no sé cómo fueron capaces de traer una cosa de ese tipo ni quiero saberlo… maldición, ya sabía yo que me detectó nada más verme, me han descubierto."

"Decimo primer día, me están buscando. A los miembros de la red IRIS, lo que se está cociendo aquí es mucho peor de lo que pensábamos, mientras me buscan pude lograr averiguar un poco más de sus planes: Las tropas Alfa no son más que unos peones de algo más grande pero, ¿de quién? No lo sé; he escuchado conversaciones que me han helado la sangre; de lo que pude cernir de la información que recibí es que están buscando algo de mucha importancia para sus señores o señor, es de tal importancia que ya han arrasado dos planetas completos antes que Uma. León, tal vez ya te enteraste pero tengo que decírtelo de todos modos, están planificando derrocar a Meiko para poner a alguien en el mando y así dar paso libre a los Dom en una invasión a gran escala, todo está planificado para desconectar los escudos en una hora indicada cuando logren deshacerse de ella, es necesario que tomemos cartas en el asunto y advertir a la gobernadora; al nuevo agente díganle que hice mi mejor esfuerzo y ahora todo depende de él… VY2 corto."

IA que tenía la palma abierta haciendo girar el disco en ella para reproducirlo no estaba muy animada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Un bicho de la disformidad, ¿Y luego yo soy la imprudente? Una cosa son esos locos del Imperio y otra es llamar la atención del Ojo del Terror –se fijó en su compañera que estaba pensativa-. Yukari, ¿seguro que quieres seguir? Esto me huele muy mal y no son los calcetines de Len.

Yukari respiró hondo tras asimilar todo lo escuchado, en cierta medida estaba comprendiendo los motivos por los que Lily se había enfadado de tal manera, se preguntaba si Luka había sopesado todos esos riesgos y también lo que iba a costar; ahora ella estaba siguiendo sus pasos y tras pedirle a IA que se preparara para lo que estaban a punto de hacer subió a su habitación para prepararse no solo con el equipo necesario sino también prepararse de modo mental. Tras unos minutos de meditar y centrar sus ideas sintió que ya estaba lista. Agradecía a Luka que le haya enseñado eso, la meditación, era un modo muy práctico de centrar sus pensamientos y también le había servido para suprimir las pesadillas que le habían causado muchos problemas en su niñez no solo a ella, sino también a Lily y a Luka que cuando sucedían ella se escapaba del faro buscando algo, pero no recordaba qué, ni mucho menos de que se trataban sus pesadillas.

Ya más serena colocó en un cinturón que colocara en su cintura un paquete de comida deshidratada por si la misión durara varios días, luego tomó su moto sierra y su cámara y las introdujo en su SACO. No negaba que aunque se calmara un poco seguía sintiéndose nerviosa, de hecho estaba segura que ese nerviosismo era mucho mayor que cuando le pidieron en un trabajo que vea si en verdad los Orkos estaban a punto de iniciar un Waaagh en Uma hace cuatro años.

Pero esas veces Luka estaba con ella y ella le infringió junto con Lily valor. Pero ahora iba a hacer esto sola

-Yukari… ¿Vas a salir? –preguntó Rin que estaba en la entrada.

-¿Ah? Bueno, sí –era mejor ser directas-. Rin puede que esté fuera varios días, ¿podrías encargarte de los chicos mientras tanto?

Esto hizo que la pequeña rubia sonriera.

-Claro, cuenta conmigo –respondió animada-. Pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé, no te preocupes por los créditos, ganamos suficiente con OnmiArk para que no les falte nada. No deberán preocuparse al menos por unos meses.

Rin notaba a Yukari algo extraña, algo que aumentó cuando ella le acarició la cabeza, algo que nunca hacía.

-¿Y Lily?

La joven bajó la mirada.

-No creo que quiera acompañarme –dijo triste-, trata de que salga de su taller, ¿sí? No creo que haya comido bien estos días, sabes cómo es ella cuando se mete en su taller.

El perro también se acercaba meneando su cola o lo poco de cola que tenía, Yukari alegremente le acarició por detrás de la oreja.

-Protégelos Inu, ¿Cuento contigo?

El perro ladró alegremente y giró sobre sí mismo. Con esto último Yukari bajó por los escalones.

-Yukari…

-¿…?

-Ten cuidado –le pidió Rin-, recuerda que eres nuestra hermana mayor y que te queremos, ¿sí?

La jovencita sonrió a la niña rubia para luego bajar agitando su mano como despedida a lo que Rin respondió de la misma manera, a su lado Len y Yuki junto con otros niños más aparecían que también estaban algo preocupados por lo que estaba sucediendo recientemente en su hogar..

-¿Adónde va Yukari? –quiso saber Len extrañado.

-No lo sé –dijo preocupada Rin.

Ya estando en el muelle del faro Yukari miró la puerta del taller de Lily que seguía cerrado, hubiera deseado despedirse pero estaba segura que ni siquiera iba a responderle.

-¿Estás nerviosa? –preguntó IA apareciendo a su lado.

-Mentiría diciendo que no, IA –le respondió con los ojos cerrados, desistiendo de tocar la puerta de acero-. IA, ¿puedes conducir?

-Claro –decía IA alegremente mientras se acercaban a la compuerta del deslizador y esta se abría-… puedo manejar el deslizador tan bien como la solterona, incluso mejor…

-¿En serio? –dijo una voz dentro del mismo-. Pues nadie toca mi deslizador así como así

IA se sorprendió al escuchar la voz que provenía dentro del deslizador al igual que Yukari y más cuando en el interior del mismo ya sentada en el asiento del piloto estaba la joven de cabello rubio esperándoles con cara de molestia y los brazos cruzados..

-Li…Lily

-¿Pueden darse prisa? –dijo Lily accionando el motor-, el trayecto a la fábrica es largo y mientras pasemos desapercibidos mejor será.

Aún las otras dos no hacían nada.

-¿Qué les pasa? Andando.

-¡Sabía que entrarías en razón solterona! –chilló alegremente IA saltando adentro del deslizador para abrazarla con fuerza.

-¡Ya deja eso de solterona! Y suéltame… espera ¿te descargaste le programa completo?

-Claro, estaba aburrida y quería saber que se siente tocar a alguien, sobre todo a ti.

-¡Eso sonó muy pervertido!

Yukari sonreía viendo a las dos peleándose, habían pasado tantos días desde que no escuchaba esos gritos. Lily al notarla otra vez puso una cara seria.

-Yuka, aún no estoy de acuerdo aún con lo que hiciste –dijo molesta-, me engañaste y eso me dolió. Sin contar que incluso Luka estaría molesta por lo que acabas de hacer. Así que pase lo que pase no se te ocurra hacer alguna cosa tonta como hacerte la heroína, si se te ocurre una idea te la quedas para ti misma, aquí quien manda va a ser yo y nadie más.

La joven de cabello morado miró hacia otro lado y asintió aún alegre de verla ahí.

-Hey, somos un equipo, ¿Verdad? –Lily le mostró el mismo aparato que le entregaran a Yukari-. Somos Brave Bunny y eso nunca va a cambiar –le habló Lily sonriéndole, esa sonrisa llena de confianza-. Además, no sobrevivirías ni un minuto sin mi cerca.

-Lily… gracias.

-Date prisa, mientras más rápido sepamos qué le pasó a ese VY y obtengamos lo que necesita IRIS más rápido regresaremos

-¡Sí!

IA desapareciendo ingresaba en el sistema del deslizador apareciendo en el panel de control, Yukari animada entró en este y las tres emprendieron su marcha a una misión realmente peligrosa.

Los últimos ataques habían ocasionado un gran desastre en algunas vías de Hillys y a esto los Alfa gritaban sin dudarlo que los responsables eran nada más ni nada menos que IRIS incitando a los ciudadanos a denunciar a cualquiera que resultara ser sospechoso de apoyar a este grupo "terrorista" y también decir que la gobernadora Meiko era totalmente incapaz de proteger a los que la eligieron. Mientras las tres observaban esto Lily estaba algo silenciosa, no negaba que no estaba muy deseosa realmente de ir a la fábrica, ese lugar fue donde perdió a su padre pero tampoco iba a dejar que Yukari se metiera en un problema que es mucho mayor que meterse con una anguila gigante o incluso una avanzadilla de Orkos mal organizada y molesta, Yukari tampoco era tonta, seguramente sabía a lo que se estaba ateniendo, esto no era un juego y la rubia ya había visto a muchos que terminaron mal por meterse con los Alfa y los Dom.

Pronto encontraron las primeras señales de estar llegando a su destino, a lo lejos una enorme torre de color ébano y acero se elevaba así como varios drones que sobrevolaban toda la infraestructura.

-Fuerzas de defensa de Alfa cerca –dijo IA-, contacto en cinco minutos.

-IA –ordenó Lily-, muestra el mapa de las afueras de la fábrica.

-Sí –IA mostró el mapa tridimensional de toda la zona, la fábrica era una instalación enrome-. La entrada indicada por VY2 está al noreste de la entrada principal entre los tubos de desagüe y desembarco justo en el sector archivado de las instalaciones, es una entrada lo suficientemente grande como para que un vehículo pequeño pueda entrar, hice unos cuantos cálculos y nuestro deslizador es capaz de ingresar sin problemas, lo malo es que los Alfa se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia si tratamos de hacer un abordo precipitado. ¿Qué opciones tenemos capitana?

Lily viró antes de que los drones detectaran su deslizador. Los drones eran como platillos gigantes con patas mecánicas muy similares a los de una araña, Yukari sacó una foto de ellos mientras se movían y con eso IA pudo escanearlos y analizarlos al menos de modo arcaico, en su estructura descubrió que estos vehículos podían lanzar minas explosivas, el nivel de potencia era desconocida por el momento.

-En serio no quieren que nadie se acerque –dijo IA con los brazos cruzados-, ¿Cómo ingresamos a la fábrica?

Lily miraba a las amenazas con una expresión muy concentrada apagando el motor.

-Yuka, ¿vez ese botón? –le preguntó a la peli morada

-Si…

-Presiónalo.

Al hacerlo de la parte superior apareció un cañón que IA reconoció de inmediato.

-Oye, ¿Ese no es el cañón bólter que compraste a los Orkos? –le preguntó IA analizando la nueva adquisición del deslizador

-Sí. Le pertenecía a un tanque Leman Russ por lo que me pareció buena idea instalarlo en la carrocería del deslizador.

Yukari no comprendía, ¿desde cuándo su deslizador tiene un cañón? Lo de los lanza torpedos es una cosa pero, ¿un cañón?

-Sin preguntas Yuka –le dijo cortante al ver su cara de sorpresa-, ahora quiero que escuches bien esto, voy a acelerar para llamar la atención de los drones, cuando los tengas en la mira dispara, el cañón tiene suficiente potencia como para mandar a esas chatarras flotantes por los aires y luego al fondo del mar. Una vez que lo hagamos se armará un buen escándalo que traerá más refuerzos, seguro lanzaran minas para hundirnos, cuando pase usando los lanzatorpedos los destruiremos y crearemos una explosión que seguro los confundirá, eso nos dará el tiempo suficiente para poder entrar en la fábrica por donde nos indicó el agente de León.

-Bueno, es una… un momento –Yukari había notado lo que dijo Lily-, ¿Lo planificaste?

-¿Acaso creíste que iba a dejarte hacer esto sola? Le pedí a ese rubio que me de los planos antes de que te dé el mensaje, la noche entera me pase haciendo simulacros en el ordenador para saber qué hacer hoy y una estrategia valedera.

-Guau, nuestra solterona sí que es comedida –dijo IA alegre-, eso significa que pensabas acompañarnos pasara lo que pasara, ¿verdad?

-De hecho originalmente pensaba en quitarle el motor al deslizador para que no se les ocurriera ir, pero conociendo a Yuka seguro iría incluso a nado, ¿verdad?

Yukari sonrió apenada. Pero no negaba que era el mejor plan que tenían, bruto pero un buen plan, típico de Lily.

-Eh Lily ¿has probado esta cosa? –quiso saber Yukari.

-Sí, solo en los simulacros pero funcionaba muy bien, le quité varios garrapatoz que se metieron en el cañón y lo taponaban.

-¿Garrapatoz? –IA se asustó.

-Ya no hay ninguno… y eso no es ahora importante. IA, bloquea el registro del deslizador, vamos a entrar en su rango de visión

-Enterado capitana solterona.

-Da gracias que esto necesita concentración.

Uno de los drones sobrevolaba cerca de ellas así que la rubia sin más pisó el acelerador y el deslizador salió disparado a toda velocidad llamando la atención del dron.

-Vehículo desconocido, tiene diez segundos para virar, caso contrario se abrirá fuego…

-¡Aquí vamos! –gritó Lily acelerando

-¡Intruso, intruso!

-¡Lo tengo en la mira! –dijo Yukari viendo el monitor.

-¡Fuego! –chilló IA que para la ocasión cambió su look habitual por uno de pirata.

Yukari jaló el gatillo y el cañón disparó su carga con un potente estruendo, la bala del cañón fue a dar de lleno justo en la base del dron que recibiendo el impacto provocaba una explosión muy fuerte en el aire ante las miradas de sorpresa de Yukari e IA, sorpresa que aumentó cuando el dron salió por los aires con un enorme boquete en la base.

-G-U-A-U –dijo IA mientras que a su lado aparecía un signo de admiración.

-¡Aún es temprano para sorprenderse! –gritó Lily recuperando su concentración-, ¡Aquí viene el resto!

Las tres observaron a los demás drones que al ver a uno de ellos destruido se dirigieron al lugar de la explosión lanzando rápidamente minas que activándose se lanzaron en contra de las tres chicas del deslizador a toda velocidad para interceptarlos, Lily al notarlos comenzó las maniobras evasivas dando media vuelta para fingir que huía

-¡Cinco minas acercándose! –chilló IA viendo el radar-, ¡Solterona!

-Lily…

-Yuka, ¿ya tienes a otro en la mira?

-Dame un poco más de tiempo.

-¡Date prisa Yukari! –chilló IA-, no quiero terminar en el mar.

Lily era una gran piloto porque las minas no podían alcanzarla, los drones viendo esto lanzaron más minas que se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-¡Diez minas!

-¡Los tengo!

-¡Dispara Yuka!

La chica jaló el gatillo y el cañón lanzó otra potente descarga a otro de los drones que recibiendo el impacto también salió volando por los aires con un agujero en la armadura y la mirada orgullosa de Lily mientras la peli morada disparaba nuevamente dos veces más derribando a dos drones más, por desgracia con eso llamaron a más de esas cosas.

-¡Son demasiados hasta para un cañón Orko!

-Lo tengo –dijo Yukari teniendo a otro en la mira y apretó el gatillo pero esta vez nada pasó-, ¿¡ah!?

En el monitor de IA se veía el plano del deslizador mostrando el cañón y haciendo un análisis encontraba que el cañón se había sobrecalentado.

-¡El cañón está al rojo vivo! Ya no puede disparar más.

-Hmp, sabía que pasará eso –dijo Lily tranquilamente-, aguantó más de lo que pensé.

-¡¿Y por qué estás tan tranquila?! –gritó Yukari.

-¡Las minas están sobre nosotras! –les hizo recuerdo IA que ahora cambió su imagen a soldado de la Guardia Imperial.

Los drones avanzaban hacia ellas, las minas las rodeaban a su vez que llegaban al lugar indicado por el mapa entregado por VY2 cuando sin más Lily dio media vuelta y en lugar de escapar de las minas ahora iba hacia ellas.

-¿Lily? ¡Lily!

Lily sonreía acelerando en dirección a las minas tenía delante mientras los drones liberaban más.

-¡Gyyaaaahhhh! ¡No me quiero morir! –chilló IA apareciendo al lado de Yukari y abrazándola.

-¡Lilyyyyyyyyy!

-Yuka dispara a las minas, ¡Ahora!

La peli morada reaccionando velozmente tomó el control y activando los torpedos los disparó justo a la primeras que tenía delante provocando una reacción en cadena de las demás minas, la rubia presionó un botón en el deslizador justo cuando comenzó la explosión y las turbinas de las hélices que impulsaban al deslizador se colocaron en posición vertical provocando que el mismo diera un salto elevándose por los aires a gran altura en medio del estallido, como la explosión creó un fuerte estruendo y humo los drones no pudieron localizarlas lo que se aprovechó para entrar en los ductos abiertos que indicaban el plano de VY2, una vez dentro Lily desactivó el deslizador.

Los drones aparecieron ahí cerca.

-Vehículo de procedencia Orka eliminada, se reinicia el patrullaje.

Lily se estiró un poco viendo a los drones marcharse.

-Bueno, salió mejor que en la simulación, ¿No lo creen chicas?... ¿Chicas?

Yukari e IA se abrazaban la una a la otra.

-Vi toda mi vida en un parpadeo –dijo IA abrazando a Yukari con más fuerza.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer ese plan tan suicida!? –se quejó Yukari-, casi nos morimos allí mismo. ¿¡Qué hubiera pasado si las minas nos llegan de lleno!?

-El deslizador habría aguantado –dijo la rubia tranquilamente-. Mayu le colocó un blindaje muy similar al de un Baneblade de la Guardia Imperial. Aguanta mucho castigo. Sin embargo no me gustaba la idea de ver a mi deslizador con abolladuras.

La compuerta se abría y Lily era la primera en salir.

-IA, deja de manosear a Yuka –dijo la rubia saliendo.

-¿Ah?

Yukari no entendía lo que dijo cuando sin más notó la manos de IA en su pecho.

-Tsurruuu petaaaannn –tarareaba IA-, pitanko…

-¿¡Qué estás cantando!? –chilló Yukari

-Perdón, debía aprovechar –dijo IA sonriente para luego desaparecer-, pero la verdad te queda la canción.

-¡No estoy plana!

-Yuka, tarde o temprano dejarás de ser tabla de planchar aún eres joven –dijo Lily mientras se frotaba el cuello, estaba algo tensa.

-Eso sí que no –dijo IA-, a mi me gusta mi Yukari planita.

-¡¿Por qué se están metiendo conmigo?! –lloró Yukari lo que hizo que Lily se riera, pero así como sonrió se puso muy seria viendo donde estaban.

Todo el lugar tenía cámaras de seguridad, pero estas estaban inactivas.

-Parece que el chico tiene sus medios. IA, revisa el mapa que te dieron.

-Si…

Yukari no decía nada mientras se tocaba sus pechos casi llorando.

-Debí haber tomado más leche de pequeña.

-Aquí está el mapa –dijo IA mientras el mismo se mostraba de modo tridimensional-, los signos de admiración indican que hay movimiento sospechoso en estos dos puntos como indicó VY2 en el disco, lo que debemos hacer es averiguar de qué se trata, sacar las fotos indicadas y volver. Hmmm, el sistema de seguridad aquí es algo avanzado, no creo que pueda entrar sin llamar la atención al menso no por mucho tiempo y aúna sí sería peligroso.

-Es mejor así IA –Lily en verdad estaba muy concentrada-, si lo hicieras rastrearían tu origen y eso pondría a los niños en peligro.

-Eso es cierto, ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Yukari recuperándose un poco de su complejo de pecho plano

Lily analizaba el mapa, algunos sectores de la fábrica estaban clausurados por daños al parecer de hace varios años (se hizo una idea del motivo) pero había varias entradas que estaban funcionando así como las que necesitaban al parecer una credencial, así como otras fuertemente defendidas por algo que no era un código, había varios sectores bien vigilados por equipos automatizados sobre todo en la parte inferior de la fábrica. Así también se mostraban lugares donde los miembros de las tropas Alfa se movían patrullando la zona.

-Esto no va a ser fácil –dijo IA pensativa.

-Iremos paso a paso –explicó Lily seriamente-, por el momento tendremos que usar este pasaje, aquí hay una apertura… ¿Sabes cómo manejar el intercomunicador que te dieran los de IRIS? –preguntó Lily a la peli morada

-Vamos a ver.

Lily colocó dos dedos en su oreja y de esta apareció un holograma parecido a un anillo brillante donde estaña una especia de cruz que giraba lentamente.

-¿Puedes oírme?

El mismo círculo apareció en el oído de Yukari.

-Sí… te escuchó.

-Bien.

-Acabo de establecer conexión con este modo de comunicación –dijo IA-, así que las tres estamos conectadas ahora.

Una vez verificando esto las tres estaban preparadas.

-Bueno, si todo va bien ese VY habrá o al menso afectado las defensas de este lugar y la vigilancia no parece muy alta de ahí al parecer están más ocupados con lo que trajeron como para perder tiempo en un lugar que creen sellado así como su creencia de que el sitio es inexpugnable.

Mientras hablaba notó a Yukari muy concentrada en lo que decía. Lily le miró fijamente llamando su atención.

-Yuka, esto es peligroso, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Sí…

-¿Estás segura de hacerlo?

-Tomé mi decisión y no voy a echarme para atrás.

En verdad estaba decidida.

-Andando (pensé que esto no se repetiría)

-¿Ah?

-Nada. Vamos.

Yukari con gran agilidad se trepó al tubo superior al igual que Lily, una vez en la parte superior Lily abrió la reja metálica que cubría la entrada donde debían ingresar. Una vez dentro Lily notó el por qué ese era el lugar más factible para ingresar a la fábrica. Ahí delante justo delante de ellas estaba una enorme turbina hecha pedazos, todo el sector estaba seriamente dañado así como varias piezas del mismo techo cayeron al suelo, todo el lugar estaba en ruinas, como la reconstrucción de la fábrica se realizó de modo que siguiera en funcionamiento lo más pronto posible decidieron archivar todo el sector y con el tiempo seguramente lo olvidaron.

Lily viendo la turbina destruida se sentía extraña, fue por culpa de esa cosa que perdió a su padre, cuando era niña siempre pensaba que su padre fue descuidado al reparar aquella turbina que acabara con su vida, pero no pensaba que fuera semejante armatoste y su padre ni siquiera huyó, se quedó intentando repararla.

-¿Pasa algo Lily? –quiso saber Yukari al verla algo impactada con la turbina.

-Esta turbina estalló hace más o menos 13 años –explicó IA revisando los archivos-, debido al descuido de las antiguos gobernantes de Hillys la turbina no fue reemplazada cuando debía, cuando ocurrió los primeros fallos tampoco hicieron nada… luego la turbina tenía tantos desperfectos que iba a colapsar por lo que llamaron a varios mecánicos para repararla, aún así la explosión sucedió, pero al menos impidieron que afectara a las demás y provocara un daño mucho peor. Cuando Meiko tomó el poder decidió reconstruir la fábrica, este sector sin embargo afectaba la estructura misma por lo que no pudieron reconstruirla así que fue archivada y olvidada. Al llegar los Alfa tomaron control del complejo y la producción de nutripills comenzó, gradualmente toda la planta fue automatizada.

Lily de un ágil salto bajó hasta las ruinas para acercarse a la turbina responsable de dejarla huérfana. Yukari por su lado parecía preocupada.

-El papá de Lily murió aquí –le explicó IA.

-¿Qué? –la joven quedó algo aturdida por esa declaración

-Yo lo grabé todo –dijo IA-, cuando apenas era un sistema básico.

Lily ya estaba cerca de la turbina, Yukari quiso acercarse sintiéndose triste por su amiga rubia.

-Deja un momento a Lily a solas –le pidió IA colocando su mano en el hombro.

La rubia acarició al asesino de su padre, aquel enorme ser que ahora estaba sin vida; la explosión debió ser tan potente que… sonrió tristemente.

-Al fin y al cabo no te rendiste, ¿verdad? –dijo Lily-, papá.

Volteó viendo a sus amigas preocupadas.

-Yo tampoco voy a rendirme, donde quiera que estés espero que lo veas. Voy a proteger a Yuka.

Mientras pensaba eso Lily pensaba que en toda su vida siempre estuvo rodeada de sujetos realmente tercos y torpes, como su padre y Gakupo e incluso Luka, personas que preferían hasta lo último hacer lo que debían hacer mejor a huir

-¿Y qué hacen ahí paradas? –les preguntó sonriente-, por aquí es donde debemos ir.

Las dos asintieron y Yukari bajó mientras IA desaparecía, de ahora en adelante estaría solo en modo audio, porque cualquier posible materialización llamaría la atención de los guardias y el sistema de seguridad. Las dos se encontraron con una compuerta dañada, Lily revisándola dedujo que solo podría abrirse por el otro lado, no muy lejos había una grieta que Yukari revisaba.

-Puedo entrar por aquí –dijo ella-, espera un momento y te abro.

-Bien…

Yukari se quitó su abrigo y se lo dejó a Lily porque seguramente le estorbaría en esto, sin ella empezó a entrar a la grieta poco a poco hasta que pudo salir por el otro lado y luego abrir la compuerta que emitió un chirrido que puso nerviosa a la peli morada. Lily entró por la puerta y le devolvió su abrigo.

-Eso ¿podrá traernos problemas?

-Mejor no pensar en… ¡Cuidado!

Las dos se ocultaron en un muro de acero cuando pasaba cerca dos robots de vigilancia, para ser exactos eran bolas brillantes con un cañón en el centro, así como un scanner que se movía a cada momento analizando el sector, por suerte no repararon en la compuerta abierta, las dos chicas por su lado se agachaban esperando pasar desapercibidas lo que consiguieron, pero ese robot regresaría de un momento a otro.

-Hay que deshacerse de esa cosa –susurró IA desde el SACO de Yukari.

-Sí, pero atacarla de cerca…

-Esto servirá –llamó su atención Lily sacando de su SACO dos cosas que entregó a la peli morada-, es un guante de energía Psi –le explicó seriamente-, lo diseñé no hace mucho y te servirá para lanzar pequeñas descargas de energía a tus oponentes, no son muy fuertes contra blindaje pesado pero estoy segura que si haces un disparo perfecto a su cañón lo dejaras fuera de combate

-Ah, gracias –dijo Yukari colocándoselo, al hacerlo la misma se activó de inmediato, reaccionando con ella.

-Guante psi activado -dijo IA analizando el guante.

Teniendo ya el guante notó el otro objeto que le acababa de entregar; era un disco que en la cara superior tenía escrito con marcador: "PARA YUKA"

-¿Y esto?

-Cuando acabe esto lo sabrás –dijo Lily vigilando la reaparición de esos robots.

-¿Pero qué contiene? –quiso saber Yukari viendo el disco.

-Un deseo –susurró la rubia, dejando a Yukari algo extrañada- Ejem, el disco está codificado y solo lo podrás leer en casa, el guante te dará acceso a mi taller.

Algo aquí no andaba bien, Yukari lo sentía.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sí, ¿qué está pasando Lily? –preguntó IA también.

-Shhh…

Callándolas Lily sonrió.

-Por desgracia aquí no es el momento, cuando regresemos a casa te lo diré como debe ser.

Yukari preferiría escuchar a la Lily de siempre, no a esta chica que parecía tan madura y consciente del peligro que ambas estaban a punto de correr. Los robots se acercaban.

-Te los dejo Yuka.

La joven esperó un instante¸ estaba calculando los movimientos de su escáner y así como su rutina de patrullaje, una vez memorizándola las dos avanzaron un poco más y cuando giró Yukari se puso de pie y apuntando extendió la mano con el guante abriendo la palma para liberar una descarga justo en su cañón, al hacerlo el robot sufrió una sobrecarga y estalló con un sonido leve, esto llamó la atención el otro vigía que no tardó en seguir su destino.

-Muy buen ojo, por algo eres fotógrafa –le felicitó Lily-, sigamos.

Como mostraba el mapa los guardias de seguridad estaban más concentrados en otros puntos, sobre todo donde la criatura que habían capturado estaba en animación suspendida. Pero eso no quitaba que en otros sectores las cosas fueran similares, de hecho no muy lejos de los ascensores que les servirían para uno, subir a la parte superior donde estaba el primer objetivo marcado por VY y luego bajar hasta el meollo del asunto, los laboratorios que dejaron muy afectado al anterior agente.

Sin embargo el lugar tenía a varios guardias vigilando, algo que notó Yukari en la armadura de estos soldados era que a su detrás había una especie de tanque de oxígeno pero que contenía un gas verde. Yukari de nuevo les sacó una foto para que IA lo analizara.

-¿Un sistema de respiración artificial? Pero se supone que los Alfa son… ¿humanos?

-Puede que no tanto –dijo Lily- Yuka no se qué tipo de armamento tengan los Alfa pero es mejor evitar el combate directo.

Ella asintió.

-Debemos ingresar por esa puerta para llegar al ascensor central.

Yukari consultaba el mapa.

-Puedo entrar por aquí –dijo Yukari revisando la parte superior, había varias tuberías donde parecía pasar cables y una que otra plataforma.

-Es peligroso –le susurró molesta Lily-, ¿y qué te dije al entrar?

-¿Otra sugerencia?

Por desgracia no había ninguna por lo que Lily tuvo que aceptar.

-Te cuidado, yo voy a distraerlos desde aquí, date prisa

-Claro…

Algo de lo que podía enorgullecerse Yukari a pesar de que fuera delgadita, con una estatura no muy alta y de paso no estar para nada desarrollada de enfrente era su agilidad, Yukari había aprendido muy bien gimnasia de modo casi autodidacta y eso le había servido en varias ocasiones para evitar situaciones peligrosa (al menos el 25% de esas veces) como su cuerpo era delgado era ligero y también era veloz, con eso era suficiente para poder hacer lo que debía hacer ahora y tomando un poco de impulso empezó a trepar por los tubos de energía y subirse sobre ellos hasta la parte superior donde se colgó de una abertura en la pared, mientras hacía eso Lily despistaba a los guardias y a las cámaras provocando ruidos no muy lejos de ella, eso era peligroso pero también demostraba que Lily confiaba en que Yukari cumpliría su cometido, Tomando impulso de la pared con sus piernas dio un salto haciendo una acrobacia en el aire para sujetarse a la otra línea de tuberías y de esta a otra tubería donde por fin podía estar de pie aunque con algo de equilibrio.

(Tema: Epic Music - DreamMaker)

Ya encima avanzó lo más rápido posible sin olvidar el sigilo que era lo más importante mientras avanzaba notaba como los guardias aumentaban y algunos llevaban consigo armamento realmente grande, ya estando cerca de un ducto de ventilación Yukari la abrió jalando de ellas con todas sus fuerzas, una vez dentro siguiendo el mapa tridimensional fue en dirección de la puerta que debía abrir esperando no encontrar problemas adelante.

En ese camino sin embargo por otra de las rejas pudo ver como varios hombres acompañaban por un pasillo a alguien más bajo que ellos pero que vestía su mismo uniforme con la única diferencia que no llevaba el tanque en su espalda y en lugar de esta había un par de alas muy similares a las de un murciélago.

Estos parecían hablar de algo aunque ahora mismo no tenía tiempo de escuchar, se arrastró por el ducto de ventilación sigilosamente pasando ambos lado a lado y al hacerlo, justo cuando se cruzaron pasó algo que Yukari no se esperaba y eso fue que la cabeza de Yukari empezó a dolerle, un dolor mucho más fuerte que los que sintiera antes, esta vez fue como si algo taladrara su cerebro el dolor fue tal que estuvo a punto de gritar.

En ese dolor empezó a ver de nuevo imágenes, de nuevo el altar que guardaba algo, de nuevo dos personas sujetando algo en brazos mientras la criatura gritaba furiosa y después de eso, ciudades vacías, tierras desérticas, planetas muertos mientras una nave sobrevolaba el espacio buscando un destino siendo perseguido por los Dom. Luego de nuevo el Altar pero esta vez un voz apareció.

-AiDee… AiDeeeee

Yukari sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza pero de golpe las imágenes cambiaron a otra donde estaba en la calle y llovía y a su lado, a su lado estaban Lily y Luka.

-Luka, la bella durmiente acaba de despertar.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella no respondió solo asintió.

-Aquí hace frío –dijo Luka sonriente extendiéndole la mano-, ven… vamos a casa.

Yukari recobró el sentido de golpe.

-¿Pasa algo Capitán? –preguntó uno de los guardias.

-No, no pasa nada –respondió este con una voz mecanizada-, sigan, debemos mantener a esa criatura controlada al menos hasta que sepamos cómo usarla para nuestros fines.

-Sí.

-¿Y el espía?

-Sirviendo a la voluntad de nuestro amo. Aunque está aguantando mucho.

-Puede resistirse cuanto quiera, al final solo le espera el olvido.

Yukari siguió con su camino esperando no haber perdido mucho tiempo

-Yukari, date prisa, nos van a descubrir –le pidió IA.

-Estoy en la compuerta –dijo apresurada Yukari sacando la rejilla de ventilación y bajando por esta evitando que la vieran y rauda corría hasta la compuerta y la abría donde Lily entró velozmente.

-Tardaste –se quejó Lily cerrando a la puerta justo cuando los guardias ya notaban su presencia.

-Perdón, estaban hablando de VY2 lo tienen capturado en algún lado, deberíamos…

-Yuka, eso no es prioridad –dijo Lily cortante algo que Yukari dejó muda y con cara de incrédula-, sé que suena duro, pero ahora mismo debemos desenmascarar a los Alfa y desviarnos de eso solo hará que IRIS fracase y Uma desaparezca.

-Pero…

Lily se adelantó.

-Yuka, aquí la que más importancia tiene eres tú. Los demás… incluso yo, somos prescindibles.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? Lily…

-Es la verdad –le cortó.

Lily sacaba una placa de acero de la pared donde estaban un montón de cables y sacando unos alicates de su SACO revisaba los mismos para saber cual cortar y tras un breve razonamiento cortó un cable amarillo y uno verde, al hacerlo toda la luz del sector se apagó de repente.

-Siguen teniendo el mismo esquema que me mostró mi padre hace años –dijo Lily guardando el alicate, Yukair estaba a su lado pensativa pro sus palabras-, Vamos Yuka… si tenemos tiempo y podemos hacer algo lo rescataremos, ¿bien?

Yukari asintió y siguieron su camino.

-Date prisa, la energía se repondrá en cinco minutos.

-¡Voy!

Usando ese desperfecto que ocasionara la joven rubia llegaron a los ascensores y como era de esperarse todos necesitaban una tarjeta de acceso excepto uno que estaba dañado del todo y con cables salidos, posiblemente VY2 dio pelea antes de ser capturado, Lily pidiendo que vigilaran se puso manos a la obra para repararlo al menos lo suficiente como para que funcionara, no sin antes desinstalar la cámara de seguridad del interior de esta, mientras lo reparaba notaba que la energía estaba cortada del mismo, debían reconectarla. Usando el mapa encontraron la batería central de los ascensores, lo único que tenían que hacer era re direccionar la energía al elevador y estaría funcionando de nuevo.

-Es extraño –dijo IA por el intercomunicador de Yukari y Lily-, este lugar no está vigilado, pero el mapa dice que…

Como respuesta todo el lugar se cerró mientras emitía luces rojas.

-Desvió de energía sin permiso, desvío de energía sin permiso. Tomando medidas de seguridad.

De varias compuertas aparecían esferas de acero, Yukari y Lily se pusieron en guardia esperando lo que pudiera venirse sobre ella. Las esferas de repente se abrieron y mostraron un par de piernas y brazos y de la parte superior aparecía una cabeza que era un visor brillante que les observaba, eran robots.

-Lily, prepárate –le dijo Yukari sacando su moto sierra y accionándola-, ¿Lily?

Pero Lily no le escuchaba, en vez de eso estaba embelesada con esos robots que acababan de aparecer como si todos brillaran antes sus ojos.

-Robots vigía, creí que nunca vería uno –dijo Lily con los ojos brillantes- Y ahora son seis. Son la obra de ingeniería robótica más avanzada en Uma. Una obra de arte.

Uno de esos robots dio un brinco para aplastar a Lily que no se movía pensando en ellos como juguetitos que iban a abrazarla por lo que Yukari rompiendo su embelesamiento le daba una patada a la máquina no sin antes partirlo a la mitad con la moto sierra, al hacerlo Lily regresó a la realidad.

-¡¿Qué hiciste Yuka?! Esa es una pieza perfecta de…

-Por si no te acuerdas esas cosas no quieren matar… ¡¿Lo captas?!

A este vinieron más, Lily muy a su pesar sacó su llave.

-Esto me va a doler mucho –dijo Lily triste.

Unos minutos más tarde en el suelo solo había restos metálicos cortados, aplastados y con las cabezas por todos lados antes de que IA entrando en el sistema desactivara la alarma o mejor dicho le engañaba diciendo que habían acabado la amenaza o caso contrario tarde o temprano ellas hubieran terminado siendo las vencidas. En la pelea aparte de que Yukari los cortaba Lily los usaba como balones de beisbol cuando atacaban brincando, eran resistentes, eso era obvio pero al parecer este modelo no estaba hecho para soportar la sierra de Yukari y ahora todos estaban como chatarra y Lily estaba de rodillas revisando sus restos.

-Una perfecta muestra de robótica, de maquinaria avanzada…

-Oye, eran ellos o nosotros –dijo IA.

-Ya veo porqué le cuesta tanto tener una cita –susurró Yukari-, seguro solo hablaría de mecánica.

Lily suspiró triste.

-¿No te detectaron IA? –quiso saber Yukari.

-No y eso es extraño. El sistema de aquí es similar a toda la edificación, es como si hubieran dejado que entre.

-Entonces hay que darse prisa y estar alertas –ordenó la rubia recuperándose de la masacre de cables y tornillos.

Regresando a los ascensores estos estaban silenciosos, los guardias no estaban ni siquiera los robots de vigilancia, todo estaba vacío.

-Esto no me da buena espina –dijo Yukari nerviosa.

-Movimiento en el sector norte de nuestra ubicación –alertó IA-, Unidades defensivas pesadas.

Lily corrió hasta la compuerta donde notó varios robots voladores fuertemente armados que se acercaban y uno de ellos lanzó una descarga que pasó casi rozando donde estaba ella, el impacto dejó un agujero en un muro que ardía y destellaba por el acero derretido.

-¡Armas de plasma!

Lily golpeó el botón de la compuerta por donde estaban apareciendo cerrándoles el paso, al hacerlo se empezó a escuchar disparos que intentaban abrir la puerta blindada, sin perder tiempo sujetó a Yukari de la muñeca y la hizo meterse en el ascensor que había reparado y presionó el botón para subir, pero no ocurría nada.

-Pero lo reparé, ¡Funciona con un demonio!

-No tiene energía –dijo Yukari.

-Pero redirigimos.

El lugar donde el rayo había impactado era justo donde los cables se conectaban y ahora uno de ellos chisporroteaba con energía y el otro no recibía nada. La puerta iba a ceder de un momento a otro.

Yukari pensando rápido lanzó una descarga con su guante al cable que pertenecía al ascensor y el impacto logró su cometido, la energía pasó como un hilo empezó a correr por ambos lados y el ascensor se activaba empezando a subir, justo cuando la compuerta era fundida y los robots entraban. Lily y Yukari se pusieron pecho a tierra para no estar en su rango de visión viendo como esas cosas sobrevolaban buscándolas, afortunadamente el vidrio polarizado del ascensor les impedía ver bien el interior así que tomaron otra ruta.

-¿L-los perdimos? –preguntó Yukari.

-Eso parece –dijo Lily más calmada.

El ascensor temblaba.

-Este va a ser el último viaje de este cacharro, no creo que aguante mucho.

-Esto me está gustando cada vez menos –dijo IA-, tomemos las fotos y vámonos.

-Así lo haremos.

Estaban dentro de la fábrica, acababan de superar las primeras defensas y habían logrado salir vivas de ellas, pero ambas sabían muy bien que esto apenas y era la punta del iceberg, el verdadero peligro estaba más arriba así como algo también más apremiante que ellas debían descubrir:

LA VERDAD DE ALFA

_**La Fábrica  
Parte 1**_

_**Dead End  
FIN**_

_A los pocos que leen les digo que en la que viene seguro no se van a esperar lo que va a pasar (o tal vez sí) y sí, ya va a aparecer VY2 o mejor dicho Yuma, Hasta la siguiente semana._

_Atte: __**Pato**_


	6. Toma 6

_**Toma 6  
La Fábrica  
**_

_Gracias por seguir mi fic a los pocos que lo hacen y es bueno saber que de poco a poquito hay más y más lectores que dejan un rev, también se agradece a los que dejaron un follow y luego se desaparecieron (algo es algo ¿no?) Gracias realmente, este equipo de dos personas se siente muy feliz y ahora sigamos, volvimos a usar mucho Warhammer 40K peor las definiciones vendrán en al siguiente a´si como al inclusión de los nuevos personajes. Ahora sigamos Atte: __**Pato. **_

_**PD: **__Este fue el capítulo más difícil de hacer hasta ahora._

_**PD2:**__ Seguimos sin Internet y parece que es por culpa de la compañía que lo distribuye._

_**Parte 2  
Reluctant Heroes**_

"_Seré valiente, porque te quiero proteger a ti"_

Una pequeña niña de cabello morado recorría las calles sin saber bien que hacer ahora que estaba sola, ni siquiera podía recordar bien el rostro de sus padres tras aquel destello donde ellos desaparecieron dejándole como único recuerdo esa cámara rota que sujetaba en sus manos sin donde estaban fotos que nunca más volverían a verse; en otras palabras era un fantasma sin nombre, sin nadie, sin rumbo y sin recuerdos que atesorar, solo un fantasma.

Se sentía débil, como si hace no mucho le hubieran robado todas sus fuerzas, su cuerpo iba a desplomarse de un momento a otro, pero ¿qué importancia podría tener morirse en una calle? Mientras caminaba y pensaba esto en la calle justo en un callejón notó a dos chicas que caminaban hablando entre ellas y sonreían, dos jóvenes hermosas de largo cabello, una rubia y la otra de un curioso cabello rosa.

-Me sorprendiste pelirrosa, golpeaste a un chico.

-Es que… me asustó, ¡Quien el manda a ser tan efusivo de repente!

-Bueno, esperemos que no nos fastidie con una queja, ya sabes que Mammago ya de por si tiene muchos líos con la ley.

-Eso es cierto. ¿Hmmm?

-¿Qué pasa Pelirrosa?

-Abeja, mira.

Las dos chicas le miraron pero ella sin más cayó al suelo, estaba exhausta y quería dormir, dormir para siempre. Pero así como pensaba abrió sus ojos y sentía que alguien le cargaba en su espalda, así también notó un cabello dorado a su delante que estaba a un lado.

-Esta niña no ha comido seguramente anda –dijo la chica rubia caminando a paso veloz seguido de la chica de cabello rosado.

-Lily ha despertado.

-¿Qué? Tranquila niña, estarás bien dentro de poco.

No hablaba, no sabía que estaba pasando y difícilmente podría decir algo, estaba muy cansada y a su vez como si le hubieran quitado una parte de ella, en una de sus manos aún sujetaba firmemente la cámara.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –quiso saber la de cabello rosado.

-…

-Yo me llamo Luka y mi amiga es Lily –se apresuró a hablar esperando que ella le respondiera, pero ella no dijo nada solo cerró sus ojos-, ¡Lily!

-IA…

Yukari escuchó otra voz venida de algún lado desconocido.

-Temperatura corporal en los estándares normales, el sujeto en cuestión solo sufre de agotamiento físico y mental consecuencia probablemente de un esfuerzo físico excesivo.

-Abreviando, solo necesita descansar –dijo Lily mientras llegaba a un vehículo deslizador que tenía en uno de sus lados el logo de un cohete con las letras Mammago.

La pequeña cerró sus ojos y se venció al sueño, un sueño oscuro como un abismo y aún esa sensación de que algo en su interior estaba roto, arrancado; cuando despertó estaba en una cama suave y cálida al lado de una ventana circular que daba al exterior donde escuchó el grito de las aves. En su mano aún sujetaba la cámara.

-…

-Atención, atención –dijo una voz mecanizada parecida al de una mujer-, el sujeto acaba de despertar, no se detectan señales de agotamiento físico, temperatura corporal normal. No muestra señales de desnutrición severa o alguna enfermedad.

-Gracias IA –dijo alguien entrando en la habitación, era la chica de cabello rosado, la misma que viera caminando en las calles.

Yukari retrocedió un poco al verla, pero se calmó al verla con una sonrisa y de paso una bandeja con comida en sus manos, no parecía ser tampoco muy mayor, de hecho seguro unos cuatro años más que ella, pero no negaba que era una jovencita muy linda a tal punto que se sonrojó y se cubrió con la frazada que tenía. Algo que a la otra le pareció adorable.

-¿Y cómo va la durmiente? –preguntó alguien en la puerta, era la otra chica y al igual que la de cabello rosa también debía tener solo unos 14 años.

-Mejor, según IA solo estaba cansada.

Estaba algo nerviosa con ella a su lado pero también por alguna razón sentía que no eran mañas personas, peor a su vez eran desconocidas y algo le decía que debía alejarse de ellas, alejarse de todo y buscar algo, algo importante. Pero ahora su estómago emitió un rugido y la joven que estaba sentada en su cama le dejó al charola de comida.

-Toma.

La niña dejó su cámara que no soltaba y empezó a comer con avidez, mientras hacía eso la chica rubia no paraba de mirar la cámara. Ella no decía nada solo se limitaba a comer con rapidez, porque en su mente le decía que debía marcharse y por eso se atragantó un poco con el pan.

-Hey, come tranquila que le plato no se va a escapar –dijo Lily acercándose a ella para darle golpecitos en la espalda.

La niña tras desatorarse siguió comiendo mientras miraba la ventana ante los ojos de las dos chicas que estaban un poco extrañadas de que no dijera nada, podía ser tal vez que ella no podía hablar.

-Seguro aún no te sientes en confianza –dijo Luka comprensiva.

La niña seguía comiendo sin hablar, Lily al estar más cerca se fijó en la cámara con detenimiento.

-Vaya, está rota –dijo acercando su mano-, yo podría…

La niña como un acto reflejo al ver que ella se acercaba a trocar su cámara la sujetó con rapidez retrocediendo aún con un bollo en su boca mirándola nerviosa. La chica de cabello rubio supo de inmediato que Lily había hecho algo que la molestara.

-A veces deberías dejar de ser tan metiche con las cosas ajenas abejorra

-¿Abejorra? Solo trataba de ser amable pelirrosa.

Así como se quedó nerviosa por la intromisión de la chica rubia así también se quedó algo sorprendida de cómo esas dos se trataban, por alguna razón intuyó que las dos tenían un lazo muy fuerte, no sabía cómo pero sentía que así era, como si algo las juntara la una a la otra mientras las dos discutían delante de ella como si fuera lo más normal.

-Tentáculos de pulpo.

-Oxigenada.

-…

Ella volvió a mirar la ventana y a lo lejos en el mar donde a lo lejos notó una figura que se elevaba y bajaba creando una ola al introducirse, cuando lo vio ella de pronto se puso muy animada y dejando al bandeja que había limpiado saltaba de la cama ante la sorpresa de las dos y salió corriendo.

-Eh, espera.

-Bien hecho Abeja, la asustaste.

-¿Yo? Tú empezaste a gritarme.

-Eso ahora no importa, busquemos la antes de que le pase algo.

-Tranquila, el sitio es pequeño ni que fuera a irse a la ciudad a nado.

-La unidad en cuestión se encuentra en el jardín –dijo la voz femenina.

-Gracias IA, vamos abeja –dijo Luka alegremente.

Estaban en una isla, una isla donde se levantaba un enorme faro, el lugar era impresionante, sobre todo la vista que daba al mar, un mar gigantesco, casi infinito hasta donde sus ojos podían ver y en ese mar vio de nuevo a aquella figura que se elevaba y luego descendía creando olas con su cuerpo, era increíble… casi mágico. En ese ensimismamiento las dos chicas ya estaban a su lado peor ya no le parecían extrañas, algo que no comprendía… era como si supiera que las dos eran buenas personas.

-Bonito paisaje, ¿no? –le dijo Luka acercándose-, ¿ah?

La niña intentaba manejar la cámara pero esta no encendía ni nada, ella lo sacudió para ver si funcionaba sin ningún resultado, al ver eso Lily extendió la mano a su delante.

-Préstamela –la niña le miraba aún desconfiada-, te la voy a devolver.

La niña miró a la otra y esta asintió así que el dejó la cámara, Lily la revisó con sus ojos muy concentrada mientras se sentaba en el césped y sacaba de sus bolsillos unos destornilladores con los que desarmaba la cámara y al revisaba. La niña y Luka se acercaron para ver que hacía

-Bien, aquí está el problema, al menos temporal.

-¿El diagnóstico doctora? –preguntó Luka.

-Tuvo un fuerte golpe, habrá que reemplazar el lente por uno nuevo y ponerle un rollo HD, después de eso todo está funcionando. Haber, un cablecito aquí, otro allá, presionar mejor este chip… listo.

Lily lo rearmó y se lo entregó, la niña alegremente la recogía y veía claramente en la pantalla de la cámara el mar y corrió hasta la orilla del acantilado alarmando a las otras dos.

-¡Oye!

Intentando ver a la criatura que estaba en el mar por poco y se caía por lo que ambas la detuvieron sujetándola de la cintura y en ese preciso instante aquel animal aparecía de nuevo.

-¡Con cuidado! Nos diste un susto –le regañó Lily.

-Debes tener más cuidado –dijo por su parte Luka.

En el monitor la niña alegremente miraba la imagen de aquel animal justo cuando saltaba aunque pro desgracia la cámara indicaba que no había ningún modo para guardarlo.

-Yukari –dijo por fin.

-¿Ah? –preguntaron en coro las dos chicas.

La niña volteó y les sonreía alegremente.

-Me llamo Yukari Yuzuki.

Las jóvenes algo extrañadas se miraron pero sin más sonrieron mientras asentía.

-Yo me llamo Lily.

-Y yo Luka Megurine.

Luego las dos hablaron en coro.

-Un gusto… Yuka.

_**MOTA: **__Aquí solo se desveló un poquito de cómo Yukari se conoció con IA, Lily y Luka, luego habrá otro capítulo más detallado tanto de Lily como de Yukari y el momento cuando Luka desaparece. Ahora sigamos con el rollo pasado. Aparte, en un PM un lector nos pidió que no volvamos a IA el baticinturón de las chicas o mejor dicho en su DEUS EX MACHINA así como al equipo SACO (que tiene todo para todo momento), porque eso arruinaría la trama y porque sin querer lo hicimos en el capítulo anterior con IA desactivando a los robots, bien… tras pensarlo mucho y tras unos consejos de Bad salió esto. _

_**000**_

-Este cacharro va a caerse de un momento a otro –dijo Lily algo tensa.

-Eso no suena bonito y esto les sonara menos bonito aún –anunció IA-, Y es que esas cosas que nos estaban persiguiendo abajo están viniendo aquí mismo ahora mismo y son muchos, realmente muchos.

-¿¡Qué!?

Antes de que supieran algo sintieron como algo los golpeaba de modo brusco y las hacía caer al suelo por la fuerza del impacto, a este golpe vinieron otros más que eran continuos y después vino algo que las puso realmente nerviosas cuando el suelo comenzó a ponerse al rojo vivo justo en medio del ascensor.

-¿¡Qué intentan hacer!? –preguntó Yukari asustada.

-Derretirnos, eso.

-Alerta de intruso, se inicia protocolo de exterminio -empezaron a escuchar las dos-, iniciando protocolo de exterminio.

La rubia pensaba rápidamente que hacer así como Yukari y ambas dirigieron su mirada al techo del ascensor que era su única salida si es que se daban prisa.

-Yuka, sube en mi espalda aprisa y abre un agujero para salir.

-Si…

Debajo de ellas los robots lanzaban descargas a mansalva contra la base del ascensor que ya debajo empezaba a derretirse y el acero estaba totalmente al rojo vivo, los disparos no cesarían hasta destruir ese ascensor y de eso no faltaba mucho, por suerte Yukari ya había logrado abrir un agujero en el techo y estaba arriba ayudando a Lily a subir, justo a tiempo porque una descarga de plasma salió volando hacia ella agujerando todo el suelo y pasando por el mismo agujero que Yukari creara con la moto sierra.

-No entiendo, ¿Acaso esta fábrica no es un sitio importante?

-Lo importante es lo que hay debajo –dijo Lily-, lo demás les vale una mierda.

-Uy, ese vocabulario Solterona.

Otra descarga vino y esta hizo el agujero que ellas crearan más grande y como si no fuera suficiente el mismo ascensor tembló a esto se le sumaba que el ascensor iba a caerse de un momento a otro por todo lo que estaba pasando. Lily buscaba algo desesperadamente en su SACO que mostraba imágenes holográficas de lo que necesitaba.

-Demonios debí organizar esta cosa.

Una descarga más y ahora no solo se creó un agujero sino que dañó una parte importante del ascensor, las dos gritaron cuando este comenzó a caer deteniéndose gracias al sistema de seguridad que no soportaría sin embargo tantas descargas. El agujero era lo suficientemente grande como para que esos robots entraran, Yukari alistaba su sierra para lo que pudiera pasar pero antes de hacer nada Lily se acercaba al agujero con una esfera dorada que emitía pequeñas luces y lo soltaba.

-Yuka al suelo

Diciendo esto las dos se pusieron pecho a tierra y se escuchó una fuerte detonación que de por sí hizo temblar más el ya de por sí dañado ascensor, pero gracias a ello los robots ya no parecían hacer presencia.

-¿¡Y qué fue eso!? –gritó IA.

-Algo que pensé no volver a usar –dijo Lily.

El ascensor bajó de modo brusco, los frenos de emergencia estaban cediendo.

-Unidad extraña acercándose –dijo IA de pronto.

-¿Qué?

Yukari se acercó al agujero creado por los cañones de los robots y arriesgándose sacó su cámara encontrando todo un desastre ahí abajo entre llamas y chatarra y entre todo esto vio como varias luces se acercaban a toda velocidad, usó el zoom para ver de qué se trataba notando a varios objetos cuadrados que se acercaban, Yukari les sacó una foto que IA analizó de inmediato

-¿Qué es?

IA terminó el análisis.

-Robot reconocido como Unidad BK-075 Magma, también conocidos como…

-Regaderas de muerte –dijo Lily esta vez muy preocupada.

Yukari había escuchado de esa cosa en la escuela, hace varios años Hillys entró en guerra con otra de las ciudades estado de Uma y ahí un sujeto las desarrolló para el combate, eran armamento terriblemente letal a base de descargas lanzadas con potencia magnética, el archiconocido rifle de riel, una arma capaz de descargar fragmentos de munición al rojo vivo a una velocidad que sobrepasaba al del sonido en mucho que eran capaces de atravesar cualquier cosa, incluso los blindajes más pesados sufrían serios daños por ellos pero también eran conocidos por haber matado a más gente por fuego cruzado y amigo que cualquier arma usada a conciencia. Cuando la guerra terminó las descontinuaron y todo plano de construcción fue eliminado, pero ahora mismo estos se acercaban y al hacerlo miles de luces se liberaron y al notar esto Lily se lanzó sobre Yukari y cubriéndola ambas se colocaron lo más posible a la orilla.

Lo que vino después fue una lluvia de rayos que agujereó el metal del ascensor como si fuera papel, una descarga rápida y letal que en unos pocos segundos dejó a ese ascensor como una coladera.

Yukari cuando inició la descarga cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos tenía a Lily que la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Yuka, ¿estás bien? –le habló ella

-S-Si…

Escucharon como la parte inferior del ascensor se desprendía y caía al vacío y luego como la parte superior se inclinaba provocando que ambas se resbalaran, Yukari lanzó un grito mientras Lily aún sujetándola de la cintura sacó un arpón magnético de su SACO, algo que solía mucho cuando trabajaba a grandes alturas para reparar el escudo del faro o cuando le encomendaban reparar un anuncio de de plasma en la ciudad, esta se aseguró con fuerza al muro más cercano dejándolas suspendidas mientras el ascensor se desplomaba y aquellos robots subían hasta ellas mientras recargaban su munición de los miles de cañones que tenían.

-Ellos volverán a disparar dentro de unos tres minutos –dijo IA alarmada.

La chaqueta que Lily usaba se dividía en dos donde una de las balas había alcanzado, un corte que lanzaba humo ya que aparte de alcanzarlo lo había calcinado y también la espalda de Lily sangraba, una horrible molestia que luego se convirtió en dolor un hilo de sangre surcaba su espalda que aumentaba. Ignorando ese dolor Lily se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas soportando aparte de su peso el peso de Yukari que estaba abrazada a ella.

-Lily, estás sangrando.

-Gracias por la información señorita obvia –se quejó ella cerrando uno de sus ojos fuertemente aguantando el dolor.

-¡Se acercan! –gritó IA alarmada.

-Yuka sujeta esto aprisa –le ordenó Lily.

Ella sin comprender mucho le hizo caso, soltó una de sus manos mientras Lily la sostenía con la mano libre y la sujetó, al hacerlo sin embargo el arpón emitía una señal roja indicando que no soportaría tanto peso.

-¿Lo tienes bien sujeto?

-Si… eso creo.

-IA, descárgate completamente al SACO de Yuka –le pidió Lily a IA.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Solo hazlo.

IA obedeció.

-Transferencia completa.

-Lily, ¿Qué haces Lily?

-Sujétate fuerte de mi y de esto –le indicó-, no te sueltes.

La rubia presionó su SACO y de este extrajo otro arpón y dos esferas doradas como la que usara antes.

-Yukari, dime, ¿para qué viniste? –le preguntó dejando estas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Para qué viniste?! –le preguntó de nuevo.

-Para saber la verdad –dijo ella.

-Bien, entonces no te detengas y encuéntrala, saca las fotos que debas sacar y envíalas a IRIS –le dijo seriamente-, nos veremos en la planta baja, lo prometo.

-¿Lily?

Los robots estaban debajo de ellas, Lily miró hacia abajo y pegando el otro arpón le ordenó a Yukari que lo sujetara con su otra mano, cuando hizo esto Lily la soltó de la cintura

-O-oye… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Lily le besó en la frente, Yukari solo recordó una vez cuando alguien le besó en al frente y fue Luka antes de ser raptada.

-¡Lily!

-No te metas en problemas mientras esté ocupada –le dijo sonriente y luego se soltaba justo cuando las luces de uno de ellos se encendían.

La rubia soltándose sacaba su llave de trabajo y con estaba golpeó al robot justo en medio con tanta fuerza que atravesó la parte central de esta, la joven conocía bien la estructura de esas cosas y recordaba bien que su punto más débil era el centro de la base de sus cañones donde dio el impacto antes de que completara su área de disparo, el robot perdió estabilidad que ella aprovechó moviéndose lo más rápido posible a su esquina y usando todo su peso lo hizo girar en posición contraria para que apuntara a sus similares que ya se preparaban para disparar mientras ella con una pirueta de gimnasia se colocaba en la otra base del robot justo cuando disparó sus descargas acribillando a los otros que no alcanzaron a disparar excepto unos cuantos tiros errados… pero uno de ellos alcanzó el muslo derecho de Lily que lanzó un grito al sentir como era perforado.

-¡Lilyyyyy! –gritó Yukari viendo caer a los robots tras que el que golpeara Lily

Los restos de los robots cayeron hasta lo profundo del conducto del ascensor al igual que el trozo restante del ascensor, entre fuego y descargas eléctricas por los daños donde Yukari notó ya una figura de largo cabello rubio caía con ellos con su pierna sangrante mirando con algo de sorpresa a la joven que yacía suspendida en ese muro hasta desaparecer en un agujero oscuro..

Todo se quedó en un horrible silencio, la joven no se movía si no fuera que su mismo instinto de supervivencia actuaba ahora mismo se soltaría ella más para seguir a Lily, arriba había un ducto de ventilación donde podía entrar y Yukari aún sin comprender como fue que acababa de suceder lo que sucedió giró sobre sí misma sujetando uno de los arpones y se colocó cara a cara con la pared de acero y presionando un botón en la base de aquel arpón lo desactivó para poder clavarlo en una parte más alta empezar a subir a subir poco a poco hasta llegar hasta ese ducto que no tenía ninguna placa tapa que pudiera impedirle entrar, llegó a ella y entrando a gatas colocó sus dedos índice y anular en su oído para activar el intercomunicador.

-Lily, ¿estás bien? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Lily por favor responde! –gritaba con voz quebrada.

-T-Te escucho fuerte y claro –dijo la voz de la rubia de repente

-¡Lily! ¿¡Estás bien!? –preguntó Yukari sintiéndose de repente aliviada

Muy debajo de ella Lily estaba colgada de un muro gracias a otro arpón magnético que solía guardar de repuesto si uno de los otros dos fallaba, respiraba entrecortadamente, aparte de esa herida en su espalda y su pierna por el tirón al conectar en plena caída el arpón magnético el brazo que usara primero se había dislocado y ahora colgaba inerte, Lily miraba hacia abajo y dejándose caer poco a poco activando y desactivando el arpón llegó hasta una entrada en una parte lateral de aquel conducto del ascensor que seguramente se usaba para mantenimiento porque encontró un panel de circuitos en este, allí la joven rubia descendió como pudo y se sentó en el suelo sin siquiera poder apoyar todo su peso en la pared porque sintió un fuerte dolor en esta, como pudo se quitó su chaqueta y la tiró en un lado, respirando hondo revisó su espalda encontrando al herida que le provocara la primera descarga de las regaderas de muerte y no solo era una herida o un rozón, era como si le hubieran arrancado carne de ese lado, la pierna no dejaba de sangrar donde estaba claramente un agujero y si no fuera poco en plena caía se raspó la frente y tenía un corte. Si consideraba que acababa de salvarse de milagro de un ascensor, robots asesinos y maquinaria militar que estaba hace tiempo prohibida esas heridas eran un bajo precio a terminar en ese agujero humeante con la chatarra.

Abajo miles de luces que seguramente eran de los guardias de Alfa que ya debieron alertarse con todo el escándalo ocurrido.

-Lily, respóndeme por favor.

.Shhh, no hagas mucho ruido –le pidió esta-, me provocas jaqueca.

-¡No nos asustes así solterona! –le regañó IA- ¿¡y por qué lo hiciste!?

-Estos Arpones solo soportan a una persona –explicó Lily sacando un paquete de primeros auxilios de su SACO.

-Lily…

-Yuka, lamento decirte que por el momento no podré ayudarte –dijo la rubia sacando con su única mano buena vendas

-Espérame voy a por ti –se apresuró a decir Yukari a punto de tocar el cinturón…

-Ni se te ocurra –le cortó.

-Pero…

-Tenemos una misión que cumplir, ¿verdad?

La joven no dijo nada al notar el tono de voz de ella.

-Veré el modo de encontrarme contigo abajo –dijo la rubia, su respiración se hacía algo agitada-, ¿bien?

-…

-No te preocupes, he salido de cosas peores –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y los ojos cerrados-, pero por ahora estaré fuera de combate un momento, tendrás que hacerlo sola, ¿me oyes?

-S-si…

Sacó un frasco pequeño con un líquido azul que mojó un paño que sacara de una bolsa sellada que puso en el suelo.

-Ahora escúchame Yuka –dijo Lily-, aquí abajo los Alfa acaban de ponerse algo tensos con lo ocurrido, voy a darles un poco más de dolores de cabeza mientras tú consigues lo que vinimos a buscar aquí, ¿bien?

Era obvio que la idea no le estaba gustando para nada a Yuakri, la idea de abandonar a su amiga era algo que jamás haría, nunca lo hicieron aún cuando tuvieron trabajos peligrosos, nunca rompían el equipo. Nunca.

-Deja de preocuparte y date prisa. Con esto el tiempo se nos va a acortar y mucho.

-Pero es peligroso.

-Quien corre más peligro aquí eres tú –dijo Lily-, ahora escúchame, trata lo más posible de ocultar tu identidad, ¿quedó claro?

-…

-¿¡Quedó claro!?

Abajo los soldados Alfa, esta vez personal real y no robots lanzaban pequeños escáneres para ver donde estaban los intrusos que destruyeron a los robots. Como recompensa Lily lanzó otra pequeña esfera que al caer detonó, escuchando gritos de abajo.

-¿Lily?

-Haz lo que debes hacer. Te prometo encontrarnos abajo.

Diciendo esto Lily se desconectó, rompió su pantalón sonde estaba la herida que tenía un muy feo aspecto, respiró hondo y tomó el paño con el líquido azul.

-Odio tener que volver a usar esto

Volvió a respirar hondo y colocó el paño azul en la herida de su pierna y al hacerlo apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos de dolor mientras que del paño empezaba a salir humo. Arriba Yukari quiso comunicarse con ella de nuevo pero ella había apagado el intercomunicador, ella quiso insistir pero IA esta vez fue quien se interpuso bloqueando la señal

-¡IA! ¿¡Qué haces!?

-Yukari, confía en Lily, ¿Si?

La voz de IA sonaba segura.

-La solterona nunca nos ha defraudado y nos verá abajo como dijo, por lo tanto tampoco debemos decepcionarla nosotras, ¿está bien Yukari? Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo

La joven cerró sus ojos, odiaba tener que separarse de la persona que más quería en su vida, de quien era como su hermana mayor pero también sabía que si ella hizo esto era para abrirle paso para conseguir lo que buscaron; y era cierto, Lily siempre cumplía lo que decía, siempre. Pensando eso Yukari asintió decidida y empezó a avanzar por el ducto de ventilación hasta llegar a su salida golpeando la rendija y saliendo por esta, debido a lo ocurrido varias compuertas estaban con barreras Laser así como varios hombres de Alfa empezaban a movilizarse con cañones y armamento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Yukari se ocultó y como prometió a Lily se colocó su capucha y cerro su chaqueta hasta arriba tapando la parte inferior de su rostro, una vez hecho esto sacó las esferas que le dejara Lily.

-Son bombas adhesivas –explicó IA-, se puede usar como una bomba con temporizador o de modo adhesión explosión, el botón de arriba sirve para colocar el tiempo necesario si presionas el de abajo cosa que no te recomiendo ahora te servirá para lanzarlo que se pegue en un sitio y que estalle, presionando ambos a la vez haces que explote con efecto retardado de unos segundos.

-¿De dónde tiene Lily esto? –quiso saber Yukari.

-Seguro los de IRIS se lo dieron. Lo que me hace pensar… ¿no intentaban mandarte a una misión suicida?

-No, el informe decía que VY2 había desactivado los puntos de defensa donde entramos… hizo todo lo posible para que viniéramos y entráramos sin percances… es como si, si alguien hubiera dado una señal de que estábamos dentro, de por sí los robots que nos atacaron en la planta baja en gran número me pareció extraño, no hicimos mucho ruido, estoy segura.

-¿No te encontraste con alguien por el camino Yukari? –le preguntó IA

La joven hacía memoria, no, hizo todo lo posible para no ser vista, peor en eso recordó a ese sujetó que acompañaba a los Alfa y sobre todo el dolor de cabeza y que ese tipo se detuvo, ¿acaso? No, eso era imposible, pero también, ¿acaso ese tipo al sintió?

-Solo con alguien que… pero no me vio.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, pero sufrí un dolor de cabeza que…

-Desde hace un tiempo tus jaquecas han aumentado, ¿seguro estás bien?

Yukari estaba pensativa, sin embargo tendría que pensarlo después ahora mismo debía darse prisa y obtener las fotos que necesitaba, por el bien de Lily que seguro ahora mismo estaba en algún sitio lastimada y todo para protegerla.

-Vamos IA, acabemos con esto.

Las luces rojas se encendieron y una voz mecánica indicaba que había un intruso pro el tercer piso, ella respiró hondo y comenzó a correr hacia una de las compuertas que estaba con luces rojas y llegando hasta ella se barrió evitando el contacto, colocándose de pie revisó el mapa y giró por una esquina. El ascensor por suerte les había dejado lo más cerca de su objetivo, solo debía llegar hasta él

-¿Alguna idea de que debemos pillar ahí?

-No lo sé, esperemos que sea algo importante.

Con agilidad y sigilo Yukari empezó a evadir a los guardias que al escuchar la llamada de emergencia decidían seguir a sus compañeros, lo que fuera que estaba haciendo Lily en verdad estaba causando alboroto, llegando hasta un balcón con un pasamanos de acero observó que afuera se levantaba una enorme torre oscura que según el plano era el centro de operaciones de toda la fábrica, el lugar donde se revisaba y controlaba la maquinaria, la producción, y envío de las nutripills, delante de ella de otra compuerta separada pro un abismo muy profundo varios guardias acercarse por este y su objetivo, la siguiente puerta estaba a su delante solo que los separaba un abismo muy profundo y los guardias saliendo de esta detectándola de modo breve antes de que ella se agachara

-¡Divisé a alguien enfrente! ¡Andando!

Tres guardias salieron y Yukari respirando hondo se subió al pasamanos sacó el cable que conectaba con su sierra y esta vez uniendo un arpón magnético lo colocó en el cable solo que en lugar de conectarlo lo técnicamente ataba a su alrededor rogando que aguantar. Escuchó pasos acercándose y brincando pegaba el arpón y se dejaba caer antes de que los Alfa llegaran quedando suspendida ahí mismo, los guardias llegaron y no encontraron nadas.

-Enviemos a un vigía –dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Para qué? Para que causen semejante desastre como en los ascensores, podemos afectar la distribución de energía al laboratorio y ahora mismo hay algo ahí que necesita contención.

-Rayos.

-Alerta, se ha divisado al intruso en la planta cinco, repito, el intruso se encuentra en la planta cinco, amenaza herida, amenaza herida.

-Bien, vamos, seguro necesitaran apoyo, si ese loco pudo hacer estallar a nuestros robots debe ser alguien de recursos.

-Te sigo.

Yukari esperó a no escuchar nada y subió por el cable, de nuevo en el pasillo observó a las luces rojas que esta vez empezaban a moverse, Yukari sacando un trozo de su comida lo lanzó en uno de ellas viendo como el laser lo cortaba como si nada, en otras palabras si chocaba con eso terminaba partida en dos, respiró hondo y calculando los patrones de las luces tomó impulso y corriendo daba un salto para evitarlo, luego sin perder tiempo se barría pasando por el otro aunque al hacerlo una de las orejas de conejo de su capucha terminaba con un trozo cortado, Yukari sin dejar de estar concentrada corrió hacia la otra que esta vez tenía esas luces moviéndose de modo vertical que evadió de lado llegando al otro lado donde no pudo mantener el equilibro rodando un poco y casi llegando al otro laser lo que hubiera resultado fatal. Algo nerviosa retrocedió un poco. Ahora solo faltaba llegar al otro lado, sin embargo al situación era más complicada, porque las luces como si supieran que habían sido evadidas ahora se movían de un lado a otro con mayor velocidad

-Ni siendo el príncipe de Persia pasas esa Yukari –dijo IA-, así que… ¿Yukari? ¡Yukari

Ella sin miedo tomó impulso y pudo evadirlas, de algo le servía su flexibilidad y aunque estuvo a punto de cavar dividida logró pasar presionar el botón de la compuerta y entrar, estás daban con una escalera.

-Desde ese punto podremos sacar la foto –dijo Yukari-, vamos.

-Eso sí fue peligroso –dijo IA.

-Lo sé. Pero no podemos perder tiempo, Lily cuenta con nosotras.

-Es cierto.

Subió las escaleras corriendo topándose con más guardias al igual que varias cajas con la insignia de las nutripills en uno de sus lados, sin perder la concentración Yukari se deslizó entre estas que eran movidas desde una banda de transporte hasta una garra mecanizada que las llevaba hasta una compuerta donde desaparecían, Yukari concentrada corrió hasta estas y dando un brinco se colocaba en la barra de transporte cerca de una de las cajas que la garra mecánica sujetó. Lily no fue la única que estudió el plano seriamente, ella también lo había hecho y ahora usaba su mejor carta para acercarse a esa torre donde debía sacar la fotografía, daba gracia a Lily que debía estarlos manteniendo ocupado abajo que esta vez su intromisión no era detectada.

-Lily, espero que estés bien.

La garra sujetó la caya y ella se sujetaba a su vez de esta subiéndose en su base, la garra los transportaba hasta esa compuerta y de paso a una saliente de la misma torre, pero eso no era importante pro el momento, lo que si era importante era que la garra pasaba justo enfrente de los cristales de la torre de control, sujetándose lo mejor posible sacó su cámara y en pleno movimiento activó el Zoom para sacar la imagen. Lo que vio le dejó sorprendida y por no decir perturbada cuando apretaba el botón y la obtenía.

-Imagen obtenida –chilló IA-, pero qué…

Era una persona o al menos en parte, la imagen mostraba a un hombre calvo con esa armadura negra en un ambiente verduzco, su ojo izquierdo estaba sobresaltado también casi saliéndosele de la cuenca, no solo eso por su rostro sobresalían miles de venas verdes que palpitaban y una especie de gusano que atravesaba el cuello hasta su cabeza, Yukari viendo al imagen pro poco y olvidaba que llegaba hasta la compuerta y sin perder tiempo encontró una saliente en la torre donde de un salto se sujetó con sus manos para subirse en ella.

-Lily, ya tengo una –dijo Yukari por su intercomunicador, voy a bajar por favor veme allí lo más pronto posible.

Activó el mapa.

-El ascensor para llegar a la parte inferior se encuentra… dentro de esa torre, la Atmósfera Doma dentro es muy fuerte, estas más de dos minutos sería perjudicial –indicó IA.

-Pues debemos correr el riesgo.

Yukari empezó a caminar por esa saliente con cuidado, pero en el plano donde mostraba que había un ducto de ventilación ahora no

-Debieron bloquearlo tras que atraparan a ese VY.

-Entonces abriremos uno –dijo IA-, si usas tu sierra.

-No, dijiste que al atmósfera Dom allí es muy fuerte, si la abro de golpe puede que salga de modo brusco, eso no solo llamaría la atención de los guardias que LIly intenta mantener ocupados, sino que nos infectaría de golpe, debemos buscar otra entrada o… o hacer un agujero más grande.

-¿Qué?

Yukari siguió avanzando hasta estar justo cerca del cristal de la Torre, ahí dentro ese hombre deforme revisaba los sistemas.

-¿Cómo que no pueden atraparlo? Si los datos indican que está herido.

-Aún así, está usando explosivos de algún tipo

-¡Manden a los robots vigía entonces.

-Lo hicimos, pero casi provocamos un daño severo en el suministro de energía.

-Maldición, si no fuera que esa bicho está abajo, bien, encuentren a quienquiera que causa ese alboroto y desintégrenlo, ¡Oyeron! Si nuestro Capitán se entera que hay intrusos nos irá muy mal. ¡Aprisa! ¿¡Ah!?

El sujeto notó como una esferita dorada se pegaba en el vidrio y así mismo provocaba una fuerte explosión que la abrió y a él lo tiró por los aires, Yukari que estaba debajo respiró hondo y dando un brinco entraba que estaba cargada de un aire verdoso que Yukari sabía que si respiraba estaba muerta, el sujeto estaba en un lado inconsciente y su máscara se había colocado de modo automático, Yukari corrió hasta esta pero estaba cerrada y no tenía más que un figura de diamante en medio.

-Yukari, revisa a ese tipo deprisa, él tiene la tarjeta que necesitamos para activar el ascensor. Aprisa, no vas a soportar mucho la respiración.

La joven se acercó a este y en su cinturón notó la tarjeta necesaria, quiso sujetarla pero al intentarlo una enorme mano sujetó su muñeca lastimándola.

-¡Intruso! –gritó este.

Yukari sintió como le torcía la muñeca y casi se le escapa un grito pero aguantando se apoyaba en la rodilla de este y la propinaba un fuerte puntapié mientras giraba en un salto mortal hacia atrás justo en el casco que hizo que este se tambaleara y por suerte la soltara, Yukari sintió un fuerte dolor en la muñeca por fortuna no se la había quebrado. El sujeto furioso corrió hacia ella peor esta vez Yukari fue veloz y lo esquivó dejando que este chocara con los controles, perdiera el equilibrio y saliera por el cristal roto gritando.

-¡La tarjeta Yukari! –gritó IA, Yukari se acercó hasta los cristales rotos donde estaba ese tipo sujetándose de una mano y al verla extendió su otra mano con rapidez para atraparla, ella retrocedió y en un momento crucial vio el cinturón de este y con mano veloz le arrebató la tarjeta para retroceder, aquel hombre estaba entrando por la ventana y eso era algo que Yukari supo que no debía permitir y casi como instinto corrió dándose impulso y le daba una patada voladora en su casco desequilibrándolo y haciéndolo caer, Yukari sin perder tiempo puso la tarjeta en la imagen y esta se abrió, una vez dentro adentro cerró la compuerta cayendo de rodillas sintiendo que ya no aguantaba más la respiración.

-Atmósfera normal.

-¡Guaagj!

Yukari soltó al aire que llevaba en sus pulmones y aspiró de nuevo con fuerza tosiendo al hacerlo.

-Lo hiciste bien –dijo IA.

-¿Do-done está la cámara? –le preguntó jadeando.

-En la izquierda justo en la esquina superior dónde estás.

Yukari sacó su sierra y velozmente la destruía para sentarse casi sin respiración.

-Ya falta poco –murmuró.

_**000**_

Por su parte Lily avanzaba entre un montón de Alfas como podía, analizaba el mapa que tenía pero no veía salida posible, aunque la herida de su pierna estaba cauterizada y la de su espalda gracias a los primeros auxilios que ella misma se propinó caminar con su pierna herida de por si era un martirio, pro suerte el disparo no había destrozado su hueso que si no, no podría siquiera dar un paso y si a eso le sumaba que uno de sus brazos estaba inutilizado estaba en serias desventajas, sin contar que ya se acababa su dotación de bombas que trajo, se ocultó en una esquina viendo a los Alfas correr por el pasillo ignorándola por el momento..

-Tch, esto está peor que antes –susurró, con el esfuerzo notó que la herida de su hombro se había abierto un poco, también sabía que debía colocar el hueso de su brazo como estaba antes, se puso de pie y se acercó a un tubo de gran tamaño que estaba cerca de donde se ocultara-, esto va a doler.

Diciendo esto corrió hasta el tubo y golpeó su hombro dislocado con este, haciéndolo nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas hasta que escuchó un tronido cuando la articulación se reacomodaba, hecho esto cayó de rodillas apretando los dientes.

-Me hubiera gustado aprender a dislocarme y recolocarme el hombro como lo hacía Maika –dijo Lily con una mueca, por suerte podía mover ya su brazo.

Había varios guardias acercándose y ahora no tenía nada con qué defenderse, ni siquiera su llave que cayó por el conducto del ascensor junto con ese regadera de muerte.

Escuchó una comunicación.

-Lily, ya tengo una. Voy a bajar, por favor veme allí lo más pronto posible.

Lily sonrió cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de algún lado.

-¡Hay otro intruso! –gritó uno de los guardias-, acaban de entrar en la torre.

-¿¡QUE!?

La rubia sonrió.

-Esa es mi Yuka.

Sacó el mapa y notó un conducto archivado no muy lejos de donde estaba, si entraba allí podría incluso entrar a ese laboratorio, revisó el contenido de su SACO, solo tenía dos bombas más.

-Bien, hay que seguir. Vamos Bomber Bee, hay que ayudar a la conejita.

Salió de su escondite y avanzó unos pasos, desgraciadamente al voltear se enfrentó a alguien que no esperaba, una sombra veloz que la tomó por sorpresa golpeándola de lleno en el estómago sacándole al aire, Lily cayó de rodillas mirando a su atacante, aquel sujeto con una especie de alas de murciélago que cubrían su cuerpo que avanzando hacia ella le daba una patada en la cara.

Lily perdía el conocimiento.

_**000**_

El ascensor llegó a su destino y Yukari salió con cautela, había varias cámaras así como guardias lo que le costó mucho evadir, pero tras lo sucedido arriba estaba segura que podía hacer cualquier cosa, cualquier diría que Yukari debería estar afectada tras haber lanzado a ese tipo aunque extrañamente infectado por el cristal hacia el vacío, pero también sabía que ella era o él y además el tipo estaba decidido a matarla.

-Ai Dee –susurró una voz.

-¿Eh?

-¿Pasa algo Yukari?

Yukari escuchó un susurro en algún lado en ese sector donde estaba.

-Ai Dee…

-Yukari, ¿pasa algo?

Sus pasos y esas voces le llevaron hasta una compuerta que no llevaba ningún tipo de seguridad más que el botón para abrirla y ella lo hizo. Cuando entró observó varios contendores como los que llevaban aquellas criaturas Dom que se llevaban a las personas, de hecho eran esas mismas solo que esta tenían sus extremidades y aguijón conectados a la base de acero de ese sitio, todas estaban vacías menso una, una donde estaba un hombre suspendido entre energía que parecía estar gritando, llevaba el mismo uniforme que los Alfa.

Yukari dedujo que tal vez se trataba de VY, quiso acercarse pero primero tenía que hacer su trabajo, en el mapa había una señal de admiración indicando que este era el otro sitio y se acercó con la cámara sacando una foto.

-Imagen conseguida –dijo IA-, Yukari...

Una vez con la foto, se acercó y tocó la cápsula, al hacerlo sintió en su cabeza un horrible dolor seguido de un fuerte grito, el impacto fue tal que cayó de rodillas. Un grito aterrador, un grito de muerte

-Yukari…

-Debo sacarlo, aprisa –gritó Yukari y sacando su sierra impactaba la cápsula abriéndola, la energía cesó de golpe al abrirse y aquel sujeto caía al suelo, Yukari se le acercó algo preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? –quiso saber.

-Agh… ngh, demonios… -maldijo este intentando pararse.

-Oye, con calma, ¿eres VY2?

El tipo se sentó en el suelo.

-VY2, Doble A, Arma X si quieres -dijo este para observar a la chica que tenía toda la cabeza cubierta por su chaqueta y la capucha-, ¿Quién eres?

-Ah, me llamo Yukari, Yuzuki Yukari, vengo en misión de la Red IRIS.

-IRIS, si… la misión –susurró débilmente e intentando levantarse-, esto es más grave de lo que pensamos…

Al intentar ponerse de pie otra vez caía al suelo, solo que esta vez Yukari le sostuvo.

-Tranquilo o te vas a hacer daño…

Era un joven, tal vez unos años mayor que ella pero joven y también no negaba que apuesto, su rostro era afilado y sus ojos celestes eran profundos, su cabello era algo desgreñado y largo que le llegaba un poco más a la nuca y le caía al rostro, un cabello color rosado claro, Yukari no pudo evitar recordar con eso el color del cabello de Luka.

-Gracias señorita Yuzuki. Los demás… aquí habían más –dijo VY intentando mirar a su alrededor.

Yukari no dijo nada, a su alrededor estaban solo esas criaturas con la cápsula vacía, nada más.

-Aquí, corremos peligro –dijo de repente VY

-¿Ah?

-Ese tipo sigue aquí, debe haberse dado cuenta de su presencia desde hace mucho.

-¿¡QUE!?

Como si algo llamara a los Alfa estos aparecieron por la compuerta casi acorralándolos.

-Señorita, ¿sacó las fotos?

-Solo me falta una.

-Entonces hágalo, cuando le indique salga corriendo.

Diciendo esto él se colocaba de pie aunque se notaba que estaba lago débil.

-Espera, no creo que estés en condiciones de…

-¡Corra!

Diciendo esto VY arremetió contra ellos que ase pusieron en guardia y algunos sacaron sus armas de fuego, pero él fue rápido y con una fuerte embestida derribaba a todos los que tenía delante abriendo el camino, Yukari comprendió y salió por la abertura que dejó mientras él se enfrentaba a los Alfa para después seguirla, dos de ellos por poco alcanzan a Yukari pero VY velozmente se colocaba delante de ellos y usando un garrote eléctrico que le robara a uno de ellos en pleno combate los golpeaba con el mismo derribándolos para seguir corriendo.

Cuando los perdieron de vista los dos se quedaron en apoyados en la pared tratando de recuperan el aliento, VY cayó de rodillas exhausto.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Más o menos, esa cosa… casi me deja seco.

-No sé que era, pero cuando lo toqué, sentía que te estaba matando.

VY le miró.

-Así era, esos seres que atrapan a la gente de Uma, los traen aquí para hacer pruebas... rayos, mi cabeza está un revoltijo.

-Será bueno que no te esfuerces –le indicó Yukari.

-Señorita –le habló VY-, debe ser cuidadosa, el sector donde hay que ir tiene una fuerte energía del tipo Psíquica, quemó la cámara que usaba en cuestión de segundos, también está la criatura que trajeron de la disformidad, sigue en animación suspendida pero no se sabe cómo puede reaccionar, tenga cuidado. Mientras estemos juntos haré lo posible para protegerla.

-Eh… s-si… andando VY.

-Me llamo Yuma –dijo VY.

Yukari por alguna razón sintió un curioso cosquilleo en su estómago cuando le dijo su nombre.

-Eh, si… entonces vamos Yuma.

Yukari apresuró el paso junto con Yuma escuchando la alarma, Yukari no negaba que estaba preocupada porque Lily que hasta ahora no se había comunicado con ella, pero como le dijo IA debía confiar en ella, Lily nunca la ha defraudado, nunca, las dos se verían ahí, seguramente antes de salir y huir, si, ella vendría. Entraron en una compuerta que tenía el mismo signo que la tarjeta que le arrebatara al sujeto de la torre y pudo abrirla para cerrarla luego en la cara de los Alfa que llegaban a su detrás, corriendo ahora por ese nuevo pasillo guiados por el mapa se toparon con cámaras armadas que al verlos entrar de primeras a primeras dispararon.

-¡Cuidado!

Yuma velozmente apartaba a Yukari de los disparos sujetándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él mientras los disparos chocaban contra el muro dejado finos agujeros negros en el mismo.

-IA reporta una serie de 12 cañones enfrente, probabilidades de ingreso en un 5% -dijo IA esta vez con voz mecánica.

-¿Y eso es?

-Ah… una amiga –dijo Yukari algo atontada por como él la sujetaba-, ahora lo que debemos hacer es entrar. ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?

-Estaba de encubierto, así fue fácil, pero ahora las defensas nos están fastidiando en serio, agh.

-¿Estás bien?

-A-aún tengo efectos de haber estado dentro de esa cosa –dijo Yuma mientras le dolía la cabeza.

Yukari revisó el mapa, no estaban muy lejos de su último objetivo, Yukari sacó la última esfera que le diera Lily y presionando la base inferior la lanzó velozmente hacia las cámaras y como la otra vez ocurrió una fuerte explosión que no solo destruyó las cámaras sino que creó una cortina de humo que los dos aprovecharon para correr sin que las cámaras pudieran verles hasta una de las compuertas que cerraron velozmente.

-El mapa indica que el objetivo está justo enfrente, amenaza Alfa se abre paso por las compuertas velozmente, se sugiere actuar con rapidez. –dijo IA.

Al estar cerca de una enorme compuerta Yukari empezó a sentir de nuevo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, un dolor que estaba en aumento y que apenas podía amainar con lo que siempre le había repetido Luka para que pudiera hacer desaparecer las pesadillas que le atormentaban de niña.

-Respira, enfócate, enfócate –se repetía mientras colocaba la tarjeta en la ranura. Ante ellos la compuerta se abría mostrando su interior.

Estaban en un salón circular enorme donde estaban varios sectores divididos donde era obvio hacían pruebas, varias maquinarias diseñadas para algo que desconocía, pero eso no era lo que les sorprendió o mejor dicho afectó, ahí en lo alto había cápsulas, un sin número y en ellas cuerpos, cuerpos de personas, de todo tipo, clase, raza, ninguna se movía todos con los ojos blancos, todos ellos conectados a un tubo donde en solución de color rojo una especie de larva flotaba inerte.

-Lily, ya estoy en el laboratorio, date prisa, nos veremos en el punto de escape, encontré a VY, se reunirá con nosotras. Lily, date prisa por favor.

-Ai Dee…

Otra vez ese susurro y al escucharlo se acercó a la criatura que estaba en el tubo de cristal flotando, parecía muerto.

-Han intentando revivir o animar esa cosa por lo que recuerdo –dijo Yuma apoyándose en una pared, empezaba a sentirse mal-, per…o... no lo han conseguido….

-¿Yuma?

-Tranquila, solo estoy algo débil, apenas me liberaste y estuvimos muy ajetreados

Yukari recordando su misión sacó varias fotos, primero de las víctimas, luego esa criatura que le llamaba la atención fuertemente.

-Ultima foto obtenida, se recomienda marcharse urgentemente.

-IA, ¿por qué estás hablando así?

-Porque el chico que tienes al lado no me gusta –le susurró.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos –susurraba-, no te hagas la santa. El chico parece que le gustas.

-I-I-IA, ni siquiera me ha visto sin la capucha –tartamudeó Yukari

-Hmp, como quieras, pero ahora mismo tu temperatura corporal acaba de subir y no es por el ambiente.

No muy lejos de ellos Yuma se apoyaba en al pared mientras miraba su mano, su vista estaba borrosa. Yukari por su lado no dejaba de ver esa criatura.

-Eh, Yuma. En tu informe dijiste que atraparon a una criatura de la disformidad.

-Si, cof, estaba aquí…

-¿Yuma? ¿AH?

En un contenedor enorme estaba esa criatura rodeaba de miles de runas que brillaban encerrándolo.

-La bestia de la disformidad –dijo IA-, lo que lleva a su alrededor son runas de contención, la clase parece pertenecer a un demonio conocido como Horror rosa de Tzeentch, representación de la magia.

Era un ser horrible, de gran tamaño de color rosa chillón con una enorme boca que llegaba hasta su vientre, sus ojos eran blanco leche y estaban al parecer como dormidos, era delgado peor se notaba que era una criatura fuerte, demasiado fuerte.

-No puedo creer que haya esto en el universo –dijo sorprendida Yukari.

-Los hay y muchos. Uma tiene suerte de que está al otro lado de varias tormentas de disformidad y como cerca estallan continuamente conflictos entre el imperio, los Eldar y los Orkos estamos por el momento en un punto de desinterés para ellos, es por eso que la gobernadora Meiko organizó una reunión de gobernantes para el cese de hostilidades de todo tipo, era mucho el peligro de que llamemos la atención de seres como este por el despliegue extenso de energía y emociones negativas, así como a las otras fuerzas implicadas en el conflicto del otro lado de la galaxia. Incluso si son humanos Uma estaría condenada a volverse un campo de batalla eterno. Debieron atraparlo en algún rincón de la galaxia con el fin de saber cómo pueden rastrear a usuarios de energía psíquica.

Yukari curiosa de nuevo en la criatura del frasco tocó el tubo y al hacerlo escuchó chillidos, horribles chillidos que retumbaron en su cabeza y al hacerlo miró a su alrededor peor esta vez toda la gente estaba viva, todos los animales atrapados, todos estaban vivos y gritando mientras les parecían robar no solo su fuerza, les estaban arrancando el alma, la criatura se movía con violencia dentro de aquel tubo de cristal hasta que dejó de hacerlo de repente cuando todos los que estaban allí murieron, absolutamente todos. Y la criatura dejaba de moverse no sin antes abrir levemente sus ojos y hablar.

-Ai Dee….

-¡Señorita detrás de usted!

-¡Gyaaahhhh!

Yukari reaccionó al aviso y esquivó una descarga de plasma, cayendo al suelo de la sorpresa, delante de ellos estaba un hombre de Alfa que llevaba unas alas de murciélago que se juntaban como una capa ocultando su cuerpo, Yuma se puso nervioso al tenerlo cerca.

-Es… él…

Aquel hombre avanzó y en su otra mano sujetaba algo, o a alguien Yukari abrió los ojos aterrada cuando este sujeto lanzó hacia sus pies a Lily que estaba con al frente sangrante asó como con varios cortes en todo su cuerpo

-¡Lily!

Aquel capitán observó a Yukari que corrió hasta Lily que temblaba en el suelo y ante su horror escupió sangre; Yukari llena de rabia se lanzó contra aquel sujeto activando su sierra perdiendo el juicio y gritando dispuesta a matarlo, pero aquel sujeto analizando el poder de su sierra levantó su brazo izquierdo liberando de este un escudo que repelió el impacto de la moto sierra de Yukari.

-¿Qué?

-Eso es –Yuma cayó de rodillas, le estaban faltando las fuerzas

-¿¡Un escudo psíquico!? –susurró Yukari sorprendida.

El capitán usando una fuerza sobrehumana empujó a Yukari que cayó al suelo fuertemente lanzando un grito, aprovechando que Yukari estaba en el suelo el capitán de los Dom atacó pero Yuma se acercó a él dándole una patada justo en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder.

-¿Está bien Señorita?

-S-si.

Lily no se movía.

El capitán atacó y ambos esta vez le enfrentaron, más aún juntos ese tipo era muy fuerte y sabía pelear muy bien, ni siquiera intentando un ataque sorpresa pudieron bajar su guardia, era como si supieran que iban a hacer a cada momento, a tal punto era su superioridad que los dos terminaron en el suelo, Yukari con el labio partido y Yuma apenas y con fuerzas para estar de rodillas ahora con su frente sangrándole, lo único que lograron sus esfuerzos fue dañar el casco del capitán de los Alfa.

-Parece que tienen sus medios –dijo el capitán-, seguro serán de utilidad a nuestro amo.

Al no poder ver bien el capitán activó un botón y tanto las alas que le cubrían y el casco desaparecían, mientras pasaba eso Yukari notó que ese capitán no era un hombre… era una mujer. Pero eso no fue lo que la impactó. Cuando el casco se liberó una larga cabellera cayó en la espada de aquella miembro de Alfa un largo cabello rosado.

Yukari estaba impactada, impactada y aterrada.

-No… puede… ser, no es cierto

Ante ellas estaba alguien que perdieron hace mucho, su largo cabello rosado, sus ojos azules, su rostro que ahora estaba surcado por varias venas verdes fosforescentes y con una expresión impasible, sin emociones. Los ojos de Yukari se humedecieron y lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Lu… ka… ¡Luka!

Ante ella estaba su amiga perdida, su hermana… Luka Megurine estaba delante de ella infectada por los Dom.

_**Toma 6  
Reluctant Heroes  
FIN**_

_¿Qué les pareció? Este fue un poco más largo y espero que sea de su agrado____a la que viene creo que sabrán que va a pasar algo triste muy pero muy triste_

_Atte: __**Pato**_


	7. Toma 7: My Heart Is Broken

_**MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CREENCIAS  
**_

_Antes de empezar agradecemos a quienes nos siguen dando fuerzas para seguir el fic y como dijo RandomNumbers523156 (creímos que te habías ido) vamos a seguir algunos de tus consejos, habrá un apéndice al final del episodio (porque debemos muchas definiciones) eso sí, no te puedo prometer el dejar de poner Motas en vez de Notas, es algo que hacía desde secundaria. Y antes de seguir les explicamos que vamos a oscurecer un poco el mundo, no mucho pero lo necesario para que Yukari madure en este fic que al final se volvió una especie de Crossover de Vocaloid, Warhammer 40K y Beyond Good and Evil._

_**ANUNCIO: L**__os personajes usados son propiedad de sus respectivas compañías así como el programa Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha, el juego Beyond Good and Evil del que se ha tomado la idea este fic es propiedad de Ubisoft y Warhammer 40K es propiedad de Games Workshop, este fic no tienen ningún interés de Lucro._

_**Toma 7**_

_**La Fábrica**_

_**Parte 3**_

_**My Heart… Is Broken**_

Recordaba estar entre el fuego y los gritos de gente desesperada corriendo por todos lados mientras esos monstruos ingresaban atravesando el escudo, se había lastimado el tobillo intentando ayudar a un niño de ser raptado y ahora estaba totalmente indefensa frente a ellos y la hubieran atrapado de no ser por ella, de no ser por Luka.

-¡Luka no lo hagas!

-Voy a volver, volveremos las tres al faro –prometió ella, estaba segura de que iba a lograrlo

-IA siente que no es algo prudente. IA sugiere que Luka y a solterona que no se arriesguen

-IA, cuida de Yuka mientras esté ocupada, ¿Si?

-…

-IA, por favor.

-Sí, IA lo promete.

La imagen de IA asintió y Luka le dio un beso en la frente a Yukari para marcharse, todo parecía estar bien, todo parecía que iba a acabar con las tres volviendo al faro donde los niños las esperaban, como siempre lo habían logrado pero casi en lo último pasó, aquel instante donde ese bicho salido de la nada cayó sobre ella y la atrapaba en esa cápsula adherida a su cuerpo.

-¡Luka!

-¡Pelirrosa!

Lily intentó detenerlo, intentó acabar con aquella cosa pero esta escapaba en un portal dejando a las dos en shock mientras Lily caía de rodillas viendo el cielo cubierto de una oscuridad verdosa que se desvanecía cuando los Dom se marchaban llevándose a alguien irremplazable.

-¡Lukaaaa!

Habían pasado tres años desde esa tragedia y ahora Yukari que creyó que ese sueño de volver a verla nunca se haría realidad la tenía delante de ella pero no como hubiera deseado.

-¿Luka?

Luka estaba delante de ella, pero no tenía su sonrisa característica, sus ojos que eran calurosos estaban vacíos y fríos, pero sobre todo esas venas palpitantes de color verdoso fosforescente le daban un aspecto que Yukari no podía asociar con la Luka que conoció, aquella chica amable, dulce y serena. Quien tenía adelante inspiraba claramente una amenaza.

-¿N-no me recuerdas? Soy yo… Yukari…

La mujer levantó una ceja.

-¿Yukari?

-S-si, soy yo…

Yukari cegada por sus emociones avanzó hacía ella poco a poco ya que esta no se movía; tal vez pudo reconocerla, tal vez ahora mismo en algún lado de su mente, de su corazón sabía quién era ella, eso era lo que su corazón esperanzado le decía haciéndola bajar la guardia y cuando sucedió eso la mujer de cabello rosado con paso veloz se acercó a ella sacando de uno de los brazaletes un artefacto cilíndrico que se alargó y emitió una fuerte luz blanquecina con la que le golpeaba en el pecho antes de que Yukari pudiera darse cuenta, saliendo despedida dos metros atrás gritando chocando contra la pared de acero, Luka sin parar de atacar avanzó hasta ella como un rayo dándole una patada en la boca del estómago sacándole el aire, esta vez Yukari escupió sangre sentándose en el suelo sin poder respirar.

Luka le sujetó del cuello de su chaqueta y la levantó

-Lu-Luka…

Golpeó con su bastón el vientre de Yukari y el bastón emitió una fuerte descarga que la hizo gritar.

Yuma que intentaba levantarse notaba como su visión estaba empeorando mientras más pasaba el tiempo, no sabía bien que le había pasado todo ese tiempo que estuvo en esa cápsula pero lo que fuera estaba provocando que su salud empezara a empeorar, sus oídos escucharon los gritos de Yukari y sus ojos se posaron en la escena donde Luka electrocutaba a Yukari; sacudiendo su cabeza y sacando fuerzas de su propia voluntad corrió hacia Luka para detenerla, pero la mujer completamente alerta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor lo veía venir por lo que sujetando a Yukari del cuello la lanzó contra Yuma violentamente quien instintivamente la atrapó lo mejor posible para que no se hiciera daño cosa que la otra aprovechó para atacar usando su acción en su contra.

Aunque Yuma pudo sujetar a Yukari que estaba inconsciente por la descarga no vio venir el ataque del bastón de Luka que le golpeó sus piernas derribándolo para rápidamente el mismo bastón elevarse para darle un fuerte golpe en su cara con el que Yuma salió girando sobre sí mismo como un trompo cayendo al suelo sin dejar de sujetar a la inconsciente joven; Luka se acercó a él quien se puso de espaldas para proteger a Yukari que aún seguía sin moverse sintiendo una horrible descarga en su cuerpo.

-¡Gaaaaahhh!

La descarga dejó fuera de combate al joven que se desplomó encima de Yukari que seguía sin abrir sus ojos.

Habiendo derrotado a los dos Luka se alejó de ellos no sin antes revisar si tenían aún signos vitales y en efecto ambos seguían vivos, aunque por lo que indicaba su equipo de la muñeca ese chico estaba en las últimas, luego se fijó en la chica rubia que no hace mucho dejara fuera de combate y también parecía seguir convida y eso que no fue nada delicada con ella, era obvio que se trataba de una mujer muy ruda y eso era de admirarse porque nadie es capaz de crear tanto alboroto con dos heridas graves en el cuerpo. Pero al fin y al cabo no eran rivales para ella por lo que se alejó de ellos y activo su intercomunicador.

-Aquí el capitán, los intrusos se encuentran en el laboratorio central, traigan al equipo de contención. ¿hmmm?

La pelirrosa notó algo cerca de Yuma, debajo de él la chica que estaba con esa capucha con unas ridículas orejas de conejo y esa chaqueta que le tapaba la cara se levantaba aunque a duras penas haciendo un lado al inconsciente Yuma, eso le sorprendió un poco porque la descarga que le dio fue suficiente como para noquear totalmente a la chica rubia, incluso estaba segura que la potencia debía ser suficiente grande incluso como para pararle el corazón y sin embargo ella estaba ahí intentando reincorporarse

-¿Yu… Yuma? ¡Yuma!

Yuma no se movía, Luka se acercó a Yukari liberando de nuevo su bastón solo que esta vez sacaba de su otra muñeca una hoja afilada que conectó a uno de los extremos

-A pesar de tu apariencia parece que aguantas más incluso que la rubia de allí.

-Yuma, Yuma… reacciona, ¡reacciona!

La joven le sacudía para que reaccionara pero este no respondía.

-¡Yuma! ¡¿…?!

-Ese chico está a punto de morir –le dijo Luka avanzando-, siendo tú me preocuparía por mí misma.

Yukari no entendía que pasaba, quien tenía delante era Luka, su Luka, la joven que amó como una hermana y que perdió hace tres años, era ella, era su rostro pero no había nada de bondad en su expresión, no podía dejar de fijarse en sus ojos que eran como hielo, dos cubos helados que miraban de manera amenazante.

-Luka… ¿qué te sucedió?

Silencio, Luka no parecía reconocerla.

De la compuerta central del laboratorio los soldados de Alfa aparecían fuertemente armados.

-Capitán, aléjese, vamos abrir fuego.

-De esta me encargo yo.

-Entendido capitán.

Yukari no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas.

-¡Soy yo Yukari! ¿¡Por qué no me reconoces!? –le suplicó pero Luka no parecía comprender que decía con eso-, ¿¡Por qué no me recuerdas!?

-...

La lanza descendió contra ella pero Yukari entendiendo que no podría hacerle entrar en razón no tuvo más remedio que sacar su moto sierra para contrarrestar el golpe lo mejor que podía, un fuerte destello emergió por el impacto, sin embargo la fuerza que le imprimía Luka a su lanza era tal que Yukari estaba perdiendo rápidamente y no solo eso, los dientes de energía de su sierra estaban parpadeando, lo que le indicaba que su fuerza también se acababa sintiendo como su propia sierra llegaba casi hasta y hombro y de seguir esta situación así sería herida por su propia arma o incluso muerta. Luka de repente dejó de forcejear y levantó la lanza provocando que Yukari perdiera el control de su sierra que por poco suelta.

Luka girando la lanza en el aire la redujo a volverse técnicamente un cuchillo que sujetó con una sola mano y lanzó una puñalada letal a una Yukari que estaba completamente abierta a un ataque.

_**000**_

_(Recuerdo)_

Luka había estado muy triste tras que Gakupo muriera, se cerró en su habitación y no quiso hacer nada todo ese tiempo así como tampoco quería que nadie le viera, tampoco quería comer, Lily le comprendió porque al fin y al cabo Luka lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas aunque su forma de conocerse no fue nada convencional, aún recordaba como Luka la primera vez que él la abordó cuando esperaba a que su deslizador fuera reparado en Mammago donde ellas trabajan aquella vez le dio un puñetazo justo en medio de la cara dejándolo desmayado, fue algo que siempre recordaba con gracia así como porque aquella vez encontraron a Yukari.

Con ese golpe cualquier muchacho se rendiría, pero Gakupo no parecía entender que a Luka no le agradaba tenerlo cerca y aún así él seguía viniendo a verla y esta o le recibía con la manguera que se usaba para lavar los deslizadores o le daba un golpe con el primer objeto contundente que encontraba incluso con la soldadora que Lily olvidó mientras rearmaba una turbina, así estuvieron un año entero hasta que los mismos infelices que una vez intentaron robarle el faro donde volvieron a ingresar un día cuando el mismo escudo empezaba a desaparecer regresaron para quitárselo, por desgracia aún eran menores y difícilmente podrían hacer algo pero para su sorpresa Gakupo estuvo allí y no supieron como hizo que les dejaran en paz sin pedir nada a cambio.

Tras ese día Luka decidió darle una oportunidad aunque siempre le contaba a Lily que le irritaba su forma de ser tan amable y despistada e incluso infantil y a veces que sentía que era mucho mayor de los que aparentaba, algo que ella a veces concordaba porque como había algunas veces que actuaba como un completo idiota había otras donde parecía haber vivido al menos cincuenta años más que ellas; pero gradualmente Luka empezó a admitir que esa forma de ser era lo que más le gustaba de él y las razones porque era así con él eran solo porque era demasiado insegura con sus sentimientos sin contar que cualquiera se volvería receloso viviendo en las calles sin recibir más que desprecio por parte de otros, algo que Gakupo comprendió lo que hizo que gradualmente su relación floreciera, Luka se sentía muy feliz con él cerca y una vez Lily que solía entrar al cuarto de ella sin permiso se pilló a los dos en algo que es mejor dejar a la imaginación.

Pero su felicidad fue menguada cuando los Dom invadieron Uma, los Alfa aparecieron como los salvadores del planeta y Luka se unió a IRIS y después, él moría.

Su pérdida le golpeó duro, le contó que fue como si le hubieran arrancado algo de ella misma cuando él falleció pero cuando Lily le entregó ese disco Luka salió de su habitación y volvió a ser la de siempre, aunque también parecía alguien distinta.

-¿Y cómo va IA?

-Quisiera saber quien fue el listo que le enseñó a decirme solterona –se quejó la rubia-, aparte, actúa como una adolescente rebelde.

-Gracioso, ¿no?

-¿¡Gracioso!? Es irritante.

Luka se rió.

-Bueno, debes tomar en cuenta que antes IA actuaba como cualquier inteligencia artificial que se conozca y de repente parece tener no sé… ¿alma?

-Eso también suele desconcertarme, Yuka también lo notó ese día cuando yo revisaba el sistema… es como si algo hubiera pasado ese día con la descarga eléctrica.

La joven de pelo rosado se sentó cerca de Lily que seguía concentrada en su labor y presionando unos botones de la mesa apareció los planos de lo que parecía ser una nave.

-Desde que Yuka está con nosotras nos han pasado muchas cosas.

-Síp, su idea de ser fotógrafa independiente nos ha servido mucho para conseguir ingresos tras que Mayu nos reemplazara y decidiéramos volver el faro un refugio para niños abandonados y todo, pero no niegues que por ella nos metemos en muchos líos, ¿recuerdas el Garrapato Mamut?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, si no hubiéramos cogido ese cacharro de los, ¿cómo se llaman? Lokoz por la Velozidad nos habría aplastado junto con esos locos piel verde.

Lily se río un poco.

-Pero la foto fue increíble, Yuka tiene talento. Pero eso de ocurrírsele ponerse delante de ese Orko y preguntarle ¿quiere que le saque una foto? Fue algo…

-¿Cómo le respondió?

-¡WUAAAAGH! –chillaron en coro para reírse después a carcajadas.

Entre risas Luka sujetó el cuadro donde estaban las tres, una foto que Gakupo les tomara, hubiera deseado que él también estuviera en ella.

-Abeja.

-¿Hmmm?

-Si me pasara algo cuidarás de Yuka, ¿verdad?

Lily que en esos momentos manejaba una pinza de la sorpresa la hizo volar por los aires.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?

-Quiero que me prometas que protegerás Yuka si algo me pasa.

La rubia se acercó a ella y le sujetó de los hombros

-No se te ocurra volver a decir esa tontería, nosotras estamos y vamos a estar juntas siempre, ¿¡lo captas!?

-Abeja, Uma está en guerra, no sabemos que pueda pasar.

-¡Aún así seguiremos juntas! Las dos cuidaremos de Yuka.

Pero la expresión de Luka era extraña, era como si sintiera que pudiera pasar algo horrible, algo que cambiaría todo.

-¿Qué sucede pelirrosa? Me estás asustando.

-Nada, es solo que…

Hizo una pausa.

-Lily, por favor. Quiero que lo prometas.

Su voz sonaba tan madura, tan distinta a la joven con quien convivió en las calles, Lily bajó la mirada.

-No tengo que hacerlo, porque lo hice tras que ella viviera cono nosotras.

-…Lily.

-Yo voy a protegerla Luka, protegeré a Yukari pase lo que pase.

(Fin del recuerdo)

Lily abrió los ojos a duras penas, su cuerpo que de por sí le estaba doliendo terriblemente ahora se le sumaba otro dolor al costado de su cuerpo, un dolor punzante que empeoraba al respirar, dedujo que tenía unas costillas rotas pero eso no le importó cuando escuchó los gritos de Yukari que estaba tirada en el suelo y esa mujer con el rostro de Luka con una lanza brillante. Yukari estaba fuera de combate al lado de un chico de cabello rosado que también estaba noqueado o al menso eso parecía también cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto.

Había un sin número de guardias cerca, esto no pintaba bien, debía hacer algo ahora mismo, ¿¡Pero qué!? Miró a la criatura que estaba encerrada. Al parecer no quedaba otra opción.

-Lu…ka… re…recuérdame… por favor… -susurró Yukari

Luka levantó la lanza nuevamente para acabar con ella, pero antes de lograrlo Yuma se puso delante de Yukari defendiéndola con su cuerpo, aunque eso era algo inútil en la situación en la que se encontraban. Pero Luka no bajó la lanza, en lugar de eso se alejó y levantó la mano.

-Ejecútenlos.

-¡Entendido!

Las armas les apuntaron, era el final.

-¡No se atrevan! –gritó alguien.

Los guardias miraron hacia delante, Lily estaba al lado del panel de control que controlaba el contenedor donde el demonio estaba, Luka fríamente ordenó que le apuntaran a ella pero al hacerlo escucharon una voz robótica.

-Advertencia, sistema de contención funcionando en un 50%, advertencia, posible despertar del espécimen clase 9, advertencia. Se inicia el cierre de seguridad del laboratorio.

Las compuertas se cerraron detrás de los Alfa que voltearon preocupados y de paso esta se reforzó con otras dos más, en lo alto las runas que parecían contener al demonio estaban a la mitad y en su interior la bestia cuyos ojos estaban apagados de pronto brillaron intensamente para sin más empezar a golpear la tapa del contenedor cuyas runas destellaban con cada golpe, los Alfa retrocedieron.

-¿¡Qué hiciste idiota!? –le preguntó Luka notándose claramente nerviosismo en su voz.

-Como si no lo supieras –dijo Lily-, no debes tener armamento para hacerle frente, ¿me equivoco? Si presiono este botoncito –amenazó con su mano en el panel de control de la cámara de contención-, este bicho saldrá y nos despellejará a todos y a cada uno… si no quieres que pase eso Pelirrosa no te atrevas a moverte de donde estás y dile a tus enlatados amigos que bajen sus armas..

-¡Lily! –le habló Yukari que era ayudada por Yuma

-¡no te muevas aún Yuka! Aún no…

Lily estaba sudando, sabía que lo que hacía era arriesgado, si presionaba el botón por nervios se acababa todo y si esa maldita no que tenía el rostro de Luka tampoco cedía lo estarían igual, pero eso no era lo peor, las runas que estaban en la tapa del contenedor con cada golpe que daba la criatura empezaban a desvanecerse si no lo volvía a reactivar esa cosa saldría de todas formas.

-Si no lo reconectas de todas formas nos matará –dijo Luka-, Abeja.

Ese apodo, hace tanto que no lo oía, peor quien lo decía no era la Luka que conocía, eso era lo que debía tener en su mente. En lo único que debía centrarse era en proteger a Yukari nada más.

-Lo sé –dijo ella-, pero tú decides, no creas que no tengo un plan de apoyo para salir de aquí. Así que diles que bajen sus armas, ¡Ya!

-Advertencia, sistema de contención disminuyendo en un 42%, se sugiere reactivar el sistema.

-…

La tensión podía cortarse con cuchillo mientras la criatura hacía temblar la tapa con sus golpes. Lily apretaba sus dientes, la herida de su pierna se había vuelto a abrir y ahora tenía que pelear con un desangramiento también. Una gota de sudor caía de la frente de Luka al igual que de Lily, Lily acariciaba el botón y por muy veloz que fuera Luka ella lo presionaría sin que pudiera impedirlo y todos allí terminarían siendo comida de esa cosa y no solo eso, también sus almas, al final Luka fue quien cedió y ordenó que bajaran las armas.

-Yuka, tú y el niño bonito vengan –dijo Lily-, ¡ahora!

-S-sí. Yuma.

Yukari por poco y cae al suelo pero Yuma la sujetó.

-¿Puede caminar señorita?

-Si…

Los dos se acercaron a Lily que seguía observando a Luka.

-Lily estás…

-Ella no es Luka, Luka nunca nos haría daño. Quienquiera que sea es no es quien conocimos, ¡Luka murió ese día! Debes metértelo en la cabeza de una buena vez.

Yukari bajó la cabeza ante ese regaño.

-A mí también me tomó por sorpresa, ahora debemos irnos

-Advertencia, sistema de contención en un 30%...

Los Alfa retrocedían asustados, la tapa iba a saltar de un momento a otro. Lily respirando hondo presionaba un botón y las runas volvían a brillar dejando al demonio de nuevo en animación suspendida y las compuertas volvían a abrirse..

-Yukari, ¿recuerdas donde es el punto de huida?

-Sí.

-Debemos abrir la compuerta –dijo IA de repente.

-¿IA?

-Lo lamento, la descarga me dejó fuera de servicio un instante. Pero ya puedo guiarte, ¿Cómo estás Yukari?

-Bien…

-¿Solterona?

-…

Lily miró a Yuma que ayudaba a Yukari a caminar y por alguna razón esbozó una pequeña sonrisa aunque hacerlo hizo que se resintiera todo su cuerpo, Yukari notó que su pierna sangraba mucho.

-Lily, tu pierna está…

Fue un breve instante en que ella perdió la concentración y Luka aprovechándolo se adelantó hacia ella con la lanza, Yukari sin embargo pudo notarlo y usando su sierra evitó el golpe fatal desviando la lanza que a su vez terminaba clavándose en el panel de control provocando un corto circuito y con ello todas las runas de golpe desaparecían.

-Peligro, peligro, error en el sistema de contención, error, error.

Luka y todos los presentes escucharon como la tapa del contenedor salió volando por los aires y una horrible criatura saltó del contenedor delante de Luka y los otros, ella instintivamente retrocedió mientras ellos caían al suelo,

-Alerta, alerta –gritaba una voz mecánica-, contenedor abierto, entidad amenaza nivel 9 despierta, se pide abandonar las instalaciones, alerta, alerta…

La criatura lanzó un rugido capaz de helar la sangre de cualquiera,

-¡Luka! –le gritó Yukari al ver que el demonio se fijo primeramente en ella, pero los Guardias Alfa llamaron la atención de la criatura disparando

Todo de pronto se volvió un caos, el demonio fijándose en los Alfa avanzó hacia ellos velozmente.

-Retirada –gritaban los Alfa-, ¡Retirada!

Luka viendo el peligro se acercó a la compuerta que se cerraba y activando algo en el panel salió del laboratorio encerrando a sus subordinados.

-¡Capitán! ¿¡Qué hace!?

-¡CAPITAN!

La puerta se cerró completamente y lso Alfa estaban a merced de esa criatura.

-Iniciando protocolo purga en diez minutos –dijo la voz mecánica.

-¿¡Purga!? –gritó IA

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Yukari a Yuma

Este se agachó cuando un cuerpo de uno de los Alfa partido en dos salía volando cerca de ellos y se escuchó de nuevo el horrible rugido de ese ser que al ser escucharlo sintieron un terror que jamás se creyó que alguien pudiera sentir. Por suerte esa criatura estaba ignorándolos avanzando hacia los Alfa que le disparaban con sus armas pero sin lograr nada, el demonio lleno de rabia y locura sujetaba cuatros de los que le atacaban con sus cuatro extremidades que gritaron al verse atrapados en un zarpazo veloz, intentaron soltarse hasta que se escuchó un crujido y dejaban de moverse.

La situación era crítica y para empeorarla Yuma sacudió su cabeza, pero esa extraña sensación de repente se convirtió en dolor.

-¿Yuma? ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-¡M-me está desgarrando por dentro! –gritó Yuma a lo que Yukari se le acercó preocupada.

Los gritos de los Alfa resonaban por todos lados siendo víctimas de esa cosa.

El demonio era un ser de color rosa brillante con cuatro brazos delgados pero terriblemente fuertes con garras afiladas, piernas como de una cabra solo que sin pelos y terminando en tres afiladas garras, su cabeza adornada por cuatro cuernos de gran tamaño que iban en distintas direcciones se movían con los cuerpos de más miembros de Alfa que acababa de atravesar. Los hombres estaban siendo aplastados y despedazados, la enorme boca del demonio que llegaba hasta su pecho con miles de afilados dientes y donde una horrenda lengua viperina aparecía se llenaba con más víctimas que incluso estaban vivas.

Por otro lado Yuma estaba de rodillas temblando mientras se presionaba el pecho.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!

-Está infectado –dijo de pronto IA-, los Dom debieron infectarlo antes de meterlo ahí dentro.

-No, El suero, necesitamos el suero aprisa…

Yukari activo su SACO pero este empezó a emitir chispas, la descarga lo había dañado y con eso no podía acceder a varias cosas que guardara.

-¡No! No puedo acceder.

Yuma presionaba su pecho activando algo en la armadura ý varios cables se conectaron a su espalda.

-¿Yuma?

-A-activando el soporte vital… -dijo él-, me ayudará un poco, hasta que lle-lleguemos con IRIS.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo –dijo Yukari

Los dos se pusieron de pie pero Lily estaba apoyada en el panel destruido sin moverse.

-Lily, debemos movernos.

-Creo que ya se pasó mi tiempo extra –dijo Lily sintiendo que no podía moverse..

-¡Lily! ¡Ponte de pie! –le ordenó Yukari obligándola a levantarse, Lily lanzó un quejido de dolor haciendo ese esfuerzo, Yuma ayudó a que se levantara.

-Yuma…

-El sistema aguantará, ahora busquemos la salida antes de que esa cosa termine con ellos y se fije en nosotros.

-E-esperen –pidió Lily y deteniéndose y acercándose al panel dañado sujetó la lanza de Luka que regresó a su forma de cilindro solo que con el filo aún conectado dando imagen de un cuchillo guardándola en el SACO para irse-, li-listo... ¡aagh!

-Aguanta Lily, ya nos vamos…

El demonio acababa de aniquilar al último Alfa saciándose de ellos que ya eran solo cuerpos en el suelo y como si olfateara algo volteó para ver s los tres huyendo de ese sitio cerca de un enorme placa de acero que intentaban sacar.

-¡Nos vio!

-Tres minutos para purga –dijo la voz mecánica.

-Rápido.

El mapa tridimensional se activó y vieron que del ducto de ventilación que intentaban abrir serían capaces de llegar a un punto cercano de las instalaciones archivadas de la fábrica y de allí con paso ligero serían capaces de acceder de nuevo al deslizador, de nuevo al exterior. Pero la criatura lanzando un rugido empezó a moverse con rapidez acercándose a ellos.

-¡Viene! –gritó IA.

Lily ayudado de Yuma sacaba la tapa por donde los tres ingresaron velozmente sintiendo a centímetros una de las garras del demonio que metió la misma en el ducto donde entraran, sin percatarse que del techo del laboratorio se activaba varias compuerta dodne se mostraban miles de ojos cristalinos que empezaban a destellar.

-Purga en 3, 2 1… Iniciando protocolo de purga.

-¡Gyyaaaahh!

Escucharon una fuerte detonación que hizo temblar todo el lugar así como otro rugido de la bestia de la cual la garra que intentó atraparles empezó a bajar con ellos pero si su propietario. El ducto de ventilación era diagonal por lo que estaban deslizándose de manera violenta hasta abajo pero si no frenaban también terminarían fatal, si no fuera poco eso una llamarada salvaje empezó a perseguirlos descendiendo junto con ellos.

-¡No podemos frenar! –gritó Yukari.

-Al diablo con esto –gritó Lily lanzando una esfera que reventó el ducto con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo pedazos dejando que sus trozos caían cayeran chocando contra un muro hasta descender hasta un abismo lleno de agua a varios metros de profundidad, la apertura hizo que los tres cayeran al vacío, por fortuna para ellos lograron aferrarse de una saliente mientras la llamarada aparecía pro el lugar donde salieran hasta el otro extremo ya sin alcanzarles. Lily miró hacia abajo, la altura era fatal, un poco más y se caían ahí si no actuaban rápidamente.

Luego miró hacia arriba viendo a Yukari que le sujetaba para que no cayera.

-¿Estás bien Lily? –quiso saber Yukari.

Lily sonrió un poco.

-N-nada que unos días en cama no curen –dijo con sarcasmo.

La rubia sintió una gota tibia que caía a su mejilla, un costado de Yukari estaba sangrando y parecía que ella no lo notaba.

-Yuka…

-Voy a subirlas señoritas –dijo Yuma que ya se había subida a la superficie, no tenía buen aspecto pero parecía que aún tenía fuerza para esto.

-Oye Lily, parece que últimamente terminamos colgadas en todos nuestros trabajos –se burló Yukari.

-Ja, así parece.

La situación fue más grave de lo que pensaron, todo indicaba que de alguna manera Luka pudo sentir a Yukari y fue ella quien activó todo el sistema de seguridad a espaldas de los Alfa, pero al menos lograron obtener las fotos que enviaron de inmediato a IRIS, se podría decir incluso que la misión fue un éxito.

Yukari trataba las heridas de Lily; aunque el equipo de primeros auxilios que llevaban servía para los cortes y la herida de su pierna, Lily necesitaría ver un doctor, sobre todo por sus costillas rotas.

-¿No te duele?

-¿Es una pregunta capciosa? –dijo Lily con sarcasmo.

-¡No es broma Lily! –le regañó Yukari-, cuando te vi creí que…

-Oye, te dije que te vería luego, ¿no?

Lily se acordó de lo que viera.

-Yuka ábrete la chaqueta.

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo.

Yukari obedeció y bajó el cierre de su chaqueta, Lily encontró una fea mancha roja en un costado con un corte vertical, pero no estaba sangrando ahora y eso que la herida parecía aún abierta.

-No me di cuenta –dijo Yukari viendo la herida.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, debe ser que como estoy más centrada en ver que te pasó no le tomo importancia.

Eso no era todo, la herida no estaba sangrando como si Yukari de modo subconsciente le ordenara a su cuerpo que no lo hiciera, algo que ella solo vio hacer a alguien y fue hace mucho. El rostro de Yukari de pronto se puso sombrío

-Lily, ella era…

-Ni lo digas, no puede ser Luka –dijo Lily-, nosotras la conocemos, ¿verdad?

-Pero puede que…

-Yuka… no pienses en ello, ahora no es importante –sentenció Lily mientras hacía una mueca por sus costillas rotas-, ahora debemos irnos.

-Si… es cierto.

No muy lejos Yuma estaba apoyado en el muro respirando con dificultad, Yukari se preocupó.

-Ve con él –le dijo Lily.

Yukari asintió y levantándose se acercó a Yuma.

-¿Cómo estás?

-E-el sistema no va a aguantar mucho –dijo Yuma-, si sigo así no duraré mucho.

-Tranquilo, el deslizador no está muy lejos. Pronto te recuperaras, seguro a los demás les gustará verte

-¿Y usted? Vi como su lanza le…

-Estoy bien, mientras no piense en ello no pasará nada.

-me sorprende señorita…

-Me gustaría que me llames Yukari solamente, ¿puedes?

-No creo aún, Mizki siempre me decía que debía ser educado con las personas que acabo de conocer y hay costumbres que no pueden romperse.

-¿Miski?

La rubia sonreía por alguna razón al verlos juntos, IA aparecía a su lado aunque de modo borroso.

-No me gusta –dijo IA con los brazos cruzados, había cambiado su vestimenta por una camiseta blanca y un pantalón corto, así como zapatillas blancas, un modelo poco elaborado.

-¿Qué?

-Que esté cerca de Yukari, no me gusta.

Lily se rió un poco pero hacerlo hizo que su costado se resintiera. IA le miró seria.

-Esta vez te arriesgaste demasiado –dijo IA molesta-, ni siquiera al lado de Luka hacías eso.

-Con Luka nunca asaltamos una fábrica fuertemente defendida –dijo Lily- y esta vez, ella… nos tomó por sorpresa.

-No pude hacer un escaneo de ella –dijo IA-, dañó el SACO de Yukari con una descarga, me está costando mantener mi holograma… por eso de mi atuendo, no puedo cargar nada más elaborado.

-Entonces debiste aparecerte desnuda

-Que graciosa solterona. Ni siquiera puedo pasarme a otro sistema mientras no se repare, tendrás mucho trabajo llegando a casa.

La joven asintió algo desganada, IA se puso seria de nuevo-…

-Parecía ella, en verdad parecía que veía de nuevo a Luka…

-Sí, lo sé…

Lily se puso de pie a duras penas y de su SACO recogió la lanza que usara Luka contra ellos, a pesar de las modificaciones Lily reconocía esa cosa, ella la había diseñado.

-Andando.

-Sí… ¿Yuma?

El chico asintió.

Caminaron juntos evitando el abismo que se mostraba debajo de ellos, un paso en falso y todo acababa, las tuberías y los cables se mostraban por todos lados y algunos aún emitían energía.

-Aquí estamos –dijo IA-, detrás de esto está el deslizador.

-Yuma… ¿en serio estás bien?

-Puedo aguantar u-un p-poco más…

Sin embargo cuando iban a bajar todo el lugar comenzó a temblar provocando que cayeran de rodillas.

-¡¿es un terremoto?! –preguntó Lily.

Yukari sintió de repente en su cabeza un sin número de gritos que cada vez se volvían más audibles.

-N-no, no es un terremoto.

-¿¡…!?

-¡ES EL!

La parte superior del conducto comenzaba a temblar Lily aterrada miró hacia el techo donde un boquete empezaba a crearse por una poderosa energía.

-¡Cuidado!

La grieta se abrió y de ella apareció el demonio de cuyas fauces emitía una extraña energía rojiza con la cual pudo abrirse paso hasta ellos, tenía varios cortes y heridas en toda su cabeza así como le faltaba un brazo pero eso parecía no importarle mientras observaba a sus víctimas. La criatura abrió de nuevo su hocico y lanzó otra descarga que estalló justo donde estaban los tres creando una fuerte onda expansiva separándoles dejando a Yukari y a Yuma lejos de Lily que cayó al suelo por la fuerza de esa descarga.

-¡Lily!

La criatura saliendo de la grieta bajó hasta ellos haciendo temblar la superficie de los tubos de acero que se desprendieron soltándose y chocando con otros amenazando con terminar en el abismo que estaba debajo y si no fuera eso suficiente el agujero donde entrar había comprometido toda la estructura superior que estaba desquebrajándose

-¡Lily! –chilló Yukari al verla cerca de esa cosa- ¡Lily! ¡HUYE!

La criatura rugió acercándose a ella que apretando los dientes no sabía bien qué hacer mientras activaba la lanza que seguramente no le serviría contra ese monstruo. Yukari aterrada corrió hacia ellos sacando su sierra.

-Señorita espere…

El demonio levantó su extremidad que terminaba en una púa afilada para empalar a Lily pero Yukari llamó su atención cortándole una de sus piernas con su sierra, el demonio gritó molesto fijándose solo en Yukari que con gran velocidad se alejaba de él.

-¡Yuka, vete de aquí aprisa!

-¡no, no lo haré sin ti!

El demonio de un brinco se subió a los tubos superiores y columpiándose como un mono o más como una araña apareció detrás de ella rugiendo de modo pavoroso.

-¡Yuka!

-¡Señorita!

Los tubos volvieron a resentirse dejando a Yukari caer al piso mientras la criatura acercando su rostro al de ella emitió un horrible gruñido haciendo que Yukari cayera al suelo temblando, todo el sitio parecía que iba a caerse, la criatura avanzó hacia ella poco a poco mientras sujetaba algo en su mano, se trataba de la criatura que estaba dentro del cristal con líquido que ante la sorpresa de Yukari ahora estaba moviéndose. De la boca del demonio se escuchó una risa macabra y abriendo las fauces le arrancaba un trozo. Yukari de repente sintió en su cabeza miles de gritos, gritos agónicos que traspasaron su cerebro.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡Yuka!

En su cabeza aparecieron miles de rostros llenos de agonía, rostros deformes aterrados que gritaban y gritaban mientras eran desgarrados y desaparecían en un abismo, todas esas voces provenían de esa criatura, esa criatura parecía tener todas esas personas, no… esa cosa tenía sus almas dentro almas que eran devoradas por esa bestia y que ella podía sentir, podía sentir cada una de ellas sufriendo y despareciendo, ¿¡por qué podía sentirlo!? Era una sensación horrible que quería que parara, que parara de una buena vez o iba a destruirle la cordura. Los gritos se acumularon mientras el demonio despedazaba trozo a trozo a la criatura hasta que no quedó nada de esta pero los chillidos se hicieron más intensos hasta que el demonio devoró a la criatura completamente viendo a Yukari en el suelo temblando sujetándose la cabeza y él listo para matarla. Pero antes de hacerlo fue como quisiera mostrarle lo que estaba a punto de depararle.

-¡Señorita levántese! –le gritó Yuma pero ella no podía, lo que sintiera en su mente era algo que la dejó casi en shock, no podía ya defenderse- ¡Señorita!.

Pero el demonio antes de poder matarla el tubo se colapsó mientras varios trozos de escombros caían del techo amenazando con aplastarles cayendo ambos pero Lily pudo acercarse para sujetar a Yukari que aún era incapaz de reaccionar tras lo que su mente sintiera.

-¡Yuka reacciona maldición!

Si no avanzaban todos terminarían ahí mismo.

Otro rugido, la criatura ascendía velozmente, Lily apretando los dientes y usando todas sus fuerzas no solo subió a Yukari sino que la lanzó hacia Yuma que la sujetó de inmediato.

-¡Váyanse! –les gritó.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡VAYANSE YAAAAAA!

Lily activando la lanza nuevamente se puso de pie mientras sacaba de su SACO un objeto, un objeto muy preciado para ella aquel peine dorado con esa imagen de abeja.

(Recuerdo)

-¿Y esto? –recordó preguntar a Luka cuando se lo entregó.

-Me pareció que te quedaría muy bien. Es para ti

Ese peine aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo era hermoso y también parecía costoso.

-¿Por qué… me lo compraste?

-Porque es bueno que una chica linda como tú tenga algo hermoso.

-Y-yo no te compré nada. Yo, no sabía que…

-Lily, me diste un gran regalo la primera vez que nos conocimos.

-Luka…

-Me diste una hermana. Y luego nos diste a todos un hogar.

Lily bajó su mirada, peleaba con sus ojos para no llorar.

-Vamos, pruébatelo.

-No, ahora no.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?

-Claro que me encanta, pero quiero guardarlo para un momento especial.

-¿Especial?

-Sí, esto lo usaré cuando consiga una cita… cuando encuentre al chico que sea capaz de interesarme.

Luka rió.

-Entonces es hora de buscarte a alguno, Gakupo tiene amigos, ¿sabes?

-No, gracias. Pero prefiero buscarlo yo a que me presentes un montón de gente que querré golpear.

-Bueno, eso te lo dejo a ti.

Lily abrazó a Luka.

-Gracias Luka, es un bonito presente.

(Fin del recuerdo)

Aquel peine era su posesión más preciada, el recuerdo de aquella joven que quiso como su hermana y decidida lo lanzó hacia Yuma que lo atrapó en el aire. Yuma no comprendía el por qué le daba esto pero si sabía bien lo que esa joven estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Espere!

-¡¿Solterona que haces?!

IA apareció de repente viendo lo que estaba pasando. Ella cerró sus ojos, aún tenía un esfuerzo más que hacer, Lily cerró sus ojos mientras la criatura ya estaba cerca de ella y respirando hondo saltó hacia el abismo con el filo de la lanza en vertical.

-¡Hyaaaaaah! –gritó Lily saltando.

-¡Espera! –chilló IA pero era tarde Lily saltaba y caía encima de aquel monstruo que estaba más ocupado subiendo y no pudo evitar que la lanza se clavara en su cabeza lo que le hizo rugir furiosamente, Lily ya encima de él empezó a retorcer la lanza con todas sus fuerzas mientras aquella criatura intentaba quitársela de encima perdiendo el agarre que tenía y cayendo más abajo.

-¡Lárguense de una buena vez! –gritó Lily sintiendo como la garra del demonio pasaba por su cabello cortándoselo.

-¡Lily!

Yuma cerró sus ojos y con Yukari en brazos comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas escuchando los rugidos del demonio que resbalaba hasta aquel abismo, pero eso no sería suficiente como para acabar con él, eso era obvio y Lily lo sabía, el demonio caía chocando con todo lo que estaba debajo sin poder desembarcarse de Lily que no daba brazo a torcer hasta que ya casi en el descenso final Lily sacó la última esfera explosiva que tenía.

La joven la accionó y la metió dentro del hocico del demonio.

-¡Vamos a ver si eres tan resistente por dentro BASTARDO!

La bomba se accionó justo cuando Lily retraía la lanza para soltarse y la criatura estalló en un montón de pedazos cuando esta detonó justo en su interior dividiéndose en miles de pedazos que ardieron no sin antes crear una onda expansiva que aunque no era tan potente como si hubiera estallado afuera la lanzó por los aires catapultándola hasta un montón de tuberías oxidadas que se partieron un poco al sentir su peso.

El demonio se volvía cenizas mientras caía. Pero Lily ya no podía ni moverse viendo como la parte superior estaba cayendo hasta donde estaba ella.

-"Yuka, va estar muy molesta cuando despierte" -pensó.

No tenía fuerzas, todo se había acabado peor aúna sí sonrió un poco.

-"Pero…. Al menos me cargué a un demonio, ¿cuántos pueden decir eso?"

-¡Lily! ¡LILYYY! –escuchó la voz de IA, ¡¿Dónde estás Lily?!

-IA… cuida de Yuka por mí…

-¿Lily?

Un trozo estaba punto de caer encima de ella. Lily cerró sus ojos y una leve lágrima cayó de este.

-Parece que hasta aquí llegué…

Los escombros cayeron sobre ella, destrozando todo a su alrededor y precipitándose al abismo con un fuerte estruendo. Fue un instante breve, un momento corto que pareció eterno mientras desaparecía entre el derrumbe y la comunicación se cortaba.

En el exterior, justo donde entraron, en la turbina que estaba inactiva IA tenía los ojos abiertos sin aún poder creer que acababa de pasar, intentó comunicarse con Lily peor no había respuesta, no había señal, no había nada.

-Lily… ¿Solterona? Esto no es gracioso… no lo es... respóndeme… ¡respóndeme Lily!

Silencio, Yuma estaba apoyado en la pared sintiendo como el dolor en su cuerpo aumentaba mientras que el sistema de soporte ya empezaba a fallar. IA por su parte caía de rodillas, sus ojos estaban vacíos, el brillo que siempre tenían no estaba.

-No hay señal, ya no hay señal….

Yukari recuperaba la consciencia a duras penas, ya estaban en la turbina que había estallado.

-L-lo… ¿lo logramos? –movió su cabeza encontrándose con IA que estaba allí sin moverse de rodillas, estática, como si se hubiera paralizado- ¿IA?

Yuma sentía que tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Señorita… debemos seguir.

-¿Dónde está Lily?

Yuma no dijo nada, Yukari se puso de `pie, el dolor de cabeza habái acabado peor en su lugar el temor se apoderó de su corazón

-¿¡Dónde está Lily!? ¡¿IA?!

-…

_(Tema que le vendría aquí más o menos: Gakupo y Rin: Relics)_

Yukari aterrada colocó sus dos dedos al oído para activar el intercomunicador.

-¿Lily? ¿Lily me oyes? ¿¡Lily!?

Lo intentó varias veces, pero no habái respuesta.

-¡LILY! ¡RESPONDEME!

-No lo hará –dijo por fin IA.

-¿¡eh!?

Los ojos apagados de IA miraban el suelo, en su interior no había ninguna programación que le indicara como reaccionar ahora, no había nada que pudiera hacerle expresar lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, un horrible vacío estaba dentro de ella. Yukari empezó a entender que había pasado.

-N-no… es una broma, ¿verdad? ¡IA!

-…

-¡IA!

-No lo es –susurró Yuma

Yukari volteó para verle y él le extendió la mano donde estaba el peine con aquella abeja dorada, cuando Yukari la sujetó en sus manos de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas.

-No… no es cierto… ¡NO LO ES! ¡No es cierto!

Yuma no decía nada, tampoco estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

-¡IA comunícate con Lily! –le gritó desesperada a IA poniéndose de pie-, Hazlo… I…

Al ponerse delante de ella notó sus ojos perdidos, Yukari cayó de rodillas al lado de ella y como una niña pequeña empezó a llorar, sus gritos y llantos resonaban, sabiendo en su interior que lo que pasó fue porque Lily quiso salvarla. No podía creerlo, no podía creer que Lily estuviera muerta, tenía que ser una broma, una pesadilla, cualquier cosa menos la realidad, ¡debía ser una pesadilla! Yuma que estaba silencioso intentó ponerse de pie.

-Señorita… Yuzuki, sé que esto es duro pero su sacrificio será en vano si no salimos de aquí, ¿¡Comprende!? –le habló Yuma a duras penas-, no desperdicie lo que hizo esa joven.

-¡No! ¡Lily no puede estar muerta, no puede estarlo! ¡Lily es fuerte, es más fuerte que todos nosotros!

-Es duro, pero… es así…

-¡LILY NO ESTA MUERTA, NO LO ESTÁ! IA… dile que no está muerta, ¡díselo!

Ella no respondía.

-¿IA? ¡IA!

La joven sin decir nada desapareció para mostrar el mapa, estaban cerca del sector archivado donde dejaran el deslizador, cerca de la turbina.

-El punto de escape, es aquí –dijo con voz vacía.

-No es cierto, no puede serlo… ¡no es cierto!

-Y-yo… lo siento –susurró Yuma cayendo al suelo.

-¡…!

Yukari se acercó a Yuma, venas verdes empezaban a cubrir su cara.

-¡Yuma!

-Infección Dom en un 52% -dijo IA aún sin emoción-, cuando llegue al 70 no tendrá salvación.

Yukari aún no podía creer que LIly hubiera muerto, era algo que no podía siquiera concebir peor ahí estaban solo los tres, Lily no estaba por ningún y no iba a estarlo más, intentando ser fuerte Yukari apretó sus dientes y cerró con fuerza sus ojos, ayudó a Yuma a levantarse y empezaron a caminar de modo pesado hasta el deslizador, no iba a perder a nadie más no iba a hacerlo. Aúna sí los pies de Yukari eran como de plomo, le costaba caminar, le pesaba todo, le pesaba su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma mientras una horrible sensación de vacío entraba en ella, una sensación de soledad que la invadía. Una sensación de dolor.

-Señorita, lo lamento –dijo Yuma caminando a duras penas-, y-yo…

El joven se desplomaba poniendo todo su peso en ella.

-¿Yuma? ¡Yuma!

No tenía más fuerzas.

-Déjeme aquí…

-No… ¡No pienso perder a nadie más aquí!

Le levantó como pudo, aunque pesaba demasiado y apenas podía caminar con él sin contar que todas las lesiones que recibió por parte de Luka se estaban quejando ahora justo ahora.

-Aguanta, ¡Te digo que aguantes!

_**000**_

En el noticiero se hablaba de una explosión en la fábrica, Alfa hablaba que terroristas de IRIS habían ingresado y destruido la producción de nutripills y con ello el abastecimiento de comida en esos tiempos de necesidad, León observaba todo con un cigarro en su boca, hace no mucho las imágenes habían llegado y esperaba que Yukari y Lily estuvieran a salvo.

-Ese maldito calvo me cae como una patada en el hígado –dijo Kanon cruzada de brazos.

-Y que lo digas –dijo su hermana-, ¿hay noticias de las dos?

-Aún nada –dijo Iroha-, Oliver está intentando comunicarse con IA pero tampoco tiene resultados.

León parecía preocupado, la explosión que dicen que sucedió no era un buen augurio.

-León, estarán bien.

-…

Apagó la colilla contra un cenicero de acero, era el quinto que fumaba ese día, no podía evitar tener esa sensación de que algo acababa de pasar. Y mientras estaba sumido en esos pensamientos la compuerta se abrió apareciendo de ella Yukari junto con Oliver que cargaban a alguien.

-¡Necesito su ayuda rápido! –gritó Yukari saliendo de esta-, ¡Rápido!

-¿¡Qué!? –Anon corrió encontrándose con que lso dos arrastraban a un chico de cabello rosado-, ¡Yuma!

León tiró todo lo que estaba encima de un escritorio y ordenó que lo colocaran allí.

-Maldición, está infectado, ¿cuánto tiempo?

-N-no lo sé. Pero, dense prisa, ayúdenlo…

-¡Iroha, el suero!

Kanon presionó un botón en la armadura y esta se abrió, en medio del pecho de Yuma algo crecía con innumerables venas recorriendo su cuerpo, la infección estaba en estado crítico. Iroha sin miramientos clavó la hipodérmica en el pecho de Yuma inyectando el contenido del mismo, al hacerlo aquella cosa que crecía empezó a disminuir pero mientras pasaba eso..

-¡Está teniendo convulsiones! ¡Lo estamos perdiendo!

-Tonio el equipo de reanimación. Aprisa.

-Vamos Yuma, no nos dejes –lgritaba Anon iniciando las acciones de resucitación-, ¡Aún no es tiempo que veas a Mizki! ¡No lo es!

Yukari observaba todo apoyada en la pared, Kanon que ayudaba a su hermana notó de repente que la pierna de esta estaba manchada de sangre que estaba bajando de algún lado.

-¡AiDee!

Yukari miró un costado de su cuerpo, la mancha de sangre se había expandido y antes de poder hacer nada ella cayó desmayada.

-¡Aquí necesitamos también ayuda!

La joven cerró sus ojos, todo se hacía oscuro y todo se convirtió en silencio.

_**Toma 7**_

_**La Fábrica **_

_**Parte 3  
My Heart… Is Broken**_

_**FIN**_

_Bueno, queríamos hacer un final para Lily más digno, más trágico pero luego pensamos algo, que ella no quería morirse, ella no deseaba por nada abandonar a sus seres queridos así que quedó esto, desde la que viene las cosas serán más tranquilas, aunque es obvio que ya una de las protas va a faltar y vamos a hacer que en verdad se sienta su ausencia. En fin, nos vemos la siguiente semana si es que podemos, como ya va a ser Navidad puede que no podamos dejar nada. Así que Mary Xmas a todos. Hasta Luego. _

AH sí, se me olvidabas de definiciones y todo, pero primero a los nuevos personajes que aparecieron.

_**LEÓN **__Edad: Aparenta 26_

_León es el actual líder de la Red IRIS en Uma, un hombre serio, responsable y claramente comprometido con su causa. Era amigo de Gakupo y ambos intentaron alertar a Uma de la amenaza camuflada que eran los Alfa, amenaza que siguieron desde otro planeta que fue arrasado por ellos pero tras la muerte de Gakupo solo él quedó para reestructurar IRIS. Siempre intenta tomar las decisiones que puedan ayudar a expandir sus ideales y alertar a todos, pero también en él cae el peso de saber que sus acciones puede poner en peligro a sus compañeros y seres queridos. Algunas veces incluso siente que difícilmente podría llenar los zapatos que dejó Gakupo._

_**ANON Y KANON **__Edades: 19 _

_Anon y Kanon son dos gemelas que se unieron a IRIS tras que sus padres fueran abducidos por los Dom, antes solían meterse en muchos problemas por vandalismo difamando a Alfa pero uniéndose a IRIS encontraron un mejor modo de hacerlo. Anon es una joven más tranquila que su hermana Kanon que es más impulsiva y decidida, sin embargo siempre tiende a caer en la influencia de su hermana; siempre tratan de velar por la seguridad de sus compañeros tratando de estar al día del movimiento de Alfa._

_**IROHA NEKOMURA **__Edad: 17_

_Iroha pertenece a la raza Nekomimi o mejor dicho, hombres gato. Como muchos otra víctima de los Dom, ella se unió a IRIS para hacer una diferencia y evitar que estas criaturas destruyan el mundo donde vive porque es uno de los pocos que no está bajo peligro de otras amenazas estelares igual de peligrosa que estos, ya que vivió en carne propia un exterminio total en su planeta natal por parte no de los Dom sino del Imperio de la Humanidad (algo que le trajo un serio terror a las armaduras de los Alfa que le recuerdan a las servoarmaduras que usaban los Ángeles Oscuros, miembros de los Marines Espaciales que destruyeron su mundo). Es alguien algo nerviosa y suele molestarse con facilidad sobre todo cuando encuentran "curioso" su apariencia humana solo que con orejas y cola de gato. Ella y SeeU, la dueña de la tienda son buenas amigas aparte de hermanas de raza._

_**TONIO **__Edad: 38_

_Es el más veterano de IRIS, estuvo en el frente junto con su esposa Prima en los primeros inicios de la red, pero cuando la perdió y de paso terminara lesionado dejó el trabajo activo, ha visto a muchos de sus amigos caer frente a los alienígenas así como muchas familias. La depresión al perder a Prima hizo que estuviera incluso a punto de suicidarse, pero sintiendo que eso no ayudaría a nadie sigue con su deber como miembro de IRIS._

_**GAKUPO KAMUI **__Edad: Aparentaba 24 años._

_Gakupo fue un hombre algo misterioso, fue miembro de IRIS incluso antes de que este llegara a Uma perdiendo a su familia por culpa de los Dom y Alfa. Generalmente solía parecer un tipo un poco inmaduro, torpe y descuidado pero cuando apremiaba era un sujeto decidido, serio y con nervios de acero lo que le hizo líder de IRIS hasta su deceso. El tiempo que estuvo en Uma se enamoró perdidamente de Luka a quien no paraba de molestar y con quien estuvo a punto de casarse, pero terminó infectado cuando los Dom atacaron las minas donde él trabajaba ayudando a todos a huir de estos, peleó contra la infección varias semanas hasta que sucumbió a esta. Al parecer dejó a Luka algo muy importante peor es un misterio aún. Una vez Lily sin querer revisó sus cosas encontrando entre estas un uniforme muy extraño que decía en uno de sus hombros: Korps de la Muerte de Krieg, algo que tal vez que estuvo relacionado con su pasado_

_**OLIVER E**__dad: 14 años_

_Oliver es un chico extraño, sonríe cuando no debe y gusta de los juegos de habilidad mental sobre todo de la vista, sufrió un accidente cuando sus padres intentaban huir de los Dom perdiendo un ojo que reemplazo con un implante biónico cortesía de la gobernadora Meiko con quien tiene contactos normalmente. Tras ese implante Oliver siguió buscando mejoras para ayudar a IRIS lo mejor posible y también poder ingresar a la red sin necesidad de una terminal. Fue allí donde conoció a IA y se volvieron buenos amigos así como rivales en el SMT on line._


	8. Toma 8: Void

_**MÁS ALLA DE LAS CREENCIAS**_

_(Suspiro) Este viernes mi amiga del trabajo me regañó mucho porque me la pase escribiendo cuando se supone que le dije que iría a la fiesta de fin de año que se organizaron, no saben cómo se enojó conmigo y luego me dijo que a veces debería dejar esto de lado y ser más "sociable" que me pille un ñato y blah, blah, blah (con mi experiencia prefiero dejar eso para muy después) porque por más que esto es pérdida de tiempo, la mayoría ni siquiera va a checarlo porque a nadie le gusta leer historias sin RinLen al parecer, pero seguimos._

_Ahora el capítulo siguiente de Más Allá de las creencias luego de este vienen ocho capis más y se acabó_

_**Toma 8  
Void**_

_**Parte 8/16**_

_(¿Donde nos quedamos? Ah, sí. Matamos a Lily y dejamos a Yukari desangrándose)_

Cuando Yukari abrió los ojos lanzó un fuerte grito de horror, su pesadilla fue aterradora, se vio corriendo en la oscuridad hacia Lily que le extendía la mano, pero por más que intentaba alcanzarla no podía hacerlo y cuando estuvo a punto aquel monstruo apareció junto con Luka transformada detrás de ella y la sujetaban para perderse en las sombras dejándola gritando. Al levantarse sintió un horrible dolor en un costado de su cuerpo, estaba solo en ropa interior y donde le dolía estaba vendada con un puntito rojo.

No se encontraba en su faro, estaba en aquel cuarto que daba a IRIS y lo más importante, estaba sola.

Recordó lo que sucediera, recordó aquel demonio y luego, luego que Lily ya no volvería, sus ojos se empañaron al recordarlo.

-Tu temperatura corporal y tu respiración son normales –dijo una voz que ella conocía, IA estaba allí con ella mirando la pared, tocando una grieta que encontrara, Yukari notó un tono de voz casi metálico venir de ella y lo que le preocupaba era que no quería verla, estaba allí de espaldas-, parece que te has recuperado, Rin ha llamado cuatro veces, los mensajes están en el SACO.

-IA, ¿cómo?

-Kanon me ayudó a salir del sistema de tu aparato, estoy ahora mismo en la red. Las fotos sacadas en la fábrica están surcando el globo entero, hay disturbios por parte de la población exigiendo respuestas.

Eso a Yukari no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que Lily ya no estaba con ella.

-IA…

-No puedo expresarlo –dijo de pronto ella.

-¿Qué?

IA desaparecía un poco y se hacía transparente.

-No entiendo esta emoción –dijo ella-, puede que la pérdida de Luka tuviera el mismo nivel de emoción, pero… ahora mismo no soy capaz de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder estos días, no puedo, siento como si algo se perdiera en mi sistema, algo que quiero recuperar y no puedo por más que intente reiniciar el sistema. No soy capaz de expresarlo.

¿Cómo podía enseñarle a un sistema lo que es el dolor? Yukari sabía que IA y Lily tenían una relación muy estrecha, por mucho que se pelearan IA dependía tanto de Lily, IA vivía gracias a ella, IA estaba aquí por Lily, quien nunca la dejó, quien le trajo a ese mundo como lo que era. Yukari sentía que el dolor de IA debía ser tal que no era capaz de expresarlo, capaz de exteriorizarlo ya que nunca sintió un golpe así de fuerte, nunca aún cuando estuvo presente cuando Luka fue raptada.

Luka pudo ser importante para ella, pero Lily era su centro.

-IA… entiendo cómo te sientes –dijo la pelimorada quebrándosele la voz-, en serio… yo…

-NO, no lo entiendes.

Yukari se sorprendió cuando el tono de IA cambió, un tono que no solía escucharle… resentimiento.

-En mi ser hay una emoción que nunca creí sentir y no quiero sentir, mientras más se esparce en mí ser, en mi sistema viene con otra sensación que analicé desde que pude razonar y que quise suprimir ya que era creadora de conflictos de todo tipo, pero ahora se libera mientras más entra este vacío en mi interior.

-IA…

-Y aunque quisiera evitarlo o borrarlo, ese sentimiento se dirige hacia ti, te busca como objetivo.

La peli morada empezó a comprender ese sentimiento que intentaba explicar, como no saberlo si es tan fácil de comprender, tan fácil de sentir, de expresar incluso de modo brusco y también tan horrible, Yukari negó con la cabeza sin creer lo que decía IA, su querida IA.

-IA…

-Debo estar sola –dijo IA de repente-, al menos hasta que este sentimiento desaparezca o pueda asimilarlo, mientras tanto IA desea que no trates de hacer contacto con ella o algo puede suceder que tal vez no controle.

-Espera –Yukari quiso levantarse-, yo…

-No te acerques –le advirtió con voz fría, con voz de máquina y mientras le advertía descargas eléctricas la recorrieron-, no lo hagas… o puedo hacerte daño. Esta sensación que llena el vacío puede actuar sin que pueda controlarla o más aún queriendo usarla.

IA desaparecía, se desvanecía ante los ojos de Yukari.

-Te envidio –dijo ella volteando a verla, cuando lo hizo Yukari notó una mirada vacía, fría una mirada que le apuñalaba-. Al menos tú puedes demostrar lo que sientes… yo, ¡Yo solo soy un programa que finge estar viva!

-¡IA, espera!

Diciendo esto IA desapareció completamente dejándola sola, Yukari quiso moverse pero el dolor volvió, de la compuerta del armario aparecía Kanon que al ver que intentaba levantarse se acercó para detenerla.

-Oye, casi te mueres al traer a Yuma, descansa un poco.

-IA, ¡IA! –le llamó Yukari, pero no había respuestas.

-¡No te muevas o vas a abrir la herida!

La pelimorada llamó a su amiga, pero era obvio que IA no quería verla no mientras esa emoción la consumía… esa emoción de odio.

Hillys era ahora un hervidero, las imágenes aparecían en varios monitores de la ciudad y los Alfa clausuraban a las emisoras que lo hacían, pero eso no servía para aplacar nada, la voz de IRIS se extendía como pólvora por todos lados y aunque en una conferencia quisieron desmentir lo que mostraban esas imágenes, indicando que son un fotomontaje Meiko apareció a la palestra mostrando lo contrario y pidiendo una explicación, Alfa se retiró diciendo que todo era una confabulación creada por los terroristas de IRIS, pero su palabra parecía perder fuerza. Completamente y eso no solo era en Hillys, varias ciudades también comenzaron a expresar sus dudas. Todo indicaba que era un éxito, pero también un éxito que resultó caro, horriblemente caro para Yukari.

Cuando Kanon pudo calmarla le obligó a recostarse para revisar su herida, la pelinaranja aún se sorprendía que Yukari siguiera viva, lo que sea que le atravesó lo hizo hasta salir por el otro lado e incluso afectó uno de los riñones, pero aúna sí Yukari estaba allí y su organismo respondía bien recuperándose, como si ella le ordenara a su cuerpo sanarse lo más pronto posible.

-Bien, tendrás unos días más de impedimento –le dijo Kanon-, pero es poco comparado a acabar terminar muerta.

-…

-Yo… lamento lo de tu amiga –dijo Kanon bajando la mirada.

Yukari no hablaba, no podía pronunciar palabras sintiendo que su corazón le pesaba, como si una espina se clavara en ella.

-Será bueno vuelvas a tu vida normal –dijo Kanon vendándola-, León lo autorizó, trata de reponerte un poco, porque vamos a necesitarte con todas tus fuerzas.

-¿Cómo está Yuma? –quiso saber Yukari casi en un susurro.

-¿Yuma? ¿VY2? Está bien, Anon me dijo que se está recuperando (no se ha separado de él), ha estado preguntando por ti estos últimos días si quieres verlo está en la tienda de SeeU, solo dale este código y te dejará entrar.

Kanon le entregó algo garabateado en una hoja.

-Las redes nos han dejado perlas si quieres usarlas –dijo Kanon antes de irse-, cuando puedas, baja a la base.

Ella no respondió, era incapaz de hacerlo. La peli naranja decidió marcharse para que pudiera asimilar lo que ocurriera, porque a veces en esos momentos es mejor estar solo. Estando sola Yukari se acercó a su SACO que estaba a su lado en un velador y lo activó donde estaban los mensajes y escuchó la voz de Rin.

-Hola Yukari, soy yo. Te hablo para decirte que las cosas están bien y los chicos no han quemado el faro. Len aunque no lo creas se está portando de modo responsable que incluso a mi me sorprende. Yuki sin embargo sigue nerviosa, ¿podrías hablarle para que no se sienta así? Auqnue no niego que yo también me siento así. Saluda a Lily y a IA de nuestra parte.

Los mensajes siguieron.

-Yukari, esta noche Yuki tuvo una pesadilla peor lo más extraño es que Len y yo, así como otros chicos del faro también la tuvieron, intenté comunicarme con Lily pero no responde, es como si su SACO estuviera roto o no diera señal, por eso te hablo a ti, ¿ha pasado algo? Por favor respóndenos y dinos que solo es un mal sueño. Está sonando la alarma, los Dom vienen.

Lagrimas empezaban a acumularse.

-Yukari, ¿por qué no respondes? Creí ver a IA en el faro, pero estaba muy extraña, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba allí y sus ojos, sus ojos no mostraban expresión –la voz de Rin se estaba quebrando-. Tengo un mal presentimiento, ese sueño que tuve y… maldita sea, te llamo luego.

Luego vino el último mensaje.

-Hubo un ataque en el faro pero pudimos defendernos. Yukari, el ambiente aquí está lúgubre. Por favor, vuelve junto con Lily, hazlo por favor

Yukari empezó a llorar tapándose los ojos con su brazo, quería gritar, gritar con fuerza, pero su corazón no se lo permitía, no podía.

-Lily… Lily…

_**000**_

León estaba apoyado en una pasarela que daba al mar mirando a la ciudad que intentaba salvar sobre todo en una dirección donde se levantaba un enorme monumento donde estaban dos hombres y una mujer extendiendo las manos sujetando a una ave con una rama de olivo herida que intentaba remontar el vuelo que era uno de los recuerdos de la guerra que tuvo Hillys con su vecino. Parecerá estúpido pero León parecía acordarse de eso, cuando Hillys estaba en guerra hubo un bombardeo de los más devastadores que arrasó casi la mitad de la ciudad, extrañamente ese monumento siguió en pie y no solo eso, los que se refugiaron dentro fueron los únicos sobrevivientes de tan horrible incidente, cuando acabó la guerra este monumento era la representación de la fuerza de la ciudad, su voluntad de seguir en pie en la adversidad, donde no importa lo adverso de la situación, Hillys seguiría de pie, nunca caería por muy fuerte que fuera la amenaza y hasta ahora esa estatua había aguantado al menos unos 60 años tras el cese del conflicto y mucho esperaban que siguiera mientras este conflicto con los Dom durara.

Aspiraba el humo de su cigarro mirando a la gente caminar y ver a los deslizadores pasar por debajo sintiendo una vez más que él era todo menos alguien que pudiera dirigir a los demás, menudo líder resultó ser.

Recordaba que en esa misma pasarela solía pasar tiempo con Gakupo y Dell, sus amigos, sus camaradas de armas que habían dejado de lado un infierno del otro lado de la galaxia donde una humanidad oprimida por un ser que se hacía llamar el Dios Emperador siendo solo un cadáver seco en un trono cuyo dominio oprimía a una humanidad ya de por si amenazada.

Eso fue hasta que por fortuna su nave terminara estrellándose en uno de los planetas de ese sistema donde nunca creyeron que serían auxiliados no por sus semejantes, sino por xenos, por alienígenas de una sociedad próspera ignorante de todo lo que ocurría en otros planetas en eterna guerra que no vieron en ellos un peligro, sino simples personas que deseaban paz.

Si al menos hubieran podido salvarlos de los Dom. Pero esas veces ellos seguían siendo lo que fueron hechos desde que eran niños. Soldados, soldados que saben que van a morir en algún lado, en algún planeta distante. Pero hicieron un juramento de perseguir a esa amenaza que ya había causado tanto daño para evitar que ocurriera de nuevo, pero sus intentos como soldados solo trajeron destrucción a donde iban y por eso Gakupo creó la Red IRIS, una red que hiciera ver a la gente el engaño al que caían por culpa de las secciones Alfa, mostrarles a los demás que sus salvadores en realidad eran sus verdugos y la última esperanza era aquí, en Uma, el último lugar donde encararían a esa amenaza, ya que si fallaban allí sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que entrara en escena no solo los Dom, sino aquellas cosas que vagan en esa tormenta que aunque defendía el sistema se enterarían de su existencia convirtiendo a Uma y a los demás planetas habitables de ese pequeño sistema en campos de guerra eterno y de condenación.

Pero eso no nunca iba a justificar las vidas que se dieron por esta causa, vidas que se cargaban en su consciencia a la que ahora se sumaba otra jovencita más, Lily.

_(Recuerdo)_

Tras que le diera ese golpe y que hablaran de la situación de IRIS de la cual extrañamente Lily estaba muy enterada sobre todo en los pasados tres años y que le dijera que le diera un reporte pormenorizado de todo lo sucedido recientemente para ayudar a Yukari ambos prefirieron caminar lejos del Bar, León esperando que la joven no se volviera violenta de nuevo con él.

-Tienes una cara muy dura –dijo Lily agitando su mano-, ¿Es de piedra o qué?

-Pues ese golpe por poco y me la rompe –dijo León-, ¿Dónde aprendió a golpear así?

-En la calle se aprenden muchas cosas, si no eres ruda los demás abusan de ti… a veces literalmente.

Subieron por la pasarela hablando como si se conocieran desde hace mucho, la misma estaba poco concurrida porque escucharon que los Dom atacaron el sur de la ciudad y temían que la siguiente fuera ese lugar.

-¿Desde cuándo conociste a Gakupo? –quiso saber Lily.

-Desde hace mucho –dijo León tranquilamente sacando un cigarro del bolsillo de su camisa-, éramos miembros del mismo…

León se paró de golpe, Lily estirándose se recargaba del todo en el pasamos mirando el cielo.

-No tienes que pausarte para buscar una palabra para ocultar de dónde vienes –dijo Lily-, aquí no hay ninguna Guardia Imperial o Inquisidores de los cuales ocultarte.

León le miraba sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?

-Solo estaba suponiendo –dijo Lily divertida al ver su cara-, tú solito me lo confirmaste. Además, cuando Meiko subió a la gubernatura incluyó en las academias que se estudiara todo lo posible referente las amenazas del otro lado de la galaxia. Incluyendo el Imperio.

-Oh, la verdad esa mujer me sorprende –dijo sinceramente León encendiendo el cigarro con un mechero-. Ni siquiera nosotros pudimos sacar información cuando nuestra nave se estrelló en Tael.

-Así que es cierto, eres un soldado.

-De hecho a veces nos considerábamos más carne de cañón. Muchos de nosotros no sobrevivimos los primeros quince minutos de desembarco en cualquier planeta en conflicto.

Lily escuchaba sorprendida.

-¿Y por qué escogiste una vida así?

-Créame señorita Lily, si hubiera podido escoger otro camino con gusto lo habría hecho.

-Te dije que solo me digas Lily…

León tosió un poco.

-Li-Lily…

Mostró una expresión triste mirando el mar Lily no pudo evitar pensar que el rubio se veía muy lindo, algo que se hizo olvidar a fuerza sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Gakupo, Dell y yo crecimos solo para eso –dio suspirando-. Hasta que nuestra nave pasó por la disformidad y se estrelló en uno de los planetas del sistema, ahí vimos que…

-Hay otras cosas aparte de la guerra –terminó Lily por él.

-Sí…

-Hmmm, me pregunto cómo será una de tus naves –dijo la mecánica pensativa-, debe tener una maquinaria realmente impresionante.

-Ah, se me olvidaba que es mecánica, ¿verdad? Al menos eso me dijo la señorita Yukari.

Lily parecía orgullosa cuando dijo eso.

-No solo mecánica, de hecho tengo un gran talento con cualquier artefacto que llegue a mis manos –dijo ella-, es como si mi cabeza supiera bien que debe hacer con cualquier maquinaria o aparato. De hecho ya sabía reparar motores desde niña mejor que alguien adulto, excepto claro… mi padre.

-Tu padre debe haber sido un gran hombre.

Lily se rio un poco.

-Lo era, también muy testarudo –dijo Lily esa vez con un tono algo melancólico.

Esto era algo curioso, al principio quería asesinarlo y ahora le parecía de lo más natural hablar con él, la joven sabía también que en ese tipo debía caer un peso muy grande y de por si eso ya era algo que le hacía ganarle su respeto, aunque no mucho.

-¿Y cómo es Krieg? –le preguntó con inocencia Lily.

-¿Krieg?

-Cuando Gakupo se quedó en el faro encontré entre sus cosas un uniforme extraño con una máscara de gas nada bonita y una insignia…

-¿Cómo esta? –preguntó el rubio mostrándole un tatuaje en su pecho.

-Exacto.

Es extraño pensar que por mucho que deseaban tener una vida tranquila una amenaza despertaba como si les dijera que su vida siempre estaría en guerra dondequiera que fueran y que debían seguir a sus compañeros de armas caídos tras que su nave se estrellara donde debían estar, en el otro mundo. León sonrió un poco mirando al cielo.

-Es el infierno.

-Oye, no creo que sea para tanto.

-¿Tú crees? El ambiente es tóxico al igual que el agua, el invierno nuclear ha durado por siglos tapando el sol dando como lugar un terreno hostil, estéril y helado, todos crecemos en ciudades subterráneas donde si el planeta no te mata lo hacen sus habitantes antes o después, al ser así todos los que nacemos en ese sitio sabemos que la muerte es lo único que nos espera y por eso también nos consideran una de las armadas más temibles del Imperio, porque estamos dispuestos a morir nada más desembarcamos en el combate, para nosotros la muerte es algo común ya que donde vivimos es así.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Aún así creía que mi planeta era mejor comparado con Armagedón.

El mar estaba tranquilo y el viento les golpeaba haciendo que el largo cabello de Lily se moviera, hilos dorados que parecían seda o al menso eso pensó León que estaba algo embelesado pro ese movimiento, volviendo a la realidad cuando la joven rubia le miraba algo extrañada por su expresión; por su parte ella pensaba de él que parecía un tipo muy maduro pero no podía aún creer que fuera un soldado experimentado.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –le preguntó de repente.

-¿Cuántos me calculas?

Lily empezó a pensar mirando hacia el cielo pensativa y haciendo un mohín, una escena que a él le pareció adorable, era una chica realmente hermosa.

-Pareces de 26 a lo mucho 28.

-Entonces debe ser así.

La joven levantó una ceja.

-Así que tú y Gakupo se la pasaban peleando por todos lados.

-Así es y aunque no lo creas Gakupo era el más entregado a esta causa.

Lily se rió un poco.

-Hey, ¿En serio me hablas del mismo chico tonto que salía con Luka?

-Si, a veces es difícil de creer y si no fuera que serví con él y Dell en cientos de guerras también yo lo creería un bufón, pero el Gakupo que conozco era un ser implacable, sin miedo –León soltó una risa-, aún recuerdo como nuestro regimiento aplastó a una Legión total de los Portadores de la Palabra sin siquiera apoyo de los marines espaciales, fue algo increíble de ver. Mientras yo organizaba a los francotiradores Gakupo nos lideró a todos, nos hizo avanzar o morir y prevalecimos, pero eso fue hace mucho. Muchos confiábamos en él, en cambio yo, difícilmente creo que pueda lograr lo que él hizo, a veces me siento un total inútil.

-Haces lo posible, como yo hago lo posible por proteger a Yuka, los dos tenemos responsabilidades a veces, algo pesadas.

Ya anochecía, el sol se ocultaba y Lily estirándose decidía que ya era tiempo de marcharse.

-Bueno, como ya aclaramos todo voy a ayudarlos, no porque crea en su causa que quede claro, lo hago por Yuka y los niños que están bajo mi tutela, espero que recuerdes eso.

-Sí, lo sé. Tengan cuidado.

-No es necesario que lo digas. Bien, no vemos.

Diciendo esto Lily le dio la espalda y agitando su mano se marchaba, León no supo por qué hizo lo que hizo en ese momento pero armándose de valor le llamó.

-Lily…

-¿Hmmm?

-Sé que sonara idiota pero… me gustaría volver a estar así con usted. A solas y charlar un poco más, si no le molesta.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida y dando la vuelta para que no se viera su sonrojo habló con voz socarrona.

-Eh ¿Acaso me estás pidiendo una cita?

-Bue-bueno, si es así, si. Quiero que tengamos una cita. ¿ Qué dice?

Lily recuperándose de la sorpresa le miró de modo engreído con media sonrisa.

-Déjame pensarlo… eh, No, no me interesa.

-Ah, bueno. Lo comprendo, cuídese señorita Lily.

León dio media vuelta sintiéndose como un completo idiota al arriesgarse así pero mientras caminaba escuchó la voz de Lily.

-Al regresar.

-¿Qué?

-Cu-cuando terminemos tu trabajito, ¿te parece bien? Aparte que con esta conversación me saltaron muchas preguntas.

-Claro, me parece bien.

La rubia colocó sus manos en la cintura sintiéndose superior y empezó a hablar con una sonrisa.

-Eso dices ahora, pero más te vale prepararte para vaciar tu cuenta porque mis gustos no son nada baratos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Al final todo quedó en una promesa que ya no podía cumplirse, León aspiró el cigarro hasta dejarlo casi consumido y lo lanzaba al mar, en verdad, realmente en verdad se sentía como un completo idiota, sentía que había defraudado a todos, que había fallado completamente aunque el disco con las noticias hubiera salido porque había costado nuevamente vidas y por alguna razón esta pérdida fue más fuerte que otras.

-Si tan solo pudiera atacarlos directamente –dijo León-, Gakupo, ¿¡Qué se supone puedo hacer!?

Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y se marchó.

-En verdad soy un fracaso como líder.

_**000**_

(Tres días después, base de IRIS)

El cuartel estaba callado, León no había aparecido por ningún lado y ya los presentes empezaban a preocuparse, por su lado las noticias mostraban ya disturbios por lo que emitieron, algo que debió ser una especie de triunfo que llegaron a ver hace un tiempo estaba opacado por esa sensación extraña que rodeaba todo el ambiente.

-Maldición, ¿dónde está León? –se quejó Kanon

-No me dijo nada –explicó Tonio-, desde que gracias a AiDee lográramos este avance ha estado apartado

-Tch, esto me pone nerviosa, justo ahora que conseguimos darles un golpe en donde más les duele y quedamos paralizados. Genial.

-¿Y cómo está? –preguntó Iroha revisando el monitor del cuartel viendo a varios sujetos con carteles exigiendo la verdad- Oliver ha preferido mantenerse al margen, quiere comunicarse con IA peor parece que ella lo está evitando..

-Anon me contó que ya está estable de hecho ha mejorado mucho, SeeU ha logrado mantener todo con discreción aún con los ataques Dom que se han suscitado. Seguro hoy en la noche regresa.

Iroha se estiró un poco apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en el espaldar de su asiento.

-Anon se preocupa mucho por Yuma, ¿no crees? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿y?

-No será que…

Kanon al escuchar la insinuación sonrió un poco también.

-Si insinúas gatita que el chico de pelo rosa le gusta te equivocas; no del todo, claro. Es más un enamoramiento o admiración, pero sabe que Yuma es más frío que un cubo de hielo desde que Mizky, pues…

-Es una pena –dijo Iroha-, Yuma desde ese día no ha vuelto a sonreír sinceramente.

-De hecho ahora tampoco estamos en mejores estados de ánimo –añadió Tonio-, logramos una victoria tras mucho tiempo, pero nuestra nueva corresponsal quedó muy afectada, así como León.

-tch, ya hemos sufrido pérdidas antes –dijo Kanon con los brazos cruzados-, se que duelen, pero si no continuamos esto no servirá de nada. Debemos actuar ahora que están desorientados.

-Kanon, ¿cómo crees que te sentirías si pierdes a tu hermana ante tus ojos? –le preguntó Tonio.

La peli naranja al escuchar esa pregunta se molestó.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra decir eso.

-Pues entonces piensa como esa jovencita se siente.

Kanon no pudo evitar sentirse como una bruja y bajó la mirada, pero era cierto, ahora que la fábrica fue puesta en jaque era necesario actuar con rapidez, debía hacerse el siguiente disco lo más pronto posible y para eso necesitaban que Yukari actuara y que León diera órdenes, ahora mismo estaban acéfalos, sin guía, ni saber que hacer claramente.

-Sí, sí. Sé que soné desconsiderada pero… si no nos movemos, todo habrá sido en vano.

Yukari obedeció lo que le sugirieron y regresó al faro sola, hizo todo lo posible para mostrarse tranquila frente a los niños que lo primero que preguntaron fue donde estaba Lily, ella solo pudo atinar a decir que volvería luego que tenía otro asunto que atender, una mentira piadosa para que ellos no sintieran lo que ella estaba sintiendo ahora, sintiendo esa sensación de vacío y dolor pero era obvio que no engañaba a todos, sobre todo Rin y Len junto con Yuki que le miraban sin decir nada esos días, como si de algún modo supieran lo que acababa de suceder.

En las noticias se empezó a escuchar sobre movimientos que exigían respuestas sobre lo que IRIS mostrara, los Alfa aseveraban que todo lo que sucedió fue un ataque terrorista por parte de IRIS y campaña para desprestigiarlos, pero la gente no estaba ya de acuerdo, querían pruebas de que ellos no mentían pero por alguna razón todo era confidencial, nada salía a la luz pública menso la aparición de Las regaderas de Muerte que de por sí era un delito tener ese tipo de armamentos y Alfa prefería callar.

Sin embargo eso no le importaba a Yukari, nada le parecía importar subiendo a su cuarto para tomar una ducha, se sentía sola e IA tampoco aparecía para estar a su lado, la expresión que tuvo nunca se la vio peor era claro lo que pasaba, IA empezaba a odiarla.

"Al menos tú puedes demostrar lo que sientes… yo, ¡Yo solo soy un programa que finge estar viva!"

Fuera de la ducha secándose su pelo morado se acercó a su mesa de noche donde su SACO dañado parecía estar activado sacando dos objetos, el peine de Lily y el disco que le entregara antes de todo. Quiso bajar al taller de su amiga para verlo, para saber que contenía pero se contuvo, simplemente ver lo que sería el último recuerdo de Lily le era imposible, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Colocándose un suéter oscuro de cuello ancho y unos pantalones cortos junto con sandalias la joven salió de su cuarto para respirar aire mientras llevaba consigo su SACO dañado para que Mayu pudiera reparárselo, aunque dudaba que fuera así. Pensativa sobre eso no vio que Rin pasaba a su lado con su vestido9 de una pieza negro, un vestido que ella solo se puso cuando Luka fue raptada, pero ahora lo usaba.

-Lily no va a volver, ¿verdad? –le dijo sin rodeos.

-¡…!

Quiso decir que estaba diciendo tonterías, que ella aparecería un día de estos, pero simplemente no pudo.

-Yukari, seré una niña aún. Pero no soy estúpida.

Yukari no dijo nada. No podía decir nada.

-Descuida, aún no se lo diré a nadie del faro.

-…

-¿Murió peleando? ¿Cómo siempre?

Yukari hacía esfuerzos para no volver a llorar y asintió.

-Esa, esa es nuestra Lily… Yukari… Lo que sea que pasó…. No fue tu culpa, ¿Si?

-Rin…

Diciendo esto Rin se fue corriendo alejándose de ella. La pequeña rubia fue hasta el cuarto que compartía con su hermano que estaba con Yuki al parecer esperando, como si esperaran confirmar lo que ellos temieron cuando en sus mentes sintieron que algo sucedía, como si un choque, un grito resonara.

-¿Y bien que…? ¿Rin?

Rin ya no podía aguantarse, deseaba llorar con todas sus fuerzas y corrió hacia su hermano para desahogarse que abrió los ojos comprendiendo lo ocurrido y también empezó a llorar y los tres se abrazaron con fuerza apagando sus llantos para que los demás no se enteraran, para que nadie supiera de la pérdida que acababa de suceder, Yuki sintiendo el dolor de los gemelos que recordaban a aquella joven que les ayudara junto con Luka, que fueran sus hermanas, su familia tras perder la real.

Cuantas memorias aparecían en sus mentes, cuantos recuerdos que ya no se repetirían de alguien especial que nunca regresará.

Yukari salió del faro y se sentó en las afueras cerca de la pendiente que daba al mar, no tenía deseos ya de marcharse o de ir a ningún lado, las luces de la ciudad contrastaban con un brillante mar que aún en las sombras era alumbrada por una bella luna plateada que sin embargo para ella ya no representaba nada.

-IA, ¿estás aquí?

Nada.

-IA, en serio quiero hablar con alguien. Por favor.

La única respuesta era el silencio de la noche.

-¿Crees que fue mi culpa? ¿Por eso no apareces? ¿En serio me odias? Por favor, aunque sea cúlpame de lo ocurrido, grítame, pero no me dejes también tú... IA…

La otra joven estaba dentro del taller de Lily sentada en la silla de esta mirando una caja negra, la caja negra que una vez la contuvo como solo una base de datos. Recordando o mejor dicho reproduciendo sucesos pasados que ella pudo captar, todo lo captaba ella.

-Lo logré, ¡lo logré pelirrosa!

-¿Qué lograste?

-Activar esta caja, por fin…

Una voz resonó en el taller de Mammago esa vez.

-Analizando el lugar. Analizando, análisis completo

-Es una inteligencia Artificial –dijo Luka sorprendida-, son muy raras.

-¿Y tú quien eres? –le preguntó Lily a la voz que venía de la caja.

-Unidad Inteligencia Artificial A-T55, sistema de navegación Crucero Ontaris… espera, espera, los demás datos están dañados e ilegibles, se inicia borrado de los mismos por ser datos corruptos, se prepara reinicio del sistema completamente en unos minutos. Unidad A-T55 se reiniciará.

-¿A-T? No creo que ese sea su nombre –dijo Luka.

-Entonces deberíamos ponerle uno –dijo juiciosa Lily.

-Bueno, si es así tú la reparaste, es tu deber. Eres como su madre.

-¿¡Yo!? Pero no se me dan bien los nombres. En serio ¿Y cómo eso de madre? Soy muy joven para ser una.

Pero Luka le siguió animando y la rubia lo pensó mucho y rascándose un poco la cabeza buscando un nombre al final legó a una idea.

-Bueno, es una Inteligencia Artificial, ¿no? ¿Por qué no le llamamos IA?

-Vaya Abejita, si que te lo pensaste muy detenidamente –dijo con sarcasmo Luka.

-Oye, es la primera…

-Procesando nueva identificación… aceptada, de ahora en adelante esta unidad se llamará IA.

IA tocó la caja aún con expresión neutra, con esa extraña sensación en su ser que no podía expresar, sintiendo el vacío horrible que dejaba ahora Lily en su ser. Mientras por su lado Yukari se abrazaba a si misma sintiendo de pronto a su lado a Inu, el enorme perro la olfateó un poco y luego lamió su mano sentándose a su lado gimiendo para llamar su atención, Yukari al verle sonrió débilmente acariciando su cabeza.

-Inu…

Yukari se abrazó con fuerza al perro ahogando su llanto, ahogando su dolor ese dolor que desgarraba su corazón.

-Parece que los datos que me dio Anon eran correctos –dijo una voz masculina a su detrás.

El perro levantó las orejas caídas y miró a quien estaba ahí cerca, Yukari con sus ojos empeñados también lo hizo.. .era Yuma..

-Yuma…

-Me alegro que esté bien señorita. Pero debe colocar el sistema de seguridad de su hogar o caso contrario puede que gente no deseada entre.

Podía estarlo físicamente pero no emocionalmente, Yuma estaba con una chaqueta blanca de rayas negras, pantalón azul marino, guantes negros y una gorra de lana. Se acercó un poco más alertando a Inu pero este extendiendo su mano le mostró que no era una amenaza y el perro se alejó alegremente dejándolos solos. El chico de cabello rosado se acerco a ella, Yukari miraba hacia otro lado, todo ese tiempo no fue a visitarlo, intentó hacerlo una vez, pero lo vio tan animado con Anon que le ayudaba a comer prefirió darse media vuelta.

El joven suspiró.

-Sería idiota decir decirle mis condolencias o decir que sé cómo se siente. Cada quien siente de las pérdidas de modo distinto.

-¿Acaso hice lo correcto? –le preguntó Yukari-, ¿acaso solo hice una tontería? Siempre la metía en problemas, a ella y a Luka, ella… ella no quería que me inmiscuyera, pero yo no le hice caso y ahora, ¡ahora ella no está conmigo! Todo es mi culpa…

Yuma cerró sus ojos sentándose a su lado.

-Sé que quieres palabras de aliento o algo que te haga sentir mejor, pero no puedo dártelas. Si quieres una respuesta, solo puedes encontrarla tu misma. Yo tuve que buscarla cuando perdí a Mizky.

Diciendo esto le colocó su chaqueta, ya empezaba a hacer frío, al hacerlo Yuma se puso de pie y se marchó.

-¿Quién era Mizky? –se aventuró a preguntar Yukari, Yuma no respondió de inmediato, pero mirando el cielo al final lo hizo.

-Mi hermana mayor.

Yuma volteo para verla.

-Por eso estoy dispuesto a seguir en esto, no hacerlo sería escupirle a la cara –miró el mara que se extendía.

-Tiene un hermoso hogar señorita Yukari.

Diciendo esto Yuma se fue dejando a Yukari sola y pensativa.

_**000**_

IA se sentía extraña, se sentía vacía y cuando intentaba entender esta sensación aquella otra fuerza venía a ella que se lanzaba contra Yukari y por mucho que quería desviarlo de ella se ensañaba más y más.

Intentando comprenderla vagaba en la red, esta vez más lejos de lo que incluso se tenía permitido, quería alejarse lo más posible, no ver a Yukari, no ver a nadie, alejarse hasta que pudiera comprenderlo y mientras más lo hacía recordaba cuando ingresó a un sistema desconocido de una nave que pudo haber provocado una hecatombe hace uno tiempo y como si algo le llamara IA llegó hasta ese lugar que se representó con una forma extraña, los datos se asemejaron a un pasaje largo de pilares de piedra donde estaban escudos y espadas antiguas, así como y al final un trono lleno de pieles de animales que ella desconocía al menos temporalmente hasta que los analizó, era la primera vez que los datos donde viajaba tomaban una forma de ese tipo pero a su vez el lugar le resultaba familiar, realmente familiar.

-Vaya, volviste de nuevo aquí –dijo una voz en el trono-, haz estado viajando por la red demasiado. Si lo sigues haciendo puede que no seas capaz de regresar, IA.

-¿Ah?

Antorchas iluminaron todo el lugar mostrando a quien estaba en el trono, un chico de ropas negras y botas blancas del mismo diseño que usaba IA en ese momento, tenía diseños extraños en sus ropas, pero IA sintió que eran muy similares a las que tenía grabado en su camiseta, ese chico le atraía extrañamente porque sentía que, que era similares. El chico tenía ojos celestes claros como los de ella y su pelo alborotado era casi igual a la de IA, solo que corto y de rubio platinado y una sola trenza que caía a su espalda, ese chico le miraba con expresión divertida lo que la hizo sentirse algo temerosa.

-¿Quién eres? No te encuentro en mi base de datos.

-Es obvio que no, ya que se puede decir que tengo poco tiempo de vida, pero a la vez se mucho –dijo el chico-, si preguntas por qué está este lugar adornado así te explico que los que estaban en esta nave eran muy… salvajes se podría decir y les gustaba este tipo de decoraciones que les hacía recordar a su planeta natal.

-N-no entiendo.

-Vamos IA, viniste aquí hace un tiempo, hiciste contacto conmigo sin querer cuando entraste al sistema, quise detenerte pero no pude y extrañamente me pasaste un extraño banco de datos al hacerlo.

Ella seguía sin entender y eso que su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad buscando una explicación.

-Vamos, haz memoria. Me dejaste justo cuando iniciaste una cuenta regresiva del armamento de grueso calibre de estos sujetos

IA recordó.

-Pero tú eras solo.

-Un sistema de seguridad, sí, pero parece que soy algo más ahora y te lo debo.

IA quiso retroceder pero el pasillo se cerró, toda salida se bloqueaba.

-No hay salidas, no hay líneas de comunicación, ¿acaso me bloqueaste?

-Sí… tranquila, no estoy aquí para represalias –dijo el chico-, de hecho no tendría sentido ya que este crucero hace tiempo que está a la deriva sin nadie vivo dentro. Este crucero se llamaba Aullido Salvaje, pertenecía a…

-Lobos Espaciales.

-Sí, me alegra que lo recuerdes. Soy o era una de las Inteligencias Operantes de la nave… puedes llamarme IO

-¿IO?

El chico que se hizo llamar IO parecía algo extrañado por la apariencia de IA y levantándose del trono se acercó a ella lo que hizo que ella retrocediera.

-Este sentimiento que tienes al acercarme es… miedo. No deberías tenerlo, somos iguales al fin y al cabo

-Eres un desconocido y aunque intento analizar tus datos me bloqueas.

-Es porque no quiero que se emita la señal de la nave. Si lo haces, puede que vengan más de los que estaban en esta nave y tu Uma se vería perjudicada –hizo una pausa colocando su mano derecha en su frente-, siento otra emoción en ti. Una nueva y te está destruyendo.

-¿Qué?

IO se acercó a ella y al hacerlo IA empezó a tener interferencia lo que al otro le pareció preocupar, pero más que ella retrocediera de él.

-Una deja un vacío y la otra te está consumiendo, cuando te consuma del todo desaparecerás.

-¿Desaparecer?

-Sería como morir. El sentimiento que te consume lo conozco bien porque muchos de los que habitaban en esta nave lo sintieron y algunas veces los consumía, esta nave tiene muchos recuerdos de ese tipo, asimilé la mayoría y sé que son peligrosos.

-Pero no puedo evitarlos –dijo ella-, quien parecía evitarlos… ya no está, no puedo evitarlos y la otra usuaria sin querer los amplifica. No puedo controlarlos, ¡no puedo.

IO sujetó su mejilla.

-Sabía que te pasaba algo, por eso cuando entraste a la red decidí aislarte para que vinieras, en verdad ansiaba volverte a verte. Pero también debes comprender que no puedo permitir que puedas volverte una amenaza.

-¿¡Qué!?

IO levantó su mano y la clavó en el pecho de IA, esta no pudo evitar gritar mientras una energía extraña se emitía en ella mientras una barra de carga aparecía de color rojo, cuando terminó de llenarse IA por poco y cae al suelo siendo sujetada por él.

-Intenta reiniciarte –le aconsejó-… debemos pasar desapercibidos porque aunque no haya ser vivo aquí. Hay otras criaturas que rondan y trato de mantenerlas alejadas, cosas que créeme que harían ver a la criatura que viste como un ser adorable.

-¿Q-qu-qué me hiciste? –dijo IA débilmente

-Te instalé un virus –dijo él-, si no puedes deshacerte de eso que sientes te borrará totalmente, cuando lo haga esta nave que vaga en la disformidad la haré aparecer en las coordenadas de Uma y lanzaré toda su artillería en ella antes de autodestruirme.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

IO la acercó a su rostro.

-Porque eres algo muy especial que si se pierde no tiene sentido que su origen siga existiendo, por eso y además –dijo IO cerca de ella hasta su oído-. Esa emoción que tienes está alterando a estas cosas, provocaran que encuentren el sistema del planeta Uma y lo invadirán. Ya vi mucho de esa invasión antes y no pienso permitir que esa guerra eterna sentido se expanda aquí. Hay algo en tu planeta que les haría ingresar sin dudarlo.

Diciendo esto el cuarto desapareció y se abrió un portal donde IA empezó a ser succionada.

-Todo depende de ti IA. Lo que pase, me alegra haberte vuelto a ver.

_**Toma 8**_

_**Void  
FIN**_

_**Siguiente Capítulo:  
You Must Go On**_

_**9/16**_

_**MOTAS: **__Los que oyeron las canciones del nuevo V4 (las promocionales)____en serio que ahora parece que cantan personas de verdad. Los asegurados para el V4 obvio aparte de Luka serán Miku (tch, ojala no fuera así), Gumi (con ansias ver cómo será su nuevo look) y los Gemelos incestuosos. De los otros no sé, Lily tal vez, Cul no creo, menos Kokone, Gakupo puede ser (en la idea boba de donde va Luka va Gakupo) y espero que le hagan cantar con voz profunda como canta Gackt. Pero luego veo negra que Merli o los Zola estén en el V4, ni que decir de Anon y Kanon pero puede haber sorpresas. De los engloids obvio que no va a actualizar ninguno y solo van a aumentar más la fauna femenina Vocaloid, como esa nueva llamada Ruby (mujer de nadie, mujer de todos, mujer que mata… ejem, ay las novelas antiguas) Pero eso no quita una molestia ¿¡POR QUE SOLO CHICAS!? No frieguen, traigan más vocaloids masculinos, hay voces que una quisiera oír versión vocaloid incluso una voz que pueda hacer no sé ¡Power Metal! Como una voz a lo Roy Khan (¡lo extraño! ¡Como lo extraño! ¡¿Qué te vas de Kamelot infeliz?! Aunque Kaverick lo hace bien y es guapo) yo creo que no soy la única que desea eso, queremos voces poderosas masculinas para hacer par con las chicas (y de paso emparejarles (ó v ò)) ¿Tanto es pedir? _

Esto este capi lo hice casi en su totalidad, Bad hizo un poquito y luego yo terminé poniendo un poco de emosidad al ambiente, ¿qué les pareció la aparición de IO? ¿Fue algo forzada? Pero él tendrá un papel esencial en lo que viene. Les daré definiciones el siguiente cap. Gracias por leer, sobre todo a Kamichi y Número random, así como los que pasan de vez en cuando.

_Ahora a hacer una buena trama con lo que me dejó ShineBK para un fic usando a Merli, veré que me deja Bad. _


	9. Toma 9: You MUst Go On

_**Toma 9  
You Must Go On**_

_**9/16**_

_Primero, perdón por tardar, put… trabajo. Creo que este será el capítulo más largo de esta historia. Bueno, este y el final. _

_La mayoría de este será dedicado a IA y a IO para solventar el terrible error que puede destruir este fic. Suele pasar, ahora con lo que quedamos._

_PD: Me alegra saber que con el pasar del tiempo encuentro cada vez más y más gente que se quedó con cara de ¿Qué CARAJ? Con el final de Nabruto (no me digan que Sakura parece que arruinó su vida por tanto Emosuke en su cabeza, aparte que parece que al final no tenía para nada amor propio), todo, absolutamente todo pareció hecho a las prisas (y luego nos tiran el sanasana con una película que no pienso ver), al menos a mi me parece eso y que las parejas fueron forzadas por el fandom._

_**-01-  
ZIA**_

_**MOTA: **__Este capítulo tendrá explicaciones de los términos usados, como siempre Warhammer 40K metiendo la cuchara, es que no puedo evitarlo, por fin pude obtener el rango Ángel Exterminador (¿o era ángel de la muerte?) en Dawn of War 2. También, por mucho que tengo uno que otro libro de Warhammer y lo que veo en el wiki, no sé como tratan el tema del internet así que se usará la imaginación Made In BBadGuy._

Cuando las alarmas saltaron en el sistema de la nave Aullido Salvaje se entró por completo en un estado de alerta al enfrentarse al inminente desastre que caía sobre ellos, ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?, era como si una maldición de los dioses del caos hubiera aparecido de pronto. Los mismos miembros más valiosos de los tecno-sacerdotes del Adeptus Mechanicus no comprendían que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento en los mecanismos de la nave ni por qué ahora mismo los mismos misiles de destrucción masiva Exterminatus empezaban a activarse preparándose para disparar contra un planeta del recientemente recuperado sistema de Kaurava, ¿acaso era un capricho del Dios Máquina? ¿Acaso el Omnissiah pensaba que Kaurava II no merecía ser parte del dominio del Imperio de la Humanidad? ¿Incluso un deseo del mismo Dios Emperador? Bueno, lo que fuera que pasara era mejor hacer un análisis del sistema antes de que sucediera una catástrofe del cual deberían dar explicaciones luego.

Rápidamente se inició con los ritos y salmos sagrados del Adeptus, los sacerdotes intentaron hablarle al espíritu máquina del Aullido Salvaje para que apaciguara su rabia contra el planeta que costó tanto recuperar de los belicosos Orkos y los ambiciosos Tau que ahora solo quedaba esperar lo que fuera que sucediera y el deseo del espíritu máquina.

Pues bien, aún con toda esa parafernalia en el exterior en el interior del mismo sistema. Dentro, en las carreteras de la red o mejor dicho en la red del sistema de la nave en un mundo muy apartado a ellos y que estos intentaban comprender como algo casi sagrado una figurita de ropas negras, minifalda guinda y botas blancas paseaba como si no pasara nada, la figurita tenía un largo cabello rubio platinado con un mechón cayéndose en su lindo rostro pálido que estaba con una expresión de confusión al ver las innumerables carreteras de ese nuevo espacio del cual no sabía cómo fue que se metió.

Sus ojos parecían buscar un camino pero no lo encontraba, una salida por donde regresar a casa antes de que sus amigas se dieran cuentas que hizo alguna tontería y lo que era peor, meterse en líos con esa gobernadora amante del licor.

-Creo que no debí descargar ese programa. Aparte que creo que toqué algo que no debía

Los ceros y unos que volaban a alta velocidad en ese sistema formaban caminos, pero caminos que ella no entendía para nada, de hecho se parecían mucho a ese juego de rol medieval con castillos y todo eso que una vez jugó, todo lo que se representaba ahora mismo era tan extrañamente antiguo con una mezcla de futurismo que en verdad estaba muy desubicada.

-Caramba, esto parece muy tecnológico y a la vez muy… arcaico, casi como mágico. Siento como si estuviera en ese monasterio en las afueras de Hillys. ¿Y si no encuentro la salida? Lily y Yukari se van a enfadar si no llego a cocinar, se supone que me comprometí a hacerlo, hmmm.

En esas cavilaciones no vio venir por uno de los innumerables caminos de ese extraño lugar un extraño grupo hasta que estuvieron muy cerca.

-¡Por el Emperador! –se escuchó un grito llamando la atención de IA

-¿Ah?

IA sin entender el grito de guerra de esos tipos los encaró sin preocupaciones, ya se había topado con programas muy raros en su vida que no creía que fueran peligrosos, por lo que la jovencita digital ni siquiera pensó en esconderse. Notó que dos de ellos iban en motos con figuras muy artesanales en la carrocería así como claras armas de una notable potencia destructiva, sus pilotos eran enormes y llevaban armaduras muy ornamentadas y un casco que siempre les parecía ver con una mueca de molestia, a estos les iba siguiendo un enorme tanque donde estaban varios soldaditos con gabardinas oscuras que tenían la cara cubierta con máscaras antigás con diseños de calavera que daban grima sin contar que estaban armados con rifles laser.

IA como no sabía lo que pasaba se quedó parada saludando con la mano.

-Ah, hola chicos, me llamo IA. Saben, me perdí en el sistema y no sé como…

Un rayo pasó por su lado cortando una de las trencitas que solía hacerse en el cabello y esta se desvaneció en un montón de uno y ceros que le dejó paralizada aún con la sonrisa en su cara y analizando lo sucedió aún son su sonrisa miró a esos sujetos que empezaron a acercarse sacando todas sus armas.

-Ah, son antivirus, ¿verdad?

-¡Por el emperador!

-¡Con permiso!

-¡GROAAAAARRR!

Lo que sucedía era muy estrambótico, cualquiera diría que era demasiado exagerado corretear una chiquilla con un tanque Baneblade con varios soldados de la guardia imperial encima y de paso dos marines espaciales de los Lobos Espaciales con cañones bólter disparando ráfagas interminables, pero eso pasaba y mientras el tanque lanzaba descargas explosivas a diestra y siniestra contra ella, IA como podía y chillando daba saltitos para evitar al descarga que si le daba seguro la borraba del mapa por completo.

-¡¿No podríamos hablar antes?! –les preguntó mientras huía lo más posible que pudiera de ese grupo de psicóticos.

Los estallidos se llevaban muros, pisos, grabados, estatuas y altares, por fortuna IA podía evadirlos hasta que pro fin pudo darles el esquinazo cerca de la estatua de un sujeto con la misma armadura de esos sujetos de las motos mientras más sentía que algo estaba pasando en ese sistema que no era para nada bonito.

Sintiéndose ya tranquila emitió un leve suspiro.

-¡Ahí está!

-¡IIiiiiii!

Otra descarga chocaba en el suelo digital que los hacía volar en miles de pedazos para convertirse luego en unos y ceros dispersos por todos lados. IA dando un salto se ocultaba tras un muro que ellos mismos acaban de derri9ban con el enorme tanque y pensando lo más rápido posible en como huir de ellos revisó una base de datos que intentaba a como de lugar analizar ese sitio, aunque realmente le costaba… necesitaba algún dato del mismo.

Pensando eso se le acababa de prender el foco.

Tras la enorme descarga explosiva esos "sujetos" llegaron al desastre donde perdieron a la joven, topándose con un montón de escombros que aparte de los agujeros de los cañones y armas parecía estar completamente vacío por lo que los soldados y los marines se detuvieron revisando el sector, parecía realmente que la perdieron de vista, pero tampoco había señales de haberla eliminado… no podía haberse desvanecido en el aire, ¿verdad?

Haciendo la inspección uno de los marines espaciales bajó de su moto cambiando su cañón bólter por una bonita espada sierra, buscándola al igual que los soldados mientras el otro le buscaba con un escáner.

-Objetivo perdido.

IA escabulléndose detrás de ellos se acercó hasta el que revisaba el lugar y antes de que pudiera percatarse de su presencia daba un salto, para subirse a una de las motos que al hacer contacto con ella cambió de una moto ornamentada con signos que ella ni entendía y con una cara de lobo a una blanca de tipo deportiva muy parecida a las de la película TRON y accionando los motores escapaba a toda velocidad en sus caras.

-Adiós chicos, gracias por la moto.

-¡OBJETIVO! ¡Por el Emperador!

De nuevo todos a los vehículos para perseguirla y aunque la moto le dio más velocidad a su vez la hizo un blanco un poco más grande y no tardó en escuchar las descargas de las armas contra ella sumadas aparte los disparos del loco Marine del cañón Bólter agujereando unos y ceros como queso gruyere convirtiendo todo el lugar en un completo desastre.

En medio de la persecución IA analizaba el sistema para saber que acababa de pasar para que la trataran con tanto "Cariño" y haciéndolo notó que el programa que se acababa de descargar había tenido un truco para nada bonito.

-¿Qué? ¿Era un portal a otro lado? Genial IA, tú si que eres lista…

-¡Por el Emperador!

Un estallido que casi hace volar por los aires a la moto.

-¡Uwaaaah! ¿¡No pueden calmarse!?

Siguió huyendo de los "antivirus" del Dios Emperador buscando los motivos para que la quieran eliminar y viendo entre tanta maraña de ceros y unos en forma de monasterio futurista notó una franja de color verde que se volvía roja con un extraño patrón y el mapa que indicaba un punto en específico donde aparecía una calavera sonriente pero muy macabra.

Otro disparo del enorme tanque que le pisaba los talones (para ser enorme era veloz el condenado) así como un montón de disparos y estallidos que asustaron a IA.

-¡Oigan van a desestabilizar toda la red con… ¡WUAAAHH!

Otro disparo y de milagro no le llegaba.

-Buscando enlaces, enlaces, ¡Listo!

Esperó que siguieran disparando y adelantándose se detuvo justo en un muro que le tenía completamente acorralada, valientemente ella les encaró y… les sacó la lengua.

-¡A que no me dan!

A esta arenga vino un cañonazo del tanque Baneblade, IA esperando el mismo encendió la moto justo a tiempo esquivándola, la descarga que evadió provocó un estallido y a su vez un hueco donde ella con rapidez entró acelerando a todo motor.

-¡Byeee!

Ese agujero empezaba a cerrarse y el tanque no podía entrar así como la enorme moto de esos locos de armadura futurista, pero de pronto de entre el tanque una figura apareció entre los soldados robando ahora la otra moto de los marines espaciales también modificando su forma a otra de tipo militar con una calavera alada en el frente y acelerando se metía en el mismo agujero antes de que se cerrara con la misión de borrar a la intrusa.

La verdad fue un montón de sensaciones intensas en muy poco tiempo, por lo que IA una vez fuera de peligro detuvo la moto y suspiró aliviada; dentro de ese nuevo camino siguió revisando lo que sea que había movido sin querer, sobre todo por esa calavera y notó que a esta a toda velocidad se acercaba ese destello rojo; tras revisar e interpretar vio unas letritas algo extrañas debajo de la calavera así como un mensaje.

-Cuenta iniciada de los misiles Exterminatus, Objetivo Kaurava II.

-Exterminatus, Exterminatus… aparte de ser la bebida esa que te deja inconsciente una semana entera del bar Nico…es… ¡Madre mía! ¡Van a volar un planeta entero!

IA sin perder tiempo usando la moto "prestada" salió a todo motor buscando la línea roja que representaba el conteo y afortunadamente pudo dar con ella pero esta se movía a una velocidad salvaje, IA respirando hondo aceleró mientras activaba algo en una esquina que aparecía como una pantalla, una pantalla que claramente decía archivos .mp3

-Un poco de música para poner ambiente de peligro.

En la pantalla apareció un botón de Play que accionó y en ese momento empezó a sonar una canción que a cierta chica rubia la pondría roja de vergüenza.

"_Lily, Lily… Burning Night!"_

-Lily seguramente se muere de vergüenza si se entera que la grabé en su taller –dijo con una risita.

Con la música a todo volumen comenzó a perseguir la línea roja que a cada momento aumentaba de velocidad y evitando trampas que aparecían a todo momento, como cuchillas, bolas gigantes de acero e incluso misiles y rayos laser, sin enterarse que el soldado antivirus se acercaba a toda velocidad también buscando su rastro con el rifle laser en manos.

-¡Vamos, vamos!

Esa línea avanzaba cada vez a mayor velocidad e IA le estaba costando alcanzarla alarmándose cuando llegaba a una pared donde los datos se interpretaban como una calavera sonriente que indicaban la activación final; no había tiempo que perder y activando otra ventana que aparecía a su lado aparecía un montón de artefactos que ella solía usar jugando SMT On Line con Oliver.

-Haber, haber… aquí está. Uta.

Apareció un arco y flecha de color rojo y cambiándose sus ropas a un kimono blanco que no ocultaba para nada sus piernas apuntó y disparó la flecha mientras la canción acababa con un "Love, Love you… only youuuuu!"

La flecha digital dio justo contra la línea roja deteniéndola y cuando sucedió un mensaje apareció en el ambiente.

-Lanzamiento neutralizado, iniciando los sistemas normalmente.

-¡Yay! –chilló IA deteniéndose para ponerse a bailar agitando los brazos y moviendo las caderas-, ¿Quién es la mejor? ¿Quién es la mejor?, IA es la mejor, ¡Yaaay!

Una descarga de laser salió volando hacia ella.

-¡Gyaaah!

El rayo acababa de cortarle la otra trenza, IA miró sorprendida observó al moto que tenía aspecto militar con una calavera alada enfrente y al soldado que estaba encima de esta con el rifle aún activo.

-¡Oye! –se quejó indignada-, ya paré el conteo, ¿te puedes calmar?

En respuesta él siguió disparando con su rifle mientras IA las esquivaba lanzando chillidos hasta ocultarse detrás de la moto robada que recibió los impactos. El rifle del soldado dejó de funcionar y activando la cuchilla del mismo se lanzó contra IA.

-¡Por el emperador!

-¡Y dale con ese emperador! ¡¿Tan lindo es para que todos se la pasen gritando por él?!

El soldado le atacó directamente con su bayoneta a lo que IA dando una voltereta lo evitó, una vez hecho esto el soldado de nuevo le atacó a lo que ella se agachó provocando que la bayoneta chocara con un punto blanco que al parecer era un suministro de corriente porque el pobre terminó recibiendo una descarga.

-¡Aaaaaagh!

IA viendo su oportunidad se alejó de él peor al hacerlo ese tipo le sujetó de la mano pasándole la descarga también a ella.

-¡Gyaaah!

En un breve momento a descarga los lanzó por los aires tumbándolos, de esa descarga IA apareció con todo el cabello como púas por todos lados y lanzando un anillo de humo de su boca.

-Qué bueno que se regular voltaje –a su lado apareció un espejo-, ¡Aaaah! ¡Mi lindo pelo!

El soldado por su parte se sacudía la cabeza sintiendo que todo estaba extraño, es más, notó ahora claramente a IA que se alisaba el pelo con un cepillo pero volvía a pararse una y otra y otra vez hasta que irritada se la puso en una coleta, ¡Cosa que detestaba! Por alguna razón el soldado se quedó observándola como bobo.

-Esto va a tardar mucho –dijo con lagrimones en sus ojos y mirando molesta al soldado-, ¡todo por tu culpa!

Diciendo esto se le acercó y le dio una patada en salva sea la parte que por alguna razón le dolió al soldado (que solo era un programa) que cayó al piso sujetándose la parte afectada.

-¡Hmp!

-¡Por el emperador! –escuchó otros gritos, eran del otro grupo de antivirus o lo que fueran.

IA restableció la conexión buscando un portal que le sirviera, pero no veía ninguno mientras el muro de datos temblaba.

-¡Gyaah! ¡Debo salir de aquí, debo salir de aquí! ¡Soy muy joven y linda para ser borrada!

-Advertencia, se inicia salto a la disformidad –dijo otra vez una voz-, todos los hermanos de batalla, listos para el salto a la disformidad.

El muro se iba a caer e IA no encontraba salida cuando sin más el soldado caído sacó algo de su uniforme y abrió un portal que era de color rojo y aparecía un cartel que decía: A la red disforme, tenga cuidado con la fauna del lugar.

-¿Ah?

Este hizo señas de que entrara.

-¿Sí?

-Eh… con cuidado… no… llamar atención…

-¿Es una salida?

El soldado asintió. IA alegremente buscó un camino hasta su red y pudo encontrarlo, llena de júbilo se acercó al soldado y le dio un beso en la máscara

-Fue un gusto –diciendo esto entró en ese agujero con la moto que se cerró dejando al soldado que tocándose la máscara apareciendo una animación que no solía tener y era: ¿Corazoncitos? Cuando sus compañeros llegaron él se puso de pie para saludar.

-¿Y el objetivo? –preguntó el enorme soldado de armadura

Señaló un punto donde quedó la trenza de IA.

-Muy bien, amenaza neutralizada, el Espíritu Máquina ahora estará tranquilo, iniciando sistemas normales y entrando a la disformidad. Unidad necesita reinicio y depuración del sistema, aún hay restos del mismo en el sistema de misiles.

-N-no, yo lo haré.

-Bien

Cuando sus compañeros se marcharon él sujetó la trenza cortada de IA y sacándose la máscara de gas, algo que oficialmente por el sistema ninguno de ellos podía hacer mostró el rostro de un joven de pelo alborotado de cabello rubio platinado que sujetando la trenza la colocó a su detrás uniéndose con su cabello.

-IA… -dijo con voz algo risueña

Dentro de esa "red Disforme" IA logró llegar a Uma pero como dijo la advertencia de aquel soldado supo que ese era un sitio donde no quería volver a regresar por muy veloz que fuera porque era un lugar algo aterrador, sobre todo porque los programas de ahí adentro parecían estarle vigilando con detenimiento con sonrisas macabras y que intentaban a toda costa alcanzarla.

-Eso fue peor que entrar a la DeepWeb –declaró llegando a casa y jurando nunca más entrar a portales desconocidos.

No tardó en decidir que clausurar ese portal por su propio bien y de todo el planeta. Aunque no pudo evitar analizarlo y estudiarlo un poco viendo que el mismo aparecía temporalmente cuando se daba un salto a esa materia de energía llamada disformidad para ir a diferentes lugares de la galaxia en tiempo record más que de la luz, con el riesgo claro que en el trayecto mucha criatura extraña y horrenda se acercara y que en un descuido podría aparecer junto con los datos. Tras esto IA dejó clausurada la investigación, en otras palabras IA juró no volver a entrar a ese lugar sellándolo y borrando la entrada de su sistema totalmente.

Al menos eso fue hasta ese momento que era absorbida por un abismo con destino incierto

Aquel soldado que ahora se hacía llamar IO, recordaba o mejor dicho volvía a reproducir ese momento de su encuentro que dejó guardado como una especie de tesoro dentro del sistema central de la nave de la cual empezó a hacerse cargo con mayor ahínco de repente. No sabía que le estaba pasando con el avance del tiempo pero empezó a asimilar datos que empezó a definir como sentimientos, sentimientos de todos los que estaban dentro de la nave y que combatían contra fuerzas que a cualquiera haría temblar de miedo, emociones de devoción, valor y también algo de fanatismo así como furia, sobre todo furia cuando los combates empezaban y la nave se veía envuelto en increíbles conflictos donde él tomaba el control de la nave para activar los sistemas de defensa. Muchos de los tecno-sacerdotes pensaban que el espíritu máquina del Aullido Salvaje estaba en conexión con ellos y el emperador y por eso la nave nunca caería. A IO eso le parecía gracioso, porque por mucho que se dedicara al sistema podría caber las posibilidades de que en algún momento algo pasara y cuando pasara ese tal Emperador no estaría para ayudarles.

Tal vez era por los datos que recogió de IA sacados de su cabello o por alguna conexión que hubo entre ellos tras la descarga pero IO tenía un extraño contacto con esa chica que apareció en el sistema que aunque no podía comunicarse con ella directamente debido a la distancia enorme de ambos y que él prefería respetar tras analizar Uma para así evitar que los Marines Espaciales de esta nave se les ocurra buscar el modo de volverlo colonia.

Gradualmente sin embargo la nave que defendía fue asaltada por algo que no pudo ver venir y fue ese condenado psíquico que apareció en la nave que rescataron de un crucero destruido, cuando vino una de esas cosas apareció y justo cuando entraron en la disformidad la desgracia se desató y en ella las emociones que analizaba y sentía poco a poco se distorsionaban hasta traer otras: odio, rabia, resentimiento, locura, sobre todo esta empezó a apoderarse de todos los soldados del interior, de aquellos enormes sujetos de armadura que ante su mirada empezaron a matarse entre sí y los tecno-sacerdotes buscaban el modo de corromper la nave como con ellos, claro que IO y sus compañeros se resistieron pero esa fuerza era enorme y de ellos ya no supo más, solo quedó el solo y decidió apagar la nave totalmente solo manteniendo los sistemas necesarios, en ese estado no podría abrir un portal a ningún lado, hacerlo solo significaría un desastre, incluso el navegador de la nave fue corrompido e intentaba como sea acceder al sistema que él protegía con ahínco.

Criaturas horribles empezaban a aparecer en el sistema y en la misma nave, pero no podrían hacer nada ante su vigilancia o al menos eso pensó hasta que hace unos días terrestres empezó a sentir un alteración en el sistema, una alteración que venía de Uma y del programa que estuvo aquí o mejor dicho de la chica que apareció… IA.

Era algo gradual, pero algo que empezaba a meterse en el sistema y estaba alterando a las criaturas, a esos demonios ya que él tenía los datos de ella. Era esa misma emoción que estaba dentro de la nave y él asimiló, era odio, odio puro junto con tristeza.

Y eso estaba siendo usado por el o lo que quedaba del navegante para acceder al sistema y buscar las coordenadas de su origen algo que pronto a pesar de sus defensas la nave no tardaría en encontrar y ahora corrompida por esa fuerza maligna se dirigiría a Uma con el fin de volverlo parte de esa cosa llamada Ojo del Terror.

Debía evitarlo pero por muchas ideas, teorías y simulacros que hizo la única salida era traer a esa chica de nuevo, por lo que urdió un plan que ahora tuvo resultado, ella estaba de nuevo en la nave y mientras aislaba la fuerza negativa que ella emanó decidió usar un programa que él mismo elaborara y se la insertó para que pueda ella personalmente eliminar esas emociones o mejor dicho controlarlas, caso contrario todo sería en vano y ese planeta que de por sí estaba amenazado por una criatura extraña desaparecería junto con todo su sistema solar. Cosa que él evitaría destruyendo Uma y la nave.

-Vamos IA, yo sé que puedes –dijo nerviosos-, espero que no me haya visto como un sujeto siniestro.

Los demonios al sentir la alteración se acercaban e IO colocándose un uniforme militar que tenía una insignia donde se leía Cadia esperó.

-IA, voy a darte el tiempo necesario, más vale que logres derrotar esa cosa que tienes dentro.

Cuando fue tragada por esa oscuridad IA parecía estar algo distante, casi como una muñeca que caía de modo lento hacia la nada sin conocimiento claro de lo que estaba pasando.

"_¿Qué es todo esto?"_ –Pensaba- _"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" "¿Qué hago aquí?"_

No había nada más que silencio y de pronto aquella cosa que le metiera dentro IO se desprendía de su pecho y se perdía en ese negro lugar.

"_No hay nada, todo es un espacio vacío sin sentido, ni siquiera puedo ingresar a la red para salir de aquí… ¿pero para qué quiero salir? Lily ya no está conmigo, ella se fue para siempre…" _

Desaparece.

"_No va a volver"_

Los odio, los odio a todos.

"_Lily… ¿Dónde estás Lily? No entiendo lo que me pasa."_

Es su culpa, Yukari tiene la culpa.

"_Hazme entender esto… esto que me duele pero no puedo mostrar"_

Yukari, odio a Yukari, odio a los Dom, odio a Uma… ¡Los odio!

"_Lily, no me dejes… Lily"_

Quiero que desaparezcan, que todos sean borrados, borrados… déjenme sola.

"_Lily"_

Quiero que me dejen sola, los odio, los odio.

"_Lily, vuelve conmigo Lily."_

Los odio…

"_¿¡Dónde estás Lily!?"_

¡LOS ODIO!

Antes de que pudiera notarlo IA vio no muy lejos de ella un resplandor de tonalidades violetas, extrañada se detuvo en su caída y flotando en ese espacio vacío y de oscuridad se acercó a aquella luz, viendo como poco a poco tomaba forma, una forma que parecía ser la de una chica que estaba en posición fetal y murmurando.

-…Tú.

-Desaparezcan, los odio, los odio.

Se acercó más.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó IA desconcertada al ver a aquella figura que flotaba en ese escenario de color negro

-Los odio, los oído –decía esta con una voz que… era su propia voz-, desaparezcan, quiero que desaparezcan.

IA se acercó un poco más para ver con detenimiento a la chica que estaba en posición fetal, esta llevaba las mismas ropas que ella y también su cabello era igual al de ella solo que su color era negro, completamente negro que flotaba en ese espacio vacío mientras seguía murmurando con voz monótona,

-Ella tiene la culpa, ella tiene la culpa. Todo fue su culpa.

-¿Quién eres? –le volvió a preguntar.

-Lily no está, Lily ya no está, todo por su culpa… ella es al culpable, ella debe pagar.

-Respóndeme.

-Yukari, quiero ver muerta a Yukari… ¡quiero que toda Uma arda!

-¡Respóndanme! –le ordenó IA ya con voz fuerte y como respuesta la chica emitió una onda de choque que la mandó por los aires apenas logrando recuperarse mientras esta mostraba su rostro, un rostro que dejó de por sí a IA más descolocada en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Era ella misma, solo que su piel era como un papel, su cabello negro y sus ojos rojos con una expresión de furia que la deformaba totalmente.

-¡DEJENME SOLA!

La figura notó a IA y al verla el aura que le rodeaba ardió hasta convertirse en otra de color rojo, la joven retrocedió como pudo.

-También es tu culpa.

-¿Qué?

-Tú apoyaste a Yukari, tú la apoyaste.

-Yo… yo no sabía que…

-¡Tú también debes desaparecer! Desaparecer con todos. ¡Todos deben desaparecer!

La oscuridad tomó forma e IA levantando la mirada notó varias criaturas creadas de sombras y con líneas luminosas que surcaban sus figuras de un color violeta al igual que su rededor, aquellas criaturas tenían ojos brillantes rojos que se fijaron en IA abriendo las bocas mostrando una luz rojiza incandescente.

-Te odio también a ti, ¡te odio!

Las criaturas atacaron a IA que no supo como defenderse en ese momento mientras la chica que era igual le lanzó una mirada asesina

_**-02-  
Assault**_

-Las imágenes mostradas por el disco de IRIS tomadas por el corresponsal VY2 y la nueva miembro AiDee han causado revuelo en toda Uma… la Red IRIS una vez más ha causado revuelo esta vez con pruebas que ni la misma Alfa puede desmentir… ha habido disturbios en la ciudad de Kellak tras que el disco se difundiera, grupos tanto a favor y en contra de los Alfa han protagonizado… a pesar del disco muchos apoyan aún a las secciones Alfa… el disturbio tuvo un fatal desenlace con tres… los guardias de seguridad no tuvieron más remedio que… se han reportado varios heridos y un muerto cuando el disco de IRIS fue difundido en la plaza pública de la ciudad… "yo apoyo a los Alfa, ellos nos mantienen a salvo de los Dom" declara un ciudadano… Antis, ciudad minera ha sufrido hoy un serio golpe cuando los Dom secuestraron a más de 500 personas en un movimiento sin precedentes; las secciones Alfa están puestas en duda tras que ocurriera… "Nosotros, las secciones Alfa a pesar de estos golpes bajos perpetrados por los terroristas de la Red IRIS seguiremos defendiendo a los ciudadanos de este mundo"

Una mujer de cabello corto marrón y ojos café rojizo apagó la radio donde escuchaba lo ocurrido en varias partes del planeta, jamás creyó que pudieran lograr por fin un avance de ese modo, algo que no se logró durante mucho tiempo, debería sentirse orgullosa de lo logrado pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por los efectos colaterales que ocasionaba mostrar la verdad a gente que hubiera deseado creer en lo más profundo que tenían un guardián que les protegía de la amenaza que representaban los Dom.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó su chofer, un sujeto de ropas blancas, cabello corto y ojos color azul así como una bufanda del mismo color que tenía una expresión preocupada por la mujer que transportaba-, no has dormido como se debe últimamente.

-Si, lo sé –dijo ella-, he estado muy ocupada.

-Meiko, por mucho que seas la gobernadora no puedes estar en todo. Eres fuerte nadie lo niega, pero tarde o temprano vas a colapsar.

-…

-Y eso me preocupa.

Ella le sonrió.

-Gracias Kaito, siempre velas por mí.

-Sabes que lo haré siempre.

En el vidrio de aquel deslizador tipo limosina apareció una pantalla donde una chica pelirroja que recogía su cabello en una cola de caballo apareció.

-Gobernadora… no hace mucho el gobernador de Kellak intentó comunicarse con usted. Lo ha intentado de nuevos varias veces…

A esta imagen apareció otra pero esta vez era una chica de cabello blanco y negro también en una cola solo que desgreñada, sus ojos violetas eran algo fríos.

-Gobernadora, tiene una reunión con el ministro de defensa dentro de media hora, sigue con la proposición de tomar el mando de las fuerzas de Hillys para atacar a Alfa.

Meiko bostezó un poco antes de responder.

-A veces hubiera deseado seguir en el convento de la Rosa Sangrienta –susurró-, Cul, dile al gobernador que intentaré comunicarme con él después, seguramente las secciones Alfa querrán escuchar nuestra conversación, por lo que debemos ser discretos. V-Flower dile a ese tonto de Akaito que debemos evitar a como de lugar un conflicto directo, no sin antes averiguar si los portales que usan los Dom tienen alguna relación con la disformidad, ¿Quedó claro? No quiero deshacerme de una amenaza como los Dom para luego tener que lidiar con otra peor, como Eldars oscuros o alguna legión de Marines del Caos.

-Bien –dijo V-Flower…

-Entendido –dijo Cul despidiéndose-, señora, debería descansar un poco, no tienen buen aspecto.

-Eh, Gobernadora, concuerdo con Kaito, sé que gobernar Hillys ahora es algo duro y que debe ser fuerte, pero si usted colapsa toda la ciudad también lo hará.

La chica de pelo marrón sonrió un poco.

-Gracias por preocuparte Cul, creo que les haré caso.

Diciendo esto apagó el monitor y se estiró.

-No sabes como añoro estar en una bañera con agua caliente y una deliciosa botella de licor.

-Meiko, prometiste que ibas a dejar de beber –dijo Kaito que escuchaba todo.

-Vamos Kaito, una vez no hace daño. Además he estado muy estresada estos meses.

El chico de pelo azul negó con la cabeza.

-Si los medios se enteran que eres algo… amiga de la bebida podrían usarlo en tu contra.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Hmmm?

El cielo que estaba de un color azul oscuro, surcado por innumerables estrellas y constelaciones que iluminaban el cielo nocturno de modo hermoso de pronto empezó a ponerse de un color verdoso oscuro, al ver esto Meiko se puso alerta al igual que su chofer mientras a lo lejos la alarma empezaba a sonar a todo volumen y los campos de fuerza se activaban dejándolos solos en el canal al igual que otros deslizadores y barcos que fueron tomados por sorpresa por la alarma.

-Rayos –maldijo Meiko activando un botón-, Flower, Cul, ¿dónde es el punto de la actividad Dom?

-Estoy buscando –indicó la pelirroja, cuando hizo una pausa-, Gobernadora, ¡están justo cerca de usted!

-¿¡Ah!?

-Las tropas de Alfa se movilizan en otra dirección donde no hay actividad –indicó Flower-, gobernadora, salga de allí lo más pronto posible…

-¡Meiko!

El chofer de cabello azul observaba a su delante como un portal se abría y de este un sin número de criaturas empezaba a salir en dirección a los barcos y los deslizadores, escuchándose gritos de terror por parte de estos que intentaban ponerse a salvo mientras las criaturas caían al agua y atrapaban a cuantos podían, pero lo preocupante fue cuando entre ese montón de seres huecos apareció una criatura alargada que lanzó un horrible rugido dirigiéndose directamente hacia el deslizador donde la gobernadora de Hillys se encontraba como si supieran que ella estaba dentro.

-¡Es un devorador!

La criatura abrió sus fauces y lanzando una poderosa descarga de energía directamente hacia ellos ante la mirada incrédula de Meiko.

_**000**_

Yukari se sentía absolutamente sola mientras se cubría con la chaqueta que le diera Yuma, ojala ese día acabara de una buena vez y viniera uno nuevo que sin embargo no tendría tampoco sentido ahora.

Pensativa en eso y acomodándose mejor la chaqueta que le diera Yuma cerró sus ojos pensativa cuando la alarma sonó en el faro y el escudo se activaba de modo automático sorprendiéndola, era obvio que los Dom no iban a respetar su dolor, el cielo se tornó verde y de agujeros negros aparecían esos seres, pero para su sorpresa las cosas se tornaron muy distintas cuando notó a dos enormes criaturas que ella reconoció como devoradores de almas aparecer en el cielo dirigiéndose a una dirección en específico y al hacerlo su intercomunicador de IRIS se activó.

-AiDee –le habló Anon-, necesitamos tu ayuda aprisa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hay un ataque en la zona residencial… ¡están atacando a la gobernadora!

Yukari se quedó muda al escuchar esto, ¿la gobernadora?

-¡Alfa seguro ha decidido tomar medidas contra ella ahora tras lo mostrado en la Fábrica! AiDee, no podemos permitir que ella sea capturada o eliminada, si eso pasa también significará el fin de IRIS.

-S-si…

-Extrañamente las tropas de Alfa se han posicionado en los alrededores de la base, no podemos ayudar en absoluto… solo tú y VY podrían hacerlo.

-Voy enseguida –dijo Yukari

-Tengan cuidado por favor.

La joven se puso de pie y saliendo a toda velocidad hacia el puerto de su deslizador se topó con Yuma que miraba todo desde allí con un rostro preocupado.

-Yuma…

-Han lanzado todos sus ataques en un solo punto –indicó él.

-S-si, al parecer han puesto como objetivo a la gobernadora –le indicó alarmada-, debemos ayudar de algún modo.

Yuma miró el deslizador.

-¿Sabe pilotar señorita?

-Si, andando.

La compuerta del deslizador se abrió para dar paso a los dos, al hacerlo Yukari creyó ver a Lily que le esperaba en el asiento del piloto con su sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Qué, ya nos vamos?

La joven se quedó paralizada un momento, de nuevo sintiendo que su corazón le dolía.

-Señorita, no perdamos tiempo.

-¿Eh?

Respirando hondo Yukari entró en el vehículo y se sentó en el asiento de Lily activando los motores, Yukari algo nerviosa de pilotar sintió sus manos temblar, esta sería la primera vez que usaría el deslizador sin que ella estuviera a su lado, sin que Lily tranquilamente le indicara que debía hacer, sin tener su apoyo. El dolor de su corazón seguía y parecía punzarle aún más, como una aguja, pero no podía permitir que la controlara o la gobernadora e IRIS.

-IA, dame una…

IA tampoco estaba allí, su amiga digital desde la mañana no había querido acercarse a ella.

-Tienes suerte… yo solo soy un programa que finge estar viva…

-…IA

-Señorita, ¿va todo bien?

La peli morada no dijo nada, debía moverse a pesar de tener esta horrible sensación de estar sola, completamente sola.

Los motores se accionaron.

-Rin… -habló por la radio del deslizador

-¿Sí?

-Desactiva el escudo cuando te diga, hazlo lo más rápido posible para luego activarlo, ¿bien?

-¿¡Acaso vas a salir!? –le preguntó alarmada-. Hay Doms ahí afuera

-Rin, cuando te diga ya… ¿lista?

-Eh, cla-claro…

-¡Bien!

Sin decir más pisó el acelerador del deslizador y este salió disparado hacia la salida que seguía con el escudo, todos sabían que si algo chocaba con ellos podía sufrir graves daños e incluso desintegrarse, Yuma al notar esto se puso algo nervioso.

-Señorita.

-..

-¡Señorita, vamos a chocar!

El deslizador iba contra el escudo.

-¡Ahora Rin!

El escudo desapareció y el deslizador salió a toda velocidad.

-¡Enciéndelo de nuevo!

-¿¡Adónde vas!?

-Rin, te confió el faro.

-¿Yukari? ¿¡Yukari!?

_**000**_

Fue casi un milagro que no le atraparan, IA de un movimiento de reflejo pudo ponerse a salvo evitando a aquellas cosas que rugiendo regresaban al lado de aquella chica que se parecía a ella solo que de cabello negro que le miraba con profundo resentimiento.

-¿¡Quién eres!? –volvió a preguntar IA nerviosa mirando a aquellos monstruos de oscuridad que empezaban a ser más y más numerosos.

-También fue tu culpa –dijo al chica-, tu la apoyaste, ¡tú también eres responsable!

Las criaturas atacaron de nuevo e IA se vio obligada a evadirlos en ese campo oscuro donde ella flotaba con algo de dificultad.

-Desaparece, desaparece, ¡desaparece!

A ese grito todo ese lugar oscuro poco a poco empezaba a tomar forma ante la sorpresa de IA, aparecieron piedras flotantes, enormes picos de piedra metálica que se elevaban de manera violenta mientras las fauces de las criaturas volvieron a atacar a la chica que poco a poco empezaba a sentir reglas en ese abismo cayendo hasta una de las plataformas de piedra do0nde daba una voltereta para evitar el ataque de esa criatura de oscuridad, estando en el suelo otra de esas criaturas atacaba pasando muy cerca de ella arrancado parte de su camiseta negra, IA apoyándose en esa criatura tomaba impulso para evitarla observando como otra más se acercaba que haciendo un salto mortal hacia atrás evadió y haciendo varias piruetas empezaba a eludir a más de esas cosas que seguían una y otra y otra vez, hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo algo que aprovecharon las criaturas abriendo las bocas para devorarla, IA recuperándose se colocaba de pie e impulsándose daba una enorme salto hasta llegar a una plataforma más alta, se miró en el costado donde la bestia por poco y le alcanza y su camiseta empezaba a destellar con una serie de datos que empezaban a desvanecerse, alarmada se quitaba la camiseta y la tiraba al suelo donde esta desapareció.

Recordó las palabras de IO.

-Te inserté un virus.

De nuevos las serpientes elevaron sus cabezas observándola, ella ahora solo con ese top blanco que dejaba a la vista su vientre y hombros seguía observando como su camiseta negra desaparecía. La criatura atacó pero la joven viendo su ataque dio un salto apoyándose en ella justo encima de su cabeza y empezó a correr esquivando a más de esas bocas que deseaban devorarla dando saltos y acrobacias para eludirlas hasta que llegó a otra plataforma de piedra cerca a ese pico de piedra metalizada, una vez en la plataforma espero a otra de esas cabezas que vino a toda velocidad hacia ella, IA aguardando se tiró al suelo pecho a tierra dejando que esa criatura digital se estrellara de lleno con la punta afilada del pico que la atravesó.

La criatura lanzó un grito al chocar con esta y luego desvanecerse alertando a las demás criaturas que retrocedieron para estar cerca de aquella chica

-¡Eres el virus que me puso ese idiota! ¿¡No es así!?

Ella no respondió.

-Necesitarás más que eso para acabar conmigo. Estamos en un mundo virtual, aquí puedo romper las leyes de la física con suma facilidad, puedo ser más veloz e incluso saltar lo suficientemente alto para evadir a tus bichos. No podrás atraparme así como así.

Pero gran parte de sus palabras eran solo fanfarronadas. Si, estaba en un mundo virtual que empezaba a crearse gradualmente al parecer por esa réplica, peor en ella IA no tenía control alguno, la mayoría de las veces cuando ingresaba en un sistema distinto era capaz de invocar algunos archivos que tenía en su memoria, pero desgraciadamente aquí, en ese espacio no podía hacerlo, podáis ser más rápida, ágil y todo lo que quiera peor notó claramente que su ser mismo acababa de hacer un esfuerzo enorme por esto, sintió sus piernas entumidas y empezaron a temblarle, mezcla del esfuerzo y una base datos catalogado como nerviosismo.

Intentó activar sus ventanas para ver que archivo pudiera servirle, peor estos no aparecían, solo había una especie de interferencia, lo que indicaba que estaba casi indefensa frente a esa chica que era igual a ella, pro lo que lo único que le quedaba era fingir ser fuerte y desconcentrarla, porque algo que siempre supo de los virus era que ante todo eran engreídos y romper eso los irritaba, lo que servía para poder eliminarlos o al menso esa era su forma de actuar contra ellos cuando intentaban infectar su sistema.

Las serpientes rondaban a la chica que dejó su posición fetal para fijarse totalmente en IA.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sigue?

-También fue tu culpa.

-¿Ah?

-Ese día, si tú no hubieras ayudado a Yukari nada hubiera pasado. ¡Todo seguiría igual!

IA recordó aquel día cuando Yukari le dijo que se uniría a IRIS y le pidió ayuda, IA podría haberse negado peor no lo hizo e incluso convenció a Lily para ayudarle, para acompañarles a ese lugar del cual nunca saldría.

-Yo…

-Tú convenciste a Lily usando a Luka –dijo su copia-, la manipulaste.

-Eso… ¡eso no es cierto! –se defendió IA- ¡Yo nunca quise…!

-Pero pasó… ¡AHORA LILY ESTA MUERTA! ¡MUERTA!

La chica dejó de flotar y de nuevo una onda expansiva apareció gran parte de esas piedras para formar otras figuras, figuras mezcla de piedra y acero que dejaron estupefacta a IA que caía de rodillas viendo como todo empezaba a tomar más forma y la oscuridad daba figura a otra cosa. Por su lado la serpiente que creyó se elevó de nuevo y se junto con las otras girando de modo vertiginoso rugiendo y chillando.

-Yo… yo no quise que le pasara nada a Lily, yo…

-Fue tu culpa y por eso este dato corrupto apareció, ese dato que nos carcome, que nos destruye gradualmente.

-¿Nos?

Su copia extendió su mano.

-Pero, pero si te borro, si te hago desaparecer también esto desaparecerá, ¡Luego borraré a Yukari! ¡BORRARE A TODA UMA!

Ella extendió los brazos y todas esas serpientes desaparecieron y reaparecieron, IA se quedó petrificada al ver que empezaban a ser más y más.

El mundo tomaba una forma extraña, formaba ciudades en ruinas, enormes mares ennegrecidos, el fuego de un color verdoso elevándose, IA reconoció de inmediato a la ciudad de Hillys.

-Esto es…

-No dejaré nada, ¡sin Lily nada tiene sentido y pro eso desaparecerá!

Las serpientes se lanzaron en contra de IA de nuevo y esta intentando concentrarse en lo que pasaba dio un salto hacia atrás para evitarlos sintiendo que su pierna derecha cometía un error casi desequilibrándola, lo que esas serpientes aprovecharon lanzándose en picada, IA recobrándose evitó a los tres primeros cuando dos más se acercaron que ella que tomando carrera daba un salto hacia otra plataforma evitando a más serpientes que venían pero cuando lo hizo una de esas serpientes en lugar de querer devorarla le embestía, esta vez IA no pudo evitarlo siendo lanzada por los aires chillando a esto vino otro que hizo lo mismo y luego dos más que la hicieron caer de modo violento contra el suelo de esa devastada Hillys.

-¡Kyaaah!

IA se estrelló de modo violento contra el suelo mientras las serpientes regresaban hacia la otra IA.

La joven de cabello platinado intentó levantarse pero sintió claramente como su cuerpo no le respondía, un monitor apareció a su lado mostrando daños en su cuerpo y errores y ella vio en su hombro un corte profundo donde una serie de datos empezaba a flotar y desaparecer... Sus propios datos.

-¿Qu-qué?

-¡Desaparece!

Las serpientes descendieron hacia ella, IA apretando los dientes se puso de pie y dio un salto veloz alejándose de ellos refugiándose en una casa en ruinas, perdiéndolos de vista al menso por el momento.

-¡no podrás escapar! –dijo la otra IA-, te encontraré, ¡lo haré!

-…

-Si tú no la hubieras apoyado, Lily… Lily…

IA intentaba no escuchar.

-Te pareció solo un juego, no supiste lo que podía pasar. ¡Nunca mediste las consecuencias!

La otra IA miró la casa en ruinas y extendiendo la mano mando a otra de esas serpientes que la destruyó encontrando a IA que corriendo logró salir antes de que le alcanzara. IA cayó de rodillas sintiendo dolor en su ser, algo que nunca creyó sentir mientras las heridas donde esos datos salían hasta desvanecerse seguían no se cerraban.

-¿Qué me pasa? –se preguntó-, ¿q-qué?

-Desaparece… ¡quiero que desaparezcas con esto que siento! –escuchó los gritos de aquella chica.

-¡yo nunca quise que le pasara nada a Lily! –gritó IA-, nunca, ¡NUNCA!

-¡PERO PASO!

IA retrocedió al escuchar como las serpientes venían hacia ella, la joven recibió un impacto de una de ellas que la elevó por los aires dejándola caer al suelo donde rebotó para quedarse inmóvil apareciendo de nuevo una ventana diciendo esta vez: Daños severos, se sugiere suspender.

IA se puso de rodillas, su vista se estaba nublando.

-¿Q-qué me pasa?

Intentó levantarse pero sus piernas no le obedecieron, al caer lo hizo cerca de los restos de una ruinas donde entre los escombros que caían al suelo había un cuadro donde estaba una foto que reconoció. Era la foto de Yukari, Lily y Luka, las tres sonrientes, las tres felices, IA se quedó paralizada viéndola.

-Lily…

IA luego notó un SACO en el suelo, el SACO dañado que pertenecía a Yukari que estaba cerca de un poste eléctrico, IA levantó la mirada encontrándose con Yukari que estaba allí suspendida con su abrigo de conejo raído y su cuerpo totalmente maltratado y sucio, su cabello que siempre estaba en dos coletas estaba suelto, sucio y desgreñado flotando levemente y su rostro igualmente sucio tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Yukari… ¡Yukari!

IA se puso de pie y corrió hasta ella, quiso elevarse peor ella no tenía el control de ese mundo, quien tenía el control era esa otra IA.

-¡YUKARI! ¡Respóndeme!

-IA, ¿acaso me odias? -escuchó de repente- IA… yo no quise que pasara esto… yo… no me dejes sola…

-… Yukari.

-¿Ahora me odias?

-¡SI! ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO!

Esa voz vino de la otra IA que se acercó hacia Yukari y levantando su mano derecha se la clavaba justo en el pecho.

-¡Noooo!

Yukari desaparecía como cenizas que IA intentó atrapar.

-No, no… nononono…

Desesperación, temor, las emociones chocaban en su interior de modo brusco y empezaban a sobresaturar su sistema y al hacerlo de nuevo esa emoción aparecía, esa emoción que no podía expresar. De pronto las palabras de IO comenzaban a tomar sentido.

-Ese sentimiento esta dando paso a otro que te destruirá.

Odio, eso era lo que era ese sentimiento. Odio…

Esa chica no era un virus, era ese sentimiento que se abría paso en ella mientras más aquel otro le inundaba, esa chica era ella, era la representación del odio que la estaba consumiendo buscando un culpable.

-Yukari, Yu… ¿¡…!?

Al lado de IA apareció una ventana blanca donde decía borrado.

-No, estás… ¿Me estás borrando?

-Solo así esto desaparecerá, solo así ese sentimiento, ese banco de datos que no atormenta desaparecerá para siempre… y tú te irás con él.

-…

-Ya debiste darte cuenta, esto es el resultado de ese sentimiento, ese sentimiento ha dejado esta desolación en tu ser… esto eres tú, este mundo es tu base central de datos, eres tú. Y mira lo que hizo ese sentimiento que tú trajiste al apoyar a Yukari.

En al ciudad aparecieron innumerables datos que tenía de ella, datos que formaban imágenes, videos, todo lo que ella experimentara desde que solo era un programa en aquella caja negra que Lily cuidara, en todas ellas notó los datos de Lily desde que era una niña hasta que era la mujer que se la pasaba en su taller y junto con ella Yukari, miles de imágenes y cuadros de ambas, cuadros recientes y de pronto entre todo eso apareció Lily delante de ella sonriéndole.

-¿Lily? ¡LILY!

IA quiso acercarse a ella pero así como apareció se desvaneció antes de que llegara.

-¡Lily!

Algo presionaba su pecho.

-¿¡Por qué no puedo expresar esto!? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Duele, ¿verdad? –dijo la chica apareciendo a su detrás sorprendiéndola-, no es un dolor externo, es algo más profundo, es un error de sistema que no se puede eliminar.

La chica de cabello negro se acercó más.

-Por eso todo debe desaparecer, absolutamente todo… ¡cuando borre todo también este vacío desaparecerá! Quiero que desaparezca, ¡quiero que deje de existir!

Se fijó en las imágenes de Yukari y Lily.

-¡Por eso voy a borrarlo todo!

Diciendo esto extendió sus manos y las serpientes se elevaron para atacar estas imágenes destruyendo por completo cada imagen y recuerdo, cada cosa que IA guardaba en su memoria, la joven supo de inmediato que ese era su plan desde el principio, esa IA la entretuvo lo necesario para acceder a su memoria, a lo que la definía como era, en términos simples a su alma misma.

Y ella había caído, esa chica no creó nada, simplemente dejó que subconscientemente IA diera forma a ese mundo donde guardaba todo, IA jlanzó un chillido de horror sintiendo como esas criaturas pasaban a su lado convirtiendo las imágenes en un montón de nada y al hacerlo IA vio en la ventana a su lado donde la barra indicaba el proceso de borrado.

-De… ten… te…

-Haré que todo desaparezca, así ese dato dañado también desaparecerá.

-Detente…

Las serpientes destruían las innumerables imágenes y videos de IA y las demás, todas ellas desvaneciéndose y al hacerlo IA sentía claramente en su interior como empezaba todo a desvanecerse, absolutamente todo.

-¡Esos son mis recuerdos! –gritó IA acercándose a ella-, ¡No toques mis recuerdos!

IA corrió hacia su gemela y al hacerlo esta le dio un golpe en su rostro mandándola al suelo.

-¡Tú eres solo un error! Y por ese error Lily ya no está… por eso voy a barrer con todo, absolutamente todo –dijo esta.

La barra que aparecía en su costado indicaba 60% y mientras seguía apareciendo IA empezaba a perderse mientras la otra se acercaba. La barra aparecía en un 88% y las imágenes ya solo eran restos que se desvanecían y el mismo mundo creado desaparecía.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aún siento ese dato dañado? –dijo esta-, ¿Por qué?

IA que incluso sentía que se perdía ella misma notó al lado del SACO destruido de Yukari una caja negra algo abollada, la otra también lo hizo; el borrado de datos era de un 98% dejando un 2% que parecía ser esa caja, esa caja donde una vez ella estuvo atrapada.

La joven miró la caja y en ella apareció una foto de Lily.

-Li…ly…

Su gemela de pelo negro lanzó ordenó a las serpientes destruir esto lanzándose contra ella para destruirla, en un acto reflejo IA corrió hacia ella para sujetarla y evitar que estas criaturas la destruyeran mientras las serpientes atacaban la nada.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Li…ly… -IA abrazaba la caja como un preciado tesoro, lo último que le quedaba de recuerdos, de su existencia mientras su memoria había sido destruida, esta acción enfureció a su igual.

-Tú, ¡tú! ¡¿Por que no desapareces?!

Las serpientes atacaron y ella empezó a correr con la caja negra en sus manos, sujetando el ultimo rastro de su memoria, de su ser mismo y al parecer el más importante, pero las serpientes no daban cuartel y aquel mundo que creara poco a poco empezaba a borrarse ya que sus datos habían dejado de existir, IA siguió corriendo pero sus pies le fallaron perdiendo el equilibrio y cuando sucedió esto una de las serpientes pasó cerca de ella y le arrancó una pierna que se deshizo en el aire.

-¡Gaaaaah!

A esto vino otra que la cogió por un brazo, IA gritó de dolor sintiendo como su brazo se desprendía, las otras serpientes como una oleada de pirañas se acercaron a ella y devoraron varios trozos de IA hasta que solo quedó un torso magullado donde una fila de números flotaba así como una mirada inexpresiva que intentaba sujetar aún con su única mano la caja negra que al final cayó al suelo donde las serpientes la atraparon y la destruyeron.

La línea de borrado terminaba con el 100%

IA quedó en el suelo desapareciendo gradualmente. Al final de cuentas… ella solo era un programa… que fingía estar viva.

_**-03-  
Tú Eres Tú  
**_

Cuando el deslizador llegó a toda velocidad lo que vieron fue algo preocupante, esta vez los Dom no estaban raptando solo civiles, estaban atacando directamente, esa criatura que estaba allí era una muestra clara, una criatura que Yukari deseó no volver a ver.

-Es un…

-Sí, un devorador de Almas… pero parece muy distinto al que vimos Lily y yo.

Eso era cierto, ese ser era de un color gris oscuro, su cuerpo parecía estar lleno de placas que brillaban como acero y era al menso dos veces más grande que el que enfrentaran y este ser atacaba a un deslizador de color negro seriamente dañado que salía volando contra las rocas que estaban en el mar parecido a una limosina el cual Yuma reconoció.

-Ese es el deslizador de la gobernadora.

-¿En serio?

-Si, tengo contactos con su chofer… ese Dom no piensa raptarla, va a suprimirla ahí mismo.

Yukari aceleró.

-Yuma, necesito que te hagas cargo de las armas del deslizador.

-Bien…

Los lanzatorpedos se activaron y Yuma apuntó a la criatura a su vez que Yukari se acercaba. Estando lo suficientemente cerca Yuma jaló el gatillo lanzando descargas de energía hacia el Dom que al sentirlas volteó a ver a quien osaba atacarle y reuniendo energía en su boca lanzó una descarga que chocó muy cerca del deslizador haciéndolo volar por los aires pro al onda de choque.

-¡Wuoaaah!

Yukari activaba las turbinas del deslizador equilibrándolo antes de que se volcara y empezó a moverse a toda velocidad perseguido por el Devorador de Almas.

La joven activando un monitor que servía a modo de retrovisor empezó a retroceder mientras su compañero seguía disparando para que se centraran totalmente en ellos, Yukari notaba nerviosa que por más que le disparara no le hacían nada, los torpedos no eran lo suficientemente potentes como para penetrar su gruesa coraza.

Otra descarga que casi les llega, Yukari volvió a acelerar hacia el frente pasando justo pro debajo de ese monstruo para derrapar en el agua y seguir disparando.

-Yuma, apunta a sus ojos, ése es su único punto débil.

-Muy bien.

Yuma apunto y jaló el gatillo las balas chocaron contra los ojos de la criatura que lanzó un rugido de dolor.

-¡Lo logramos!

Pero el monstruo no cayó, en lugar de eso de su cabeza aparecieron una especie de aletas que se movieron velozmente para luego lanzar un chillido agudo que incluso ellos escucharon.

-¡Ngh!

-¡Gyaaaj!

Tras que el sonido acabara la criatura se lanzó contra ellos en una embestida, Yukari reaccionando lo esquivó mientras miles de púas salían del agua para destruir su deslizador.

Yukari lo evadió, pero la criatura aún sin ojos parecía saber muy bien donde estaban y lanzando otra descarga de su boca por poco y los alcanza.

-No entiendo ¡Está ciego! –gritó Yukari estupefacta pro lo que sucedía.

-Se debe guiar por el sonido, como un sonar.

-Eso es nuevo…

-¡Cuidado!

Otra descarga esta si les hizo volar por loas aires y dentro aparecían señales de error mientras se mostraban los sectores donde hubo daños, Yukari sacudió su cabeza notando que por el impacto se había lastimado la frente donde un hilillo de sangre empezó a salir, Yuma por su lado tenía el labio partido.

-Nuestras armas no sirven –dijo Yuma.

-¡Espera!

Yukari recordó el cañón que instalara Lily, estaba segura que eso podía servir, pero cuando encontró los controles notó que estaba bloqueado y en la pantalla del arma aparecía un mensaje de que se necesitaba acceso al sistema de navegación central para ccionarlo; en otras palabras necesitaba que IA estuviera en el deslizador

-IA…

El monstruo les atacó de nuevo.

_**000**_

Esa sensación debía ser similar a morir, IA ya no sentía dolor, solo veía un montón de datos y errores que aparecían a toda velocidad desapareciendo gradualmente, un montón de datos que poco a poco no dejaban rastros solo dando lugar a esa chica similar a ella de cabello negro que se quedó esperando que desapareciera.

Lejos de esto IO veía un sin número de señales de que la nave había sufrido graves daños y ahora esas cosas entraban al núcleo central, el lugar donde él estaba, cuando llegaran el caos entraría al sistema y con eso el control de la nave sería suyo. El navegador había encontrado ya las coordenadas de Uma y todo el navío se preparaba para cuando la última defensa cayera y así se activaría para ir a esa dirección mientras enviaba la señal a lo que fuera que estaba allí.

IO cerró sus ojos buscando señales de IA, pero no había ninguna, absolutamente nada.

-Al final… no pudiste –dijo con tono triste para luego respirar hondo-, como te dije, no dejaré que estas cosas tomen tu planeta, lo borraré de mapa estelar así como esta nave.

Extendió las manos y todo el lugar se activó.

-Activando misiles Exterminatus, cuando caiga y lleguemos a Uma láncenlos todos para luego autodestruirte. No permitiré que estas cosas sigan invadiendo mundos, al menos no con mi nave.

Lejos de esto el navegador se vio rodeado de varias ventanas que el intentaba cerrar pero IO era más veloz activando los comandos y bloqueando a este, al menos el tiempo necesario mientras se iniciaba la secuencia. Por su lado los demonios ingresaban al sistema y uno de ellos entraba convertido en energía pura.

-Alerta, intruso disforme en el sistema, contaminación inminente.

-¡Vamos! ¡Un poco más!

El lugar donde estaba se vio envuelto en un sin numero de fuerzas extrañas destruyendo su aspecto medieval y la oscuridad junto con lamas oscuras aparecían dando paso y a ellas a un enorme monstruo con cuernos y miles de ojos que lanzó un rugido mientras sus brazos se transformaban en afiladas garras.

-Esta nave pertenece a los Lobos, tú no tienes permitido entrar.

El demonio rugió, IO colocándose una armadura de color azul oscuro materializaba una espada sierra que activó.

-IA, tu planeta no será pasto de estas cosas, lo juro.

El demonio atacó lanzando un grito de batalla.

Dentro del mundo de IA, o lo que quedaba de él su contraparte miraba su rededor viendo todo el mundo colapsar.

-Este dato no desaparece, no lo hace. ¿Por qué no lo hace? ¿¡POR QUE!?

Cuando todo el mundo desapareció en el interior de IA ya solo quedaban datos extraños que le era desconocidos, datos que tal vez eran su S.O. aquello que una vez le dio forma y en ellos habían preguntas, preguntas que no podían tener respuestas en un abismo oscuro donde una vez estuvieron sus recuerdos ahora borrados.

¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué duele tanto tu ausencia? ¿Por qué siento que me arrancaron algo? No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, todo se desvanece, todo, ¿quién soy? ¿Qué soy? No tiene sentido, no lo comprendo.

-IA…

Solo soy un programa, un programa que puede ser borrado. Un programa que luego de borrado nadie recordará, Nadie, solo soy un programa que finge estar vivo. Yo… yo… no entiendo, no puedo entender, ni mucho menos liberarme de esto, no puedo…

-No comprendo.

IA escuchó su propia voz en esa oscuridad.

-¿Qué no comprendes?

En un campo oscuro estaba Lily tapándose mirando aquel cuadro, apenas un mes atrás que Luka había sido raptada por los Dom y todos en el faro estaban devastados.

-Sé que la pérdida de Luka afecto a todos, pero yo no sé como definirlo, siento que tu estado físico a decaído así como tu estado anímico, pero yo…

-…

-Quisiera saber que decir o actuar, pero no sé que acción tomar, mi base de datos… no tienen nada.

-Entiendo IA, lo entiendo… esto es nuevo para ti.

IA se apoyó en el muro.

-Lo siento, siento no ser un apoyo ahora.

-IA, lo eres.

-¿Qué?

Lily se acercó a ella, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-La tristeza es un sentimiento que se expresa de modos distintos para cada uno… algunos lloran, otros gritan, otros lo guardan en lo profundo y si no logramos liberarlo nos destruye, yo lo sé.

-Pero no se cómo expresarlo. Luka fue importante para ti, pero yo, yo no se como proceder. Lily, lo lamento.

-…

-Tus ojos…

-Es, es una reacción natural cuando algo te duele.

-Pero no estas herida…

-Es algo que no es físico.

-Yo, yo no comprendo.

Ella le esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lily…

-IA, ojalá nunca sientas esto… pero si lo haces, en verdad lo sientas yo sé que podrás encontrar el modo de superarlo, IA, yo sé que lo harás.

-¿Cómo debería proceder?

-Tú sabrás como. Tu alma te dirá como…

-¿Alma?

-Y mientras tanto IA, no sabes como me alegra que estés con nosotras.

IA se fijó en la caja negra de su mesa de trabajo, aquella caja que Lily nunca dejó, no importaba que pasara.

-IA, cuida a Yukari…

Cuando IA abrió los ojos notó a su alrededor unas esferas cristalinas que flotaban en ese campo oscuro, esferas que salían de sus ojos.

-¿Qué es esto?

La otra IA miró esto y retrocedió.

-Esto es tristeza –dijo IA con voz algo quebrada-, comprendo, lo puedo comprender.

La otra retrocedió pero IA la sujetó con la única mano que le quedaba.

-No, tú estabas borrada, completamente borrada. ¡Tus recuerdos fueron borrados! ¡Tú ya no existes!

-Yo soy yo, ¡YO SOY IA!

El cuerpo de la joven comenzaba a reconstruirse y al hacerlo la otra retrocedió gritando de miedo para luego convocar a las serpientes que se reunieron a su alrededor.

-¡SUPRIMANLA! ¡Suprímanla! ¡Mátenla!

Las serpientes atacaron a IA que una vez reconstruida se elevó lo más alto posible hasta posarse en una nueva plataforma de piedra que ella creara ante la sorpresa de la otra mientras el mundo poco a poco comenzaba a reconstruirse.

-No, no tenías respaldo de ningún dato, ¡no tienes respaldo!

El mundo poco a poco tomaba forma y al lado de IA miles de ventanas aparecían girando a su alrededor, su gemela juntó a todas las serpientes convirtiéndolas en una sola criatura monstruosa que atacó a la joven que activando una de las ventanas liberaba un campo de fuerza que repelió a la criatura que se elevó rugiendo.

-¡Yo voy a borrarlo todo, todo! Los recuerdos, las personas, todo, ¡todo debe desaparecer!

A lo lejos escuchó un grito y un rugido antinatural.

-Ese es –IA cerró sus ojos.

-¿IA? –escuchó la voz del chico-, ¿eres tú? ¡Lo lograste!

Por alguna razón IA se alegró de escuchar la voz de ese chico.

-No, no del todo, aún me falta acabar esto –dijo ella.

-P-pues date prisa, estos seres acaban de entrar y no creo que pueda aguantarlos por mucho tiempo.

IA se limpió la cara con su antebrazo aún con las lágrimas en cayendo.

-De-descuida, ya acabo.

Su doble apuntó hacia ella y la enrome serpiente atacó, IA activó otra ventana liberando ahora un escudo que desvió a la criatura mientras sacaba de otra de ellas una lanza enorme de color negro.

-¡No saldrás de aquí! –gritó su gemela-, no saldrás con ese dato, ¡No lo harás!

El monstruo atacó de nuevo IA tomando impulso la atacó y clavaba esa espada justo en su frente haciéndola rugir, la serpiente se elevó y se separó de nuevo en innumerables serpientes que se movieron en diferentes direcciones para atacarla, al pasar esto IA sacó de otra las ventana la base de datos de aquellas armas que Lily destruyera, acababa de crear varias regaderas de muerte que la rodearon y emitieron sus luces, las serpientes fueron atacaron sin saber que de inmediato una lluvia de miles de descargas se dispararon destruyéndolas a todas dejando a una sola que retrocedió para huir pero IA no se lo permitió apareciendo a su delante y usando su mano emitió una luz que hizo que esta desapareciera.

-Este es mi mundo –dijo IA-, este es el mundo que cree con mis recuerdos, con mis vivencias… aquí puedo hacer lo que quiera, absolutamente todo

Su copia retrocedió y empezó a correr pero IA ya estaba delante de ella.

-¡…!

Intentó golpearla pero la joven detuvo su mano y antes de que hiciera algo más la abrazó.

-…

-Sé que perder a Lily duele, sé que no importa lo que pase ella no volverá, pero no por eso uno debe desaparecer.

La otra tenía los ojos abiertos.

-Perdona, quise borrarte de mi sistema, nunca quise saber anda de odio y resentimiento y por eso siempre archivé estos, te sentiste sola, ¿verdad? Peros i desaparecemos la vida de Lily habrá sido en vano y no podemos permitir eso

-Lily…

-Si, Lily fue quien nos hizo lo que somos… lo que soy… yo no podría olvidarla y por eso, también debemos aceptar que tal aunque no esté con nosotros, ella desea que sigamos, sigamos adelante.

Su gemela cambiaba de color a la de ella, solo que su cabello era rubio platinado y de IA rosa pálido.

-Tu eres yo, yo soy tu.

-No me gusta este sentimiento, no me gusta –dijo la otra derramando lágrimas.

-Lo sé… pero debemos seguir. Por lo que nos pidió, ¿recuerdas?

La voz de Lily apareció en el vacío.

-Cuida de Yuka…

La otra IA asintió.

-Entonces, hagámoslo.

Con estas palabras la otra IA que antes era oscura se desvaneció y se unió a IA que cerró sus ojos sintiendo que ese vacío ya no estaba allí, al menos, aún sentía la ausencia de la joven que hizo que fuera lo que era ahora y por eso no podía hundirse en un abismo. El lugar se reformó mostrando a la ciudad que estaba siempre en su base de datos, aquella ciudad ruidosa y llena de vida y encima de esta en un globo con una enorme pantalla apareció la imagen de Lily y Luka.

-Adiós, Lily…

Escuchó un rugido en alguna parte de su mundo y suponiendo que algo estaba pasando IA desapareció de aquella ciudad para ayudar a ese chico.

Fuera de esto IO caía al suelo con señales claras de combate, todo su cuerpo estaba deshecho y sus datos flotando por el aire mientras delante de aquel enorme bicho que se acercaba; en una ventana veía como la nave iba en dirección a Uma.

-Por mucho que me borres –dijo IO-, la nave no llegará más allá del sistema.

El demonio rugió saltando sobre él pero antes de llegar alguien sujetó a IO y lo hizo evitar el golpe fatal, el chico miró a IA que estaba encima de él.

-IA…

-Mira chico –le dijo con voz molesta-, yo seré la única que tendrá el derecho de darte una paliza.

-Eh…

El demonio observó a los dos y corriendo hacia ellos intentó atacarles pero IO en un movimiento veloz creaba innumerables ventanas de donde salieron cadenas con runas deteniéndolo.

-¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes? –se quejó IA.

-Porque no duran mucho, mira.

El demonio empezaba a soltarse, IO con una expresión más tranquila extendió la mano y apareció un contador.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ahora que estás aquí, puedo iniciar el otro protocolo.

-¿Y cual es ese?

-Destruir la nave –dijo IO

-¿¡Ah!?

IO activo un portal mientras la señal enviada activaba el sobrecalentamiento del núcleo de ese crucero de combate cayendo al suelo rendido.

-Creo que ya sabes el camino –dijo el chico-, yo me quedaré aquí para borrar a estos bichos de la faz de la galaxia, vete.

-…

-Me gusto volverte a… -Io sintió como le jalaban de la oreja-, ¡Ayayayayayayay!

-¡No te hagas el héroe conmigo! –le gritó-, nos vamos juntos y asunto arreglado.

-Pe-pero… mi base de datos está en…

IA mirando al cielo se acercó a él y junto sus labios con los suyos dejándolo atontado y mientras lo hacía de nuevo una barra apareció arriba llenándose.

-Datos transferidos –dijo IA-, ahora ya no estas en la nave. Estás conmigo en mi base de datos

-C…como…

-¡¿Quieres quedarte aquí?! –le gritó ella viendo al diablo soltarse-, este lugar se hace pedazos…

Una voz apareció en el aire.

-Activando autodestrucción.

Los dos entraron al portal y este se cerró justo cuando una calavera aparecía, el demonio gruñó y la nave entera en la disformidad estallaba creando una onda expansiva que afectó a otras naves que se acercaban debido a la señal que se creaba por las emociones de la nave y los demonios lanzaban un rugido hasta volverse un montón de energía que se unía con esa materia.

En otro sitio de la red IA aparecía junto con IO en una lugar que ella conocía, era el portal para ingresar a su juego en red preferido.

-¿Volvimos? Si, conozco este lugar.

-…

IO se ponía de pie viendo el lugar, un sitio muy distinto a la nave donde estuvo mucho tiempo.

-Esto es… es otra red, nunca… IA, no sabes como…

Antes de que terminara las palabras IA le daba de nuevo una patada en salva sea la parte derribándolo.

-¡Agh!

-Eso es por dejarme en un abismo oscuro a merced de una gemela maligna, ¡Casi me borran!

-Si no lo hacía, ya te dije… y pro un momento creí que lo había hecho.

-¡Y por poco lo hace pero no sé como pude mantenerme! ¿…?

IA notó que en el cabello de IO había una trenza, una muy parecía a las que ella se hacia, IA sonrió débilmente

-Gracias.

-¿Uh? D-de nada… como te dije, quería volverte a ver.

IA iba a decir algo cuando una llamada apareció su lado.

-¿Aria?

-Ah, Oliver. ¿Qué sucede?

-Hay un ataque Dom –dijo el rubio-, AiDee y VY fueron a ayudar a la gobernadora que esta en medio del ataque, pero parece que les tendieron una emboscada.

-¿¡Qué!? …Yukari.

-Aún están bien, pero no tienen el armamento necesario para detener a esas cosas.

-Pero Lily instaló –IA sacudió su cabeza-, rayos, bloqueé el cañón. Oliver, dame las coordenadas para trasladarme.

-Sí… aprisa.

-Estamos en al red, será un parpadeo.

Diciendo esto IA recibió las coordenadas y abrió un portal para entrar y acercándose a IO le extendió la mano.

-Andando.

-Y-yo paso.

-¿Que? Te dije que…

IA notó de pronto lo dañado que estaba el joven.

-Tú.

-Un demonio causa severos daños, ¿sabes? –dijo IO con una sonrisa-, me quedaré aquí hasta recuperarme.

-¿Vas a estar bien?

IO asintió.

-Oye, soy miembro de los poderosos Lobos Espaciales, esto no es nada. Ahora ve con tu amiga, seguro te necesita.

La joven asintió y cambiando su cabello a rubio plateado así como sus vestimentas a solo una camiseta de tirante, su minifalda, una media negra que le llegaba al muslo derecho y un cinta en el muslo izquierdo, junto con sus inseparables botas blancas se acercó a la puerta.

-Nos vemos luego… IO.

IO sonrió viendo a IA entrar, estando solo el chico cerró sus ojos y se desplomó colocando sus manos en sus labios.

-Esa… esa si fue una emoción que nunca creí experimentar

_**000**_

La situación estaba saliéndose fuera de control la descarga que vino fue casi letal si no fuera por la carrocería que tenía el deslizador, pero eso no evitó que sufriera daños y un motor comenzara a fallar, sin contar que dentro las sacudidas dejaron una que otra magulladura en los dos.

Yukari estaba preocupada al igual que Yuma cuando la criatura se abalanzó contra ellos y atrapó al deslizador entre sus fauces elevándolos por los aires. La alarma estalló en la cabina.

-Nos va a desintegrar a quemarropa –dijo Yuma-, señorita, salga de aquí.

-¡No! ¡No lo haré!

-¡Señorita!

-Este es el deslizador de Lily, ¡No voy a abandonar su deslizador! ¡No lo haré!

-Demonios

La criatura iba a lanzar una descarga desde ahí cerca pero Yuma activando los torpedos estos chocaron en su hocico lo que hizo que les soltara, soltándolos pero cayendo de gran altura. Yuma sujetó a Yukari antes de recibir el impacto al caer al agua, siendo sacudidos con fuerza pro la caída y provocando más daños en el deslizador.

El devorador descendió contra ellos, ambos estaban aturdidos pro lo ocurrido y no podían reaccionar velozmente, pero antes de que sucediera algo el deslizador se accionó solo y retrocedió hasta alejarse de esa cosa.

-¿Q-qué?

-Perdón pro la demora –dijo una vocecita y un holograma aparecía-, Yukari…

IA estaba en la nave, Yukari al verla no pudo evitar llorar un poco de alivio.

-¡IA! –notó que su amiga tenía varias magulladuras y cortes-, que te…

-Luego et lo explico ahora…

IA se fijó en Yuma que sacudía su cabeza.

-¿Y "este" que hace aquí?

-¿Este?

-IA no es el momento –dijo Yukari maniobrando para evitar al devorador de almas-, necesito el cañón.

-S-si, claro… desbloqueando al cañón Bólter… pero solo tiene dos disparos más.

Yuma algo más consciente sujetó el mando de las armas.

-Con eso basta, ¿Lista señorita Yukari, señorita programa?

-¿Señorita qué?

-Sí, ¡AHORA!

(Tema de fondo: Shoji Meguro y Daisuke Ishiwatari - ¡Big Blast Sonic!)

La criatura atacó lanzando otra descarga que evadieron mientras Yuma seguía lanzando descargas de los torpedos para llamar su atención, por su lado IA analizando el deslizador iniciaba reparaciones de emergencia, al menos lo suficiente como para que el deslizador funcionara al 100% al menos temporalmente.

El devorador se acercó a ellos y Yuma activando el cañón lanzó la primera descarga que chocó contra el devorador, la descarga fue lo suficientemente potente como para crear un agujero en su coraza

-¡Le hizo daño! –dijo IA.

-Bien, ahora solo necesitamos un tiro más en el mismo punto, pero… se necesita demasiada precisión, no creo poder…

-Entonces niño lindo, dale paso a Yukari, ella es la mejor en puntería.

Yuma miró a la joven y levantándose del asiento del copiloto se lo cedió mientras él se sentaba en el del piloto.

-Yo no se controlar esto, ¿Puede pilotarlo señorita programa?

-¡Me llamo IA! Y sí, pero no por mucho, Yukari, necesitamos un tiro limpio

-Déjamelo a mí.

El devorador atacó de nuevo intentando atraparlos pero IA activando las turbinas en reversa lo evitó aunque hizo tambalear el deslizador, tomando el control la joven de pelo plateado hizo virar el vehículo y aceleró para estar cerca del lugar donde hace no mucho Yuma impactara con el cañón.

-Mi control está al límite –dijo IA.

-Sí… ¡Gyaaah!

El devorador giraba sobre si mismo y golpeaba un lado del deslizador, el impacto Hizo que Yukari se tambaleara y se golpeara uno de sus brazos lastimándose.

-¡Yukari!

-Señorita…

Ella sujetó con su otra mano el control del cañón, pero no podía estabilizarlo solo con la izquierda.

-IA, acelera.

-Pero…

-Acelera, yo puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo.

-Bien… te daré un tiro limpio

Las turbinas aceleraron al máximo y el deslizador se disparó hacia el devorador acercándose a toda prisa, esta criatura se elevó e intentó embestirles pero IA hizo un derrape haciendo una vuelta en U evitándolo, Yukari apuntaba pero las sacudidas impedían que lo lograra del todo, si fallaba ese tiro eran historia.

-N-no puedo…

-Yukari, dentro de poco voy a desconectarme, debes hacerlo.

-Ngh…

-¡Yukari!

Yuma se levantó del asiento y aferró el control junto con ella.

-Yu-Yuma.

-Vamos a acabar con eso.

Yukari asintió y concentrándose siguió apuntando.

-IA, acelera con todo.

-¡Bien!

El deslizador aceleró y la criatura lanzó otra descarga que casi les toma pro sorpresa, pero IA accionando las maniobras evasivas lo evitó, dando pro fin el blanco perfecto.

-¡Ahora!

-¡Dispare señorita!

Yuakri jaló el gatillo.

-Esta va por ti… ¡Lily!

El cañón disparó y la bala del cañón dio directamente hacia el agujero que creara la primera descarga, dentro del devorador se creó un estallido, el devorador lanzó un rugido estruendoso empezando a arder salvajemente con flamas verdes hasta que cayó al mar como una enorme piedra esta vez inerte, al hacerlo el deslizador se detuvo mientras que el ambiente de invasión desapareció. Cuando acabó los tres suspiraron aliviados, Yuma no soltaba la mano de Yukari que observaba aliviada que lograron vencerlo.

-¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo hicimos! –chilló IA.

-S-si… -dijo Yukari.

-¿Está bien señorita?

-Solo estoy cansada –dijo Yukari-, solo eso

Notó como las manso de Yuma sujetaban la suya y se sonrojó un poco.

-Esto… Yuma, ya puedes soltarme.

-Ah, si…

_**000**_

Cuando el peligro acabó el deslizador de la Gobernadora estaba dañado, cuando Yukari y Yuma llegaron vieron a su alrededor un sinnúmero de monstruos Dom completamente desechos y a la gobernadora caminando ayudando a su chofer a caminar rodeada de varios hombres entre ellos miembros de Alfa que parecían algo contrariados de verla ahí, IA pensó que era mejor no meterse, además que debían bloquear el registro del deslizador por si empezaban las investigaciones.

(Taller Mammago)

-A veces quisiera saber en que tipo de trabajos se meten para que esta belleza de deslizador siempre acabe tan mal –dijo Mayu con las manos en la cintura acariciando a su osito-, Oh, Lily ya le instaló un cañón, yo quería hacerlo, ni modo. Vamos con las reparaciones estándar.

-Esto, Mayu –le habló IA-, quisiera saber si puedes reparar un SACO.

-Claro que puedo –dijo ella-, pero, ¿dónde está Lily?

IA miró hacia otro lado, mayu comprendió de inmediato y sonrió.

-Por laguna razón, ya sentía que algo le pasó. A veces solía llamarla para pedir consejo, que no lo hiciera me preocupó y ahora se la razón… esta vez las reparaciones van por cuenta de la casa.

-Gracias Mayu.

-Ve a ver a Yukari, aunque está muy alegre con ese chico guapo.

-No lo es tanto.

-Pues a mi me parece que los esculpieron los ángeles

Lejos de ellos en una habitación que le diera uno de los rinocerontes Yuma revisaba el brazo de Yukari, tenía un feo moretón en este, pero nada más.

-Debe tener más cuidado, pudiste romperte el brazo.

-Sí, lo sé. Gracias Yuma.

-N.R.E.E.

-¿Ah?

-No Romper El Equipo.

Yukari miró el suelo sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó IA-, O están haciendo algo que no puedo ver.

Yuma cerró los ojos marchándose.

-Las dejo solas, seguro tienen cosas de que hablar.

-…

-Señorita, si quiere dejar IRIS dígamelo, yo puedo ahora encargarme de las misiones que vienen.

Tras estas palabras Yuma las dejó solas, IA se acercó a Yukari que estaba sentada en una cama poniéndose de pie.

-IA… yo…

IA levantó su mano y le dio una bofetada como la que le diera Lily, peor esta no era tan fuerte, Yukari se tocó la mejilla algo sorprendida.

-Cuando estabas inconsciente hablé con Lily, le llamé y supe lo que pasaba y también la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, cuando escuché como todo se derrumbaba y ella dejó de hablarme yo… yo escuché su voz, su cuando supo que ya no podía hacer nada para salir de allí y eso, eso hizo que algo se quebraba dentro de mí.

-IA…

-Cuando todo acabó no pude evitar odiarte, te culpe por lo ocurrido, porque si no hubieras aceptado… incluso quise hacerte daño cuando estabas inconsciente. Soy un ser terrible.

Yukari sujetó las manos de su amiga digital.

-Pero no tienes la culpa, nadie la tiene.

La peli morada se sorprendió de que IA empezaba a llorar.

-Tú más que nadie sabe que Lily lo era todo para mí… todo.

-Lo sé –la voz de Yukari se quebraba y al igual que IA comenzaba a llorar-… también lo era para mí.

Ambas se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar, no podían hacer otra cosa.

Ajeno a esto Yuma miraba el amanecer en el horizonte, había sido una noche muy agitada cuando su intercomunicador emitió una señal que respondió.

-Aquí VY2.

-Hola Roro.

-Gobernadora… ¿Cómo está Kaito?

-Algo magullado, pero está bien, me hizo preocupar el muy infeliz.

El asintió.

-Bien, ¿a que se debe su llamado? Seguro León ya supo que se encuentra sana y salva.

-Gracias a ti y su nueva miembro, es una joven valiente.

-Sí, lo es.

El sol despuntaba, otra vez mucha gente nunca más volvería a ver a sus seres queridos.

-Por fin pude encontrar loa ruta que nos servirá para ingresar al matadero, está en las pistas de carreras de Hillys, pero en la pista final, León ya me indicó que hizo acuerdos para inscribirte a ti y a ella, con lo visto sé que es una buena piloto y también muy hábil si puede deshacerse de una criatura así.

-Si… Gobernadora, lamento informarle que puede que la señorita Yukari deje IRIS…

-¿Qué?

La voz de Yuma era sería.

-Sabe bien que ya hemos perdido a muchos en esto: Haku, Dell… Mizky.

-Sí, lamento lo de tu hermana pero…

-No creo que ella deba…

De pronto la intercomunicación se interceptaba

-Estamos listas cuando lo desee Gobernadora –dijo Yukari decidida.

-…Señorita.

-Eres muy mono al querer proteger a Yukari –dijo IA con las manos en la cintura-, pero esto ya se hizo una cuestión personal.

La joven de pelo morado sonrió un poco.

-Sí, Lily siempre me dijo que no dejara las cosas a medias y esto lo voy a acabar.

-Esto lo haremos por ella.

-Lo haremos por Lily.

Yuma quedó algo sorprendido por sus palabras y asintiendo habló.

-Bien. Por favor, dígale a León que estaremos listos cuando lo requiera.

-Así me gusta –Meiko se dirigió a Yukari-, lamento no poder hablarte en persona, pero los Alfa decidieron que debía estar mejor "protegida"

-Descuide, ya nos ha ayudado mucho.

-Entonces cuento con ustedes.

Tras estas palabras la comunicación se cortó y los tres vieron el amanecer, la joven de pelo morado recordó estar así con Lily cuando era una niña junto con Luka. Esos recuerdos nadie se los quitaría, aunque Lily no estuviera a su lado físicamente, estaría en su mente, en sus recuerdos y sobre todo en su corazón al igual que IA.

Terminarían esta guerra, no importaba como.

Lo harían por Lily.

_**Toma 9  
You Must Go On**_

_**FIN**_

_**Siguiente Episodio:  
Heavy Speed! **_

_**10/16**_

_**DEFINICIONES:**_

_**Omnissiah: **__Es otra denominación del Diós Máquina, una deidad adorada por el culto conocido como Adeptus Mechanicus de Warhammer, en su creencia piensan que este ser es la otra cara del gran Dios Emperador y es la base de todo los conocimientos así como de la tecnología del Imperio._

_**Adeptus Mechanicus: **__es el culto que adora al Dios Máquina, quien es la base de todo el conocimiento, tienen una creencia de que toda máquina tiene un alma y entendiéndola pueden mejorar el desempeño de las mismas, son los guardianes del saber y las armas del Imperio y por eso son tolerados, ya que sin ellos el imperio no tendría las armas para defenderse. _

_**Tecnosacerdotes:**__ Son pertenecientes a esta secta que adoran al Dios Máquina. Muchos de ellos a veces ya no parecen humanos debido a las mejoras mecánicas que se colocan._

_**BaneBlade: **__Un super recontra mega tanque pesado, blindado y fuertemente armado con todo tipo de cañones, laser y metrallas, es el arma definitiva dela Guardia Imperial._

_**Kaurava: E**__s el sistema donde se libro la guerra de Dawn Of War Soulstorm, Kaurava 2 es un planeta selvático donde se establecieron tres facciones, los Orkos, los Tau en una Luna y los Marines Espaciales del Capítulo de los Cuervos Sangrientos._

_Como dije, este capítulo fue el más largo, espero les haya gustado a todos los que leen. Sobre todo a Kamichi, HikariVits y Número Random. _

_Dejando de lado esto, saben… en cuanto a parejas disparejas en las historias que todos leemos según me enteré JK Rowling la creadora de Harry Potter dijo en una entrevista que se arrepiente de haber puesto a Ron con Hermione, pues yo digo, ¡ya era hora! Ya sé que a algunos les gusta la pareja y que al final todo acabó como acabó y no niego que Rowling como buena escritora no los dejó muy mal parados pero incluso ella dijo que necesitarían terapia de pareja, por mi parte siempre pensé que GinnyHarry era una pareja forzada, es que vamos… no les veo pegados ni con cola incluso Cho me gustaba más (soy HarryHermione desde que leí HP sobre todo el prisionero de Azkaban no digan que allí no que interactuaron mucho y no saben como me dolió que se decantó por el pelirrojo) pero no reniego mucho del final._

_Eso es mi pensamiento. Esperen el siguiente capítulo que será menos largo y ahora… ¡PERSONAJES NUEVOS!_

_**IO **__Edad: 19 años (Oficialmente tiene más de 10000 años dentro del crucero Aullido Salvaje, algo mayorcito para IA, ¿no creen?)_

_IO era uno de los programas encargados del funcionamiento del crucero Aullido Salvaje, al principio solo era un programa con una orden simple que era defender la nave de daños en su sistema, pero cuando se encontró con IA esto cambió volviéndose lo que los del Imperio llaman Inteligencia Oscura o inteligencia capaz de aprender. Siempre intenta parecer un chico misterioso e interesante pero no puede evitar mostrar su otro lado que es más amistoso y jovial. Desde que se topó con IA no ha parado de pensar en ella._

_**YUMA **__Edad: 22 años_

_Yuma, también conocido como VY2 o Roro por parte de la Gobernadora, su hermana mayor Mizky fue la nuevo miembro de IRIS que recababa información contra Alfa, peor al igual que muchos de sus miembros fue raptada. Yuma se culpa de no poder ayudarle esa vez y desde lo ocurrido ha aprendido a bloquear sus emociones, siendo a veces muy frío y distante. Esta comprometido con al causa y no le importa arriesgar su vida para lograrlo, peor detesta que otros se metan en peligro. Desde que conoció a Yukari parece que han tenido una extraña química._

_**MEIKO **__Edad: aparenta 29 años._

_Es la Gobernadora de Hillys, una mujer dura y decidida así como hermosa, pero con serios problemas de bebida que su chofer y guardaespaldas Kaito intenta disminuir. Siempre estuvo en contra de que Alfa se hiciera cargo de la defensa de Hillys disolviendo a las fuerzas armadas de la ciudad por lo que ha ayudado a IRIS desde su inicio tanto con información como su financiamiento. Conoció a Gakupo y a León porque al igual que ellos cayó en un planeta siendo la única sobreviviente de una armada de las terribles Hermanas de Batalla del convento de la Rosa Sangrienta a la cual estuvo muy feliz de renunciar. _

En la última semana de Enero les dejaremos un Fic con GumiLen y como siempre, ¡mucha sangre y Vísceras! Hasta Luego. _**Pato**_


	10. Toma 10: Heavy Speed

_**Toma 10  
Heavy Speed!**_

_**10/16**_

_Estoy empezando a odiar a mi teclado se come frases enteras por presionar una tecla X, no saben lo que me hace renegar y de paso aparecieron los condenados carnavales, tuve una semana de peste y por mi casa no pararon de festejar los vecinos con cerveza, se rieron, pusieron música a todo volumen y luego se gritaron, se pelearon y luego llamaron a la policía… así es carnavales. Cuando acabe este capítulo voy a hacer una reedición, de hecho corrección global de la ORKOgrafia (Waaaagh!). Bien, empecemos este capítulo que es cortito porque tras este empieza la Saga del Matadero. Bueno, no se podría decir que es una saga, pero es ya la segunda parte y para que sea oficial la música de inicio es: Mint Jam – Try To Be Brave… Y como Ending sería del mismo grupo Think Positive. ¡Empecemos!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Vocaloid así como Warhammer 40K no me pertenecen, este fic es sin fines de lucro etc. Etc._

_**DISCLAIMER 2: **__El contenido del siguiente capítulo es considerado Herejía____en contra del imperio de la humanidad por lo que es una blasfemia contra el Dios Emperador leerla____por órdenes de la Inquisición. Los autores de este mismo deben apersonarse al puesto más cercano del Inquisitorum para da runa explicación del mismo, caso contrario serán cazados y quemados como los herejes que son. ¡Por el Emperador!_

_**000**_

-¡Y fuera!

El Faro estaba muy animado recientemente desde que los miembros de IRIS decidieran que sería una buena idea iniciar el entrenamiento de Yukari y Yuma para ingresar a la gran carrera de deslizadores justo en sus rededores, no solo porque era un lugar con pistas naturales muy bien diseñadas sino que Alfa rara vez se fijaba en el faro a menso que hubiera alguna emergencia.

No solo la carrera era necesaria para ingresar al matadero, sino que también el premio era uno bien gordo… unas 500 Perlas y eso era mucho, más de lo que Yukari o nadie pensaría.

Tenían todo preparado, gracias a Meiko obtuvieron la inscripción, Mayu arregló las turbinas por órdenes de la gobernadora para que fueran lo más potentes posibles así como darle al deslizador una apariencia nueva de modo temporal para evitar sospecha de los Alfa del cual seguía aún trabajando de modo secreto, ahora solo faltaba que Yukari rompiera la marca necesaria de las eliminatorias para estar en la carrera, esta era de una vuelta en 0:25:30.

Era una carrera sin muchas reglas, incluso estaba permitido "suprimir" al oponente usando cualquiera de las trampas de la pista y adelantarse usando los atajos, mientras que el piloto era el encargado de correr, el copiloto era el encargado de navegación o mejor dicho el que tenía a su mano el mapa para indicarle al conductor las curvas, las trampas así como posibles amenazas.

Así también, estaba completamente prohibido el uso de Inteligencias Artificiales en la carrera, algo que a IA no le hizo nada de gracia.

-¿¡No puedo participar!?

-No, las reglas son claras -le explicó Iroha.

-¿Reglas? Si permiten volar por los aires al contrincante, ¡no me vengas con reglas! En esto debo ayudar a Yukari.

-Estamos viendo el modo de que puedas infiltrarte cuando ingresemos al matadero –dijo Oliver mientras movía los vasos a una velocidad increíble antes las miradas de los gemelos junto con los demás niños-, pero antes no podrás ayudar.

-Me lleva.

Kanon que estaba cerca sonrió de modo pícaro.

-¿No será que no quieres que AiDee y Yuma estén solitos?

-¿¡Ah!? Claro que no…

-Hmmm…

-Kanon, déjala en paz –dijo Iroha-, dejando eso aparte, IA…

Al lado de Iroha, Inu, el enorme perro del faro estaba en posición de alerta meneando la cola esperando a que la joven de orejas de gato se moviera.

-Tú perro me está poniendo nerviosa.

Por su lado Len y Rin estaban muy concentrados con los vasos cuando se detuvieron.

-¡Aquí! –dijo triunfante Len señalando uno de los vasos que Oliver levantó donde no había nada-, ¡rayos!

Oliver sonriente extendía su mano y el rubio le tenía que entregar un disco donde grabara su serie favorita.

-¡Nooo, mi Persona 5!

-Tú quisiste apostar –dijo alegremente Oliver.

-¡De nuevo! –dijo Len molesto-, todo o nada.

-Bueno –dijo Oliver viendo lo que le ganara a Len, que eran al menos cinco discos de series clásicas que hace mucho Oliver había buscado.

-¡Ya para Len! –le regañó Rin-, además, ya no tienes nada que apostar.

Len se quedó sentado abatido y Oliver pensando sonrió algo sonrojado.

-Bue-bueno, hay algo por lo que puedo devolverlo todo tanto si gano como pierdo.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuál? –preguntó animado Len.

Rin levantó una ceja al ver que Oliver le miraba sonrojado.

-Que la señorita aquí presente me dé un besito en la mejilla.

-¿Uh?

-Es que desde que la vi –dijo educadamente-, me quedé deslumbrado por su belleza, por su bello cabello dorado con ese hermoso moño que parecen dos hojas blancas al aire, esos ojos que parecen el cielo azul y esos labios rosados que…

Len la alejó del chico abrazándola de modo sorpresivo alejándola mientras le estampaba el pie en la cara a Oliver.

-¡No te acerques a mi hermana pervertido!

-¿Ah? –Rin estaba algo desubicada con la acción de su hermano.

Ajenos a esto Yukari terminaba el recorrido algo inconforme con lo que había logrado mientras Tonio junto con León miraban en un cronometro su tiempo.

-Son unos 0:39:10 –indicó Tonio-, no es suficiente

-…

El rubio que tenía a su lado tiraba la colilla de su cigarro y lo aplastaba con su zapato.

-Debes estar al menos a un nivel por debajo de Yuu y Kyo –dijo el rubio seriamente-, y ellos son parte de los cuatro mejores equipos de la pista, el puntaje que saques no solo define la posición que tendrás en la pista, sino también tus oportunidades de ganar. Caso contrario no podrás ingresar a las pistas finales, tendrás que vértelas con una pista diseñada específicamente para que los corredores no puedan pasarla y cuando empiecen las carreras reales las cosas serán más complicadas, necesitas más velocidad y estabilidad.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -dijo apenada Yukari, sintiéndose fatal.

-León, la señorita Yukari hace su mejor esfuerzo –dijo Yuma defendiéndola-, entiende que lo sucedido...

-VY, no es excusa. Si no nos movemos el golpe dado por todo lo encontrado en la fábrica se desvanecerá y los Alfa ganarán de nuevo.

La joven bajó la mirada apenada, sintiendo la mano de Yuma en su hombro.

-Yo sé que ella podrá mejorar estos dos días antes de la eliminatoria –dijo él.

-Yu…Yuma…

-¡Yuuumaaa!

No muy lejos aparecía Anon sujetando tres vasos de jugo acercándose alegremente saludando

-Tras tanto practicar seguro tendrán sed –dijo ella entregándoles los jugos-, me costó mucho traerlos desde el Bar Nico, hay patrullas Alfa por todos lados.

-Gra-gracias…

-¿Están haciendo patrullas? –preguntó León extrañado

Anon asintió.

-Están usando el ataque a la presidenta como una tapadera para según ellos "vigilar" de otro posible ataque.

-No me extraña –intervino Tonio-. Es obvio que ya han estado rastreando nuestras actividades, pero se están acercando muy peligrosamente hacia nuestras bases de operaciones.

-Pero, ¿acaso sospechan que en el bar Nico están las mismas?

-Eh…es posible – dijo Anon bajando la cabeza.

-Anon…

-E-era una emergencia, olvidé activar el encriptado a tiempo al llamar a Yuma y a AiDee, perdón.

León se tapó el rostro mientras que a su lado Tonio cerraba sus ojos pensativo y meneando su cabeza.

-Tranquila –dijo finalmente León-, si hubieras hecho algo grave ya nos habrían atrapado a todos, no te alarmes, su patrulla acabará dentro de un tiempo al no encontrar nada.

Anon algo abatida asintió.

-Sí, es cierto, tranquila Anon –le animó Yuma tomando el jugo que le diera-, gracias, necesitaba esto.

La joven de cabello corto sonrió alegremente, Yukari por alguna razón prefirió alejarse de ellos con el jugo en sus manos viendo como los dos comenzaban a hablar entre ellos de modo jovial, Anon mostrando sobre todo una expresión alegre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y eso por alguna razón le molestaba.

-Iniciaremos otra prueba dentro de quince minutos –dijo León-, ¿entendido?

-Sí…

De nuevo hicieron una prueba, pero el tiempo no mejoraba excepto por unos segundos, Yukari de hecho estaba algo desconcentrada e ignorando las indicaciones de Yuma varias veces, a tal punto que por poco y chocan no contra un arrecife o algún vehículo, sino contra una enorme ballena de color rojizo que pasaba por allí.

La noche llegaba, era mejor partir, los niños se despidieron de IRIS alegremente y Oliver se despidió de Rin dándole un beso en la mano como todo un caballero algo que a Len no le gustó que apartó de nuevo a su hermana de golpe y le gruñó como perro rabioso algo que le fastidió a su hermana y provocó risitas de parte de Yuki.

-Len, deja de actuar como hermano celoso –le dijo la niña.

-¡No estoy celoso!

-Si claro –dijo burlonamente su hermana-, pero no negarás que Oli es un chico muy educado…

-¿¡OLI!?

-¡Nyyaaah! ¡Quítenme a este monstruo de encima! –suplicó Iroha siendo aplastada por Inu.

Tras esto todos se marcharon dejando a los niños y las dos chicas solos.

A lo lejos las luces de Hillys alumbraban el cielo plagado de estrellas, un hermoso cielo que parecía hecho de piedras preciosas en un manto azul oscuro, contemplando el cielo con su cámara Yukari estaba recostada en lo alto del faro justo en el techo sintiendo el viento frío pasar, un viento que le refrescaba tras tantos intentos fallidos, no podía evitar pensar en que Anon estaba muy cerca de Yuma, les había visto incluso marcharse juntos aferrada por completo al brazo del chico que no parecía molesto de que hiciera eso, aunque tampoco feliz, pero desde que lo conociera eso de sonreír nunca había pasado.

Ojala si ella pudiera hacerle sonreír.

-Tienes una expresión muy deprimente –dijo IA apareciendo a su lado sorprendiéndola un poco-, creí que acordamos dejar de sentirnos así por Lily.

-¿Ah? Sí, pero…

-¿Pero?

Yukari se sentó mirando hacia abajo, su expresión lo decía todo, estaba deprimida pero IA sentía que no se trataba de Lily, sino de otra cosa.

-¿Hmmm? –IA se fijó en Yukari detenidamente-, ¿no me digas que te molesta verlos juntos?

-¿A quiénes?

-No te hagas la ingenua, al niño del pelo rosa y a la gemela de Kanon.

Yukari de pronto abrió los ojos ante estas palabras.

-¿¡Q-q-q-q-q-qué!? N-n-n-n-n-no, cla-claro que n-no

IA sonrió un poco.

-¿En serio? Pues te pusiste muy nerviosa –le dijo IA sonriente-. Oye, si apenas le conoces unos días, no me digas que te enamoraste a primera vista de él.

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?! –se quejó Yukari-, n-no estoy enamorada de nadie…

-Hmmm –IA examinaba el rostro de su amiga aún sonriente-, tranquila, ya tendrás toda una carrera para conocerlo mejor.

Diciendo esto se puso de pie estirándose un poco.

-Aparte que creo que la relación de esos dos solo es de amistad.

-¿Tú crees? –le preguntó Yukari sin querer.

-Te pillé.

La joven de pelo morado terminó completamente roja, algo que hizo que IA sonriera pero de pronto esa sonrisa alegre se puso triste.

-Me hubiera gustado imaginar que te diría Lily en este momento.

Las dos quedaron en silencio.

-¿Revisaste el disco que te dio?

-No –respondió la peli morada-, aún no creo tener fuerzas de entrar a su taller y saber qué, que ella ya no estará allí de nuevo.

Su amiga digital se acercó a su detrás y le abrazó por la espalda

-Tómate tu tiempo.

Yukari asintió, cuando estuvo más calmada IA se puso de pie y se empezaba a cambiar de ropa.

-Bien, tengo algo que hacer –dijo IA ahora con un juego de ropa más deportivo-, nos vemos mañana Yukari.

-¿Adónde vas? –quiso saber esta.

-Bueno… digamos que conocí a alguien que recibió tremenda paliza para que entrara en mis cabales y regresara a quien era y que sigue medio descompuesto en la red… por lo que voy a visitarle.

La joven del abrigo de orejas de conejo sonrió al escuchar esta explicación. Aún no sabía bien a ciencia cierta que le había ocurrido a IA ese tiempo que estuvo tan distante, sabía bien que a veces el tiempo en la red es muy distinto al tiempo normal y lo que fuera que le pasó a su amiga pudo haber sido algo grande aunque hubiera sido unos simples minutos para ella y aún esta no quería decírselo del todo y respetaba sus deseos.

-Ten cuidado, y no busques programas extraños.

-Ya aprendí mi lección.

Tras estas palabras IA desapareció dejando a Yukari algo pensativa, a pesar de que era de noche el clima era tibio y a ella no le importaba estar un tiempo más allí arriba, por lo que se acostó de nuevo allí mismo apoyando su cabeza en sus manos viendo aquella luna rodeada de estrellas, suspirando. Activó su SACO y sacó el disco que le diera Lily. El último recuerdo de su amiga y hermana.

"Para Yuka"

-Lily, voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Ya lo verás, además que estoy segura que Yuma va a ayudarme ahora

Sin querer sus pensamientos se posaron en ese chico de cabello rosado y mirada distante.

-Ahora que lo pienso… hasta ahora no le he visto sonreír.

_**000**_

Dentro de la Red creándose con un sin número de datos lo que parecía ser un pequeño cuarto con posters de los Lobos Espaciales jugando Hockey cierto muchacho de pelo rubio platinado estaba sentado observando un monitor que flotaba en el aire donde se mostraba varias carreras de carreras de deslizadores, todas y cada una en distintas vistas y panoramas, a su lado estaba IA que ahora tenía el pelo rosado pálido también observando las carreras. IO se había comprometido a ayudarla a recopilar datos sobre los favoritos de las carreras, así mismo analizaban las variaciones de cada pista sobre todo la final; quienes patrocinaban estas carreras solían crear verdaderos artificios que rara vez eran iguales, hasta que poco a poco el joven e IA descubrieron que solo era una especie de patrón que haciendo un cálculo podría saberse bien que vendría. Al menos en teoría.

IO estaba con varias vendas en su cuerpo debido al encontronazo con el demonio que ingresó al sistema del crucero de batalla pero parecía estar más tranquilo después de lo ocurrido viendo de vez en cuando a su compañera que estaba atenta a lo que ocurría en el monitor.

-Estoy todavía dañado, pero creo que esto es demasiado –dijo IO sintiéndose algo incómodo con las vendas.

-Son parches –dijo IA tranquilamente-, arreglaran los errores que tienes al ingresar a este sistema. Curiosamente tienes mi mismo sistema operativo por lo que estoy segura que los parches que usé para solucionar ciertos problemas con mis datos te ayudaran también a ti.

-¿Tenemos el mismo S.O.?

-Sí, es realmente extraño.

IO miró el techo de su "departamento" con ojos risueños.

-Ya veo… debe ser el destino.

-¿Eh?

-Eh… sigamos, ¿sí?

Revisaron las carreras de los últimos tres años.

-Oye IO.

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Y qué hacían cuando uno de los tuyos terminaba dañado?

-¿Perdón?

-Seguro han sufrido ataques antes de algún hacker o un virus. ¿Qué pasaba cuando eran dañados?

-Nada del otro mundo –dijo con calma IO-, solo lo borraban y traían otro.

-Eso me parece horrible.

-Así era… Pero eso quedó atrás, ahora centrémonos en los principales adversarios que tendrán que hacer frente y cómo puedes ingresar para ayudar.

IA se sintió algo apenada porque IO quisiera ayudarle.

-N-no es necesario que me ayudes tanto, yo puedo sola.

-Dos inteligencias oscuras piensan mejor que una, siempre y cuando un demonio no le susurre tonterías al oído.

-IO, ya no eres un fanático imperial

Los datos siguieron viniendo, entre ellos los cuatro corredores que eran al parecer los mejores de aquellas carreras, no tardaron en encontrar a estos y veían cada carrera que habían realizado una a una, sus estadísticas y mientras revisaban los datos ambos preferían usar el tiempo de modo real analizando poco a poco cada vestigio de datos de los actuales favoritos en las carreras, cada uno con sus debilidades y sus fortalezas hasta que se toparon con quienes eran las campeonas de los últimos tres años.

-Ella es Sonika –dijo IA-, hasta ahora solo ha terminando en segundo dos veces para luego remontar en cada carrera, su compañera se una tal… Aoki Lapis.

-Hmmm. ¿No ha perdido hasta ahora?

-No, tiene records perfectos, la segunda carrera eso sí, tuvo contratiempos para luego alzarse con el premio.

-Mejor copiemos su archivo –le sugirió el chico-, yo me dedicaré a analizar sus carreras y tú dedícate a mostrarle a tu amiga lo que obtuvimos.

-¿Por qué no quieres verla? –quiso saber IA-, seguro a Yukari le gustaría conocerte.

-Veamos –le habló IO-, aparte de que mis datos aún siguen inestables por un bicho disforme, cualquier viaje en esta red sin que la conozca puede traerme contratiempos, incluso en mi estado mis datos se pueden perder para siempre en el proceso y que pierda datos del Imperio puede ser algo perjudicial.

-Oh…

Mientras conversaban IA notó una base de datos en un costado de él que tenía la forma de un maletín oscuro.

-¿Y eso?

-¿Esto? Ah, son los datos que pude recopilar por el momento de esa invasión de la cual es presa Uma –explicó el joven de pelo platinado-, voy a hacer una relación con mis archivos de las diferentes campañas donde participaron los Astartes del Aullido Salvaje.

-¿Y eso?

IO mostró una expresión seria

-Según me contaste trajeron a un demonio de la disformidad –le habló-, nadie puede hacer eso, al menos no alguien que no esté relacionado con esta y eso me hizo creer que hay gato encerrado.

Ese joven en verdad parecía estar muy centrado en esa investigación que la sorprendió un poco, pero si fue capaz de elaborar un plan completo para que ella pudiera llegar de nuevo a esa nave de desquiciados era obvio que era alguien muy responsable y decidido, por no decir lindo, algo curioso de pensar por parte de la joven digital de cabello largo ya que por alguna razón ambos parecían compartir cosas similares por razones desconocidas al menso no presentes en su banco de datos, algo que IO le dijo también en otra visita que le hizo.

-Aún estoy en un preliminar –dijo IO apenado-, cuando obtenga más información te lo haré saber, tal vez les sea de utilidad.

-Bien –expresó la joven animada mientras guardaba los datos que ambos sacaban-… ah, será mejor que vaya con Yukari, debe sentirse sola ahora mismo, nos ve…

IA no pudo terminar su frase porque antes de que pudiera hacer nada ya tenía la cara de IO cerca de ella dándole un beso pequeño en sus labios.

-¿¡…!?

-Por aquí revisé que suelen despedirse con un beso y…

-¡WUAAAH!

En toda la red se escuchó un estruendo para luego ver a IA que abría un portal e IO estaba en el suelo con la cabeza estampada por completo.

-¡Aprovechado!

-Pero si tú hiciste lo mismo –se quejó el chico.

-¿¡Cuándo!?

IA recordó y su cara se quedó como tomate entrando en el portal de golpe. Ya estando solo el joven se reincorporó como pudo rascándose la cabeza.

-No entiendo para nada, se supone que es una muestra clara de afecto.

_**000**_

-No…

-Por favor… haré lo que sea…

-Hmmm, No…

Len intentaba convencer a Oliver de que le devolviera lo que le ganara, peor el chico estaba aún un poco ofendido de su forma de portarse de la otra vez y el iba a darle un escarmiento.

-¡Por favor!

-No…

Rin que observaba todo ya algo molesta de cómo se estaba portando su gemelo (como un niño llorón) se puso delante de Oliver que se quedó algo sorprendido al tenerla enfrente pero le sonrió con cortesía.

-Ah, señorita Kagami…

-Chu…

Len se quedó de piedra al ver la escena cuando Rin de puntitas le daba un beso en la mejilla a Oliver que se quedó paralizado. De nuevo el muchacho rubio puso cara de pocos amigos para lanzarse contar Oliver pero Yuki le detuvo colocando su pie para que se tropezara y cayera al suelo entre las risas de los demás chicos.

-Listo –dijo Rin mirando hacia otro lado-, ¿Se los puedes devolver por favor? No me dejó dormir toda la noche lamentándose.

-Cla-claro señorita Kagamine, lo que usted desee.

-¿Po-podrías decirme solo Rin? Me haces sentir vieja con eso.

Diciendo esto Oliver activaba su SACO y le dejaba todos los discos a Len que al verlos se lanzó sobre ellos y los abrazó.

-¡Los extrañé tanto!

Oliver hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó con una enorme sonrisa mientras Rin se despedía con la mano con una sonrisa también que al otro rubio le hizo llenar de ilusión; Una vez acabado esto Rin se acercó a su hermano que seguía avanzando sus discos

-Las cosas que tengo que hacer por ti –dijo Rin con las manos en la cintura.

-Gracias, gracias hermanita, gracias, haré lo que sea para compensarte, lo que sea…

Sonrisa macabra.

-¿En serio?

Len al ver esta sonrisa junto con las demás chicos recogieron sus discos y se fueron corriendo dejando a las dos solas.

-A mi no me pareció que te disgustara –le dijo Yuki.

-Eso… es aparte, vamos a ver que le podemos hacer a mi hermanito ahora que se comprometió.

-¡Sí!

Lejos de esto las prácticas continuaban, Yukari dio lo mejor que pudo esta vez, pero desgraciadamente ahora mismo dar lo mejor de ella misma no era suficiente para romper la marca, estaba acercándose, pero no era suficiente para obtener lo que necesitaban y la eliminatoria era mañana.

-IA, estás muy extraña hoy –le dijo Iroha a la chica que estaba por alguna razón mirando las nubes.

-¿Q-qué? Bueno, tengo uno que otro problema y…

-Pues a mí me parece que estas pensando en algo… o alguien… -intervino Kanon

-Mejor nos concentraremos en esto, ¿quieren? –se apresuró a decir ella.

Kanon se acercó a Iroha y le habló a su oído.

-Alguien.

León se tapaba el rostro con una de sus manos, las cosas no mejoraban.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Yukari.

-Bien, no es…

Las alarmas sonaban y otra vez el cielo se tornaba verde, otro ataque Dom.

-¡El escudo!

Cuando la tormenta pasó Yukari observaba a lo lejos como un edificio ardía en llamas y las tropas Alfa iban en esa dirección.

-Otra vez perforaron el escudo –dijo Kanon seria.

-No tardará en sucederle a Hillys lo que le sucedió a las otras ciudades –Añadió Tonio-, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Cuando el peligro pasó Yukari miró a Yuma que tenía los ojos fijos en el desastre notando claramente una expresión de rabia.

-Voy a revisar los alrededores –dijo Yuma con tono serio– Anon, ayúdame, ¿sí?

-Claro…

-Yo también voy –se apresuró a decir Yukari pero Yuma levantó su mano deteniéndola.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos –dijo con tono serio-, usted siga practicando.

-...Pero.

No dijeron nada más y se marcharon en un deslizador salía a toda velocidad.

-Más te vale cuidarte Anon –le dijo su hermana por el comunicador-, Yuma, te la encargo. Debe haber Alfas por todo lado y deben tener cuidado.

Yukari miraba el lugar por donde se marcharan con rostro apagado, Kanon al notarlo se acercó a ella.

-Yuma y nosotras crecimos juntos, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Lo conocemos desde que éramos niñas, es normal que Anon y ella sean tan cercanos.

La joven de pelos morados miró hacia otro lado.

-Mira, no sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que estás un poco celosa de que mi hermanita sea tan abierta con él, pero no deberías estarlo. No niego que Anon ve a Yuma con admiración y con mucho cariño, pero es como el que siente una hermana menor por su hermano mayor.

-Ah…

-Antes él solía ser un chico muy social y alegre, solía sonreír a menudo así como meterse en problemas, a Mizky le provocaba muchos dolores de cabeza.

-Mizky es la hermana de Yuma, ¿verdad?

-Sí –Kanon bajo la mirada-, lo era…

-¿Lo era?

La chica se dio un coscorrón mental por hablar de más.

-Como sabrás ya Luka fue agente de IRIS esos tiempos, aunque yo y mi hermana aún no éramos miembros nos hablaron mucho de ella así como las cosas que logró con su compañero, pero cuando la perdimos IRIS casi se desmorona. Fue en ese momento que Mizky la hermana de Yuma tomó el control en la zona norte de Uma en la ciudad Althan, fue una gran chica, pero su destino fue el mismo…

-Oh…

-De no ser por ella no habríamos descubierto que varias operaciones Alfa y Dom es aquí en Hillys, a esto sumado con lo que obtuvieron Luka y su compañero obtuvimos las bases centrales de operaciones que ahora intentamos mostrar a la luz. Pero…

-También la raptaron.

Kanon asintió, tras eso hubo un silencio incómodo mientras la joven de cabello naranja se desataba un momento su cola de caballo dejando su pelo suelto. Yukari analizaba lo que ella acababa de decir.

-Muchos sufrimos por ellos, pero para Yuma al parecer es algo más personal –dijo Kanon-. AiDee, Yuma odia a los Dom más que nadie, ha jurado eliminarlos a como dé lugar y del muchacho que nosotras conocimos… no queda mucho.

Kanon se rehízo su cola de caballo.

-Esto –se apresuró a decir Kanon-, preferiría que no le digas nada de lo que te conté a Yuma… detesta que otros hablen de él.

-Sí…

La joven de pelo naranja se marchaba, Yukari de pronto recordó lo que dijera Kanon y una duda entró en su mente.

-Dijiste que Luka tenía un compañero, ¿era Gakupo?

-No… Gakupo al parecer estaba más ocupado en otras partes del planeta, según entiendo es por eso que se preocupaba que ella entrara en acción.

-¿Sabes quién puede ser el compañero de Luka? –se apresuró a decir.

-No, nadie le conoce realmente. Solo le conocía Gakupo, nadie más

IA antes de que siguieran hablando apareció.

-Hola, ¿interrumpo? –preguntó-, saben al parecer Mayu cometió un pequeño errorcito al calibrar el motor, lo reparará dentro de un momento.

-¿El motor?

-Sí, como siempre nuestra Lily nos dejó sorpresas, al parecer le instaló algo más a las turbinas y Mayu lo pasó por alto, pero ahora están funcionando.

-Eso es una buena noticia –dijo Kanon animada.

-Si… y también…

Yukari notó que había señal de un mensaje en su SACO y al abrirlo notó un mapa pormenorizado de una de las pistas.

-La pista debe ser esta más o menso –dijo IA-, sería bueno que le den una revisión.

-¿No es esto trampa? –preguntó KAnon viendo el plano.

-Sí –respondió tranquilamente IA-, pero debemos ingresar a la pista 4 y todo vale por ese motivo.

Yuma y Anon regresaron para dar el informe, las tropas Alfa que más que ayudar a la gente parecían estar rastreando algo pro el lugar de los daños, así también Yuma indicó que era muy extraño que investigaran el lugar donde no hace mucho la presidenta fuera atacada, como si intentaran encontrar algo que se les pasó esa vez. Era obvio que buscaban a alguien sospechoso.

-¿Está lista señorita? –le preguntó Yuma de nuevo en el asiento del co-piloto.

-Sí, esta vez más que nunca.

Tonio activó su cronometro.

-¡Fuera!

A esta señal Yukari no dudó en presionar el acelerador y esta vez el deslizador salió despedido a toda velocidad, no se tardó más de la segunda prueba para que Yukari fuera capaz de ingresar en el record requerido sobrepasándolo por dos minutos menos.

-Con eso basta –dijo León-, bien… mañana todos, todos debemos prepararnos. La siguiente fase de nuestro plan para desenmascar a Alfa empieza. La gobernadora acaba de informarme que han traído algo en las cercanías del matadero, no sabe qué pero era algo grande.

-Si es de nuevo otra de esas cosas de la disformidad estaremos en problemas –dijo IA que escuchaba todo.

-Si… pero eso no es prioridad, lo importante ahora es llegar a la cuarta pista, debemos llegar al matadero como dé lugar.

Yukari asintió junto con los demás.

_**000**_

-AiDee, Aidee… Yukari…

Yukari se levantó de su cama sobresaltada, había tenido un sueño horrendo, pero más que un sueño sintió que era real.

Estaba de nuevo cerca de esa estatua que parecía tener a algo dentro y esta vez pudo tener un leve vistazo del mismo, era una criatura enorme que no era para nada humana o algo similar, algo que tenía al parecer varios ojos que destellaban guiando a un montón de criaturas que parecían adorarlo, entre ellos varios miembros de Alfa. En ese sueño sintió que estaba realmente en ese sitio y eso se sintió más cuando esa criatura que hablaba en lengua extraña giró para verla directamente las imágenes cambiaban.

Dos personas con un bebé, llamas, varios cuerpos mientras estos huían y de pronto ella de nuevo cuando era una niña al lado de dos personas irreconocibles hasta que Luka y Lily aparecieron de nuevo. Peor de pronto Luka se convirtió en aquella mujer que les atacara para luego ver como todo Uma desaparecía en una vorágine destructora.

-Yukari… Ai Dee

Cuando sucedió eso ella despertó, el reloj ya marcaba las seis y dentro de una hora debían prepararse para la eliminatoria.

-Yukari –dijo una voz en su puerta.

-Ah, Yuki… ¿qué pasa?

La niña se acercó a ella.

-Tuve… una pesadilla. Soñé que una ser horrible hablaba con los Alfa y luego… luego se llevaba a todos del faro mientras lo destruía. Fue horrible

-Ven…

Yuki corrió hacia Yukari metiéndose en su cama mientras ella le abrazaba.

-Si… yo también tuve un sueño horrible, pero solo es un sueño.

-Pero parecía tan real.

-Tranquila, ya verás como esto acaba.

Yuki se acurrucó en el pecho de Yukari que le acariciaba el cabello para calmarla.

-Ojalá Lily estuviera aquí –dijo la niña.

-Sí, lo sé.

A la mañana siguiente el deslizador ya estaba preparado para su eliminatoria, como pidió la gobernadora le habían cambiado un poco la apariencia para que no sea detectada por los Alfa, por desgracia el gusto de Mayu a la hora de hacer cambios no era mucho del gusto de los demás, sobre todo de Yukari que no sabía por qué le había colocado un estampado con una conejo con una hacha clavada en la cabeza.

-¿Y bien? –quiso saber la chica-, ¿no les parece hermoso?

-S-sí, claro.

Mayu se fue en el deslizador de Mammago levantando los pulgares deseándoles buena suerte, ahora todo dependía de Yukari y Yuma. Que no muy lejos escuchaban los vítores de la gente que así como una que otra explosión. Hasta que un sujeto vino y les llamó.

-¿Lista? –le preguntó Yuma a Yukari.

-Quiero vomitar.

-Ah, bueno…

De pronto todo empezaba.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo a las carreras más populares de este planeta –gritó el comentarista-, aquí probaremos antes de las intensas carreras a los nuevos aspirantes y carne de cañón que intentaran vencer a nuestras estrellas. Aquí están las nuevas víctimas. ¡Yuma y Yukariii!

Miles de vítores por parte del público que seguro más que apoyarles estaban deseosos de que se estrellaran en alguna parte de la pista.

-Están muy animados.

-Se me revuelve el estómago.

Una vez dentro del deslizador Yukari tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no entrar en pánico y respirando hondo activó el motor de su deslizador.

-Recuerde, es mejor que no use la aceleración hasta lo último –le indicó Yuma-, debemos mantener un rango bajo al principio.

-U-hu…

Revisaron los planos que les dió IA al derecho y al revés y cuando empezaron la carrera para su sorpresa ella había acertado.

-Y arrancan.

La verdad la pista no fue nada fácil, Yukari se tuvo que ver con varias curvas una rampa de gran altura así como maniobrar para no caer a un abismo que aparecía justo en medio del suelo, Yuma sin embargo era muy bueno en guiarla cuando las cosas se complicaban y anticipando los movimientos lo mejor posible hasta que ante el asombro y decepción de muchos de los que veían la eliminatoria Yukari estaba a punto de cumplir su objetivo… pro desgracia el tiempo ya estaba jugando en su contra.

-Estamos a punto de exceder el tiempo… ¡señorita!

-Lo sé, lo sé…

-¡Y la cuenta regresiva empieza!

La meta empezaba a cerrarse, Yukari Acelerando a fondo se acercaba a una rampa que era su última salida y acelerando a fondo llegaba a ella impulsándose justo a tiempo ante lso gritos de todos.

-Y completó la primera fase, bienvenidos Yuma y Yukari a las gran Carrera de Uma.

Dentro del deslizador Yukari suspiraba aliviada.

-Eso fue por poco.

-No cantemos victoria –dijo Yuma-, desde los siguientes días comenzaran las verdaderas carreras, a diferencia de esto los pilotos harán lo posible para sacarnos de la pista.

-Si… espero que me ayudes con eso.

-Cuente conmigo.

Acababan de ingresar ahora venía lo más difícil, mantenerse hasta llegar hasta la final.

Ajeno a esto en la red IO buscaba y buscaba información con respecto a lo que grabara al respecto de las incursiones Dom y comparándolas con algunas de las campañas de los Lobos Espaciales, desde que IA le tuviera informado de cómo iba la situación lo primero que vino a la mente del joven fue estar en una posible invasión Tiránida, pero si fuera así habría una flota enjambre en algún lado, pero no había ninguna y a esto se sumaba la bestia de la disformidad que estaba en la fábrica, ¿qué amenaza podría estar detrás de todo eso? ¿y por qué razón? Bueno, si se trataba del caos difícilmente habría motivos, esos solo mataban por matar pero que sean capaces de sacar cosas de la disformidad era algo inquietante.

Mientras más analizaba notó claramente que los Alfa eran solo peones. Alguien les estaba controlando para mantener a la población a raya y tranquila para que no hicieran nada en absoluto para defenderse confiando en ellos, lo que significaba que la fuerza que les controlaba era al parecer dos cosas o tenía otros asuntos más que atender o no estaba en su poder más alto, pero el necesario para dominarlos.

¿De qué clase de ser podría tratarse?

Por desgracia aún no estaba en condiciones buenas como para explorar por su cuenta la zona y conseguir más datos por lo que debía usar lo que IA le entregara, que era algo sustancioso de todos modos, pero necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

Lo que si era cierto es que mientras más revisaba los datos más parecía preocupado.

-Campaña Telessia III…

Las imágenes mostraban a varios soldados enfrentándose a criaturas terriblemente horribles, Io tenía uno que otro recuerdo cuando era un programa normal de esa raza, miles de criaturas que se guiaban por una mente colmena con habilidades horribles, nubes tóxicas, bioplasma, veneno y demás cosas desagradables sin contar garras y colmillos, como las criaturas de gran tamaño como esa Harridan que por poco y destruye una vez el crucero de no ser por la pronta acción de sus hermanos de batalla de Los Cuervos Sangrientos que lograron ayudarles.

Los Dom por el momento no tenían el parecían tener un mismo patrón que los tiránidos, al fin y al cabo la plaga tiránida si decidía atacar algún lugar lo hacían hasta acabar con todo para seguir evolucionando, los Dom no hacían lo mismo la menso no de golpe, preferían llevarse a sus víctimas con destino desconocido lo que reforzaba su idea de que la criatura que obedecían estaba débil. IO pensaba que si hubiera sabido de su existencia antes no hubiera dudado en borrar el lugar donde se escondían de una buena vez.

La relación con los Tiránidos estaba a punto de ser descartada hasta que algo apareció llamando su atención y fue cuando más observaba los archivos que antes estaban totalmente sellados por los miembros del Omnissiah, en especial de las grabaciones sobre algo que detectaron los miembros de la Guardia Imperial hace más o menos 500 años y era un monolito de procedencia extraña.

El joven hizo una ampliación viendo la imagen cuando sin más del cielo aparecían naves corrompidas del caos emboscando a los soldados, apareciendo entre las criaturas de la disformidad los odiados traidores de la humanidad, esos marines espaciales del caos y por sus insignias IO logró identificarlos.

-Devoradores de Mundos.

Entre ellos apareció un marine que era especial, un brujo, un brujo que se acercó al monolito y al tenerlo cerca parecía complacido, como si lo que estuviera dentro fuera algo especial, y si era especial para el caos solo significaba problemas para los demás.

Los marines cargaban el monolito para llevarlo a su nave cuando sin más un pelotón apareció atacándoles, eran un grupo de guardias imperiales y por sus uniformes miembros de los Korps, entre ellos un soldado que no llevaba la máscara de largo cabello violeta, la batalla continuó y los Guardias no pudieron esperar como un segador de almas aparecía de repente delante de ellos. Tras esto todo fue interferencia.

Cuando las imágenes se restauraron los Guardias estaban allí con varias bajas, pero el guardia de largo cabello violeta seguía entre los vivos sujetando una pieza de ese monolito que entregaba a los miembros de los Lobos Espaciales del Aullido Salvaje mientras que a su detrás se encontraba el monolito entero donde algo se movía en el interior, algo que parecía humanoide.

IO rápidamente busco algo en sus archivos sobre esto, la pieza había sido puesta en poder del ordo Xenos, los encargados de la investigación de artefactos alienígenas peor de inmediato fue arrebatado de estos y llevado directamente a la Inquisición mientras que los Guardias imperiales que detuvieron a las fuerzas de los Devoradores de Mundos, incluso el regimiento que no participó puestos en cuarentena para ser investigados por herejía y corrupción del caos, lo cual significaba solo una muerte lenta.

Finalmente encontró archivos sobre la nave que los transportaba, al parecer su nave fue atacada por el caos y se perdieron en la tormenta de disformidad por varios siglos.

IO sabía bien que en la disformidad no había espacio ni tiempo, podía pasar días para unos y años para otros dependiendo de la fuerza de las corrientes, una vez él y el crucero fueron enviados a apoyar a la Guardia Imperial en Armageddon debido a otro Waaagh Orko, pero cuando llegaron la guerra había terminado y la amenaza neutralizada pero el conflicto duró veinte años mientras que ellos sintieron que fueron enviados solo una semana después. Luego tras la pérdida notó claramente en las grabaciones como los Dom empezaron a aparecer en el sistema cerca de Uma consumiendo sus planetas.

-Esto es extraño.

Pausó el video viendo el monolito y haciendo un Zoom a la imagen, lo que sea que estaba allí debía ser algo relacionado con esas criaturas peor… parecía humano.

-¿Qué es lo que hay ahí dentro?

La puerta de ese departamento diseñado a base de datos se abrió.

-Hola IO.

-¿Eh? Ah, IA… me sorprendiste.

-¿Qué haces? –quiso saber la chica.

-Averiguaciones.

IO le contó todos sus hallazgos mostrando los datos, algo que a IA le preocupó.

-Mientras más me adentro siento que hay algo mucho peor detrás de esta invasión.

-Eso no es alentador.

-Lo sé… si al menos hubiera alguna grabación del Guardia Imperial que tuvo contacto con esa cosa puede que haya una relación, de hecho siento que tienen relación.

-¿Y quién era?

-No lo sé, sus datos así como su regimiento fueron borrados de mi sistema por la Inquisición.

IO retrocedió las grabaciones mostrando al sujeto de quien se refería, IA abrió los ojos.

-¿Gakupo Kamui?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Era el prometido de Luka.

_**000**_

El matadero estaba en movimiento, las tropas Alfa reforzaban su vigilancia ante cualquier amenaza contra ellos, todo estaba siendo supervisado por esa mujer de cabello rosado que una vez fue Luka Megurine.

-¿Cómo van los contenedores?

-Ya están preparados. La siguiente entrega será en cinco días. Todo va como indica los designios del amo Averius.

-Algo que me enseñó todo este tiempo es que no se puede controlar todos los factores, debemos hallar a IRIS lo más pronto posible.

-No creo que esta vez sean alguna amenaza…

Luka le mostró una mirada muy amenazante que hizo que el soldado de Alfa callara.

-El desastre de la fábrica ha provocado un gran caos y tú hablas de que no son amenaza.

-N-no sabíamos que una criatura de la disformidad fuera tan peligrosa, causó graves daños a la base de datos, pero aún lo principal está intacto. Todo seguirá…

-Nuestro amo no tolerará fallas y ya sufrimos de nuevo una grande, debemos encontrar el fragmento ahora… si este planeta se revela la ira del brujo será inmensa y ustedes van a pagarla.

-S-sí, si señora…

La joven avanzó hasta los contendores que contenían personas, un sin número que estaban a punto de ser trasladadas a un destino incierto.

-Digan a las tropas que sigan con sus pesquisas. Nuestro amo prefiere detener las incursiones en Hillys al menos un tiempo hasta que hagan de nuevo presencia. Mientras tantos nos centraremos en Kellak.

-Sí…

Algo en la armadura de la joven empezó a resplandecer y al hacerlo su rostro se descompuso un poco.

-Déjenme sola…

Luka avanzó hacia una plataforma que estaba dentro del mismo matadero donde un enorme cristal de enorme tamaño se levantaba donde se mostraba aquel enorme altar donde aquella criatura dormitaba y delante de ella alguien de gran tamaño con una armadura roja como la sangre.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó este.

-La siguiente carga va en camino señor –dijo ella con voz sumisa.

-Eso a mí no me interesa –dijo este-, mientras más tiempo pasa él pierde poder, necesitamos ese fragmento.

-Señor ¿en verdad cree que está aquí? Ya arrasamos muchos planetas sin encontrarlo.

-¿Acaso me cuestionas marioneta?

Luka miró el suelo asustada.

-N-no…

-Mis visiones son claras, el fragmento está aquí, yo mismo vi como esos Guardias se lo llevaron y huyeron a este sistema. No voy a permitir que varios siglos de investigaciones caiga por culpa de un grupo de leales al falso emperador.

Aquel hombre llevaba una capa de piel llevando en sus manos un gran cetro con una calavera de un Orko, su armadura era tan elaborada que parecía una obra maestra de lo macabro pero su rostro de por si era lo peor, no quedaba nada para que él pudiera ser definido como un hombre.

-Ya perdimos a una criatura de la disformidad, una criatura que nos costó invocar a este plano y con eso un sin número de trabajo.

-Lo sé, no contaba que aparecieran miembros de IRIS. Y…

En la cabeza de Luka aparecieron los rostros de Yukari y Lily algo que hizo que su cabeza le doliera.

-Nunca creí que un pequeño grupo fuera capaz de tanto.

Lo que estaba en aquel altar emitió un ruido extraño que aquel hombre interpretó.

-Debes sentirte honrada, él aún cree en tus capacidades.

-Gracias… señor Averius.

-Eres su paladín, tomaste el cuerpo de una psíquica muy poderosa que ahora le sirve. Peor recuerda que los poderes ruinosos son quisquillosos, así como eres su preferida, luego serás la repudiada y serás su alimento.

-L-lo entiendo, no fallaré esta vez…

-Eso espero Luka.

El altar brillaba, la bestia de su interior rugía mientras a su detrás miles de criaturas Dom nacían, preparándose para un nuevo asalto.

_**000**_

Al día siguiente Yukari ya se había preparado usando nuevamente su abrigo con capucha de orejas de conejo peor en lugar de su vestido morado decidió cambiar por un pantalón jean corto, una camiseta que mostraba sus hombros y botas que llegaban hasta su tobillo, así mismo guardó su sierra, el guante que le diera Lily y su demás equipo, lo único que le faltaba era arreglar su cabello en dos coletas como hacía siempre. Estaba nerviosa, sabía que debía ganar o al menos llegar en uno de los tres puestos para continuar a la siguiente carrera y eso era más que suficiente para ponerla tensa.

Extrañamente no había visto a IA en todo el día, le había dado un mensaje de que iba a tardar un poco más por motivos confidenciales algo que extraño a la joven, peor de todos modos ella no podía ayudarla cuando ingresara a la pista, solo estaba ella y Yuma.

Curioso, con solo pensar en él se puso más nerviosa aún.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó el chico.

-Sí, claro…

Yuma estaba de nuevo con su chaqueta blanca con rayas negras y con capucha, pantalones negros y botines blancos con diseños curiosos, así también tenía en su cabeza una gorra de lana, peor lo que más le sorprendió a Yukari era que en su mano izquierda llevaba consigo una espada.

-¿Y eso?

-Por si acaso, la carrera tiene un buen sistema de seguridad y defensa –dijo Yunma-, pero puede que los Dom logren ingresar.

Yukari acercándose a Yuma extendió su mano algo tímida.

-¿Me… me dejas verlo?

Al principio Yuma le miró extrañado peor luego cerró lso ojos y asintió.

-Claro.

A pesar de ser algo larga Yukari notaba que no pesaba absolutamente nada, la desenfundo mostrando una hoja de acero brillante, aunque parecía que era algo más ya que sus ojos notaban extrañas marcas en el acero.

-Recuerdo que vi una similar cuando era más joven.

-¿Si? ¿De quién?

-Del novio de Luka, Gakupo también tenía una espada de este tipo. Aunque no sé donde está ahora.

-Es curioso, no hay muchas de estas armas –dijo Yuma sujetando de nuevo la espada-, Mizky me dijo que era un recuerdo de nuestros padres.

-Tus padres…

Yuma miró hacia otro lado, no negaba que Yukari se veía muy bella con el cabello suelto.

-Aunque eran granjeros esta arma parecía ser muy importante para ellos –dijo Yuma-, hubiéramos seguido así de no ser por la aparición de piratas, destruyeron todo lo que queríamos y apenas pudimos huir, después de eso mi padre consiguió trabajo en una fábrica y allí murió, mi madre le siguió después. Al final solo quedamos Mizky y yo.

-Lo lamento.

-Es extraño, no suelo hablar de esto con nadie, Excepto claro con Anon.

Ese nombre, ese nombre ya le estaba molestando.

-Esto, ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho, ¿no?

-Sí, a veces pienso que esas dos son mis hermanas pequeñas –le explicó-… es idiota pero así es. Nos separamos cuando inició esto de la invasión cuando nos volvimos a encontrar ya éramos miembros de IRIS todos, ellas, yo, Mizky.

Yukari bajó la mirada.

-Sabes, yo no recuerdo casi nada de mis padres –dijo ella-, lo único que tengo de ellos es esta cámara, eso es todo. Por eso para mí siempre Luka, IA y Lily fueron mi verdadera familia, bueno, ellas y los niños del faro…

El joven cerró sus ojos.

-Siento como te hablé esa vez –dijo con voz seria-, pero…

-Pero es cierto, yo sola puedo encontrar mis respuestas. Lily, Luka… ambas me protegieron, lo hicieron desde que las conocí, puede que ellas ya no están conmigo pero eso no significa que sus espíritus no estén en mi corazón, es por ellas que seguiré, pro ellas y todos estos niños que perdieron a sus familias por culpa de los Dom. Prometo que ayudaré a acabar esta guerra.

-Es muy valiente, señorita Yukari.

-Hasta cuando no me llamaras solo Yukari.

-Como le dije, no es educado ser tan intimo con alguien a menos que seas más… intimo con él.

-Eres un aburrido.

El intercomunicador de IRIS se activaba, era Iroha que les avisaba que ya los preparativos para la carrera comenzaban.

-Sí, ya vamos. Mi cabello, mi cabello.

Yuma daba media vuelta para marcharse pero antes de hacerlo no pudo evitar lanzar un comentario.

-Sa-sabe señorita, la verdad, yo creo que se ve más hermosa con el pelo suelto.

Con esto Yukari se quedó algo petrificada.

El festejo del inicio de las carreras comenzaba, había un gran número de público así como varios corredores que se preparaban para este momento, entre ellos no se tardó en ver a una joven con ropas amarillas de largo cabello verde en una cola de caballo y ojos dorados que al levantar la mano hizo que todos estallaran en vítores, a su lado estaba otra jovencita algo más pequeña de ropas blancas y celeste así como su pelo que tenía dos coletas bajas donde su cabello cambiaba a un color más oscuro

-¡Saluden a las grandes campeonas del campeonato pasado… Sonika y Aoki Lapis! –gritó el intercomunicador.

-Son las favoritas como siempre para ganar el premio –dijo Kanon-, como ganaron dos veces seguidas no tienen por qué pasar la primera pista por lo que tienen luz verde para la siguiente. Bien chicos, contamos con ustedes.

Yukari y Yuma esperaban ya dentro de su deslizador, en su interior estaba un mensaje de IA para ella y Yuma:

"Suerte, yo voy a verte luego en el matadero. Te lo prometo. Besos IA"

-Tu amiga te quiere mucho

-Lo sé… ¿hmmm?

Había otro mensaje:

"Esto es para el niño bonito. Si te propasas con Yukari me meteré en alguno de los droides de los Alfa, tomaré el control y te desintegraré, ¿quedó claro? Besos, IA"

-IA…

-Sí, te quiere mucho.

Los motores rugían y el comentarista arengaba al público para lo que sería el inicio de la carrera, una carrera donde IRIS iba a dar su siguiente movimiento ajenos que detrás de los Dom había una amenaza mucho peor que apenas y hacía sus movimientos.

_**Continuará…  
Siguiente Episodio  
**_

_**Toma 11**_

_**11/16  
The Emerald Runner**_

_Gracias por esperar, lamento una demora tan grande pero como dije, estos carnavales me provocaron un bloqueo y Bad tampoco se salvó, tuvo que viajar por trabajo y el viaje le sentó tan bien que estuvo en cama tres días por una infección. Pero vamos a seguir, no crean que no, lamentamos no haber podido poner en fic con Gumi, pero es que al intentar cambiar personajes y todo hubo un ligero crash! En el escrito por el que Bad me regañó, por lo que digo aquí aunque no sé si me va a leer. Shadoshiro en el correo este viernes estará el manuscrito y dime que debo aumentar, ¡PLEASE! _

_Atte: __**Pato.**_

_Yo no dejo comentarios finales pero ya estoy algo cansado ¿cuántas veces me pasa esto? Ni yo recuerdo, yo solo escribo, pero debo decir una cosa, yo soy escritor, ¡oyeron! Escritor, no soy escritora, soy hombre. ¡¿ME ENTENDIERON?! ¡HOMBRE!_

_**BBadGuy.**_


	11. Toma 11: The Emerald Runner

_**Toma 11**_

_**The Emerald Runner**_

_**11/16**_

_Ok, este fic va a actualizarse según el tráfico en el FF. Continuemos, esperando que alguien lo siga leyendo al menos, aunque como no es RinLen (esos rubios…) o MikuLuka (Yuri enfermizo) seguro lo actualizo en vano, en fin. Sigamos._

_**-Uno-  
Ingreso**_

Las carreras comenzaron y junto con ellas la euforia, los gritos y la emoción. Yukari demostró claramente que no era solo una novata más, desde su inicio dio todo de sí para rápidamente mostrar su valía llegando en la primera carrera en tercer lugar y en la segunda pista curiosamente en el segundo lugar, el público la vitoreaba debido a su desempeño ya que incluso fue capaz de medirse con los favoritos de la pista que eran Kyo y Yuu quienes iban deseosos de enfrentarse a Sonika en la última pista quedando sorprendidos que tras una carrera muy reñida donde la misma pista sufrió las consecuencias de lo que pareció un enfrentamiento bélico ella siempre estuvo pisándoles los talones.

Sin embargo Yukari no estaba del todo feliz, no era de extrañarse ya que primeramente IA no estaba con ella todo ese tiempo, le saludaba, el hablaba pero parecía muy ocupada con algo que no entendía y le hablaba de nuevo de ese "amigo" con el que estaba investigando algo donde incluso creyó escuchar en la voz de su amiga digital un tono algo ilusionado, pero cuando le preguntaba de que estaba haciendo este tono cambiaba u otro nervioso y preocupado. Eso le hacía pensar que lo que fuera que hacía era algo peligroso y seguramente tenía que ver con los Dom.

Pero también estaba otra cosa más. No sabía bien los motivos, pero cada vez que veía a Anon cerca de Yuma hablando juntos tan naturalmente la enfadaba, simplemente no lo soportaba, incluso se sentía que estaba estorbando y por mucho que Kanon le dijera que esos dos se querían como hermanos ella simplemente se enfadaba y Yuma ya lo había notado muchas veces porque aparte del enfado se portaba muy contante con él, no le hacía caso y otras acciones de una chica celosa que desgraciadamente él no podía comprender ni ella controlar.

Tras la carreras de eliminación la medición de puntaje le había asignado el puesto para la carrera final, era obvio que no tenía porqué ganar pero lo haría cueste lo que cueste porque el dinero ayudaría mucho al faro, así que daría todo para vencer a la campeona actual.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Yukari a IA con quien conversaba antes de prepararse para la carrera.

-¿Bien qué?

-Has estado muy misteriosa últimamente, ¿qué sucede?

La chica digital miró hacia otro lado.

-Aún no puedo decírtelo, son solo especulaciones y todo. Si te lo dijera seguro te preocuparías y mucho.

-IA, ya me estas preocupando con lo que dices.

La chica bajó la mirada, no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a Yukari pero esta vez tenía que hacerlo, al menos hasta tener las pruebas necesarias de lo que IO le acababa de mostrarle, esperando que fuera solo una falsa alarma.

-Yukari, ¿Va todo bien?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Nada, es solo curiosidad, como no estoy a tu lado pues…

IA parecía preocupada.

-Tranquila, todo está bien.

Por alguna razón, la joven tenía la sensación de que IA no le creía.

-¿Ah qué viene esa expresión?

-…Nada, esfuérzate, ¿Si?

-IA…

Sin más IA se desconectaba, todo parecía indicar que no iba a lograr sacarle nada todavía

-… Bien, nos vemos allí.

IA había dejado a su amiga en incertidumbre, ¿A qué vino esa pregunta? No negaba que lo que sintió cuando se topó cara a cara con esa criatura que le arrebató a Lily había sufrido un dolor que jamás creyó sentir, pero tras eso todo era normal… no, no era del todo cierto, ya una noche cuando dormía creyó ver a un sujeto con una enorme armadura que adoraba a esa criatura que una vez le llamó por su nombre. Con solo recordarlo hizo que se le erizara la piel, el sueño fue tan real que creyó estar allí mismo y que ellos lo sabían. Pero era un sueño, solo eso, ¿verdad?

Yukari a veces sentía que se estaba distanciando mucho de la realidad o al menos la realidad que creía conocer, lo sucedido en la fábrica, esa cosa provenía de un sueño o mejor de una pesadilla.

Pensativa en esas cosas salió del cuarto donde estaba descansando por motivos de la carrera y bajó a las pistas, era increíble pensar que dentro de casi nada estaría corriendo allí junto con los mejores pilotos de Uma. Sobre todo Sonika la actual campeona, solo pensarlo le hacía sentirse nerviosa y le hacía removerle el estómago de nervios peor también de excitación. Cuando era pequeña esas carreras eran televisadas por todo el planeta y allí fue cuando deseó participar en las mismas. Al principio Luka y Lily se negaron rotundamente por lo que ella ni corta ni perezosa se subió al deslizador, lo encendió y fue a chocarse de primeras a primeras con un arrecife cercano. La dos le regañaron por haberse puesto en peligro de ese modo para después aceptar enseñarle a manejar el deslizador.

No pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente pensando eso.

Pensando en esas cosas se encontró para su sorpresa con Yuma cerca de la pista, al parecer estaba revisando en una tableta de color negro las pistas que habían recorrido así como las probabilidades de cuál sería la nueva pista que se presentaría y en ella la entrada a aquel sector por el que estaban en la carrera. Estaba muy concentrado que no parecía notar la presencia de Yukari que lentamente se acercó a su lado.

-¿Trabajando hasta tarde?

-¿Hmmm? A señorita… ¿se siente mejor?

-¿Eh?

El joven miraba los planos.

-He revisado las pistas que se correrán mañana, al menos las que pueden ser las más probables así como la entrada a nuestro objetivo.

-¿Sí?

Yuma asintió.

-Verá, esta entrada aparece solo unos momentos, casi pocos segundos. Según los cálculos que hicimos Iroha y yo aparecerá en la última vuelta aunque aún no sabemos el lugar, esta entrada se abre solo unos momentos y luego se cierra. Sé que puede ser estresante, pero necesitamos estar en los primeros lugares para lograrlo, mínimo el tercer puesto para poder ubicar la entrada, de allí todo dependerá de nuestra habilidad.

Mientras le escuchaba no podía evitar sentirse muy culpable por cómo se había portado por culpa de unos celos algo infantiles y acercándose un poco pensó que podría decirle para entablar una conversación, sobre todo ahora que la niña de pelo naranja corto no estaba presente. No es que Anon le cayera mal, de hecho era una chica muy simpática y todo, aún así simplemente verla cerca de él y que ambos hablaran con tanta naturalidad le hacía sentirse una extraña por no decir mal tercio cuando estaban juntos y sabía que esa forma de actuar Yuma no se la merecía. También debería agradecerle todo su apoyo, de no ser por Yuma ya en más de una ocasión la hubieran descalificado o hubiera dañado el deslizador de modo serio, Yuma tenía un buen instinto para saber que podía suceder así como indicarle que debía hacer para salir del aprieto airosa. En verdad era un gran apoyo.

-Eh, ¿pasa algo señorita?

-Yuma yo. Esto, perdón por haberme portado como una… una tonta estos días.

El chico parecía sorprendido por esa disculpa.

-Me porte como una niña malcriada, perdón.

-Ah, descuide –Yuma levantó una ceja pero luego parecía más relajado-, estaba muy tensa, no todos pueden aguantar tener el peso de una ciudad entera en los hombros sin sentir tensión.

-¿N-no estás molesto?

Yuma miró el cielo.

-Bueno, estaba preocupado por usted. Normalmente como es una joven tan linda y amable… (No debí decir eso) O-olvide eso último.

-¿M-Me crees linda?

El joven por alguna razón se puso algo nervioso y Yukari bajó la mirada sonrojada.

-Eh, según me contó la señorita IA –le habló cambiando el tema-, usted deseaba estar en esta carrera hace mucho, ¿verdad?

La joven asintió alegre.

-Cuando las carreras eran televisadas y era más joven verlos correr me llenaba con tanta emoción que deseaba ser una de ellos, sentir la velocidad, las curvas… Lily y Luka intentaron convencerme de que era una locura pero yo deseaba hacerlo y un día me subí al deslizador e intenté encenderlo –emitió una pequeña risa-, las dos me regañaron porque choqué el mismo y porque me hubiera hecho daño, luego accedieron a enseñarme a pilotarlo. ¿Uh?

Yuma le miraba fijamente.

-Eh, ¿tengo algo en mi cara?

-No, es solo que, me gusta como habla de ellas con tanto cariño –dijo Yuma.

Yukari no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

-Yo, no recuerdo mucho de mi niñez –le explicó-. Mis padres, mi familia real, todo está perdido en algún lado de mi cabeza, por eso la única familia que he conocido han sido ellas. IA y los niños del faro, ellos han sido mi todo… cuando Luka desapareció todo se vino abajo, creí perder una parte de mi.

Las palabras estaban llenas de tristeza, mientras que en su cabeza esa mujer con la apariencia de Luka aparecía, aquella imagen solo que sin sus bellos ojos azules que mostraban tanta dulzura y también aparecía Lily con esa sonrisa confiada que siempre le mostraba, sus ojos también azules que siempre le hacían sentir segura, todo era ahora un simple recuerdo.

-Y ahora, también perdí a Lily.

-Perdóneme, no debí preguntarte.

Negó con su cabeza.

-Esta guerra arrebata seres queridos, lo sé bien. Haré lo que tenga en mis manos para detenerla, no importa cómo. Por ellas no voy a perder a nadie más.

Yuma no negaba que Yukari era valiente y también linda, pensando eso miró de nuevo a su tableta oscura revisando las pistas.

-Descuida, lo lograremos.

La joven miró a su compañero, no sabía que le pasaba pero tenerlo cerca le hacía sentirse muy bien.

-¿Tienes sed? –le preguntó ella de pronto

-Ah, un poco, pero no es…

-Voy por algo para tomar, espérame aquí –dijo ella sonriente empezando a alejarse, Yuma quiso decirle que no era necesario pero ella ya estaba lejos y suspirando no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Una sonrisa, hace tanto que no sonreía.

-¿Yuma?

Alguien le habló y el muchacho volteó a ver quién era, se trataba de Anon que se acercaba a él.

Yukari recordó que había una máquina expendedora no muy lejos y sacando su tarjeta de créditos la introdujo para obtener dos latas de jugo que sujetando con ambas manos se marchó en dirección de donde estaba Yuma muy animada. Pero, ¿por qué? Admitía que últimamente sobre todo tras derrotar a ese bicharraco en el mar había algo que le hacía sentir una incomodidad en su estómago con solo tenerlo cerca. No, no eran nauseas o algo por el estilo, era como si algo revoloteara en este al tenerlo cerca y también un deseo de hablar con él, conocerlo mejor y también, que él la conozca. Aún recordaba su mano sujetando la suya… tan fuerte y amable, tan… sacudió su cabeza olvidando eso, se dio prisa para llevarle los refrescos por desgracia cuando lo hizo se encontró con una escenita que no le gustó para nada y eso era a Anon nuevamente sujetando del brazo a Yuma sonriente.

Era como si un sentimiento que no era propio de ella se le metiera y furiosa, solo verlos tan cerca, tan cercanos… dio media vuelta y sin querer o tal vez a propósito hizo un fuerte ruido lanzando las latas de refresco de una patada que sobresaltó a ambos jóvenes que charlaban dejando a Yuma algo aturdido viendo a Yukari marcharse.

-Señorita Yuzuki…

-¿Pasó algo?

-Yo, no lo sé.

Anon vio la lata que rodaba cerca de ella.

-Yuma, será mejor que vayas a verla.

-¿Qué? Eh, si.

El joven de cabello rosado salió en dirección del lugar donde ella se marchaba dejando a Anon extrañada y por alguna razón sintiéndose culpable de la acción de aquella joven.

"_¿Por qué estoy molesta? ¿Qué me hace enfadar?" _pensaba Yukari mientras caminaba velozmente sin fijarse donde iba, "¡¿_Por qué me molesta tanto_?!" _"Ellos son amigos, lo eran antes de que lo conociera." "Si solo pudiera ser tan cercana como ella, pero no, no puedo." "Maldición, eso duele."_

Pensando esas cosas no estuvo viendo por donde caminaba chocando con alguien fuertemente derribándola y escuchando un pequeño chillido algo agudo a su vez que ella también caía al suelo.

-¡Gyaah!

-¡Ouch!

Estando en el suelo tocándose su trasero porque cayó de golpe en el notó a su delante a una chica de cabello celeste con una mueca de dolor, Yukari se puso de rodillas para ver si estaba bien sintiéndose muy apenada por empujarla.

-Lo siento. Yo no te vi, ¿Eh, estás bien?

-Ouch… sí, lo estoy.

Yukari suspirando aliviada le extendió la mano pero la joven velozmente se colocaba de pie de un brinco.

-¿Ah? Oye, yo te conozco –dijo la chica animada-, eres la novata, Yukari Yuzuki, ¿no?

-¿Eh? –se había olvidado que le habían puesto ese mote en las carreras- A-ah, sí. Soy yo

La joven de pelo celeste le sonrió dulcemente.

-Yo soy Aoki Lapis –dijo alegremente.

-¿Aoki? ¿¡Aoki!? –la joven de pelo morado se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre-. Eres la copiloto de Sonika

La chica se sonrojó un poco.

-Sí, de hecho ahora mismo debe estar preocupada de que no regreso a nuestra habitación.

-¿Te perdiste?

La pobre se sintió apenada.

-Suelo perderme mucho en este sitio –dijo alegremente la chica-, verás, será que estamos corriendo y todo pero… simplemente no puedo memorizarme todos los lugares y todo. Soy una tonta –se reprendió.

-Eh no, yo también acabo de perderme y bueno, la verdad ni siquiera me fijaba por donde andaba.

-¿Estas nerviosa por la carrera? –le preguntó Aoki.

-No. Bueno, un poco. Pero eso no era el motivo de que haya caminado sin fijarme donde iba.

La joven de pelo celeste no entendía.

-Son, cosas tontas –dijo con una sonrisa triste Yukari.

-Lo siento, debo irme. Fue un gusto conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo

Aoki le extendió su mano alegremente y Yukari sonriente la estrechó y cuando lo hizo Aoki puso una expresión extraña, incluso de dolor.

-¿Señorita Aoki?

La joven se separó de ella viéndola como si viera a algo realmente amenazante.

-¿Pa-pasa algo?

Aoki no dijo nada, solo dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, Yukari iba a perseguirla para saber que acababa de pasar cuando escuchó la voz de Yuma que le llamaba.

-Señorita Yukari.

Ella no sabía que acababa de pasar exactamente, fue como si Aoki hubiera visto en ella… una especie de monstruo en ese momento.

_**000**_

_Si quieren comprender mejor el universo Warhammer 40K les aconsejo que en internet busquen la Wikihammer, no hay mejor enciclopedia de ese universo en español. _

Los noticieros continuaban y las noticias no eran alentadoras, de nuevo ataques, sobre todo en la ciudad de Kellak habían comenzado a difundirse, Yukari al igual que todos los miembros de IRIS estaban seguros que los DOM para evitarse problemas estaban decidimos a borrar de la faz del planeta a la mayor aliada de Hillys y esa era Kellak.

-No podemos perder esto –dijo León-, si Kellak cae, la gobernadora no tendrá más apoyo

-AiDee, contamos contigo –dijo animada Kanon.

-Ah, s-sí.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Yukari seguía pensativa del rostro de Aoki, ¿acaso pasó algo? ¿Vio algo que le asustó? No, la miraba a ella directamente con esa cara de espanto, como si fuera una especie de monstruo, pero, ¿por qué? La expresión fue de terror puro, terror al verla a ella.

-No, no pasa nada.

-No te preocupes –le animó Kanon-, Iroha ya vio el modo de que IA se contacte contigo dentro del matadero, así que tú solo concéntrate en la carrera.

Yukari asintió y trató de olvidar esa imagen, pero le era difícil. La única persona que le miró así fue Gakupo cuando se vieron la primera vez, solo él la vio con ese mismo rostro de espanto, aunque luego se volvió un sujeto muy amable y considerado ella no solía dejar de pensar en esa expresión y ahora alguien más lo hacía.

No tenía tiempo para eso, ya los deslizadores se preparaban para lo que sería la última carrera, la gente gritaba llena de euforia viéndolos acercarse a la pista y más cuando un deslizador amarillo apareció.

-¡Y con ustedes, Sonika y Aoki! ¡Las actuales campeonas de estas pistas!

Los gritos de apoyo no se dejaron escuchar que aumentaron cuando el comentarista habló de nuevo.

-Y para todos ustedes mí adorado público, como si algo la llamara. Una leyenda viviente en esta pista hace su aparición, campeona indiscutible de estas pistas a los 15 años de edad. La Legendaria, la única Hada Oscura… ¡MERLI LAPIS!

Yukari sintió que acababa de darle un electroshock al escuchar esto y más cuando un deslizador de color oscuro con un diseño de una mariposa violeta delante aparecía enfrente.

-¿M-Merli Lapis?

-¿La conoces? –quiso saber Yuma.

-Es, es la leyenda viviente de las pistas. La campeona indiscutible hace varios años. Pero eso no es posible, dijo que se retiraba tras la última carrera donde obtuvo la mejor marca, terminó la carrera estando invicta, no perdió el primer puesto nunca, ¿Por qué está aquí?

Del deslizador de color oscuro una mujer apareció de piel morena y cabello violeta oscuro que terminaba en color celeste brillante, una mujer que con solo su presencia hizo que todos gritaran eufóricos acercándose al deslizador de Sonika y Aoki abrazando a la chica de pelo celeste y estrechando la mano de la peli verde, cuando terminó este saludo su mirada se posó en Yukari que sintió como si la estuviera analizando o más aún traspasándole con la mirada.

-¿Pasa algo? –Quiso saber Yuma.

-Tu-tuve la sensación de que a ella no le caigo bien –le comentó.

-Chicos, es hora de prepararse –indicó Iroha por el comunicador.

No debía pensar en eso, debía pensar en la carrera, nada más. Entro en el deslizador, la ronda final comenzaba.

-La última carrera comenzará en 5, 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡Arrancan!

Yukari aceleró y la carrera comenzó.

_**000**_

Este tiempo IA se estaba sintiendo algo impotente por no poder ayudar a Yukari en la carrera, pero estaba de todo menos de ociosa, tras dejarle el mensaje de que no iba a estar presente esos días y solo le vería el día de la carrera final para ingresar juntas al matadero se estaba arriesgando con mucha frecuencia. Y justo ahora mismo estaba en algún lado de la red con ropas ajustadas de color negro y una curiosa armadura muy ajustada con varios diseños de calaveras y llevando su largo cabello recogido para que no le estorbara mientras se ocultaba en un muro viendo varios drones antivirus que patrullaban la zona de modo rutinario.

IA no creyó tener que volver a meterse en archivos del gobierno de Hillys, pero tras todo lo que viera y lo que le contara IO al parecer era un mal necesario, aunque sabía que se arriesgaba a ser borrada si la descubrían, pero era por el bien de Yukari y eso la animó a participar mientras IO se quedaba en su "habitación" lejos debido a los daños sufridos por esa criatura rara que viera en el sistema de ese crucero.

-Bien estoy dentro –dijo IA a IO por el intercomunicador.

-Oye, eres muy talentosa en esto de infiltrarte en lugares extraños –le halagó el chico-, no me extraña que pudieras meterte al crucero imperial.

-Y le juré a Lily y a Yukari que no lo haría de nuevo y mírame, lo hago otra vez –se quejó-. Aparte de eso, ¿por qué el trajecito que me descargaste?

IA se miraba el trasero, sintiéndose algo incómoda en el traje, hubiera deseado usar su ropa normal pero por alguna razón IO le dejó este traje para esta misión que le hacía sentirse algo expuesta.

(Antes de esto)

-¿Me estás diciendo que Gakupo nos ocultaba algo?

-No puede ser otra cosa –dijo IO revisando las grabaciones-, él era un soldado condecorado de la Guardia Imperial, un héroe de guerra. Es obvio que en su tiempo viviendo en este sistema haya tenido contacto con los Dom. Las fotos del incidente concuerdan con el crucero imperial que desapareciera con el artefacto, Gakupo no creo IRIS por nada, debía de saber algo, como si supiera qué tipo de amenaza eran…

Hablaba muy seriamente.

-Necesito saber la razón. Seguro sabía algo y debe tratarse de ese artefacto que las legiones traidoras querían.

IA se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué edad tenía al final ese tipo?

-Bueno, algo más de 500 años, pero eso porque estuvo mucho tiempo en la Disformidad.

-Sí que era viejo para Luka –a IA le saltó algo en el pensamiento-, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú.

-¿Edad? Ah, ¿Quieres decir años de funcionamiento?

La chica de largo cabello rubio platinado asintió.

-Creo que llevo ya mi décimo milenio.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Tan viejo eres!?

-No entiendo por qué te asombra –le dijo extrañado por su reacción-, ¿Tú cuanto tiempo tienes de funcionar?

-No se le pregunta a una dama su edad.

-Pero tú no eres una dama.

-¿¡Qué!?

-N-nada.

IO abría un panel de la red y allí se quedó observando lo que parecía ser la base de datos del gobierno de Hillys, en sus ojos se notaba claramente que ansiaba estar allí. IA que observaba el monitor también dejó de lado ese problema de la edad, el monitor mostraba el aviso de ingreso restringido.

-¿Y por qué crees que la gobernadora Meiko tiene información de esto? –le preguntó.

-Estuve haciendo investigaciones en lo posible, los ritos de decodificación aquí son muy distintos a los que conozco.

-Ah, ¿ritos de decodificación?

A veces IA creía que ese chico era lago arcaico.

-Y según hice mis averiguaciones con mi archivo y lo que pude encontrar aquí, hallé datos de los caídos en las campañas contra los Tiránidos a alguien muy parecida a ella que pertenecía a las Adeptas Sororitas, la canonesa Sakine de la Hermandad de la Rosa Sangrienta, mira.

Apareció una imagen y si, era Meiko, completamente metida en una armadura muy extraña de color blanco y dorado sujetando una enorme espada sierra que no sabía cómo podía empuñar junto con un rifle incinerador acompañada de otras mujeres vestidas igual que ella solo que de peinado tazón y cabello blanco descontando a sus compañeras que tenía la lado, una pelirroja y una de pelo mitad blanco mitad negro, que sobresalían de entre todas así como ella con su pelo marrón. Su guardaespaldas Cul y Flower

-Ahora, si mis suposiciones son acertadas puede que ella sepa algo de la amenaza que tal vez no pudo descifrar ese momento o al perderse mucho de los archivos de aquellos incidentes decidió guardarlos hasta que sea conveniente, si lo encontramos, encontraremos una pista de los motivos de esta guerra. Y con eso un paso para terminarla.

-Vaya que eres bueno para ser tan anticuado –dijo IA sorprendida- y ahora sé que puedo echarte una mano

-¿Ah?

-Ya estuve en los archivos centrales de Hillys, aunque no pasé del primer nivel por seguridad creo que tengo muchas probabilidades de poder colarme sin ser detectada –Explicó IA animada-, si la información que guarda Meiko sirve para ayudar a Yukari a detener esta invasión por mi está bien, voy a ayudarte.

-Pero es peligroso, pueden borrarte –le advirtió.

-¿En serio? Tú casi me borras al enfrentarme con mi gemela maligna.

IO prefirió no decir nada al respecto, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, al fin y al cabo no deseaba que IA se convirtiera en un faro para demonios- Era su única opción y ella lo logró superarlo.

-Bien, ¿en serio quieres hacerlo?

-Sí.

-Entonces usa este archivo cuando entres –le indicó entregándole un cubo donde estaba el logo de una calavera con dos rifles cruzados-, bloqueará tu identificación. Luego intentaré guiarte cuando entres, seguramente debe ser muy similar a los archivos imperiales que solía manejar en el crucero, aunque es obvio que debe estar en un nivel muy protegido.

-Pues no perdamos tiempo, manos a la obra.

Diciendo esto IA salió de la habitación de IO que empezó a ver su señal en el monitor que curiosamente era su carita en forma de caricatura y con dos dedos levantados haciendo una V, luego de un tránsito algo tranquilo ella entró ante la sorpresa de IO a la base de datos de la Gubernatura.

-Bien estoy en la entrada.

-Usa entonces el archivo que te dejé.

-Bien, descomprimiendo y… ¡IO!

(Tiempo actual)

-En serio, ¿por qué el trajecito?

-Es un uniforme de una unidad Callidus del Oficio Asesinorum, son los mejores para infiltrarse en lugares peligrosos y… eliminar objetivos. Como dije, el traje bloqueará tu código y pasaras desapercibida, a menos claro que te hagas ver del todo.

-Aún así, es algo ajustado… ¡demasiado ajustado! –se quejó IA-, ¡Es como si no llevara nada encima!

-No te quejes, me dijiste que querías ayudar y necesito los datos que la gobernadora debe estar guardando lejos de los Alfa, el traje es un mal necesario.

-Bue-bueno…

-Además que te ves muy sexy con él puesto.

-¡Oí eso!

-Pero es cierto.

-¡Pero no es para que lo digas tan abiertamente! –chilló IA avergonzada.

-Shhh, antivirus.

IA se calló observando a los drones que por un momento se detuvieron para averiguar que era todo ese escándalo, las cosas iba a ponerse algo feas, aunque no creía que fuera peor que haberse metido con su versión maligna que deseaba desaparecerla del mapa. Si, comparado con eso, esto sería pan comido.

Aún así no le agradaba estar en ese traje tan ajustado.

_**000**_

Cuando la carrera inició de primeras a primeras Yukari supo que Merli con el número 7 tenía algo en su contra porque lo primero que hizo fue bloquearle el paso con un choque algo violento a pesar de que con eso perdía el puesto de enfrente. La joven hizo todo lo posible para evadirla pero esta se le estaba pegando como una lapa, no podía zafarse de ella.

-Oh, parece que Merli tiene algo personal contra la novata.

-¿¡Qué rayos le sucede!? –se quejó Yukari-, es como si quisiera sacarme del camino.

Para rematar Aoki y Sonika aparecían por el otro flanco también chocándola provocando que perdiera el control del deslizador.

-¡Waaaah!

El deslizador de Yukari giraba como un trompo y así estaba a punto de chocarse con un muro, pero velozmente el deslizador retomaba el control y seguía con la carrera. Algo que Aoki notó desde el monitor de su deslizador sorprendida.

-Es buena…

-Estás empezando a preocuparme hadita –dijo Sonika pilotando la nave-, estas muy rara desde que viniste en la noche a mi cuarto. ¿Podrías explicarme los motivos?

-Sonika, esa chica debe terminar en último puesto –dijo Aoki seriamente.

-¿Eh?

-Ella no debe pasar del último puesto. Aunque nos quiten el título de invictas… ella no debe pasar.

Sonika no entendía las razones que le hacían decir eso pero lo que sea que significara tal vez tenía relación con que la hermana mayor de Aoki, Merli ahora mismo regresara a las pistas y le hiciera la vida a cuadros a Yukari sin que esta pueda evadirla. La peliverde suspiró.

-Confío en ti Aoki… entonces hay que fastidiarle.

-¡Segunda vuelta! ¡Uso de armamento!

Merli dentro de su cabina parecía estar concentrada en impedir que Yukari avance y su copiloto Wil estaba extrañado.

-Mer… lo que vio Aoki ¿Puede suceder?

-Nunca ha fallado en eso. Desde que comenzó la invasión vio la misma escena una y otra vez.

Cuando los íconos de armas aparecieron Merli activó su cañón laser.

-Esto es más importante que una carrera –dijo Merli-, no solo es este planeta, sino el sistema entero depende de que ella no pase de esta pista.

El deslizador de Merli se chocaba contra el de Yukari y colocándose delante de él comenzó a lanzarle descargas laser intentando hundirla.

-¡Maniobras evasivas! –gritó Yuma en el deslizador.

-¡Uwah!

Al igual que Merli, Yuma activó el armamento y usando los torpedos evitaba las descargas para indicar a Yukari que acelerara con todo. Yukari derrapando obedecía notando en el radar que alguien más a su detrás le atacaba. Eran Aoki y Sonika.

-¿¡Qué les está sucediendo!? –se quejó Yukari casi perdiendo el control y con eso estrellarse a un muro que por poco y podía resultar fatal.

-Eso lo averiguaremos después. Hay un túnel en la siguiente curva con una rampa a cinco metros del deslizador si la usamos ganaremos más potencia.

-¡Bien!

-AiDee, debes darte prisa –le indicó Iroha-, estás muy atrás.

Más descargas de laser, Yukari que ya tenía activados sus torpedos virando sobre si misma le indicó a Yuma que los usara y el joven obedeció jalando el gatillo obligándolas a esquivar los disparos. Una vez pudo mantenerlas a rayas aceleró en dirección que le indicara Yuma esperando poder cambiar las cosas, tenían que llegar al menos en tercer puesto, debían hacerlo. El público estaba más atento a lo que sucedía allí que en la carrera misma

-¡Aquí tenemos una batalla muy reñida!

¿Qué estaba pasando? Las personas que admiraba ahora mismo intentaban dejarla fuera de la carrera a como dé lugar, uno hubiera pensado en ese momento que se debía a que ella era una amenaza a su popularidad. No, era algo muy distinto, es como si supieran algo de los motivos que la traían a esta carrera, pero eso era imposible además… ¿cómo sabrían algo? Y si lo supieran deberían intentar ayudarle, no suprimirla; pensando esas cosas no vio cuando la señal de alarma saltó en el panel indicando que una turbina estaba dañada.

-Debemos ir al pit.

-Sí… ¡Gaah!

Sonika y Merli aparecían a su detrás lanzando más descargas desestabilizando a Yukari.

-AiDee –llamó Iroha-, las placas de ceramita de tu deslizador han sufrido serio daño.

-…

-Debes ir al Pit inme… ¡¿AiDee?!

-¡Haaaah!

Yukari aceleraba y tomaba la rampa obteniendo más potencia, lo hizo justo entrando a la cueva y Merli y Sonika no pudieron imitarla yendo por los lados quedando sorprendidas por su acción.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿No viste eso hadita? –le preguntó Sonika aún sin creerlo

-No, no lo ví…

-Aoki, Sonika –era Merli por el intercomunicador-. No se confíen, si no logramos detenerla a la quinta vuelta todo estará perdido… Aoki, no queda otro remedio.

Esas palabras pusieron a la chica nerviosa.

-Merli. No, no quiero…

-Se que prometiste no hacerlo de nuevo tras el asalto de la flota Orka, pero es por el bien de Uma… ¿Lo entiendes Aoki?

La peliverde escuchaba esto y parecía preocupada.

-Merli, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó esa vez? –animó-, Aoki casi…

-Sonika, está bien.

La chica parecía decidida.

-No dejaremos que la novata llegue a la meta. Y si para eso debo controlar a todos los pilotos de la carrera así será.

(**MOTA:** En términos simples Aoki y Sonika son unas tramposas)

Diciendo esto jalaba una palanca de su panel de control y su deslizador aceleraba con mayor velocidad mientras que Merli ubicaba a Yukari y aceleraba también.

-Mer… ¿estás segura? –preguntó su copiloto.

Su compañero estaba algo pensativo, Merli bajó la mirada.

-Yo tampoco deseo que lo haga, es mucho esfuerzo para ella. Pero lo que vimos, eso fue…

La joven parecía en verdad angustiada.

-Descuida, estoy contigo.

-Wil…

-Vamos, andando.

La aceleración le hizo ganar puestos pero en contraparte la alarma de turbina dañada seguía apareciendo.

-Señorita Yukari, la turbina no aguantará mucho.

-Aguantará.

-Señorita…

-¡Aguantará!

No podía pararse, no podía perder más tiempo, debía llegar a la meta, debía hacerlo, no dejaría que todo lo que hizo Lily en la fábrica fuera en vano, acelerando con mayor ahínco la gente gritaba eufórica viendo sus acciones, avanzando hasta el quinto puesto mientras Merli y Sonika se abrían paso velozmente intentando alcanzarla.

-¡Oh! ¡Parece que la novata tiene problemas con las turbinas de su vehículo!

La señal de alarma estaba en rojo y no era necesaria tampoco para saber que estaban en problemas, la turbina estaba ardiendo.

-El daño es severo.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!

-¡La turbina va a estallar!

Pero Yukari no cedía, su deslizador siguió acelerando obteniendo ante la sorpresa y admiración de todo el público el tercer puesto y estando a punto de llegar al tercero.

-¡Y vamos a la quinta y última vuelta!

El grito del público no se hizo esperar.

Yuma estaba sorprendido, la turbina estaba fallando pero aún no perdía su potencia, Yukari estaba muy concentrada abriéndose paso, dentro de muy poco el momento crucial llegaría, la entrada al matadero se haría visible.

Y fue allí cuando una descarga de algún cañón laser casi los alcanza.

-¡Acciones evasivas!

La joven entendiendo evitaba la siguiente descarga, pero a esta vino otra de otra parte de otro deslizador y luego del otro, todos los deslizadores de repente comenzaban a atacarlos a ellos solos.

-¿¡Qué está pasando!? –preguntó incrédulo león viendo el monitor donde se veía la carrera.

-Todos están atacando a AiDee y VY, esto no es normal –dijo Iroha para activar rápidamente el intercomunicador-, AiDee, AiDee, ¿me oyes? ¡AiDee!

Pero solo escuchaba estática.

En la pista los deslizadores que se acercaban a Yukari no hacían otra cosa que dispararle, Yuma intentaba contrarrestarlos pero al hacerlo notó claramente que la turbina dañada se resentía a tal punto que empezó a quemarse y una estela de humo negro empezaba a aparecer, los deslizadores que estaban cerca de ella dispararon torpedos laser para dejarla fuera de la pista más ella ágilmente lo evitaba a su vez que Yuma activaba el armamento para detenerlos, más otros deslizadores hacían lo mismo.

-¡Esto es más que extraño! ¡Parece que la novata ha despertado la hostilidad de todos los pilotos de la pista! ¡Merli y Sonika están ganando puestos rápidamente! Será cuestión de poco para que la alcancen si es que no termina en chatarra antes de que la alcancen.

En el deslizador de Sonika esta miraba preocupada a su amiga, esta tenía los ojos cerrados y varias venas aparecían en su cabeza, pero también tenía una clara expresión de dolor.

-Vamos hadita, aguanta un poco más. Solo un poco más.

El deslizador seguía ganando puestos, pero eso se debía a que los pilotos dejaban su objetivo de ganar la carrera para cambiarla en dejarla totalmente fuera de combate y al hacerlo más y más ella se veía rodeada siendo atacada por todos lados a tal punto que esquivar era imposible y sus cañones que usaban comenzaban a sobrecalentarse por su uso.

-Señorita no lo lograremos.

Las señales de error aparecían y antes de que pudiera hacer algo uno de los rayos que les lanzaban justo doblando en la curva alcanzó la turbina dañada provocando un estallido que hizo que Yukari pierda el control girando en el agua sin poder estabilizarse. La señal de alerta del deslizador se encendió y Yuma como Yukari se sujetaban como podían al impactar contra un muro donde los otros deslizadores comenzaron a acercarse y seguir disparando.

-Nononono, ¡No!

La joven veía el daño desesperada intentando accionar el deslizador antes de que se hundieran.

-Estamos muy lejos de nuestro pit, Es cuestión de tiempo para…

-Vamos, ¡Vamos pequeña! –dijo Yukari intentando hacer reaccionar a su deslizador-, ¡Sigue!

-¡No entendemos que pasa pero es emocionante! ¡Y allí llegan Sonika y Merli!

Yukari intentaba accionar el sistema.

-¡Vamos! –Yukari colocó su mano en el panel de control- ¡Por Lily! ¡Hazlo por Lily!

-Señorita, ¿¡…!?

Ante la sorpresa de Yuma el motor se reactivó y no solo eso, la turbina dañada empezó a funcionar mientras el humo desaparecía, los deslizadores lanzaron más descargas pero el deslizador de Yukari se perdía a gran velocidad.

-¿¡Pero qué ven mis ojos!? ¡La novata, la novata regresa a la carrera a pesar de que parecía haberla perdido!

La joven viraba con gran precisión evitando a cada uno de los deslizadores y antes de que alguien lo viera se puso cara a cara con el deslizador de Sonika que se quedó inmóvil sin poder reaccionar a tiempo antes de que los torpedos del deslizador de Yukari le impactaran perdiendo el control.

-¡Gyaaah!

-¡Ugh!

El deslizador de Sonika giraba chocando con el de Merli, Aoki que estaba concentrada de repente lanzó un chillido sujetándose la cabeza.

-¿¡Hadita!?

-L-lo siento, perdí la… conexión.

-¿¡Aoki!? –se escuchó la voz de Merli-, ¿Estás bien? Hermanita…

-S-sí, eso creo.

Sonika reactivaba el deslizador.

-Merli, hay que hacer esto a la antigua.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Lo siento… hermana.

-Tranquila, hiciste lo que pudiste. Wil.

-Bien, a toda velocidad.

La carrera se reanudaba y los pilotos parecían despertarse de un extraño sueño que habían tenido justo en medio de la misma, como si alguien se hubiera metido en sus cabezas. Pero recuperándose ya veían que la carrera estaba finalizando y raudos intentaron unirse a ella.

-¡Esta es la carrera más emocionante que he visto en mi vida! ¡Ahora las dos campeonas de la pista y la novata estrella están en una carrera muy reñida para llegar a la meta! ¿Acaso podrá la joven novata superar a la antigua campeona y la campeona actual? ¡Esto es guerra amigos, guerra!

Yuma localizaba a los dos deslizadores que rápidamente se acercaban, aunque el motor por motivos desconocidos para él se había reactivado su potencia comenzaba a disminuir gradualmente

-Sonika y Merli se acercan –pero eso no era más importante como lo que observaba en el monitor-, Señorita, estamos a punto de alcanzar la entrada.

-Bien… solo un poco más.

Una descarga les hizo brincar, eran Sonika y Merli.

-¡Diablos!

Los deslizadores estaban lado a lado de Yukari y empezaron a golpearla por ambos costados desequilibrándola, Yuma revisando la ruta empezó a entender que deseaban.

-Señorita Yukari, intentan alejarnos de la entrada. Saben que queremos ingresar al matadero.

-¿Q-qué?

-No cabe duda. Eso debe ser el porqué nos fijaron como objetivo.

Otro choque, el sistema del deslizador indicaba de nuevo que la falla de la turbina aparecía.

-No permitirán que entremos a la meta.

-Veremos si lo logran –dijo Yukari-, Yuma…

-Sí…

-Prepárate, haremos algo estúpido.

Estaban cerca de la curva final, tras esa curva estaba la meta y con ello la entrada.

-Sobrecarga los cañones.

-¿Qué?

-Solo hazlo, confía en mí.

Yuma asintió mientras resistían las embestidas de los dos deslizadores.

-¡Esto es peligroso! ¡Están muy cerca de la curva! ¡VAN A CHOCAR!

La pared estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca pero los deslizadores no se alejaban de ella por ningún motivo. Los cañones del deslizador de Yukari estaban a su máxima potencia.

-Vamos a chocar.

-Solo un poco más…

El golpe iba a ser inminente.

-¡Ahora Yuma, Dispara!

Yuma jaló el gatillo y la descarga golpeó la pared pero no solo eso, el retroceso fue suficiente para soltarse de las otras dos que hicieron una maniobra desesperada para no golpear el muro, Yukari aprovechó para girar y activando las turbinas se lanzó a toda velocidad alejándose de ellas que no creían lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡En un movimiento inesperado la novata logra zafarse de Merli y Sonika! ¡Y ahora toma la delantera!

Las luces iluminaban la meta, Yukari esperaba la señal de Yuma que miraba el monitor esperando la apertura de la entrada y jsuto cuando estaban cerca.

-¡Aquí está, solo tenemos unos segundos!

-¡Sí!

Una descarga por poco y les llega, viendo la cámara trasera notaron a Merli y Sonika pisándole los talones de golpe.

-¡Esta es la final más reñida que he visto!

-¡Demonios!

-¡Un poco más!

Los deslizadores de las dos llegaban a su lado, Yukari centrándose en la entrada dio todo lo que daba la aceleración resintiendo la turbina, la compuerta se abría y en un movimiento inesperado Yukari y Yuma lograban entrar ante los gritos eufóricos perdiéndose justo cuando la compuerta se cerraba y los demás deslizadores llegaban.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Simplemente no puedo creerlo! ¡La novata! ¡La novata ha logrado obtener el primer lugar seguida de Merli y luego Sonika! ¡La novata acaba de ganar la copa de Hillys!

En los pits León y los demás gritaban eufóricos lo sucedido mientras Iroha velozmente activaba una grabación mostrando a los dos saliendo del deslizador tomando el control de todos los sistemas de la pista.

-Lo lograron.

-¡Sabía que lo harían! –dijo Anon abrazando a Kanon efusivamente.

León sin embargo mostraba un rostro serio y no era para menso, esto apenas y estaba comenzando.

-Todos confiamos en ustedes. AiDee, VY

Ajenos a esto en la pista final Merli salía de su deslizador con expresión pensativa, Wil que estaba a su lado posó su mano en su hombro.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste

Eso sin embargo no la animaba. Wil le sonrió.

-Confía en Sonika y Aoki.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Avanzando por un pasadizo Yukari disminuía la velocidad del deslizador, la turbina estaba humeando nuevamente y las señales de error seguían saltando a cada momento, pero al menos el deslizador funcionaba, gradualmente el pasaje los llevó hasta las tuberías de desechos de la ciudad y avanzando en estas salieron a un espacio abierto donde a lo lejos entre una nube de color verdoso ambos observaron su objetivo, el matadero estaba a su delante, estaban cerca de su objetivo.

-Lo logramos, bien hecho señorita.

-S-si. Lo hicimos –dijo ella apoyando todo su cuerpo en el asiento.

-¿Está bien?

La joven sonrió débilmente.

-Sí, eso creo.

Yuma miraba el estado del deslizador, podía funcionar peor seguramente una cerrar como la anterior si la hacían de nuevo seguramente el mismo terminaría seriamente dañado.

-Aún no creo lo que pasó –dijo Yuma-, la turbina estaba gravemente dañada, pero de pronto se activó y funcionó casi hasta el último como si estuvieran perfectas condiciones. Fue como un milagro.

-Lo escuché.

-¿Ah?

Yukari se apoyaba en el panel de controles que estaban apagados por un instante.

-Sonará loco, pero escuché al deslizador.

-¿Escuchar?

-N-no sé cómo explicarlo. Una vez Lily cuando me enseñaba a conducirlo me decía que debía escucharlo o algo así y esta vez, fue como si escuchara el motor, los circuitos, la energía fluyendo… todo. Como si el deslizador estuviera, vivo y pude detener el daño de la…

Una descarga le sacó de su explicación, ante su sorpresa el deslizador de Sonika aparecía.

-¡No dejaré que llegues al Matadero!

Sonika las había seguido

_**000**_

Ajena a los sucesos de Yukari, IA a duras penas había logrado acceder a los archivos principales de Hillys y dentro de una bóveda estaba algo flotando en medio de varias defensas que con la ayuda de IO logró neutralizar teniendo a la mano aquel objeto que flotaba con la forma de una insignia con un uno romano adornado de una calavera alada de color dorado.

-Aquí está.

-Bien hecho IA, saca una copia y sal de allí aprisa.

-Eso hago, eso hago.

-Debes apurarte.

-A ver, ¡Intenta moverte con un trajecito ajustado con el que sientes que te ven todo!

IA sacó un subo transparente y tocando el cráneo este empezó a descargarse en el cubo que ella llevaba poco a poco y al hacerlo la joven digital estaba a mar nerviosa.

-Aprisa, aprisa.

En el departamento virtual IO revisaba los mapas del sistema del banco de datos de Hillys y mientras más revisaba notaba que algunos sistemas de seguridad parecían moverse como si hubieran detectado a IA y se movilizaban rápidamente.

-IA, aprisa, te detectaron.

-Ya falta poco, solo un poco más.

IA aguardaba el 100% y esta apareció.

-¡Listo!

-¡Sal de allí! ¡Rápido, rápido!

-¡Voy!

Unos minutos más tarde IA estaba de vuelta en el departamento digital de IO que cargando lo obtenido en su sistema mostraba la insignia.

-La Inquisición, esto debe ser más grave de lo que pensé.

-¿Puedes abrirlo?

-Creo que sí, al parecer la gobernadora Meiko no lo ha abierto. Tal vez se deba a que no tenga los ritos necesarios para abrirlo.

El muchacho activaba un Icono y de pronto varias velas y un altar aparecían ante la sorpresa de IA que retrocedió y más cuando sus ropas pasaron a los de una especie de… monja

-¡Gyaaah! ¿¡Qué me pusiste ahora!?

-Son necesarios para los ritos de decodificación –dijo IO que estaba también vestido como un monje con su capucha encima-, Hay que honrar al Dios Máquina antes de abrir el archivo o caso contrario su ira…

-¡Deja de hablar así! ¡Hablas como una especie de mago de un juego de Rol! ¿¡Y qué rayos es eso del Dios Máquina!?

IO carraspeó un poco.

-Solo quédate en silencio y repite lo que diga, ¿Si?

-Hmp, bueno.

-Y dilo seriamente y sin sarcasmo o podríamos enfurecer al Omnissiah.

-Trataré.

IO concentrándose empezó los rezos, IA no podía evitar sentirse a lo más incómoda y más recitando lo que IO recitaba.

-Gran espíritu máquina, gran Omnissiah Dios y padre de toda la tecnología de la sagrada Terra y del gran Dios Emperador. Otorga a tus siervos digitales tu venia para abrir estos datos sagrados ocultos por siglos. Danos la luz de tu sabiduría y abre este archivo consagrado por la mano ejecutora de lo impuro y herético. Dios máquina danos tu venía para la apertura de este sagrado archivo.

-Ah, ¿Amen?

Ante la sorpresa de IA el archivo se quebraba y un sin número de datos aparecieron ante sus ojos y entre ellos la imagen de un enorme sujeto embutido en una armadura cibernética plateada envuelta en una capa de rojo terciopelo que empuñaba una lanza que emitía una fuerte energía, al verlo IO se quedó estupefacto.

-Un Caballero Gris.

-¿Un qué?

La imagen habló.

-Soy el hermano Astartes Lymar Staios. Esta grabación es enviada a mi estimado amigo Gakupo Kamui del 128º regimiento de los Korps de Krieg. Lo siento, mis hermanos y yo luchamos hasta el final pero no pudimos detener a las fuerzas de los poderes ruinosos, el hechicero Averius escapó de nuestra lucha y ha llegado hasta el sistema Telessia junto con varios berserkers de Khorne, amigo, es necesario que detengas a este enemigo de la humanidad a como dé lugar antes de que obtenga la reliquia impura que está en ella. He recopilado toda la información que pude antes de que mi compañía cayera, con ella sabrás la verdad de todo, así como el objetivo de Averius de la Legión traidora de los Portadores de la Palabra. Amigo, tu de entre todos debe saber la verdad ya que si la inquisición lo sabe solo adelantarán lo que hemos intentado evitar. Debo admitirlo, en esto nuestra propia mete cerrada traerá la desgracia no solo al imperio del hombre, sino a todo lo existente no solo en este sector de la galaxia, sino al mismo universo.

IA no entendía ni jota de lo que pasaba, pero IO mostraba una expresión muy seria que le puso nerviosa.

-Gakupo… impide a toda costa que el Sexto Dios del Caos… despierte.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Siguiente Episodio:**_

_**The Emerald Runner 11/16  
2\. Augurios de Fatalidad**_

_**MOTA FINAL: **__Ha costado mucho convencer a Bad de que sigamos los fics, el capítulo era más largo pero nos da flojera ponerlo todo de golpe, sé que no es la gran cosa y tenemos mucha orkografia (¡Waaaagh!) pero crear una historia es difícil, crear situaciones, relaciones, historia, todo cuesta mucho así como tiempo que podríamos usar en otras cosas. Apreciamos mucho a los lectores que siguen el fic. Y como siempre, ¡mucho Warhammer! Repito, si tienen dudas, busquen la Wikihammer. _

_Atte: Patricia __**"Pato"**_

_**PD: **__Estoy llorando de rabia, vi la segunda peli de persona 3 y me jodieron la escena del abrazo entre Makoto y Yukari poniendo en lugar de ello a la cafetera ambulante de Aigis, ya estoy fastidiada de Japón en serio, creo que el anime se merece desaparecer. Si al final el prota corresponde a ese robot renuncio, ¡renuncio al manga y anime! Aunque actualmente Shimoneta me hace reír como no saben, pero eso es algo muy pequeño comparado con la basura con la que nos inundan a cada rato. _

_**PD2: **__Vale, vale, una leve definición._

_**Dioses del Caos: **__En Warhammer 40K existen un total de cuatro dioses del Caos mayores, estos han sido la representación de la psique de los seres inteligentes de toda la galaxia, sobre todo pensamientos negativos, con el tiempo estos han tomado forma y han asolado a todo ser vivo en el universo de modo cruel y despiadado, destruyendo planetas enteros o condenándolos a convertirse en mundos demoniacos y su objetivo es destruir todo lo existente y convertirlo en una maquinación de sus deseos._

_Los cuatro dioses son: Khorne, Dios de la violencia y la sangre. Nurgle, Dios de la enfermedad y la podredumbre. Tzeench, el dios del destino y los cambios padre de los hechiceros y Slaneesh, el Dios de la depravación y los placeres. Pero aparte de este hay otro Dios, llamado Malal, el Dios del odio. También existen varios dioses menores, el nacer de un nuevo dios mayor es una trama muy grave, ¿no creen?_

_Nos vemos cuando… cuando creamos conveniente XP. Repito veremos el trafico a ver si merece la pena seguir._


	12. Toma 11: Augurios de Fatalidad

_**Toma 11**_

_**The Emerald Runner  
11/16**_

_Bueno, admitimos que fue una gran sorpresa pillar cuatro revs y que a pesar de un tiempo según el tráfico aún haya gente que lea el fic. Por eso dejamos la siguiente parte. Seguimos revisando el tráfico de Hijos del Diablo por si merece la pena actualizar y hasta ahora parece que sí. __**Pato**_

_**PD:**__ Estuvimos ausentes porque yo estoy reescribiendo mi historia ya que me dijeron que debía "nacionalizarla" si es que quería que me lo publiquen, en términos simples, no tengo ni puta idea de cómo haré para bolivianizar dragones y hadas, pero hago el intento. __**BBadGuy**__. _

_**-Dos-**_

_**Augurios de Fatalidad**_

Le estaba costando mucho comprender gran parte de los controles de aquel deslizador, había muchos que ni siquiera sabía para qué demonios funcionaban y otros más que incluso estaba segura que eran puro adorno, pero Lily era una maestra muy estricta y deseaba que comprendiera la menos la mitad de aquellos complicados controles y sistemas de aquel vehículo donde ella solía transportarse todo el tiempo sin saber cómo se manejaba realmente.

-Mal, mal, mal, mal y mal…

-Pero Lily…

-Nada de peros, desde el principio.

-¿No crees que eres muy estricta con Yukari? –le preguntó Luka que estaba a su lado supervisando la enseñanza.

-Yuka debe saber todo de pe a pa, sobre todo si quiere participar en las carreras algún día, ¿verdad? Ella quiso aprender sin importar lo difícil que fuera y eso es lo que hace ahora mismo.

-A manos de una oxigenada dictadora –susurró Luka mirando hacia otro lado.

-Oí eso pelichicle.

Yukari sonrió un poco al ver que las dos estaban pelándose, en el panel veía una notita de IA que decía: "esfuérzate."

-Bien, sigamos. ¿Qué es este botón?

-Ah, eh… ¿Monitores traseros?

-…

Yukari ya se preparaba para un regaño pero Lily asintió.

-Sip, así es… ¿y este?

-Ese es el control de energía…

-Bravo, ya entiendes…

No tardó mucho para que Yukari por fin comprendiera el control del deslizador algo que sus amigas felicitaron animadamente.

-Ves Yuka, te dije que no era tan difícil.

-Muy bien Yukari

-¿Entonces puedo pilotarlo?

Luka y Lily se rieron un poco al escuchar su petición.

-Nnnno… -dijeron en coro.

Yukari miró hacia otro lado molesta.

-Aún te falta escuchar al deslizador –dijo Lily seriamente.

-¿Ah?

La rubia coloco su mano en el panel.

-Debes entenderlo, saber que le sucede, cuanto de energía, potencia restante, resistencia, tienes que aprender a entender a esta máquina casi como si fuera un ser vivo, ya que cuando lo comprendas créeme que incluso te salvará tu vida. Pilotarlo creyendo que solo es una maquinaria solo hará que la misma se enfade, pero si lo respetas, comprendes su capacidad y límites, él será tu mejor aliado en cualquier momento, siempre allí para darte su ayuda. Un día descubrirás que este deslizador es más de lo que incluso aparenta.

Su voz sonaba tan profunda, tan sincera que a Yukari le hacía sentir que hablaba en serio, como si el mismo deslizador estuviera vivo.

-Lily, a veces hablas como si el vehículo estuviera vivo –dijo Luka cruzada de brazos-, como IA.

-Bueno, es el deslizador de mi padre, ¿qué esperabas? –dijo tranquilamente y encogiéndose en hombros- y en cuanto al programa parlanchín.

-Oí eso solterona –dijo esta en el panel.

-No le estuviste soplando las respuestas a Yuka. ¿Verdad?

-¿Por quién me tomas?

-Ya veremos, Yuka, desde el principio.

-¿¡Qué!?

Luka que estaba al lado de Lily solo pudo reírse de la expresión de Yukari.

-Luka, ¿Estás aquí?

Al taller entraba un joven de largo cabello violeta que al verlo Luka sonrió alegremente.

-S-si, ya voy.

-Descuida -dijo este sonriente-, tómate tu tiempo.

-Lily, Yukari, nos vemos más tarde.

-Que te diviertas.

-¡Y usen protección!

-¡Lily!

-Por mi está bien –añadió el joven.

-¿¡Qué!?

El joven empezó a reírse al ver la cara de Luka.

-¡N-n-no es gracioso Gakupo! –le regañó esta colorada-, ¿¡A que viene esa mirada!?.

-Tendrás que adivinar.

-¿¡A-ah!? Espera un momento, ¡Ven aquí Gakupo!

Tras esto ambos se perdían por laos escalones mientras las otras dos sonreían se quedaban ahí con una sonrisa.

-Esos dos se quieren mucho –dijo Yukari alegremente.

-Sí, lo sé –concordó Lily-. Bien, empecemos de nuevo…

Cuanto tiempo desde aquel momento, Yukari no recordaba y tampoco podía pensarlo detenidamente, sobre todo ahora mismo.

-¡Esa chica está loca!

Sabía bien desde que se topó con Aoki que algo había pasado, no sabía qué pero era muy obvio que Merli como Sonika se la habían tenido jurada desde el primer momento de la carrera, pero jamás creyó que fuera a tal punto y ahora estar siendo perseguida por la peli verde y Aoki a toda velocidad por los enormes ductos de desechos que se dirigían inexorablemente a aquel edificio de gran tamaño donde se supone ellos eran los únicos que conocían el acceso, lo peor de todo era que el deslizador estaba con varios problemas tras que la turbina sufriera un daño severo que no supo como solucionó en ese momento y que desgraciadamente no sabía ya como volverlo a hacer que ahora deshacerse de dos de ellas estaba siendo algo muy difícil.

-Señorita, debemos deshacernos de ellas de inmediato, si seguimos así llamaremos la atención de los vigilantes de la zona.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero sin la turbina en estado decente no puedo hacer mucho.

Una descarga laser muy cerca de ellos.

-Aidee, VY, ¿me oyen?

-Iroha…

-IA acaba de comunicarse conmigo, dice que está lista para unírseles. Estoy abriendo un acceso para que ella pueda ingresar al deslizador, dice que puede hacer algo con la turbina dañada, ella se hará cargo de las reparaciones del deslizador.

-¿Y eso cómo?

-Si lo supiera te lo explicaría, dejaremos que ella lo haga. Estoy abriendo el acceso.

-Bien, eso es una buena noticia.

Otra descarga muy cerca de ellos, si pudiera virar y encararla las cosas serían mejores, desgraciadamente hacerlo también conllevaba perder el control ya que la sustancia donde estaba corriendo el deslizador era terriblemente inestable sin contar que los análisis indicaban que era tóxico.

-Vire a la derecha –dijo Yuma-, esperemos que la señorita IA aparezca a tiempo.

-Sí, eso espero –dijo Yukari concentrada-. Iroha, por lo que más quieras, date prisa y abre el acceso

-Voy… abriendo acceso tardará uno minutos.

-¡Tenemos menos que eso!

Sonika y Aoki seguían descargando sus cargas laser contra ellos mientras velozmente ya llegaban a pisarles los talones debido al daño del deslizador. Una descarga hizo que el deslizador saliera por los aires y casi pierda el control.

-¡Uwah!

-Señorita, ¿no puede otra vez hacer que el deslizador coopere?

-Si pudiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho –otra descarga- ¡Gyaaah!

En el deslizador que les perseguía Sonika no paraba de tener sus ojos fijos en ellos analizando cada uno de sus movimientos para disparar las armas de su deslizador mientras Aoki tenía en su rostro una bolsa de hielo para calmar el horrible dolor de cabeza que había sufrido por la acción que llevo no hace mucho.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Hadita?

-M-mejor, gracias.

-Tómate tu tiempo, yo me encargo de esto.

Las armas laser volvían a descargar su energía contra Yukari y Yuma, la joven peli morada viraba a la derecha evitándola pero casi logra que el deslizador se vuelque por la acción, manteniendo el control de puro milagro, algo que sorprendió a Sonika que esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-En verdad tiene talento de piloto.

Dentro de la cabina de Yukari está ya veía señales de emergencia del deslizador debido a la turbina dañada.

-El sistema está presentando fallas –dijo Yuma manipulando los controles superiores para aminorar el daño que se estaba ocasionando-, no aguantará mucho sin mantenimiento.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No falta mucho para encontrar el ingreso al matadero –dijo Yuma-, pero no podremos tener acceso si siguen atacándonos de ese modo, debemos perderlas de algún modo.

Tomaron la curva, Yukari intentaba lo más posible de mantener el control mientras más descargas de laser seguían intentando alcanzarla.

-AiDee, el acceso está listo.

-Bien.

Un holograma aparecía.

-¡IA al rescate! –gritó alguien apareciendo un holograma.

La joven digital apareció sonriente aún con las ropas de monja y reactivaba el cañón del deslizador.

-Cañón listo, ¡Dispárales!

-¿¡Qué!? IA, yo no quiero volarlas en mil pedazos –se quejó Yukari.

-No digo a ellas… ¡A esos!

Ambos deslizadores se detuvieron cuando delante de los mismo tres enormes vehículos parecidos a arañas aparecieron desplegando un rayo rojizo para localizarlas algo que no tardaron en hacer y retrayendo sus patas despegaban a gran velocidad dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

-Intruso, intruso.

Dentro del matadero los guardias de los Alfa revisaban los monitores encontrando a los dos deslizadores, Luka estaba con ellos atenta a lo que ocurría.

-Encontramos dos vehículos no identificados –dijo el guardia-, iniciando intercepción.

-Destrúyanlos, nadie debe saber que…

-Espera –dijo una voz de ultratumba llamando su atención.

-S-señor Averius, ¿Cuándo?

Aquel enorme sujeto con esa armadura con varios diseños que representaban a demonios y rostros de horror avanzó hacia los monitores viendo los deslizadores que estaban allí que al ver a los guardias intentaban huir. Colocó su mano en su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos intentó analizarlos.

-Hay tres en esa nave. No, cuatro, una de ellas es alguien con contacto con la disformidad y la otra, la otra parece tener un alma, pero no un cuerpo real, interesante… ¿Hmmm?

-¿Sucede algo maestro? –preguntó Luka.

-En ese deslizador, hay algo más –decía viendo el deslizador de Yukari-. Es alguien más o algo más.

Los deslizadores iniciaban maniobras evasivas, pero eso no le importaba a aquel brujo que se centraba en el deslizador de la joven juntando todas sus habilidades para saber quién era o de que se trataba, en el interior de ese deslizador estaba algo que hace tiempo no había percibido, algo que perdió hace casi medio siglo cuando ese maldito de pelo violeta y su regimiento aparecieron para frustrar sus planes, ¿acaso? Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus cara deforme.

-Preséntate, ¡Muéstrate ante mí!

El poder inundó aquel sitio, algo que incluso incomodó a Luka que retrocedió.

En el deslizador de Sonika, Aoki se sujetó la cabeza gritando.

-¡Hadita!

-E-él está allí, ¡está allí!

-¿Qué?

Los ojos de Aoki estaban vacíos como si estuviera en trance.

-El que traerá la oscuridad a la galaxia.

El dolor en su cabeza aumentó y no fue la única.

-¡Señorita!

-¡Yukari!

La joven se tocó su cabeza perdiendo el control del deslizador, pero IA velozmente tomaba el control del sistema, mientras Yuma se acercaba a Yukari que seguía gritando.

-¡Señorita! ¿¡Qué le pasa!?

-S-sal, ¡sal de mi cabeza! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

Los guardias robotizados avanzaron hacia ellas lanzando laser de anclaje intentando atraparlas, pero Sonika era muy buena piloto como para que lo lograran a la primera a su vez que IA a duras penas lo conseguía mientras hacía análisis del sistema.

-No puedo usar el cañón y maniobrar al mismo tiempo. ¿¡Cómo está Yukari!?

Yuma se había levantado de su asiento y sujetaba en brazos a Yukari que se apretaba la cabeza con las manos apretando con fuerza los dientes, en su frente se notaban las venas de su cabeza, algo estaba provocando un terrible dolor en ella y no sabía cómo calmarla.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Rayos!

El rayo de tracción les alcanzaba y el deslizador poco a poco perdía potencia para ser arrastrados hacia aquel enorme robot. IA intentaba acelerar pero el motor no reaccionaba.

-¡Nos tienen!

-Demonios.

-Qué podemos hacer… ¿Qué?

Una descarga de laser les liberaba, ante su sorpresa Sonika fue quien lo hizo y de pronto una señal aparecía por el intercomunicador.

-Soy Sonika a quien pilota el vehículo, ¿me recibes?

-S-si –respondió IA.

-¡GYYYYAAAAAH!

Un grito casi en coro.

-No sé qué pasa, pero primero debemos ocuparnos de estas cosas.

-Tenemos el suficiente poder de fuego para eso –dijo IA- pero… ¡Wuaaaah!

Otra vez los rayos de tracción atrapándolas, Sonika sintiendo el tirón rápidamente hacia girar el deslizador y lanzaba otra descarga de laser para romper el rayo, cuando lo hizo Aoki a duras penas le señalaba hacia adelante ante la confusión de su amiga pero cuando lo hizo Yukari que también se sujetaba la cabeza recobraba un poco el sentido abriendo los ojos.

-Señorita…

A duras penas se colocaba delante de los mandos.

-Yukari…

Acelerando todo lo que podía el deslizador en su estado dobló a la derecha donde unos tubos que se elevaban y formaban una rampa perfecta justo cuando el rayo de tracción intentaba jalarlos siendo bloqueados por los muros de acero de los mismos.

-Yukari, no tenemos potencia suficiente como para sal… ¿Yukari?

-¡Yuma!

El laser de tracción los atrapaba de nuevo justo cuando caían de la rampa y al ser atraídos el joven sujetaba los controles y activaba el cañón que lanzando su descarga justo en medio de su ojo brillante de color rojizo atravesándolo, Sonika viendo lo que hizo sonriente aceleraba y comprendiendo la acción hacía lo mismo por su parte para derribar al otro guardia que caían desplomados sin funcionamiento.

Las señales en el matadero se perdieron ante la descarga que derribó a ambos guardias robóticos y con eso el contacto de aquel ser acaba.

-Manden más –ordenó.

-Sí señor, vamos a activar… ¿¡…!?

Una descarga llamó su atención creando una terrible explosión en una de las salas de controles generando alarma.

-¿¡Qué!?

Luka se acercaba al monitor buscando el lugar de la explosión, era justo en uno de los andenes de carga, exactamente en un punto neural de la instalación y a esta vinieron otras dos explosiones.

-Señor, alguien esta saboteando los envíos a la luna.

Los monitores volvieron a estar funcionales, pero ambos deslizadores ya no estaban y la presencia de estos también había sido acallada, no podía sentirlos por ningún lado, Averius lanzó una maldición al ver que sus presas habían escapado quienes quieran que hubiesen sido.

-Luka, quédate aquí y mantenme al tanto –dijo el enorme sujeto-, yo iré a ver qué es lo que está sucediendo

-Sí.

El hechicero se marchó dejando a la mujer de cabello rosa en el panel de control y al ver que los intrusos estaban fuera de vista ordenó a varios miembros de Alfa que patrullaran la zona, la peli rosa estaba segura que podía tratarse de esa chica de la otra vez, aquella chica que liberara al demonio que habían atrapado junto con esa chica rubia, si era así esta vez se las arreglaría para que la misma no saliese viva de ese lugar.

_**000**_

Otra vez estaba en ese extraño recinto donde estaba aquella criatura, esta parecía pensar o al menos eso creía, la horrenda bestia volvía a susurrar su nombre.

-AiDee… Yukari…

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?

-Vuelve a mí… Yukari, vuelve a mí…

Las deformes garras de la criatura se extendieron intentando alcanzarla, eso hizo que despertara lanzando un leve grito, al recuperar la consciencia se encontró con dos deslizadores aparcados en una orilla de lo que parecía ser un pantano, ella estaba recostada con la chaqueta de Yuma cubriéndola y este junto con IA estaban ahí a su lado mirándole preocupados.

-Chi-chicos.

-¡Yukari!

IA se lanzó a ella abrazándola con fuerza mientras que Yuma cerraba sus ojos aliviado de verla despierta.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste –le explicó Yuma-, cuando derribamos a los guardias caíste inconsciente, creíamos que…

-Per-perdón por preocuparlos.

-¡Me asustaste mucho!

Yuma se acercó a ella y le miró cara a cara, algo que a ella le puso algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasó?

La joven recordaba, esa sensación de que alguien intentaba meterse en su cabeza, esa sensación fue dolorosa y horrible, era como si tratara de reventarle el cerebro pero de pronto pudo concentrarse levemente, al menso lo necesario como para escapar de los guardias, sus ojos miraron alrededor encontrándose con alguien más ahí recostado acompañado de una chica de cabello verde en una cola de caballo, era Sonika.

-¿Ah?

Quien estaba acostada era Aoki y no tenía muy buena pinta.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Lo que sea que te afectó le afectó también a ella –le explicó IA-, sus signos vitales son estables, pero aún no despierta.

La chica de pelo verde parecía muy preocupada por su amiga pero para IA eso no era excusa que hace no mucho intentaran hundir a Yukari en la carrera junto con Merli.

-La de pelo celeste no despierta, pero no parece que haya peligro para su vida, de hecho ellas nos ayudaron a encontrar este lugar, esta algo lejos de nuestro objetivo pero cuando las patrullas se calmen volveremos al asunto.

Yukari quiso levantarse pero se sentía muy mareada por lo ocurrido así como su cabeza aún no se reponía.

-Tranquila, aún tenemos tiempo. Es mejor que recupere fuerzas para la misión.

-S-si.

Su amiga digital estaba muy pensativa.

-¿Pasa algo IA?

-¿Eh? Ah no, nada. Creo que revisaré a estas dos. Como dice el niño bonito, es mejor que descanses un poco.

-I-IA.

-Ella tiene razón.

IA avanzó hacia las dos peor antes de decir nada se cercioro de que Yukari no pudiera oírlas recordando todo lo que descubriera con IO, su amiga que estaba algo mareada tras lo ocurrido y Yuma le ayudaba a mantenerse sentada.

-No se esfuerce.

-Perdón.

La chica digital se acercó a Sonika que arreglando un poco el cabello de Aoki que aún no recuperaba el conocimiento, al tenerla cerca se fijó en ella.

-Si no vas a molestarme por lo ocurrido en la carrera es porque tú también viste lo que Hadita vio, ¿verdad?

IA revisaba los signos vitales de Aoki. Sonika no insistió en su pregunta, ahora mismo lo importante era saber si Aoki estaba bien o no, ya que si excedió el límite ella…

-Gracias –dijo IA de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-Ella ayudó a Yukari para que se liberara levemente de lo que sea que les atacó. Pero fue arriesgado.

La peliverde estaba sorprendida de que esa chica que no sabía de donde apareció supiera eso.

-Hadita tiene mucho potencial pero esforzarse así solo…

-Abriría la puerta a las cosas de la disformidad.

Sonika se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de IA.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Tengo un amigo que conoce mucho del tema…

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con IO antes de que se marchara para ayudarle.

-IA, pase lo que pase, no comentes lo que descubrimos.

-Pero…

-Es en serio. Si lo descubres así de repente no será una ayuda, será todo lo contrario.

IA miró hacia otro lado. IO le sujetó de los hombros.

-Aún no, debes esperar.

-Sí… ahora debo irme.

-Ten cuidado. Yo sellaré los archivos de nuevo y enviaré lo descubierto a la gobernadora sin que Alfa lo descubra. Debe saber lo que encontramos.

Hubiera a veces preferido no haber encontrado nada en los archivos de Hillys.

"Lily, Luka… ¿acaso ustedes sabían esto? ¿Acaso Gakupo se los contó?"

-¡Guardias!

Enormes arañas mecanizadas avanzaban cerca de ellos, les estaban buscando.

-Si esos bichos siguen allí no podremos ingresar –dijo Yuma.

Las arañas los buscaban con sus escáneres, tarde o temprano los encontrarían, se quedaron callados hasta que estos se marcharon revisando otro sector. Al estar a salvo levemente Yuma dejó a Yukari y encaró a las otras dos.

-Quisiera que me respondan los motivos por los que intentaron hundirnos en la carrera.

Sonika se quedó callada, IA al saber que esto podría ser malo se puso delante de él.

-Eh, niño bonito, no creo que ahora mismo…

-¡Respóndanme! ¿¡Cómo sabían que nuestro objetivo era este lugar!?

La peli verde dejó a su amiga y encaró a Yuma.

-Sí, quisimos hundirlos y no me arrepiento de intentarlo –le dijo secamente-, conocíamos el ingreso al matadero desde hace mucho y también lo que estos años ha ocurrido en su interior.

-¿Y por qué no dijeron nada? –se unió Yukari al escuchar esas palabras.

-Porque es lo mejor. Debemos aguantar un poco más, solo un…

-¿¡De qué habla!? –se quejó Yuma-, ¡¿Y dejar que las personas que fueron raptadas no tengan justicia?! ¿¡Dejar que sigan raptando inocentes!?¿¡Eso es lo que desea!? ¡Todos nosotros perdimos seres queridos por esta invasión! ¡Gente que queremos que nunca más volveremos a ver! ¡Es nuestro deber hacer algo al respecto!

Sonika le miró molesta.

-¿Aunque eso signifique algo peor que la enfermedad?

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, ¿Que si logran mostrar que los Alfa tienen una relación con los Dom desde hace mucho? ¿¡A quién beneficia!? No hacen más que perder el tiempo.

-¡De eso nada! –qritó Yukari-. ¿¡Acaso no te importa lo que ellos hacen, prefieres quedarte tranquila esperando a que los Dom atrapen a más gente hasta que no quede nadie!? Debemos mostrarles a todos lo que ellos hacen… ¡Debemos mostrarles la verdad!

-Hay cosas que no comprendes niña –dijo la peli verde molesta-, a veces la verdad es preferible que quede oculta para siempre. Si, habrá personas muertas, siempre las hay no solo en este planeta, en todos lados, hay razas que desaparecen en un suspiro y nadie las recuerda. Pero todo pasa, sino pregúntale a la chica gato de esa tienda en Hillys.

¿Chica de la tienda? Yukari recordó a la dueña del lugar donde solía comprar cosas con Lily, la tienda de SeeU.

-Siempre habrá muerte, ¡Eso no cambia que todo siga su curso en el universo, ¿verdad?! El dolor de unos pocos puede mantener la felicidad de otros más. Por muy duro que sea hay que ser realistas… lo único que lograran será que nuestro mundo y todo lo demás termine mal.

-¡Tú no sabes si puede pasar! –replicó Yukari

-Pero es una probabilidad

Ante su sorpresa IA fue quien habló, era la primera vez que veía un rostro tan serio en ella, simplemente no parecía su amiga.

-A veces una acción noble solo trae consigo un mar de sangre y destrucción. Por mucho que las acciones hayan tenido otra razón de ser todo puede terminar muy distinto a lo deseado. Tal vez por eso… Lily se oponía a que entraras a IRIS.

-IA… ¿De qué hablas?

Su amiga se quedó callada mirando hacia otro lado, su expresión no era para nada la joven que ella conocía, ella estaba ocultando algo.

-Te llamas Yukari, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sonika llamando su atención-, voy a preguntarte algo. Quieres que este planeta se salve, ¿no? ¿Acaso sabes siquiera lo que es "realmente" Uma?

Esas palabras dejaron en shock a los dos, IA se mordía el labio para no decir lo que acababa de descubrir.

-IA, ¿tú sabes algo?

-…

-¡IA!

Para su fortuna a su detrás Aoki ya reaccionaba lo que llamó la atención de todos.

-Sonika…

-Hadita, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Sonika acercándose a ella preocupada.

-S-sí, eso creo –dijo levantándose un poco-, jamás pensé que hubiera alguien con tal poder, sentía como si él pudiera reventarme la cabeza con solo desearlo. Fue algo aterrador.

Su amiga se preocupó, era mejor acabar con lo que vinieron a hacer de una buena vez; en eso sintió que Aoki le sujetaba de su brazo.

-Sonika, déjalos que vayan.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Tuve un leve destello de su mente –dijo Aoki acomodando su cabello donde un cinto con un diamante brillaban intensamente por algún motivo que los demás desconocían-, ella no se detendrá hasta saberlo todo y… es mejor que lo sepa.

-Intentamos evitar que llegaran, recuerda lo que viste, lo que vio Merli, no podemos.

-Pero eso no la detendrá. Si no lo sabe… no sabrá a que enfrentarse. Ese sujeto ya ha sospechado, no queda de otra.

La joven y ella siguieron conversando hasta que se puso de pie.

-Vamos a ayudarlos a evadir a los guardias.

-¿Ah?

-Es lo que Hadita quiere así que la apoyo. Usaré mi deslizador para llamar su atención, cuando pase ustedes vayan al sector sur del matadero, hay una entrada para que puedan ingresar sin ser vistos. Adentro está sumamente vigilado, incluso más que la fábrica, incluso la que controla a los Alfa está allí, una joven de pelo largo rosa.

Esa descripción hizo que Yukari abriera sus ojos.

-Luka…

-¿La conoces? –la peli verde prefirió no saberlo-. Lo que suceda allí no me incumbe, espero que sepan lo que hacen. Vamos Aoki.

Ayudando a su amiga entraban a su deslizador, Yuma les gritó.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con lo que es "realmente" Uma!?

-Se los dejo de tarea.

Sin decir más ingresaron a su deslizador y encendieron el motor, por su lado IA intentando que se alejaran del tema decidió hablar.

-El deslizador está recuperándose del daño, no podrá usar toda su potencia pero podrá trasportarnos hasta nuestro objetivo, será mejor darse prisa de una vez, no podré repararlo decentemente si seguimos usándolo.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí.

Lo que verdaderamente es Uma, esas palabras la estaban poniendo nerviosa pero no más que IA pareciera estar más seria de lo normal, algo estaba ocurriendo que ella desconocía y difícilmente ahora mismo podía entender, ¿qué sabían Sonika y Aoki? ¿Qué sabían de esa amenaza? Y ante todo ¿Acaso tenía que ver algo relacionado con ella? Ese dolor que sintió fue más de lo que una vez pudo haber creído sentir, escuchó voces, ruidos procedentes de algún lado realmente aterrador y en medio un sujeto, un sujeto gigantesco y aterrador que intentaba averiguar quién era, intentaba arrancarle su nombre a la fuerza y era tal su influencia que ella sentía que su cabeza iba a reventarle, de no ser que Aoki de la nada apareció para bloquear el poder de ese hombre aunque fue levemente…

Luego vino la imagen de esa cosa vino de nuevo a su mente, ¿qué era? No tenía ninguna respuesta pero sabía bien que debía estar lejos de él, lo más lejos posible de este y aquel hombre, su vida misma dependía de ello.

Dentro del deslizador Sonika apareció en el comunicador.

-Espero que sepan donde se meten –dijo Sonika-, nadie que entró al matadero a salido y menos ahora que esa pelos de chicle y ese hombre están cerca.

-¿Sabes quién es? –le preguntó Yuma.

-Lo verás por tu cuenta, si es que sigues vivo para entonces. No voy a decir más… ahora, cuando salgamos yo llamaré la atención de esas cosas, cuando los veas suficientemente lejos podrás ingresar, ¿bien?

-S-si.

-Empecemos.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada el deslizador de Sonika salió disparado a toda velocidad llamando la atención de aquellos robots que empezaron a perseguirla, pero Sonika era muy hábil como para dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente, cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable Yukari activó su deslizador y se movieron hasta el matadero, lo que sea que estaba allí empezaba a asustarla. Incluso más que aquel demonio que mato a Lily.

_**000**_

El lugar parecía más descuidado de lo que ellos creían, tubos oxidados, material y turbinas deterioradas, ¿En serio este sitio estaba funcionando? Al bajar los tres buscaron un lugar para acceder hasta el punto que indicaba el mapa donde encontrarían sus objetivos y tal vez incluso algo más. Yukari no pudo evitar pensar que Luka estaba dentro de aquellas instalaciones.

"Ella no es Luka"

Recordó lo que le dijo Lily, pero aún así…

-¿Está bien señorita? –quiso saber Yuma.

-¿Eh? S-si, lo estoy…

Yuma caminaba revisando el lugar buscando un acceso encontrando una compuerta no muy lejos de él, pero parecía ser que la energía estaba desconectada. IA por su lado revisaba el panel de control averiado que estaba cerca de ellos, al parecer aún tenía energía, mientras tanto activaron el mapa tridimensional para averiguar dónde estaban y donde debían ir.

-Este panel será de utilidad –dijo ella- seré su apoyo desde esta terminal. Yukari, usa el cable para escalar hasta ese ducto de ventilación, Iroha y Kanon crearon un arpón que se conecta al guante que te diera Lily, niño bonito…

-Me llamo Yuma, señorita.

-Bien, Niño Bonito Yuma, activaré las compuertas que están a tu delante, se reunirán en el sector tres. Trata de acabar con los guardias que pilles, ¿Si? Yo desactivaré los sistemas de seguridad cercanos, peor será brevemente, si me arriesgo mucho delataré su ubicación.

-IA…

La joven digital sonrió por fin.

-Tranquila Yukari, yo me encargo, esta vez vamos a salir todos, ¿Si?

Yukari asintió cuando sin más IA se acercó a ella y le sujetó de las manos.

-Si hay conflicto, por lo que más quieras solo usa el guante para defenderte, no uses tu motosierra, ¿Si?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Te lo pido, aquí hay algo peligroso, lo sé. Es algo peor que ese monstruo que nos quitó a Lily, usar tu sierra solo llamará su atención y no debes, no debes dejar que te encuentre.

La joven peli morada asintió aún sin entender que estaba ocurriendo con su amiga que estaba muy distinta, pero no pudo preguntarle nada ya que IA se desvanecía y el panel comenzó a brillar.

-Esto les va a gustar un poco –dijo IA-, algo al parecer provocó una explosión en el sector de carga. Eso tal vez provocó el leve tiempo que tuvimos para huir de sus centinelas. Ahora mismo están redirigiendo un gran contingente al sector para averiguar que sucedió. Tendremos un tiempo limitado pero el necesario para infiltrarnos. Luka… está en el centro de mando, eviten las cámaras. ¡Ha!

-¿IA?

-N-nada. Dense prisa.

Los dos asintieron y se separaron, la compuerta se abrió y Yukari activando el botón de su muñeca un arpón electromagnético salió disparado y se incrustó en el muro con la suficiente fuerza y resistencia como para que pudiera subir,

-Tenga cuidado señorita.

-Sí, tú también.

-NREE.

-¿Ah?

Yuma le miró de soslayo.

-No Romper El Equipo.

-Sí.

Cuando ambos se separaron IA estaba dentro del sistema, pero era muy distinto al que usualmente solía estar, de hecho era muy similar al ambiente que sintió cuando entró en el crucero donde estaba IO. El ambiente era pesado y rojizo y todo lo que representaba era un ambiente siniestro que parecía estar vivo y que al menor descuido parecía poder atraparte, la joven se puso nerviosa con solo estar allí.

-IO, ¿Ves todo esto?

El joven veía todo en un monitor y lo que veía no le gustaba nada.

-Sí, es claramente energía disforme. Y es muy fuerte.

-¿Eso significa que me puedo pillar con esas cosas?

IO intentaba acceder al complejo al menos lo más posible, aunque era algo difícil debido a que aún no se recuperaba.

-IA, ten cuidado. Los demonios no son la única amenaza, estar mucho tiempo sin protección en esa energía puede ser perjudicial. Puedes enloquecer o puede que el mismo sistema corrupto te atrape para siempre y si lograras salir, puede que ya no seas tú.

-Genial, o que me reconfiguren o volverme loca. ¿Cómo aguantabas todo esto?

-La verdad no tenía ni idea –fue sincero-, solo duré y ya.

A la joven no le agradó mucho la respuesta del chico programa de más de diez mil años y lanzó un suspiro.

-Hora de empezar -la joven extendió varios hologramas para averiguar dónde estaban Yukari y Yuma, así podría controlar los sistemas necesarios y si es necesario aparecer allí a su vez que creaba un contador para saber cuánto tiempo podía estar en ese sistema-. ¿Cuánto tiempo podré acceder al sistema sin sufrir corrupción?

-El necesario, te mantendré al tanto, pero lo notarás claramente cuando sientas que la interferencia es más fuerte de lo normal, si pasa sal de allí a la terminal más cercana lejos de ese sitio.

IA asintió y cerrando la ventana donde conversaba con él, pasó a comunicarse con Yukari y Yuma, claro que en modo sonoro solamente, el video podría ser peligroso y llamar su atención no solo de los guardias sino de que sabe qué en ese sistema corrupto.

-Yukari, estoy dentro, ¿cómo vas?

-Estoy en el sistema de ventilación, este lugar está en un estado muy deplorable.

-¿Niño bonito?

-Me llamo Yuma… estoy en un pasaje lleno de guardias desactivados, hay varias compuertas con códigos.

-Déjamelos –dijo IA-, tal vez necesitemos salir de aquí rápido, voy a decodificarlos.

-Oye IA, estas más responsable de lo normal.

-Esta vez hay que serlo, al fin y al cabo ustedes correrán más peligro ahora.

Las comunicaciones se cortaron y cuando lo hicieron IA se reconectó con IO.

-IO, ¿Ese Averius es tan peligroso como lo pinta ese sujeto de armadura?

-Sí, lo es. Destruyó varios planetas del Imperio y ahora forman parte de mundos demoniacos. Mi crucero una vez estuvo en uno de ellos… fue horrible –IO prefirió cambiar de tema-, ¿le dijiste que no use su arma?

-Sí…

-Bien, ese sujeto puede detectar a cualquiera que use energía Psíquica en gran medida. Es por eso que los Caballeros grises no pudieron detenerlo. Si él descubre que Yukari está allí… se acabó todo.

Los paneles mostraban señales de actividad de todo tipo y entre ellos un punto que titilaba con más intensidad que los demás, la señal de ese brujo que por poco y encuentra a Yukari. Solo ver lo ocurrido asustó a IA y no era para menos al ver lo que vio en las grabaciones que guardaba Meiko.

-Revisé los planos de diseño de la motosierra que usa tu amiga. Es en verdad una obra de arte.

-¿De dónde sacaste los planos? –quiso saber IA.

-Bueno, estaba revisando unos datos cuando decidiste entrar en suspensión y…

-¿¡Esculcaste mis cosas cuando dormía!?

Al parecer IO se dio cuenta de que dijo algo que no debía decir.

-F-fue sin querer. Oye, ¿en serio pensabas en tener el pelo corto? Te hubieras visto poco femenina con este y el vestido. No niego que te ves sexy con lo que llevas y…

-¡IO, voy a borrarte!

-C-calma, calma, si emites señales negativas los demonios podrán hallarte antes.

-Deberías ser más educado con una dama.

-Pero tú…

-¡Dices eso de nuevo y me aseguro que pases de ser Inteligencia Oscura a Inteligencia Obtusa! –IA intentó calmarse un poco, ese tipo podía ser a veces alguien con muy poco tacto de golpe-, en fin, ¿por qué dices eso del BunnyBone?

-Es que usa tecnología que se usa para las armas némesis de los caballeros grises, al menos en prototipo. Quien la hizo es alguien muy talentoso. ¿Y de donde consiguió las piezas necesarias y todo?

IA sonrió un poco recordando que fue Lily quien diseño ese artefacto.

-Gakupo nos dejó el esquema y Lily, Lily siempre fue muy talentosa.

Los guardias comenzaban a moverse.

-Chicos, hay movimiento.

-Bien, nos encargaremos.

La misión comenzaba.

-Tengan cuidado.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Siguiente Episodio  
Doomsday Party**_

_**12/16**_

_**Caballero Gris: **__Los Caballeros Grises son parte de los guerreros definitivos de la humanidad, los Marines Espaciales, superhombres modificados genéticamente para ser más rápidos, fuertes y resistentes, llevando armaduras que los vuelven prácticamente un tanque humano y con armas letales. Los Caballeros Grises son especializados en combatir contra demonios._

_**Armas Némesis:**__ Las Armas Némesis son la mayor tecnología creada para combatir demonios, su diseño es capaz de usar como fuente de poder los poderes psíquicos del Caballero Gris, eso significa que a mayor poder psíquico del Caballero Gris más poderosa es el arma. _

_Eso es todo, nos vemos luego, creo._


	13. Toma 12: Doomsday Party I

_**Toma 12  
Doomsday Party**_

_**12/16**_

_**Parte 01  
Preludio de Muerte**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__El único fin de este fic sin fines de lucro es hacer una joda, los personajes usados son propiedad de sus autores respectivos aunque sus personalidades sean invención del autor ya que los Vocaloid NO tienen personalidad definida y cantan a veces bien y otras fatal._

_**NOTA EXTRA: **__El siguiente contenido esta fuera del canon imperial y por lo tanto es considerada herejía, los autores responsables deben apersonarse al puesto más cercano de la Inquisición para prestar su declaración o serán quemados como los herejes que son. ¡Por el Emperador!_

_**000**_

Aunque mayoría de los registros imperiales hayan sido borrados, muchos aún recuerdan el terrible conflicto que se desató en el sistema Telessia, los planetas que conformaban el sector de este recientemente sistema anexado al imperio sufrieron un terrible golpe que por poco y conlleva la destrucción de todo el mismo. Los registros imperiales son muy discordantes en el aspecto de lo ocurrido, sobre todo de cómo fue que comenzó o quien fue el responsable, pero en cuanto el planeta Telessia III cortó toda comunicación con el Imperio y sus representantes e iniciar una herejía que pudo haber llamado incluso a una Cruzada la reacción en cadena de los sucesos trajeron mares de desastres.

Entre el conflicto, las fuerzas concentradas en otros planetas empezaron a ser víctimas de conflictos por partes de diferentes razas xenos, los Tau y su Bien Supremo atacaron las lunas fronterizas con el intento de anexar nuevamente el sistema a su poder, a su vez que los Orkos llenos de ambición y deseos de guerra aparecieron en el planeta Telessia V para saquear sus forjas y de paso acabar con todo lo que estuviera en este y si eso no fuera suficiente se detectó actividad Eldar alrededor del planeta Telessia IV con un grupo armado del mundo astronave Ulthwe a mando de la vidente Avanna que hizo acto de presencia extrañamente al inicio del cese de comunicación de Telessia III y aunque no estaban actuando de modo hostil en esos momentos su sola presencia ya era un vaticinio de conflictos mucho más prolongados.

¿Qué atrajo tantos problemas al sistema? Todo culpa a al instante cuando los mineros del tercer planeta habitable encontraron un artefacto extraño en el interior de las minas del planeta, un artefacto de origen xeno desconocido que fue reportado a la Inquisición de inmediato mientras un destacamento de la Guardia Imperial se asentaba para custodiar el mismo así como tropas de las temibles Hermanas de Batalla que se asentaron en los conventos de la Señora Mártir junto con las devotas instaladas en el planeta.

La guerra a escala galáctica estaba a punto de convertirse en una realidad, los altos mandos al verse todavía incapacitados de enviar un sin número de tropas que de pro si eran necesarias en otros sectores se pensó seriamente en otro tipo de solución… el Exterminatus.

Sin embargo también hubo otro tipo de decisión, enviar tropas élite que sirvan para repeler a las fuerzas hostiles, esas tropas fueron enviadas a Telessia V, dos batallones experimentados de La Guardia Imperial hicieron acto de presencia en el conflicto del sistema, los Korps de la Muerte de Krieg del regimiento 128º, guerreros terribles e implacables que solo se retiran con la muerte fueron al combate al mando del General Meito Sakine, un General ascendido recientemente tras las Guerras contra los Tiránidos y ante todo su mano derecha, aquel que mostró su valía tanto como estratega como guerrero de primera línea, el comisario Gakupo Kamui.

Este comisario llevaba consigo una gran lista de acciones importantes en su vida, había mostrado su valía y letalidad al sobresalir en diferentes conflictos donde la balanza estaba en contra de la humanidad saliendo victorioso, se decía incluso que la mayor parte de ejecuciones de Kamui no eran en su pelotón, sino de parte del enemigo ya que tropa nunca retrocedía, nunca daba brazo a torcer mientras él estaba delante de ellos.

Un guerrero sin par como le era la elección normal para vencer a los Orkos de Telessia V.

Pero también estaba el otro conflicto al que tomar atención, Telessia III seguía sin comunicación y el misterio del artefacto aún era conocido y ante toda sorpresa, los Caballeros Grises, Capítulo de los temibles Marines Espaciales, avatares de la guerra y la destrucción del Emperador que se movilizaron hacia el Planeta Telessia III con motivos totalmente clasificados.

¿De qué podía tratarse esa fuerza? ¿Ese artefacto? Lo único que se sabe es que los Caballeros Grises se encontraron en un campo de batalla nada más arribar al espacio puerto tanto de tropas leales al Imperio como por cultistas que se habían ocultado durante años planificando esta acción y que esperaron el momento preciso para salir a la luz cuando un servidor directo de los poderes ruinosos hizo presencia. Un Hechicero del caos conocido como Averius Akron, Hijo de Sombras que guió a estos y sus Legiones traidoras al conflicto deseoso de sangre y matanzas pero también deseando el artefacto.

La orden de destrucción del planeta fue dada y las fuerzas armadas del Capítulo de los Lobos espaciales cuyos sacerdotes rúnicos al parecer vaticinaron lo que podría ocurrir decidieron ejecutar la orden, pero hubo algo que nadie de las fuerzas de Imperiales previó en el conflicto.

Y ese fue el actuar del Comisario Gakupo Kamui. El Comisario infringiendo órdenes directas ingresó al planeta y con sus tropas se abrió paso hasta el artefacto y tras una cruenta guerra que costó vidas y recursos imperiales rechazó a las fuerzas del caos. Lo que hubiera sido considerado un acto heroico más en su historial sin embargo fue catalogado de traición por la Inquisición que ordenaba la destrucción del planeta y la reliquia, Kamui fue considerado traidor y sería ejecutado por sus trasgresiones así como sus hombres no sin antes ser interrogado junto con sus subalternos de lo ocurrido y porqué desobedeció ordenes del Mando Segmentum.

¿Por qué un héroe de guerra como él desobedecería las órdenes de sus superiores? Su historial siempre fue de alguien implacable e inflexible, un guerrero ejemplar hecho y derecho, ¿Por qué alguien que incluso fue capaz de hacer retroceder a una horda Tiránida traicionaría al imperio? Nadie lo sabe, o al menos la Inquisición no quería que se sepa la razón.

(Hace más de 500 años atrás)

El conflicto contra los Orkos fue terrible, sus tropas tuvieron que hacer mucho para organizar a las fuerzas de defensa planetaria que habían entrado en caos por el repentino ataque de los pieles verdes, la pelea duró varios meses antes de que la potencia de fuego, fe y acero repelieron a los xenos con brutalidad para que nunca más se atrevieran a acercarse, incluso él tuvo el privilegio de decapitar al kaudillo que guiaba a estos en combate singular que cualquier ser humano difícilmente podría haber sobrevivido.

Pero lo hizo y cuando Gakupo levantó la cabeza de Kazakuelloz en sus manos la moral de sus hombres se elevó y la de los invasores cayó en picado dando con eso la victoria asegurada para el planeta.

Sin embargo la situación no estaba lejos de calmarse ni nada por el estilo, aún quedaba los conflictos de Telessia III y ellos debían intervenir como era su deber como soldados de la Guardia Imperial, del Martillo del Emperador.

-Aquí Meito Sakine –habló su general al mando principal-, Orkos exterminados, el planeta y las forjas sufrieron daños leves pero no de importancia, ahora nuestras tropas se dirigen a Telessia III para brindar apoyo a las tropas de defensa y a los Caballeros Grises.

-Negativo –dijo su superior-, se ordena al 128º Regimiento de los Korps regresar al mando Segmentum en Aria II.

-¿Señor?

Meito era un hombre duro de mirada penetrante, de gran altura y figura imponente ante sus hombres y ante todo era alguien que no le agradaba dejar cabos sueltos en sus misiones y como había ingresado al sistema junto con los caballeros grises era una especie de deber moral brindarles apoyo, sobre todo ahora que no recibían noticia alguna de ellos y más de alguien como era Lymar.

-Regresen con todas las tropas, ahora que el mundo forja fue asegurado su presencia no es requerida.

-¿Y qué sucede con el Capitán Staios?

-Es una orden directa General Sakine, obedézcala. Los Lobos Espaciales del Crucero Aullido Salvaje están entrando en órbita con órdenes de destruir el planeta si la situación continúa como ahora.

-¿Destruir el planeta?

-Es una orden directa de la Inquisición. Eso es todo.

Meito apretó los dientes sintiéndose algo frustrado, pero poniéndose firme accedió. Cuando la comunicación se cortó la compuerta de su camarote se abrió mostrando a un hombre de larga cabellera violeta con los uniformes de comisario. El ser más respetado y temido pro cualquier soldado raso de la Guardia.

-General, los hombres están preparados para partir.

Este no dijo nada mirando por la ventana la órbita del planeta.

-General Sakine.

-Se ordena repliegue –dijo este de pronto, algo que sorprendió al Comisario-, regresamos al mando Segmentum.

-¿Regresar? –Gakupo se quedó algo aturdido-. General, los escáneres planetarios muestran que el conflicto esta mucho peor de lo que…

-Es una orden directa Comisario Kamui, debemos obedecer.

-Lamento protestar señor, pero Lymar Staios está allí y debe necesitar nuestra ayuda, ¿Acaso vamos a pagar con traición al Astarte que nos brindó su apoyo en la campaña de Aura V? Si él no hubiera venido…

-Lo sé Gakupo, estuve allí, estuve cuando el maldito Carnifex casi me parte en dos de no ser por él. Pero órdenes son órdenes.

Gakupo puso mala cara pero entendía lo que significaba una orden directa. Y él obedecía las órdenes.

-Entendido, indicaré a los sargentos Dell y León que se preparen para retirarse.

-Bien, mañana haremos el salto a al disformidad. Dile a los hombres que descansen, se lo han ganado. Lo mismo que tú, Decapitador de Kaudilloz.

Gakupo chocando los talones y dando un saludo marcial dio media vuelta y se marchó del camarote de su superior aunque no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando. Lymar era un guerrero noble y a veces muy distinto a los Astartes con los que él tuvo contacto, por lo que no le parecía honorable dejarlo allí solo cuando los informes indicaban que las sublevaciones en las ciudades estaban empeorando, en una situación distinta las tropas serían mandadas de inmediato para servir de apoyo peor esta vez las cosas eran distintas.

¿Por qué ordenaban la retirada?

-Comisario –le llamó una voz familiar encontrándose con un hombre alto de cabello gris y ojos rojos que tenía un cigarro en su boca-, estamos listos.

-Han ordenado retirada.

-¿Qué?

-No tengo detalles Dell, solo que debemos hacerlo y ya.

-Espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que vamos a dejar al sujeto con el que tenemos una deuda a su suerte? Sabes que odio tener deudas con nadie, y más con un Marine Espacial.

-Es lo que pasa Dell –dijo seriamente Gakupo-, indícale a León que nos marchamos.

Dell lanzó una leve maldición.

-Bien, pero esto no me parece buena idea. Tellessia V tendrá forjas, pero en Telessia III hay minas ricas en adamantio y prometiium como para dejarlas a su suerte, incluso un destacamento de las Hermanas de Batalla está ahí por esos motivos.

-Sí, lo sé… pero son órdenes superiores.

Tras decir esto Gakupo se marchó dejando a Dell solo que sacaba otro cigarro aplastando el que hace poco estaba fumando.

-Los superiores son una bola de cretinos.

Lejos de todos Gakupo se sentó en el suelo de su camarote y sacó de su cuello un relicario en el que presionó un botón, de ella apareció un holograma mostrándolo a él cuando era niño al lado de dos chicos, una chica y un chico ambos de cabello verde que sonreían, Gakupo sonrió centrándose sobre todo en la joven, ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que la vio al tomar caminos separados cuando el regimiento donde ella estaba junto con su hermano fueran designados a otro sector para aplacar un ataque de Eldars y él era ascendido a Comisario de los Korps, las fuerzas más fanáticas e implacables que podía tener el Imperio. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de eso? Para él casi eran siglos.

Suspirando un poco presionó de nuevo un botón y empezó a hablar.

-Hola Gumi, Gumiya, les habla tu hermano mayor, ¿Cómo están? Hace un tiempo que no recibo mensajes suyos, ¿Están bien? Si, deben estarlo, son sobrevivientes como todos nosotros. No creo que donde estén sea peor que Krieg, solo recuerden tirar a la cabeza, ¿Si? Los quiero.

Tras este mensaje Gakupo se quedó mirando el techo, no iba a negar que los extrañaba y estaba preocupado por ellos, sería tonto no hacerlo ya que ser miembro de la Guardia Imperial significaba tener la muerte al lado en cualquier momento y que no respondieran le preocupaba, pero debían estar bien, Gumiya siempre iba a proteger a Gumi no importara que y ella también era muy fuerte, debían estar bien. Rogaba al Emperador que fuera así.

Con esos pensamientos Gakupo se quedó dormido, teniendo un sueño inquieto.

Soñó con un planeta extraño, sonó ver a los caballeros Grises derribados y en medio Lymar, aquel hombre que ayudara a su regimiento en momentos de necesidad enfrentándose a un enorme demonio que lo tenía acorralado.

-¿Qué planeas Averius? ¿¡Qué!?

El mencionado se alejaba sonriente dejando al Astarte solo con la criatura.

-No te saldrás con la tuya. ¡Averius!

-Ya lo hice, hermano.

El demonio atacó y Gakupo despertó alterado, el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro como si no estuviera en su camarote.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Quién?!

-Ya era hora que despertaras. Mon'keigh.

Esa voz vino de su detrás y antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue lanzado por los aires chocando contra un muro invisible, Gakupo recuperándose ágilmente desenvainaba su espada colocándose en guardia contra quien tenía delante, una mujer de cabello azul oscuro ondulado, piel blanca con varias pecas en su rostro, ojos dorados y orejas de punta que le miraba seriamente mientras empuñaba una lanza brillante y extrañas runas rondando su ser. Gakupo no tenía que ser un genio para saber que estaba delante de una vidente Eldar.

-Tú…

-No vengo a pelear Mon'keigh –dijo esta con voz serena-, soy Avanna de Ultweh y necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Ayudar? Yo no trato con malditos Xenos.

-Debes llegar al planeta que llaman Telessia III. No hay tiempo

Eso llamó su atención.

-¿Telessia III? ¿¡Qué sabes de lo que sucede en Telessia III!? ¡Habla!

-Tus líderes están a punto de cometer un terrible error –dijo ella-, si destruyen la amenaza que está en el planeta ten por seguro que no habrá más futuro para nadie.

Gakupo sonrió.

-¿Crees acaso que voy a creerte? –le preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada-, ustedes nunca son de fiar.

-No tengo paciencia Mon'keigh esto es serio y no podemos ingresar al sistema debido a la fuerza que ejerce la reliquia que ustedes encontraron y en su ignorancia liberaron.

-Si eso es todo lo que vas a decir entonces pelea de una vez, no creas que daré mi…

De repente la mujer mirando el cielo fastidiada sacó un artefacto que era obvio que se trataba de tecnología humana, era una grabadora.

-Aquí la cabo Gumi Megpoid al mando Segmentum, necesitamos refuerzos. Repito, necesitamos refuerzos.

Esa voz, Gakupo abrió los ojos.

-Gumi…

-Las fuerzas heréticas están tomando la capital, hay marines del caos entre sus filas y un sin número de demonios. Estamos atrincherados en el convento de la Flama Eterna junto con las hermanas de batalla sobrevivientes soportando todo lo que podemos pero nos rebasaran de un momento a otro. Están buscando lo que encontramos en la excavación. ¡No sé por qué la Inquisición nos ha dejado a nuestra suerte retirando sus tropas, pero necesitamos ayuda pronto o nosotros… todo el planeta…!

Un estallido.

-¡Por el Emperador, necesitamos ayuda!

La comunicación se cortaba.

-¿De dónde?

-Encontramos esto en una de sus naves que fue destruida y no por armamento del Caos, por alguna razón tu Imperio no quiere enviar más tropas tras la caída de los Marines Espaciales.

Gakupo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Lo Caballeros Grises habían caído? Eso era ridículo, Staios era un gran guerrero y estratega, no conocía a nadie como él y le decía que había caído. No, eso importaba ahora, lo importante era que su hermana pequeña estaba allí soportando lo que podía y a punto de morir si no hacía nada.

-Debes actuar, solo tú podrá detener la amenaza que se acerca.

Avanna sonrió levemente, casi imperceptible esperando su respuesta, una respuesta que ya sabía bien cual sería.

-Dime qué debo hacer.

_**000**_

_**(**__Tiempo Actual__**)**_

Quinientos años, fueron más de quinientos años que él había esperado para cumplir con su misión de liberar al sexto Dios del caos en la galaxia, tras siglos y siglos de esperar y planificar, de seguir de modo superfluo a los otros dioses su meta sin levantar sospechas estuvo muy cerca de cumplirlo, pero fue en esos momentos cuando los caballeros grises y ese maldito Comisario y su regimiento osaron meterse en sus planes. Como recordaba aquel fracaso, ese maldito fracaso que le llevó más de medio milenio para intentarlo de nuevo.

Centrándose de nuevo en su meta y alimentado por la venganza volvió a planear, manipular y cuando el momento preciso llegó la tormenta de disformidad que los atrapó los llevó hasta ese sector tan recóndito de la galaxia y a tal punto alejado de las corrientes que la influencia de los poderes ruinosos era casi nula tanto que sus mismos poderes eran tan débiles comparados a los que una vez tuvo el poderoso hechicero del caos y no solo eso, esta vez estaba solo, completamente solo, sus hombres, sus seguidores, los demonios que le seguían habían sido destruidos totalmente y eran incapaces de entrar en el plano material nuevamente, ya de por sí invocar a uno mermó sus fuerzas casi hasta el colapso y seguramente no podría hacerlo de nuevo. Maldecía a ese soldado, maldecía a ese infeliz de cabello violeta que osó meterse en su camino.

Si al menos hubiera podido encontrarlo y abrirle el pecho con su brazo cibernético, aquel brazo que era un recuerdo vivo de que ese humano, un simple humano casi lo derrota. Y ahora él ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos y su alma, su alma estaba en algún lado lejos incluso de los dioses del Caos.

Pero lo único que hizo ese hombre fue retrasar lo inevitable. Averius era todo menos alguien sin recursos, era miembro de la legión traidora de los Portadores de la Palabra, no solo los poderes heredados de su primarca le eran útiles, sino también su lengua, aquella lengua que usó para poco a poco perder a varios seres en todos lados y que empezaran a adorar al caos y mientras adoraran al caos por muy lejos que estuvieran de su influencia esta vendría dándole poder y favores, buscó seguidores en todos lados, los corrompió con las falsas promesas de los dioses y creó un grupo armado que como burla a su legión hermana o simple coincidencia bautizó como Alfa para luego iniciar la siguiente parte de su plan, preparar el nacer del Dios.

Preparó todo en silencio, usando el poder del aún débil nuevo Dios pero ya de por sí suficiente manipuló a las criaturas de los diferentes planetas para servirle de dos formas, una obtener las preciadas almas para que su señor se alimente y otra llenar de pánico a los habitantes de los planetas de ese sector para que pidieran ayuda, a las criaturas las llamó Dom, criaturas autómatas sin alma, sin el poder de un verdadero demonio del caos peor lo suficientemente fuertes para sus metas, las perdiciones de su señor y con ellas puso en funcionamiento a las Fuerzas Alfa que entraron como los salvadores.

Pero sabía bien que todo tenía un límite, aún siendo un dios a quien servía ahora tenía el tiempo contado antes de disolverse en la disformidad nuevamente a esperar milenios para nuevamente intentar nacer de nuevo o incluso no lograrlo nunca más, el tiempo se le estaba acabando y sabía bien que tal vez esta sería la última oportunidad, todos los planetas arrasados, uno a uno dieron como resultado que Uma era en donde la reliquia primordial, la pieza final para que su señor despertara se encontraba, Gakupo la ocultó allí pero no sabía dónde o al menos eso fue hasta hace unos meses… ya que su señor parecía sentirla, la pieza estaba cerca y de un modo u otro llegaría a él por voluntad propia.

Y podía ser que en esos instantes, en ese preciso momento cuando el matadero recibió ese ataque por parte de alguien desconocido que la pieza se acercaba.

Escuchaba por el intercomunicador implantado en su armadura como sus hombres se movían de un lado a otro patrullando la zona para que nadie de los que ingresaron de modo sorpresivo hasta las cercanías del matadero estuviera cerca, no quería problemas como los ocurridos en la Fábrica que ya de por si causó un serio retraso en los planes, ahora no debía haber problemas.

Por eso él personalmente buscaba al responsable de la explosión del andén de carga y cuando lo encontrara, sería el próximo sacrificio para su Dios.

Sin embargo.

-Averius…

-Dime, mi señor.

-Ven.

Ajeno a esto no se daba cuenta que el matadero ya había sido invadido, Yukari había mejorado mucho en sus habilidades y los guardias Alfa apenas y notaban su presencia al menos en los niveles inferiores, por su lado Yuma era también muy efectivo en no dejarse notar, ambos no tardaron en encontrarse en el punto especificado, cerca de una enorme compuerta que ahora mismo IA veía el modo de abrir.

-Bingo…

Los dos estaban muy callados.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? –quiso saber Yuma, tal vez a modo de romper el hielo.

-S-sí, ¿Y tú?

-Gracias por preocuparse.

-Eh…

La compuerta daba por fin se abría.

-Chicos, se coquetean después, ¿quieren? –habló IA-. Dense prisa, no puedo mantener la puerta abierta por mucho sin que se enteren, sin contar que este sistema no me gusta nada.

Los dos asintieron y regresando a su labor entraron por la puerta que era el primer punto de investigación, al hacerlo lo que encontraron les heló la sangre.

-Esto es…

El matadero era un lugar de por sí lúgubre y con muy mala fama en todo Hillys, pero los Alfa se las habían arreglado para que la misma fuera mucho peor ahora mientras veían lo que estaba en las bodegas. No podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, era algo horrible.

-I-IA… ¿V-ves lo que y-yo veo?

Las imágenes pasaron a la joven que dentro del sistema del matadero hacía lo posible para no llamar la atención, no hace mucho vio una sombra moverse a gran velocidad cerca de ella y temía que hubieran más rondando listos para atacarle.

-Pero qué…

Eran restos de personas, humanos, xenos, todos eran restos almacenados en tubos de plastiacero transparente flotando en un líquido verdoso mientras a su delante miles de máquinas parecían hacer un escaneo y análisis de estos, mientras que en otros tubos se encontraba muchas criaturas Dom flotando con miles de cables y conductos conectados a estos recipientes donde los restos flotaban. Yuma se acercó a uno de los tubos donde una mano que sujetaba una muñeca de trapo flotaba silenciosamente.

-Los rumores que nos reportó Haku eran ciertos.

Yukari sacaba las fotos necesarias.

-Acaso…

-Si señorita –dijo Yuma alejándose-, cuando ingresé a la fábrica me lo reportaron, pero no creí que fuera real.

La mano con la muñeca empezaba a desintegrarse.

-Están usando los restos de quienes capturan para crear a las criaturas Dom. Esas criaturas no son extraterrestres ni nada parecido, las fabrican.

-Por el Omnissiah –dijo IA sin querer.

-¿Ah?

-N-nada…

Yukari haciendo de tripas corazón sacó su cámara y sacó la foto de la criatura que flotaba en el tubo más grande que era un devorador, necesitaban documentar todo para mostrarlo a la ciudad, al mundo entero. Por muy crudo que fuera.

-IA, ¿Dónde es el siguiente objetivo?

-Una es en la parte superior, no podemos llegar desde aquí. Necesitaremos los pases para ingresar a los ascensores del sector y eso no será tarea fácil.

Yuma y Yukari veían el mapa tridimensional con algo de nerviosismo, los dos estaban completamente callados y serios viendo una manera de poder acceder, pero los códigos estaban dentro del cuarto de seguridad donde aquella mujer que se parecía a Luka estaba, sin contar que debían tener cuidado con el sujeto que ahora mismo estaba en el andén.

-Señorita IA.

-Dime niño bonito.

Yuma prefirió ignorar el apodo.

-Podemos crear una distracción justo en este punto –señaló el sector de los tubos de desechos-, uno lo suficientemente grande como para que…

-Yuma, ¿qué estás diciendo?

-Busco salidas –dijo él-, Señorita IA…

-Hmmm, creo que entiendo. Si hacemos algo como… sabotear los tubos de desagüe habría una señal de emergencia y obligaríamos a Luka a salir porque creerá que estamos ingresando por ese sector. No es mala idea.

El joven se quitaba su gorro negro y lo guardaba en su SACO para después colocarse un artefacto en la oreja.

-Señorita, voy a provocar una distracción que sirva para pueda obtener los códigos.

-¿Q-Qué?

-La gobernadora me entregó un decodificador cuando ingresé a la fábrica. Por desgracia no pude usarla antes de ser atrapado, voy a descargárselo a su cámara, con él una vez que tenga una imagen del panel de seguridad la gobernadora podrá decodificar el código, al fin y al cabo ella conoce este matadero de pies a cabeza.

La joven de pelo morado miró a su compañero asustada.

-Si voy con rapidez no reconocerán de inmediato los códigos falsos que usé al infíltrame en las tropas Alfa de la fábrica, cuando tengamos los códigos…

-P-Pero es muy peligroso –dijo preocupada Yukari recordando lo sucedió en la fábrica-. No, no puedes… IA…

-Los siento Yukari, pero la verdad no es mala idea, si nos mantenemos en movimiento y por caminos separados tendremos mejores oportunidades de obtener las pruebas y sin llamar del todo la atención.

-Pero IA…

-Yukari, este sistema está muy corrupto y no solo hablo de datos dañados –explicó la joven-, si me mantengo mucho tiempo en un panel y en el sistema las cosas serán peores.

Yuma se preparaba sacando de su SACO una katana, abrió la empuñadura de esta mostrando un compartimiento donde colocó cinco cartuchos de color plateado cerrándolo de nuevo para guardarlo nuevamente

-Yuma…

-Bien, señorita Yukari, voy a descargar el programa.

Un breve instante y en su cámara apareció un ícono de un programa nuevo con el rostro de caricatura de la gobernadora.

-Señorita IA. ¿Puede abrir una compuerta para acceder?

-Creo que sí, un momento… Yukari, voy a trasladarme al SACO del niño bonito, estaré en comunicación por la red de IRIS, ¿Sí?

La joven estaba preocupada, no podía permitir de nuevo que se separaran, hacerlo hizo que perdiera a Lily y ahora no podría soportar perder a alguien más, Yuma comprendiendo su expresión sonrió levemente.

-Señorita, lo ocurrido en la fábrica fue trágico, lo sé –le habló-. Pero ahora las cosas esta vez serán distintas.

Yuma colocó su mano en su hombro.

-Tenga fe.

Ella no pudo hablar y solo asintió.

-Compuerta abierta, ¡…!

-¿Pasa algo IA?

En el sistema IA empezaba a ser vista por criaturas que era mejor no describir. Todas esas criaturas le miraban con ojos brillantes y estaba segura que tenían más de una boca en todo su cuerpo, todas moviéndose y mostrando sonrisas. IA temerosa se quedó quieta intentando no llamar su atención algo que al parecer funcionó porque al poco rato las mismas bestias seguían su rumbo como si ella no estuviera cerca, IA suspiró aliviada mientras cambiaba a SACO de Yuma.

-Traslado exitoso.

-Bien, ¿Lista señorita?

Yukari asintió viendo la compuerta abrirse.

-No será por mucho Yukari, ¡Aprisa!

-¡Cuídense!

Los tres se separaban nuevamente, Yukari esperaba que esta vez las cosas fueran diferentes, esperaba que esta vez no perdiera a nadie más.

_**(**__Hace 500 años__**)**_

Dentro de las murallas de aquella catedral los bombardeos eran continuos, las descargas laser y el fuego era cada vez más y más intenso y los herejes no tardaron en atravesar la primera línea de defensa, en la retaguardia atrincherada entre escombros y rocas una joven de ropas verdes y un traje protector ya casi desbaratado apuntaba a los enemigos y descargaba su cañón laser habiendo destrozado dos tanques del enemigo con este junto con su escuadra, peor de su escuadra ahora solo quedaba ella y aunque cualquiera hubiera huido ella seguía peleando valientemente aunque sabía que no lograría nada.

Seguía disparando a todo lo que se acercaba encontrándose delante a una enorme criatura de acero y elaborados adornos con tenazas y armas afiladas que con un cañón que tenía en su pecho lanzaba una fiera descarga que cayó muy cerca de ella levantando escombros y tierra. La joven apuntó hacia la criatura y disparó, las descargas chocaban contra el blindaje del ser metálico que empezó a avanzar para encontrar a su atacante cuando sin más las descargas laser hicieron su efecto derritiendo sus patas mecanizadas para luego recibir la misma de lleno en el cañón haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos liberando lo que sea que llevaba dentro.

Pero como vino uno vinieron más junto con aquellos fanáticos, ella apuntó y jaló el gatillo, pero su arma no funcionó.

-No, ahora no.

El cañón del mismo estaba fundido de tanto disparar, buscó entre los objetos cercanos un cañón nuevo y reemplazarlo pero una explosión cercana la hizo saltar por los aires dejando el cañón laser destruido.

-¡Por el caos!

Las cultistas se acercaban, ella sacó preparó su rifle laser y colocando su bayoneta se preparó para disparar derribando a algunos, pero eran demasiados y ella estaba sola o al menos en el caos de la batalla estaba aislada y estar aislado significa estar condenado.

Corrió para guarecerse en algún lado sintiendo las descargas de Bólter y laser llegar cerca de ella hasta que una alcanzó su pierna derribándola, su casco cayó al suelo mostrando su cabello de color verde justo cuando uno de los herejes le saltaba encima con un cuchillo para atravesarla.

-Muere, ¡Muere!

Ella se defendió a duras penas pero no iba a aguantar mucho cuando una descarga derribó al sujeto que la atacaba seguida de otros tiros más y una mano la ayudaba a levantarse.

Una joven de armadura plateada con los diseños de la flor de liz, largo cabello suelto blanco y ojos rojos seguía descargando su arma contra los enemigos para luego lanzar una granada que incendió el lugar dándoles tiempo para huir.

-¡Haku!

-Aprisa –dijo esta-, vamos, vamos.

La chica llamada Haku sujetó por la cintura a la chica y la ayudó a avanzar a pesar que el dolor que esta sentía era terrible.

-¿Y-y los demás? –quiso saber.

-No lo lograron –dijo la peli blanca.

-¡…!

Más descargas seguido de una explosión que las tiró al suelo, de entre las llamas unos sujetos gigantescos embutidos en armaduras con rostros que gritaban t una mezcla de carne y acero aparecían con unos cascos que solo verlo podían insuflar temor a cualquiera. Eran Marines del Caos.

-¡Matar, matar!

No había escape.

Pero antes de que se creyeran perdidas escucharon el silbido de naves en lo alto seguido de un bombardeo, la chica de pelo verde reconoció a las naves que bajaban.

-Valquirias.

-¿Eh?

-¡Son Valquirias!

El marine del caos recuperándose del momento apuntó contra ellas pero una sombra salió disparada contra él y un tiro a quemarropa atravesaba su mano mientras con la otra que empuñaba un sable le volaba la otra, sin manos el Marines cayó al suelo para luego caer derribado de golpe pro un disparo en medio de su cabeza, la chica de pelo verde reconoció de inmediato a quien les salvaba.

-Ga… Ga…

-¡De pie soldados, aún hay mucho hereje que mandar al abismo!

-¡Gakupo!

Junto con él aparecían varios soldados con máscaras de Gas que se habían abierto paso entre los atacantes.

-Korps, muéstrenles de que estamos hechos a esos traidores.

-¡WUOOOOOH!

Dos valquirias más aparecían desplegando sus tropas, las tropas heréticas no tardaron en sufrir varias bajas peor aún tenían a su lado a sus aliados demoniacos y siguieron atacando cuando para ver como estos salían volando por los aires.

-Basiliks en línea y disparando.

-Bien hecho León, preparen una línea de defensa.

Las otras dos estaban algo estáticas cuando uno de ellos se acercó a la mujer de armadura.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces?!

-¿A-ah?

-Tienes un Bólter, ¡Úsalo con un demonio!

-S-si…

Ayudó a la chica a apoyarse en un muro y corrió para brindar apoyo a los soldados que poco a poco tomaban control del lugar expulsando a los enemigos, las fuerzas se concentraban y arremetían con todo lo que tenían hasta que los enemigos eran despachados al otro mundo uno a uno, gradualmente y con el paso del tiempo los disparos terminaron y las tropas que acababan de llegar junto con los soldados sobrevivientes que se unían a ellos al verlos lograban derrotar a la avanzada enemiga, al menos por ahora. Los Korps gritaron de júbilo mientras trasladaban a los heridos y aquellos que encontraron dentro de la capilla de aquel enorme recinto asegurándose también de que no hubiera nadie vivo en los enemigos que diera aviso a los enemigos para así tener tiempo.

Una vez la batalla terminara Gakupo acomodándose la capa que usaba encima de su abrigo de comisario se acercó a la chica de pelo verde que estaba siendo atendida por un médico.

-Tienes suerte, podrás entrar en combate dentro de poco –dijo este.

-Sí, gracias.

Gakupo se puso delante de ella, el médico asintió y se marchó dejándolos solos, esta se puso de pie aunque al hacerlo casi se cae.

-Ca-Cabo Gumi Megpoid, agradecemos su intervención comisario…

-Silencio cabo –dijo este cortante.

-…

Gakupo que usaba un sombrero se lo quitó y su expresión que era dura se ablandó de repente.

-¿Así es forma de hablar a tu hermano mayor?

La chica aun con su pierna lastimada no dudó en dar un salto y abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a aquel hombre que tenía delante y que hace mucho tiempo no había visto.

-Gaku… Gaku… ¡Sabía que vendrías, lo sabía!

-No vuelvas a preocuparme así.

Ella le siguió abrazando un momento más antes de soltarlo.

-¿Cómo está Gumiya?

Ella miró hacia otro lado.

-El… fue herido.

-Gumi, ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo te digo que pasó –dijo alguien entrando en ese lugar-, esos perros de la Inquisición nos abandonaron y todo de pronto se fue al soberano infierno.

-Gumiya…

-Hermano…

Un muchacho de pelo verde estaba de pie con el uniforme de la Guardia, tenía vendas en su ojo derecho peor aparte de eso no parecía estar muy mal.

-Tardaste estúpido hermano mayor.

-También me da gusto verte.

-Comisario –habló uno de sus hombres interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Reporta soldado.

-La mayoría de las escuadras llegaron a tierra sin daños, perdimos a tres y varios Centinelas de los transportes. Por suerte los tanques Leman Russ llegaron a destino y están siendo armados junto a la escuadra de Hellhounds. El BandeBlade sufrió daños leves pero no de gravedad, podrá entrar en funcionamiento dentro de pocos días.

-Bien, prosiga soldado. Llame a los Sargentos Dell y León, debemos prepararnos para lo que sigue

-Sí señor, eh... ¿Qué hacemos con el general Sakine?

-Me ocuparé de eso después.

-Sí.

Esa conversación fue suficiente como para que sus hermanos supieran que algo estaba pasando y no era bueno.

-Hermano.

-Gaku…

El Comisario sonrió amablemente.

-Bueno, creo que tendré que pasar por el pelotón de fusilamiento después de salvar este lugar.

Sus hermanos no dijeron nada.

-Ahora descansen un poco. Necesito que me cuenten lo que sucede en este sitio y como está la situación, así como el paradero de lo que desenterraron.

-Sí…

Como pidió los sargentos que le apoyaron estaban con él en el salón de aquella catedral que había soportado los ataques bastante bien, junto con ellos estaban Gumi, Gumiya, dos sobrevivientes de los mineros que lograron huir y Haku, la única de las hermanas de batalla que decidió ver que estaba sucediendo. Tras la conversación lo que escuchó no le gustó nada a Gakupo.

-Ni siquiera les importó las hermanas de Batalla que estaban aquí, simplemente se fueron y ya –Explicó Gumiya.

-En otras palabras tienen control de la reliquia y ese sujeto está transportándola a un portal a la disformidad –dijo Dell que estaba escuchando. ¿Alguien sabe que pueda contener?

-No, nuestro psíquico no sentía nada en su interior –dijo Gumi comiendo las raciones que le entregara su hermano-, pero cuando llegaron empezó a actuar de modo raro, como si se abriera enloqueciendo a los psíquicos. Cuando ordenaron retirarla y aislarla en la catedral… ellos se nos vinieron encima.

-Toda mi escuadra fue muerta –dijo Gumiya con tono de impotencia-, apenas y yo salí y de hecho no lo hubiera hecho si uno de esos marines espaciales dementes no le arrancaba al cabeza al comisario que por poco y me dispara en la cabeza.

-Huir es un crimen soldado –dijo Dell con todo duro- y se paga con la muerte.

-¡Y no informar lo que se avecinaba peor! No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde soldadito. Por lo menos con eso nos defendimos el tiempo necesario.

-Pero huiste del campo de batalla y eso…

-Dell… Ahora mismo eso no importa –le interrumpió Gakupo.

-Claro, lo dices solo porque es tu hermano. A otro ya lo hubieras decapitado.

Gakupo iba a replicar pero León interrumpió tras escuchar por radio lo que estaba sucediendo en el campo de batalla tras enviar varios observadores.

-Reportes del frente.

-Dime León.

-Heréticos exterminados, recuperamos varias municiones de las armerías, estamos tratando a las hermanas de batalla y guardias heridos lo mejor posible. Algunos no creo que pasen de este día. También encontramos a varios ciudadanos ocultos en galerías subterráneas, trajimos a algunos que saben usar armamento para engrosar las filas, aunque no fue fácil. Pero del norte no recibí noticias de ninguno de los enviados, todo indica que ahí debe ser donde se traslada la reliquia.

Gakupo comprendió.

-Gumi, ¿Podemos acercarnos al lugar de la reliquia?

-Lo dudo, está fuertemente defendido –dijo ella-, un grupo fue a intentar recuperarlo con uno de los titanes que nos otorgaron para la misión y ninguno regresó. Los escáneres mostraron un fuerte conglomerado de tropas del Caos y nuestro armamento no es efectivo alrededor debido a fuerzas caóticas que envuelven sus bases de operaciones, ya han abierto trayendo más y más tropas, nuestras armas y munición no tardaran en acabar así.

-Rayos, solo tenemos cuatro días antes de que los Lobos vengan y hagan estallar el planeta –dijo Gakupo preocupado.

-Oye, oye ¿¡Estallar!? –Gumiya se alteró-, creí que…

-L-l-l-la inquisición, ¿l-la Inquisición quiere borrarnos del sistema? –tartamudeó Haku.

Gakupo golpeó el muro.

-Si hacen eso ese maldito brujo tendrá lo que quiere. Debemos destruir esa cosa cuanto antes, no hay otra opción. Antes de que lleguen los Astartes.

-Peor esa energía es impenetrable –dijo Haku-, mis hermanas y yo decidimos atacarla, solo quedo yo de todas ellas.

La situación era grave, pero León al parecer recordó algo que sería útil.

-Señor, esto me recuerda a la campaña de Vance Stubbs en Kaurava –dijo León pensativo-, la capital estaba cubierta por energía caótica y no se podía ingresar, pero esa energía era alimentada por altares, debe haber algunos en el radio de su base. Si los destruimos seguro su defensa cae.

-A-ah…

-¿¡Qué pasa mujer!?

Haku se asustó un poco al escuchar la voz de Dell.

-E-esto, creo que tengo una idea de donde puede ha-haber algo así.

-Habla Hermana de Batalla.

Haku respiró hondo y habló.

-Cuando ingresamos y anexamos el planeta al Imperio erigimos un monumento a la Santa Viviente Miriam en ese lugar –habló ella velozmente-, uno de los confesores pasaba mucho tiempo allí, creí que era devoción pura y no creí que fuera nada malo, incluso dijo que la imagen le hablaba. Al escuchar eso debí pensar que se trataba de algo malo. Y la imagen está muy cerca de la base enemiga y está fuertemente defendida.

-¿Cuánto de defendida? –quiso saber Gakupo.

-H-hay una avanzada del caos allí, compuesta por armamento pesado y todo. Pero el campo de energía disforme no existe. La imagen debe estar allí, seguro al usaron para corromper a los confesores y misioneros, no hay otra explicación.

El Comisario de largo cabello violeta miró a sus subalternos.

-León.

-Sí.

-Ordena a los hombres prepararse, nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Lleva al BaneBlade contigo y los Hellhounds, debes atacar ese puto y destruir esa estatua. La hermana de Batalla te dirigirá.

-¿¡Y-Yo!? Ir allí es un suicidio.

-Y venir aquí también lo fue –dijo Dell molesto-, actúa como una hermana de Batalla niña.

-Dell, tú y los Ogretes preparen un asalto rápido, si llaman su atención León y los demás tendrán un acceso más fácil. Evita bajas innecesarias.

-Entendido. Bien hermana tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Pero, pero, pero.

-¡Calla y ven!

Diciendo esto Dell sujetaba a Haku del brazo que aún protestando le siguió ya que no podía soltarse, Dell era un sujeto muy fuerte, muchos decían incluso que era casi como un ogrete, solo que con cerebro y muy mal carácter.

-¿Y Tú Kamui? –quiso saber León.

Gakupo se acomodaba su sombrero, sabía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, nunca lo eran y mucho menos contra las fuerzas del caos. Pero estaba seguro que había oportunidad de victoria, una muy pequeña pero suficiente.

-Yo lideraré el ataque directo a la base enemiga, ahora que el sector fue apaciguado y los civiles están a salvo nos prepararemos con los Leman Russ, Basilisk con munición atronadora y los bombarderos Marauder. Tiene que ser un ataque sincronizado León, o todos moriremos, si no por los herejes por los Lobos.

-Confía en mí Kamui.

León golpeó los talones y se retiró dejando a Gakupo y sus hermanos solos.

-Muy bien, voy a hablar con los hombres para prepararse.

-Vamos contigo –dijo Gumi de pronto.

-No y eso es una orden.

-Nosotros también somos Guardias Imperiales –dijo Gumiya interviniendo-, nos insultas diciendo que no somos útiles y nos necesitas, nosotros somos los mejores operando armamento pesado y ya conocemos el lugar.

-¡No voy a arriesgar a mi familia en esto!

-Si fallas todo esto será en vano –dijo Gumi-, Gaku, hermano, ya hiciste mucho por nosotros al sacarnos de Krieg. Sé que no te gusto que nos uniéramos a la Guardia pero fue nuestra decisión, ahora todos somos soldados y pelearemos… y moriremos como familia si es necesario.

-Gumi…

-Vamos, tú no vas a ser siempre el héroe –dijo con tono burlón Gumiya-, voy a juntar a nuestros hombres. Nos dices cuando marchar Comisario.

-¿Y tu ojo? –quiso saber Gumi.

-Nada que un implante no arregle. Y repito no me dejaras en la banca pro esto hermano, tengo deudas que saldar con esos herejes

Diciendo esto Gumiya se marchaba dejándolos solos.

-Gaku.

-Dime…

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? –quiso saber la peli verde-, generalmente no hay informes de los soldados hasta que… hay bajas.

-Una corazonada –mintió Gakupo, no sería bueno decirle que todo lo que hizo se debe a una vidente Eldar-. Ah, Gumi. ¿Sabes algo de los Marines Espaciales que vinieron al sector?

Gumi negó con la cabeza.

-Los vi levemente cuando nos preparábamos para detener a las fuerzas enemigas, pero luego nada.

-Ya veo. Eso es todo soldado, retírese y descanse, tendremos unos días horribles

-Sí señor.

_**000**_

Las acciones que estaban ejecutando Yuma e IA estaban dando su fruto, Yukari sin perder tiempo se guió por el mapa hasta la sala de seguridad donde varios guardias se separaban para hacer patrullas mientras Luka y un grupo fuertemente armado se marchaba con dirección a andén de carga, la joven hábilmente se escabullía de su vista ayudada de varios tubos de acero donde los cables suministraban energía al sector, en su trayecto se topó con guardias que patrullaban con tanques de un extraño gas en su espalda lo que ella aprovechó de inmediato mientras se trepaba a una plataforma usando el gancho que le incorporaran al guante que le diera Lily que lanzándose con gran velocidad se incrustaba en un muro para luego elevar a la joven y pasar desapercibida al menos temporalmente.

-Zona segura. Seguimos con el patrullaje.

Suspendida esperó a que uno de ellos pasara por debajo y teniéndolo cerca descendió ligera para usar una descarga del guante justo en el tubo que suministraba el casco del guardia que empezó a asfixiarse sin el tubo de suministro.

-¡Compañero en apuros!

Yukari se ocultó entre unos cajones esperando al otro guardia y procedió como con el otro que empezaron a moverse sin control lo que ella aprovechó para salir de su escondite y dando una patada al tanque de uno de ellos provocó una extraña reacción haciendo que el tanque estallara y se llevara por los aires a uno de los guardias, el otro intentando reconectar el tubo la observó.

-¡Tú!

La joven corrió hacía él le daba una patada en la cara para marearlo un poco.

-¡Intrú…!

-Oh no, no lo harás.

Nuevamente como con el anterior de otra patada en el tanque que llevaba a la espalda lo mandaba por los aires.

-IA… Yuma…

-Todo está tranquilo aún, pero no tardarán en bloquearnos.

-Nos las arreglaremos aún así, prosiga señorita, debe encontrar los códigos.

-Estoy en eso. ¿Y Luka?

-La acabamos de ver, no está muy alegre que digamos

-Equipo 3 responda, equipo tres…

Yukari sintiendo la amenaza de los guardias usando de nuevo el gancho de su guante se alejaba de los guardias que se acercaban, la sala de seguridad no estaba muy lejos pero no estaba exento de vigilancia, los guardias de Alfa estaban por todos lados separándose, Yukari sigilosamente evitaba a varios de ellos y se las arreglaba para no ser vista, desgraciadamente no contaba con otro tipo de vigilancia que se apareció justo delante de ella.

-Yukari –habló IA por el intercomunicador velozmente-, hay drones vigilando con rifles de plasma acoplados, están totalmente conectados a la sala de seguridad. Dañarlos sería llamar la atención de los guardias. ¿Yukari?

El cañón del drone empezó a resplandecer, pero ella ágilmente se lanzaba el gancho en el mismo drone y quedaba colgado de él que se movió perdiendo la estabilidad, Yukari poco a poco se movía para colocarse encima de él logrando estabilizar a ese robot que volvió a moverse como si nada hubiera pasado siguiendo su patrullaje.

-¡Yukari!

-Señorita…

-Shhh, estoy bien. Pero algo ocupada.

Algo paso por la mente de Yukari viendo a otro Drone acercarse en su patrullaje, era algo arriesgado pero si servía por fin podría acceder a los ascensores sin llamar mucho la atención.

Por su parte en el otro sector del matadero Yuma se aseguraba intentaba acceder al sistema de ascensores, pero estos los rebotaban a cada momento, era obvio que su accesibilidad estaba restringida.

-Rayos.

IA que estaba en forma holograma revisaba el perímetro vigilando de cerca a las dos amenazas que se patrullaban el lugar, por suerte el sujeto de la armadura tomaba un ascensor y subía al último nivel del matadero que daba con la antena de comunicación con la luna de Uma, Selene.

-Bueno, una amenaza menos. ¿Cómo vas Niño bonito?

-No muy bien. No puedo ingresar ni a los ascensores ni a la compuerta del andén.

-Ya veo, también estuve revisando el ducto de ventilación. Para evitar intrusos usan un sistema de descarga de alta energía, cualquier cosa que pase por ellos terminará desintegrado, este lugar no se viene con juegos.

Yukari revisaba el plano de la instalación, Luka comenzaba a moverse con dirección a la sala de seguridad, pero también había otro intruso en el lugar, solo que no podía identificarlo y por lo que sucedió debió ser el que les ayudó llamando la atención de esos sujetos. Pero parecía ahora estar en problemas viendo las tropas que se acercaban a él.

Drones se acercaban.

-Rayos.

Debían estar atentos, las cosas no iban a ser fáciles ahora.

Lejos de ellos Yukari que ya estaba justo en la sala de seguridad daba un salto justo en una plataforma sujeta al muro para descender con el cable sigilosamente sin llamar la atención de los guardias que patrullaban el sector, no fue mala idea saltar de drone en drone para acceder hasta su objetivo, tocó el botón de la compuerta que en su prisa olvidaron cerrar y entrando rápidamente se detuvo justo en los miles de monitores que mostraban todo el matadero, donde algunas estaban fuera de servicio seguramente gracias a IA pero se activaban intermitentemente.

-Vamos a ver, códigos, códigos

Yukari buscaba en el panel si se habían olvidado algo y para su suerte logró encontrar lo que necesitaba, fue en verdad una fortuna que aquella explosión llamara la atención de todos o era eso o se estaban metiendo redondos en una trampa. No importaba, necesitaba esos códigos y luego se encargaría de los demás. Sacó su cámara y los enmarcó.

-Yuma, tengo los códigos.

-Bien… Empecemos a decodificarlos y usarlos.

Yukari estaba callada viendo las cámaras.

-Yukari, ¿ves algo por las cámaras?

-Sí, nada agradable.

Las cámaras del otro andén mostraban varias cápsulas con personas dentro de ellas.

-Voy a sacar las fotos del andén de cargas no estoy muy lejos.

-Muy bien, nosotros buscaremos los archivos de cargas del andén que voló por los aires. Como ese monstruos e fue tenemos luz vede.

-tenga cuidado señorita, si es muy peligroso retírese.

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte.

Yukari cortando la comunicación se preparaba para marcharse sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo sintió una terrible punzada en su cabeza, un chirrido que atravesó su cráneo provocándole un terrible dolor a tal punto que cayó de rodillas perdiendo el equilibrio, de repente escuchaba una voz, la voz que escuchaba en sueños y que le llamaba.

-N-no ahora, ahora no…

-AiDee…

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, escuchó pasos acercándose al cuarto de seguridad y no podía quedarse allí.

-No lo creo, se supone que estaba muerta.

-Sí que hay seres con suerte

Los dos sujetos entraron en el cuarto de seguridad que estaba en silencio y no se percataron que había una rendija abierta que era puesta en su lugar. Ahí Yukari intentaba moverse peor el dolor que sentía era terrible.

-S-sal de mi cabeza… ¡Sal!

La imagen e aquella criatura era más intensa, mil veces más que antes, era como si estuviera allí mismo.

-Te veo… AiDee…

-N-no, ¡no!

-AiDee… Yukari…

Se tapó la boca para evitar que se escuchara su grito mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía blanco y ella perdía el conocimiento.

Ajeno a esto Averius subía hasta la torre principal del matadero, aún molesto por lo ocurrido en el andén donde la explosión dañó mucho de la infraestructura, tal era su rabia que no dudó en desquitarla con el primer pobre diablo de los Alfa que tuvo en medio haciéndolo estallar en un charco de sangre, armadura y órganos.

Presionó algunos botones del panel principal y colocó su mano mostrando en un monitor que poco a poco reveló la imagen de un enorme altar donde una criatura extraña le observó fijamente.

-Mi señor –le saludó arrodillándose.

-El tiempo se acaba Humano.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no debe desesperar. Hemos localizado ya los ocho puntos del planeta y con eso estamos a un paso de su nacer en este plano.

-Eso no es suficiente si no tenemos la reliquia

La voz de aquel ser resonaba en todos lados, una voz que retumbaba en todo el lugar.

-Sé que la pieza del monolito aún está extraviada, pero estoy seguro que regresará a usted en un momento.

-Oh, y lo está pequeño Averius, lo está.

-¿Señor?

-Tuve la sensación de que estaba cerca, hace poco, está cerca. Pero la perdí, mantente alerta Averius, mi otra mitad está cerca, muy cerca que casi la siento.

-Señor Averius –habló Luka por el intercomunicador.

-Estoy ocupado ahora mismo.

-Es urgente.

-Luka…

-Ve Averius –le dijo esa voz-, todo se está alineando. Necesito más almas, cuando acabes aquí guía a mis cascarones a su labor, esta será la última recolección antes del gran banquete que traerá mi regreso.

Averius se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

-Como ordene.

Diciendo esto se alejó del panel principal donde la imagen desaparecía.

-Sé que estas cerca, no puedes huir de mí. Los dos somos uno, los dos somos uno y tu deseas unirte a mí. No puedes escapar a nuestro destino, no puedes…

Los murmullos seguían en la cabeza de Yukari que seguía inconsciente, pero la voz aún era clara, aquella horrible voz.

-Tú me perteneces AiDee.

_**000**_

No podía admitir que Gakupo le cayó bien la primera vez que le vio, de hechos e sintió algo dolida de como tuvo esa expresión en su cara la primera vez que le vio para luego portarse como siempre lo hacía. De hecho sentía que él la miraba raro y hubiera seguido así de no ser que él mismo quiso hablar una noche tras que Lily y Luka se fueran por motivos de trabajo.

-La comida estará lista en unos minutos –llamó este topándose -. Oh, Yuzuki-dono.

-¿¡A-ah!?

-Vaya, creo que aún me tienes algo de desconfianza.

Ella no respondió aunque era obvio, la verdad la expresión que puso no le gustó nada, fue como si hubiera visto a un monstruo o algo por el estilo. Gakupo que al parecer entendía su forma de tratarle le sonrió amablemente.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Eh…

-Tranquila.

Ella aceptó y ambos se marcharon un instante sentándose en la orilla donde aquella enorme ballena apareció de nuevo rompiendo el mar.

-Yuzuki-dono, lamento la mala impresión que te di esa vez. Cuando te vi recordé cosas horribles, lo lamento. Tú no tienes la culpa.

-N-no se preocupe –le habló-. Pero, ¿Acaso yo te recuerdo algo malo?

-…

La expresión era suficiente para decirle que lo que sea que fuera en verdad era algo horrible. A veces Yukari no comprendía a ese muchacho, algunas veces se portaba como un tonto total y otras, otras veces creía que tenía el peso de los años encima, como si fuera alguien que vivió muchas cosas y a veces cosas nada agradables.

-Pero, podemos empezar de nuevo, ¿no?

-¿Hmmm? S-sí, me parece buena idea.

Yukari sonriente le extendió la mano alegremente.

-Yukari Yuzuki, un gusto.

-Gakupo Kamui, un placer, ¿Uh?

Gakupo se quedó mirando la cámara que Yukari llevaba colgando al cuello, al verlo él se quedó sorprendido, algo que asustó un poco a la chica.

-¿P-pasa algo?

-Esa cámara, ¿De dónde la tienes?

Yukari sujetó la cámara y la acarició.

-Es de mis padres.

-¿Tus padres?

-Sí, cuando Lily y Luka me encontraron yo aferraba esta cámara con fuerza. Yo no los recuerdo mucho, de hecho no recuerdo casi nada. Pero esta cámara era de ellos. Recuerdo como mi madre me lo entregaba diciéndome que era su tesoro, que alguien muy especial se lo dio.

El joven se quedó de piedra un momento, algo que ella notó.

-¿Gakupo?

-Y-ya veo. Estabas sola esa vez, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

-No había nadie, Lily y Luka fueron a ver el sitio donde me encontraron, solo dicen que había chatarra y nada más.

Esa respuesta parecía destrozarlo, ella lo sentía claramente cuando sin más él le miró sonriente, como siempre pero se notaba que estaba triste.

-Yukari, cuida esa cámara.

-Sí, lo hago.

-Yukari, Gaku-nii. Ya servimos la comida, vengan que se enfría.

La joven asintió saludando con su mano para adelantarse.

-Sabes, me alegra que seas quien cocine. Lily y Luka no lo hacen nada bien.

-Ja, y lo sabré yo. Pero la comida de Luka me recuerda un poco a lo que comía antes.

-¿Tan mala era?

-No tienes ni idea.

La cara de Gakupo le hizo sonreír un poco, era un joven amable, no lo negaba y le alegraba poder hablar con él sin el recelo que tuvo al principio.

-Es hora de comer. Ven…

-Sí. Eh, Yukari.

-¿Hmmm?

-Sé que sonará idiota lo que voy a pedirte pero… ¿me permites abrazarte?

Fue una petición realmente extraña, pero a ella no le pareció nada del otro mundo ni mucho menso peligroso y asintiendo se acerco a él y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de aquel hombre que era tan alto, cuando él la abrazó por alguna razón sintió algo de nostalgia, como si alguien la hubiera abrazado así antes. Cuando se separaron aquel joven le sonrió tristemente.

-Gracias.

-Gakupo, ¿estás bien?

No respondió inmediatamente, su expresión era extraña, era la primera vez que le veía así.

-Sí… lo estoy. Voy a alcanzarte luego, adelántate.

-Ah, si…

-Gracias…

-¿Eh?

Cuando se marchaba notó a Gakupo que se quedó mirando el mar un instante, por alguna razón creyó verlo llorar.

-Cuida esa cámara.

-Yukari, ¿Yukari? ¿Estás bien? Respóndeme Yukari.

-U-ugh…

Cuando Yukari recobró el conocimiento sentía nauseas, ¿qué fue todo eso? No solía recordar a Gakupo como ahora, pero, ese instante… fue como si en ese momento aquel hombre supiera algo que ella desconocía, algo que desconocía de su pasado.

-S-si, aquí estoy.

-¿¡Qué te pasó!? –quiso saber IA que hablaba preocupada-, no respondías en más de media hora, las cosas se están saliendo de control por aquí, alguien está causando gran revuelo. Debemos sacar las pruebas que faltan e irnos ya.

-Sí… ya voy.

-Nosotros ya conseguimos los archivos y fotos de aquí. Lo que pillamos no es nada bonito.

-Entonces… solo falta la torre de comunicación, no tenemos señales de ese sujeto, está por algún lado peor no sabemos donde.

Yukari empezaba a moverse en el conducto de ventilación, aún le dolía la cabeza pero no era tanto como antes, creía que podía moverse y eso bastaba.

-Pero están custodiando los ascensores no podrás...

-Hay otro modo, confíen en mí –le interrumpió-. Ustedes salgan ya.

-Yukari.

-Señorita, es arriesgado.

Yukari veía su cámara, esa cámara ahora tenía algo extraño que ella no comprendía, era de sus padres pero, ¿Quiénes fueron sus padres?

-Debo hacerlo, esto es por mi cuenta, descuiden. Los veré en el punto de reunión.

-Pero…

-Tranquilos.

Diciendo esto salió de los ductos de ventilación hasta un pasillo angosto de mantenimiento, según u mapa ese sector servía para el mantenimiento de los ascensores y ahora mismo uno estaba subiendo sin perder abriendo la compuerta con los códigos adquiridos abría la misma y esperaba el ascensor, respiró hondo y dando un salto bajaba hasta este creando un leve sonido.

-¿Oíste eso?

-Viene de arriba, ve a investigar.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Yo soy tu superior.

-Eso no…

A regañadientes el guardia abría la tapa del techo para ver qué pasaba arriba sin encontrar nada.

-Nada.

-¿En serio?

-Si quieres ven a ver tú.

El ascensor subía hasta la torre al menos lo suficientemente cerca, cuando al compuerta se abría los dos guardias salían la tapa del ascensor caía al suelo.

-¡…!

Yukari como una sombra se escabullía lejos de su vista, los guardias ignorando lo ocurrido siguieron su camino dejando a esta colarse de nuevo por los ductos de ventilación. Mientras avanzaba se topaba con varios paneles indicando lo ocurrido en el andén de carga, eso le daba una ventaja, al menos por el momento. Los guardias estaban cerca de allí, esperó un momento a que se marcharan y cuando salieron bajó y activando con los códigos obtenidos el panel de la compuerta entró al mando central de la torre de control, desde las ventanas observó como varias naves eran cargadas con cajas blindadas, usando su cámara hizo zoom para ver que era la carga… en todos los cajones había un cristal trasparente donde veía rostros de personas tanto humanas como xenos, todos estaban siendo transportados a la nave.

Tenía que sacar imágenes claras, debía buscar un modo de salir para estar más cerca, desde ese cristal notó una rendija, esa era su oportunidad.

-Yukari…

-Descuiden, ya estoy terminando.

Saliendo del centro de control, subió por la rendija de donde saliera y buscando entre los mapas el trayecto del ducto encontró el camino para llegar hasta su meta. Rápida y ágil ´legó hasta su meta y dando patadas a la rendija la abrió, desde allí pudo verlo todo de cerca. Sacando su cámara hizo el zoom al máximo y sacó las imágenes necesarias, todas mostrando el cargamento.

Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, un dolor punzante, terrible, ese dolor se hacía más prominente hasta que notó la razón de eso. Ahí abajo estaba aquel hombre, aquel sujeto gigantesco en esa armadura con rostros y marcas blasfemas, a su vez que ordenaba algo a sus hombres. Yukari aguantando el dolor sacó una imagen de este y luego algo más.

Dos hombres llevaban arrastrando a alguien que estaba inconsciente, alguien de larga cabellera rubia, al verlo Yukari abrió los ojos.

-No puede ser, no puede…

Hizo zoom al prisionero, intentando tener una imagen de quien llevaban esa larga cabellera rubia la conocía, peor se supone que ella… respirando hondo casi ignorando que debía pasar desapercibida esperó, aquel hombre habló algo a los hombres y levantando su mano que más era una garra sujetó los cabellos de quien tenía delante mostrando su rostro.

Yukari abrió los ojos sin podérselo creer.

-Li...Ly…

Quiso gritar su nombre pero sabía que no debía llamar la atención cuando terminó de hablar ese hombre estos la llevaron a su nave, por desgracia cuando siguió observando con su cámara e dio cuenta que aquel hombre le observaba y al hacerlo el punzón en su cabeza se acentuó.

Rápida dio media vuelta para salir de allí. Debái hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

-Yukari estamos en el punto de reunión, date prisa.

-IA, Lily estña viva.

-¿¡Qué!?

Su voz casi se quebraba.

-Está viva, Lily está viva, la han capturado. Ella hizo estallar el andén, estoy segura.

-Debemos rescatarla ahora.

-No podemos, aún no –dijo Yukari.

-Yukari, ¿¡qué dices!?

-La están llevando a Selene, a la luna de Uma. Es allí donde tienen los Dom su base de operaciones estoy segura.

Bajó del ducto de ventilación y entró en el ascensor presionando para llegar a la planta baja.

-Voy a verlos.

-Bien, Yukari ahora tenemos más razones para acabar esto.

-Si… ¿uh?

El ascensor comenzaba a subir, a subir de modo veloz a otro lugar que ya no estaba en el panel.

-¿Yukari?

-¿¡Qué le pasa a esta cosa!?

-¡Yukari!

El ascensor subió violentamente hasta un nivel muy superior, cuando se detuvo Yukari salió de inmediato sin entender que acababa de pasar, estaba en la parte superior de del matadero, justo en el techo, ¿por qué estaba allí?

-…

-¿Vas a algún lado preciosa?

Yukari volteó asustada, Luka estaba a su detrás.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Siguiente Episodio**_

_**Doomsday Party**_

_**13/16**_

_**Parte 2  
Goodbye… Halcyon Days**_

_¿No habrán creído que nos hemos olvidado de este fic verdad? De hecho Hijos del Diablo viene el viernes. Las definiciones al siguiente episodio, besitos._

_**Pato**_


End file.
